hijos del conflicto
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras los sucesos de los fics "conflicto embarazoso" y "como chocolate caliente" ahora jovénes hijos de las naciones interactuan entre ellos, siendo libres de amar, odiar, temer y buscar respuestas  YAOI, mención de Mpreg, ANGST romance entre naciones etc
1. se terminaron las vacaciones

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo uno: se terminaron las vacaciones.

…

…

La adolescencia se respiraba en el aire; quienes hace unas decadas fueran tan solo niños que regaban las paredes de manchas y las rodillas de rasponea eran ahora esbeltos jóvenes que se lanzaban a la vida con todo por delante.

Pero las vacaciones de verano habian concluido para sus padres y sus reuniones y conferencias retornaban, lo que significaba para ellos reencontrarse con las otras mini naciones, que tampoco eran tan pequeñas ya.

…

…

-:- Raffaella ¿puedes levantar la mesa?- preguntó Romano mientras terminaba de alistarse para salir a la primera reunion del año.

-:- levantala tú… -dijo la joven arrimando su silla a la mesa tras haberse levantado.

-:- Raffaella, cariño ¿levantas la mesa?- preguntó España mientras bajaba de las escaleras ya casi completamente preparado para salir.

-:- claro papá!- dijo la jovencita obedeciendo con una sonrisa- Romano bufó intentando no reirse, pero le hacia gracia ese comportamiento de su hija que reconocía tan propio, ambos tenian a España como su debilidad.

-:- ¿tratarás así a tu esposo cuando te cases?- dijo reprendiendola cariñosamente con un abrazo.

-:- yo nunca me voy a casar…- dijo Raffaella mientras se acomodaba el cabello.- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-:- lo mismo decía Romano…- se río españa señalando su alianza- pero lo conseguí… alguien va a convencerte tarde o temprano… ¿y tu hermano?...- España juraba que Lucciano estaba hacia solo unos momentos en medio de la sala.

-:- llegó el cartero…- ingresó el joven con un manojo de cartas y estaba por dárselas a Antonio, cuando Romano casi que se las arrancó de las manos…

-:- que perezoso… pasó tarde el día de hoy…- dijo el italiano mientras tomaba uno de los sobres y lo guardaba en su bolsillo y el resto los dejó sobre la mesa. – mejor vamonos al centro de reuniones antes de que se nos haga tarde…

-:- Romano… tranquilo- le susurró España mientras le besaba el pelo- no te pongas tenso.

…

…

-:-por que no puedo acompañarlos a la junta? Hasta donde tengo entendido todos los paises llevan a sus hijos.. ¿por que yo no puedo ir?- el joven teminaba su desayuno mientras Arthur terminaba de acomodar el nudo de su corbata

-:- dije que no todos estos años… no es un lugar para niños… tu padre y yo vamos a trabajar no a jugar cartas…

-:-claro, si fuesen a jugar cartas no te llevaría… por perdedor..

-: que dijiste!- Arthur azotó una de sus manos en la mesa, Alfred bajó las escaleras ajeno al alboroto, y aun en pijama

-:- papá! Buenos dias!- sonrió John ampliamente como si nada hubeise sucedido. Alfred le palmeó la cabeza observando esos cabellos entre oro y plata. – estaba preguntandole a Arthur si podía ir con ustedes esta vez a la reunion… es… que…

-:- claro que puedes! Antes no queriamos que fueras proque eras muy pequeño… pero ya no veo nada de malo ¿o no igirisu?.-

-:- Alfred…- dijo Arthur

-:- me portare bien!.. ¿o no me crees?- dijo John suplicante.

-:- yo … yo también me portaré bien!- dijo Alfred mientras se unía en la suplica de su hijo.

-:-… es que..- inentó blandir alguna excusa pero su pareja lo interrumpió

-:- viste John! Sabia que tu padre no se resistiría a nosotros!...- rieron ambos triunfales ante la mirada de arthur que concluyó en una palmada en el rostro.

-:- solo vsitete América quieres?...-dijo el mayor mientras inetntaba mantener la calma.

-:-para ser mi padre te falta mucho; a pesar de lo que alfred diga- intervino bebiendo la leche de los cereales. Arthur lo miraba, siempre aprovechaba esos momentos en que alfred no estaba.

-:- eres un mal agradecido… y un impertinente... a veces no puedo ver la hora de que nos dejes a Alfred y a mi en paz…

-:- hablaban de mi?- Alfred bajaba ya listo para salir. – apresurate iggy que llegaremso trade!...

-:- si, apresurate iggy!- dijo con voz aniñada John mientras salia de la casa. para inglaterra otro día sobreviviendo a los dos americanos.

…

…

Lentamente las nacciones iban llegando. Algunas con tiempo de sobra; otras sobre la hora y nunca faltaban los impuntuales.

-:-eres nuevo?- preguntó Raffaella sujetandole el brazo con algo de fuerza a John.

-:- eh.. si… - dijo sorprendido por la manera en la que la muchacha le msotró confianza de inmediato.

-:- soy Raffaella… ven conmigo, no te quedes aquí solo!...- lo arrastró antes de que pudiese decir algo…

-:- espera!- dijo mientras llegaban hasta donde los otros jovenes esperaban ver a John bastabte entusiastas, algunos más otros menos.

-:-permiso..- se puso de píe uno de los muchachos rubios y caminó dentro del edificio. John se preguntó si lo había ofendido de alguna manera.

-:- creo que no le caigo bien…- dedujo de inmediato John intentando alejarse pero Raffaella lo apretó aun mas del brazo y casi que lo abligó a sentarse.

-:- no es eso… -dijo un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos color rojo profundo - él es el único de nosotros que es una nacion… está aquí con nostros cuando tiene tiempo… el resto del día está trabajando…

-:- ¿no es joven para ser una nacion?- preguntó bastante curioso, a él no le molestaría algo de resposabilidades a cambio de tantas libertades.

-:- ¿no lo sabias? Ese es suiza…- su padre murió en una guerra.- dijo la otra joven del grupo, tan atractiva como Raffaella, con unos tiernos ojos celestes y un cabello color caramelo.- yo soy Lorand, y tu?

-:- soy Jonh…- pensó un momento ¿y en esa guerra… murieron más paises?- quizas su padre biologico había estado ausente de su vida por la muerte también.

-:- claro que no!- el muchacho de ojos rojos se río un poco de la pregunta – los paises no se mueren todos los días… ¿de verdad no sabías?- preguntó dejando de burlarse cuando vió la expresion extraña en el rostro del joven.

-:- claro que lo sabia!- dijo mientras miraba de mal humor a ese sujeto.

-:-siempre molestando verdad Derek? - dijo Gianfranco que le extendío la mano a John – Soy Gianfranco y el es mi hermano Friedich- señaló a un joven rubio quizas un poco mas pequeño que el resto de los jóvenes.

-:- si, y todos decidimos formar el consejo de chibi-naciones hace mucho se Rió raffaela mientars recordaba la anécdota.

-:- igual creo que el nombre ya no es el adecuado..- dijo John considerando la edad y el aspecto de las "chibinaciones"

-:- por ese motivo deberias de dejar de decirnos así raffaella…- dijo gianfranco. Varios se rieron dándole la razon, John sentía que podía sentirse muy cómodo entre ellos. ¿por que no lo habrían dejado ir antes?.

…

…

El tiempo de la reunion se pasó rápidamente, entre relatos de vacaciones y otras cosas sin valor, Alemania aun no podía dejar de molestrase por las perdidas de tiempo…. Y alfred seguía con sus egocéntricas soluciones a los problemas.

-:- estoy de acuerdo con amerika-san – dijo japón. Un silencio invadió la sala cuando todos esperaban aun el berrinche de Vash pidiendo a japon que tomase sus propia decisiones. Lo malo de vivir tantos años es que a veces uno olvida que sucedieron cosas… como la muerte.

Liechtenstein le sujetó la mano a su hijo, que la miró a los ojos unos segundos. Y luego volvio a prestar atención al dialogar errático de las naciones que a veces eran todo, menos maduras.

-:- ya casi concluye la reunion. ¿por que no te retiras y descansas? – preguntó lilly mientras todos los paises discutían.

-:-esta bien… despues de todo ya estoy acostumbrado.- sonrió. se sentía observado desde algun punto de la sala; aunque no podía ubicarlo con certeza.

-:- no te esfuerces demasiado Ash…- dijo un poco preocupada. Sabía que donde estuviese su hermano, debia estar orgulloso de su precioso hijo… quien podía darse todos los lujos que él no tuvo, teniendo una economía tan fructifera.

…

…

-:- lamento que hayamos tardado tanto John… imagino que te aburriste bastante ¿no?- preguntó inglaterra en cuanto salieron de la junta y se enocntro con su hijastro.

-:- por el contrario, me divertí, estaba pensando en comenzar a salir con mis nuevos amigos.- dijo mirandolo fijo a los ojos

-:- así se habla!- dijo alfred que se quitaba el traje y quedaba solo en camisa. – no era necesario venir en traje… ¿no viste que suiza estaba vestido informal?- se quejó Alfred acusando que esas chaquetas le daban mucho calor.

-:- suiza es un niño, tu ya eres un adulto comprotate como tal…

-:-¿por qué él es una nacion?...- preguntó intentando de lograr que decidiesen pro decirle quien era su apdre biológico, solo sabia que se "parecia" pero eso no significaba una pista certera existiendo tantas naciones en el mundo.

-:- bueno, parece que por algún motivo suiza y Austria entraron en guerra. Solo fue un enfrentamiento… pero bastó para que suiza muriese…- dijo alfred intentando recordar si sabia el motivo de la guerra.

-:- lo extraño fue que austria nunca reclamo territorios o posesion alguna… - qeudó pensativo inglaterra.

-:- eso significa que mi padre es una nacion con vida…- dedujo rápidamente. Ingalterra puso mal seño y alfred desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-:- suban al auto.- dijo molesto el ingés mientras cerraba la puerta del conductor.

-:- John.. creo que quedó claro que este tema es sencible para iggy… quizas deberías ser un poco más considerado… él te adora… eres su hijo a pesar de todo...

-:-creo que tienes razon…- dijo tras suspirar.. – pero… a ti puedo preguntarte verdad?…

-:-dejemos las cosas así… al menos por ahora…- le dijo Alfred subiendo al auto como un refugio a las preguntas de su hijo.

…

…

Romano abrió al carta que había guardado en su bolsillo esperando que sus hijos se despidan de sus amistades para partir a casa.

-:- ¿por que abres las cartas?- preguntó Antonio al Italiano- de todos modos nunca le has entregado ninguna.

-:- imagino que algún día… le escribirá el porque lo devolvió a nosotros…- dijo mirando como ambos hermanos se acercaban hasta ellos. Lucciano era un joven sobretodo callado, pero esas sonrisas amables valian por todos sus silencios.- ¿vovemos a casa?...- preguntó meintars se secaba una lagrima antes de que cayese.

-:-estas bien papá?- preguntó Lucciano mirnadolo mas detenidamente.

-;- claro que lo estoy… es solo que me estaba durmiendo allá adentro… no deberías preocuparte por mi, sino tu darme preocupaciones – le acarició el cabello.

-:- pero puedo dartelas yo..- dijo raffaella -venía a visarles que me voy a casa de los tíos a pasar la noche…- saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Antonio abrazandolo- ¿puedo verdad?...

-.- claro que puedes… ¿lucciano va contigo?- preguntó mirando al otro de sus hijos que negó con la cabeza desconociendo de la actividad de su hermana.

-:- esta bien pero no molestes…- le dijo Romano haciendose el duro.

-:- gracias papá – la niña sonrió y casi tomando algo de carrera saltó sobre Gianfranco que la sotuvo con fuerza en su espalda.

….

…

El tiempo había pasado desde el momento en que Egipto como una tormenta dejó a Lucciano con ellos… y temía que en algun momento viniese a reclamarlo como suyo… tenia miedo de que Lucciano le preguntase sobre esas cartas que destruia sistemáticamente… o que recordase de alguna manera sus dias del otro lado del mar… como si la era de lso conflictos nunca acabase en su cabeza.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

_Final del primer capitulo…  
>se ve que lsod ioses estra furiosos con este fic XD puesto que solo hoy despues de tres dias del capitulo uno terminado peudo publicar!<br>lentamente se desplegaran varios conflictos… espero que este les haya gustado…  
>aparecieron hasta ahora.<br>*raffaella y Lucciano hijos del spamano del fic "conflicto embarazoso"  
>*gianfranco y friedrich hijos del gerita del fic "conflicto embarazoso"<em>

_*Ash hijo de Suizax Liechtenstein del fic "conflicto embarazoso"_

_*John hijo del américa del fic como "chocolate caliente" _

_*Derek hijo de prussiaXBielorrusia.  
>*Lorand: hija natural de hungría.<br>los hayarán con esos nombres en mi cuenta de DA en mi perfil… o aquí  
><em>yaoistsecret (punto) deviantart (punto) com  
>los espero de aquí en adelante! Gracias por todo!<br>los reviews negativos tambien se agradecen XD  
>capitulo para mi ANTONELLA bella que anda enfermita y tiene que mejorarse….<p> 


	2. el amor

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

_Capitulo dos: el amor_

_._

_._

_A veces las naciones se unen, se separan.. Se aman y se odian… nadie pregunta el porque… pero de seguro siempre existe un motivo…_

…

…

Ash llegó hasta su casa, junto con su madre, mientras la joven mujer fue hasta la cocina, Ash recorrió el camino hasta el baño; toda la casa parecía un tributo a su padre. Se detuvo e repente frente a una pintura. La miró fijamente mientras se acomodaba el flequillo con el reflejo de vidrio hasta que las pupilas pinceladas de su padre lo encontraron, y uno segundo vistazo superpuso ambas imágenes… donde apenas las diferencias estaban en el largo de su cabello. Fuera de eso… eran la misma persona. Un poco aturdido estiro los brazos y los chocó contra el cuadro mientras se hacía hacia atrás, esto llevo a que el viejo cuadro cayese al suelo y el vidrio que protegía la obra se astillase. El ruido estruendoso y luego el segundo sonido de Ash sentado en el piso alarmaron a Liechtenstein que subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo a media carrera.

Ash se puso de pie y fue al baño. No se sentía bien después de ese susto.

…

…

Antonio le dio un pequeño codazo a su esposo, mirando hacia Lucciano que cortaba el césped en el jardín.

-:- que sucede?-preguntó Romano mientras dejaba de leer.

-:- quizás deberíamos aprovechar que Raffaella no está para, ya sabes… hablar con Lucciano…

-:- no tenemos nada de que hablar con Lucciano- se cerró Italia del sur mientras su mentón comenzaba a temblar.- es nuestro hijo y está con nosotros… no crees que somos felices? ¿Por qué no dejas el pasado atrás?.

-:- no es eso… yo… - Antonio sentía que algo no estaba en su sitio, quizás Lucciano no debiese haber perdido del todo el contacto con Egipto… o quizás incluso el cambiarle el nombre pudo haber sido algo drástico para un niñito de esa edad. Recordando que incluso él con mayor edad se rehusó a cambiar su nombre, persistiendo como reino de España.

En ese momento entró su hijo en silencio como siempre, con esa sonrisa tímida, pero reconfortante que parecía tatuada en su rostro.

-:-eres feliz?- pregunto Romano poniéndose de pie , España miró el techo avergonzándose por la manera poco simulada de preguntar de romano.

-:-eh?- preguntó- … bueno…- dudó sorprendido y sin saber que contestar-… claro… después de todo… estoy con ustedes, en casa… no veo motivo para la pregunta… ¿o lo hay?

-Lucciano…- Romano se acercó a él. – es que a veces no se que estas pensando… ¿hay cosas de las que te gustaría hablar? ¿Nos quieres?...

-:- papá… esto.. es muy extraño… e incómodo…- dijo Lucciano mirando preocupado a Romano - ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Son malas noticias?...

-:- no, nada de eso… es, que no sé que piensas… yo sé lo que es que no te oigan cuando deseas decir algo… y no quiero que te contengas…

-:- papá… esto se hace muy raro… yo estoy bien… y soy feliz aquí en casa… no se por que me lo preguntas… pero serás el primero en saber cuando me suceda algo…- sonrió y luego fue a su cuarto.

-:- felicitaciones Romano… eres todo un agente secreto- rió sarcástico España

-:-gracias idiota… pudiste haberme detenido antes de que hiciera esa pregunta estúpida…- España se acercó y lo besó.

-:- al menos ya sabes lo que Lucciano piensa… él es feliz…

…

…

-:- me agrada que esté Raffaella en casa… es muy linda…- se sonrió Italia hablando con Alemania.

-:-… que pena que Lucciano no haya venido con nosotros… estaba pensando que ese muchacho es muy parecido a Egipto.

-:-doitsu!- se enojó mucho Italia llamando al atención de Friedrich que estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos.- no digas cosas tan terribles.- bajó la voz y su hijo volvió a prestarle atención a la pantalla.

-:- Italia… tu has visto crecer a ese niño aquí en casa… por mucho que les duela… el carácter de ese niño parece el de Egipto… me sorprende que no haya venido a buscar a Lucciano aun…- Ludwig armó una bandeja para subir al cuarto, donde estaban Gianfranco y Raffaella.

…

…

-:- ¿te gusta John?- preguntó Gianfranco. Raffaella dejó de leer la historieta que tenía entre sus manos.

-:- ¿te gusta a ti?...- preguntó ella.

-:- permiso…- ingresó Alemania en el cuarto con algunos dulces y té para su hijo y sobrina.

-:- gracias..- dijo Gianfranco, Alemania salió del cuarto; sintiendo una sensación extraña, como si hubiese interrumpido algo importante.

-:-entonces si te gusta…- dijo ella y ambos quedaron en silencio. Él suspiró y tomó una revista al azar – … no digas tonterías…

…

…

-:- ¿Friedrich ¿por que no vas con tu hermano y Raffaella? -Preguntó Feliciano sentándose en el sillón y tomando el otro mando de la consola.

-:- ellos no me quieren allá… dicen que soy muy pequeño y no entiendo…- sus ojos celestes claros no se despegaban de la pantalla destellante.

-:- no eres tan pequeño… creo que tendría que hablar con Gianfranco.

-:- de verdad?...

-.- claro que si.. Ustedes deben estar juntos siempre… porque son hermanos…

-:- igual Lucciano y Raffaella no son muy unidos.. Yo no quiero que me suceda eso con mi niichan!...

-:- claro que son muy unidos… solo que…- se quedó pensando, pero concluyó por cambiar de tema al ver un estallido en al pantalla.- ¿eso que exploto es bueno o malo?...

Ludwig miraba desde el sofá a su familia, pensar que todo el tiempo estuvo solo, salvo por Gilbert, y ahora no solo estaba casado, sino que tenia dos hijos saludables y hermosos… y hasta sobrinos… tres, también muy importantes para él.

…

…

-:- Alfred ¿podemos hablar a solas?- preguntó Arthur y el americano aceptó partiendo ambos al cuarto de la pareja. Mientras John suavemente subió siguiéndolos y colocó su oído contra la puerta.

-:-¿de que deseas hablar?...- preguntó sospechando cual sería la temática.

-:-creo que John…

-:- es un adolescente… es normal que tenga mal carácter ahora… en eso incluso es como tu…- sonrió, pero el rostro e Arthur no estaba para nada animado. El joven espía abrió un poco la puerta para ver y oír cada parte de la conversación.

-:- Alfred… no… de verdad me hace mucho daño que le busques parecido conmigo… y estoy cansado de los maltratos de tu hijo hacia mí… el me desprecia y ya no lo toleraré…

-:- pero si el te dice papá… te quiere mucho…

-:- Alfred… ¿no crees que John ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tener un hermano menor?... – ambos países quedaron en silencio. - me prometiste que formaríamos una familia juntos… es natural que dos personas que se aman tengan un hijo…

-:- iggy… es que yo…

-:- entiendo…- el británico se acercó hasta la puerta, pero en ese momento en que casi descubría al intruso Alfred le tomo de la manga

-.- espera… igirisu… no me refería a eso… es solo que no quiero que John se sienta desplazado…. Después de todo… si tenemos otro hijo… bueno… John puede sentirse mal…

-:- Alfred me amas?

-:-si..- dijo el americano sin dudarlo.

-:-amas a John?...

-:- claro

-:- amarías a nuestro hijo?

-:- si…

-:- entonces.. ¿Por que dudas?...

-:- es que…- antes de poder decir nada, tenía a su antiguo tutor besándolo. Comiendo su boca

-:- solo dí que sí….- le desprendió la camisa mientras quedaban acostados en la cama.

-:-… intentémoslo… - dijo poco convencido Alfred mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

John comprendió que no debía seguir mirando y se alejó… masticando el hecho de que Alfred e Inglaterra tendrían un hijo en común… Arthur había dado un golpe bajo… y lo detestaba por ello… ahora debía estar en su cuarto y fingir que nada sucedía, mientras uno de sus padres estaba acostándose con otro hombre… un extraño a sus ojos.

…

…

-:- Ash… hijo estas bien?- Liechtenstein llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo su hijo no el respondía. – Ash! Abre la puerta…

El joven suizo dejaba que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo; quemándolo, necesitaba pensar… pensar que le había sucedido… él nunca había reaccionado así al ver la imágenes que decoraban la casa… toda la casa… había sido extraño verse tan similar a un muerto… o solo estaba cansado y necesitaba una buena siesta. Cerró las llaves del agua y se envolvió en su bata. Al abrir la puerta recibió los brazos de su madre en torno a su torso.

-:- no me abraces- dijo tartamudo- vas a mojarte… lamento lo de tu cuadro…

-:- un cuadro es solo un cuadro… tú me preocupas mas – dijo Lily mientras lo acariciaba sin dejarlo ir.

-:- solo… me sentí un poco mareado… quiero dormir un poco…- pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su madre y la apretó con un poco de fuerza; deseando tranquilizarla; desde muy pequeño sabía que era una nación… y no solo eso… ; sino un reemplazo de otra nación que supo construirse desde cero… y triunfar, muriendo en batalla, quizás en el mejor momento de su vida, apenas un tiempo después de casarse con su bien amada Liechtenstein

-:- seguro?...- preguntó ella soltando a su hijo mientras le acariciaba el contorno del rostro.

-:-estaré bien después de dormir un poco…- por algún motivo sentía que no podía verla a la cara… quizás porque no era el Suiza del pasado?... tal vez solo era su imaginación…

…

…

-:- hasta cuando te vas a quedar en silencio Gianfranco?- preguntó Raffaella quitándole la revista a su primo. Que estaba acostado boca arriba sobre su cama.

-:- no valía la pena hablar contigo diciendo esas estupideces…- antes de que Raffaella le hiciese un escándalo la tomó de las muñecas y la aprisiono bajo él, girando sobre si mismo. – tu sabes quien es quien me interesa.

-:- quien?- preguntó ella con un par de centímetros de aire entre ella y la boca de su primo, mientras ambos respiraban consumiendo ese oxigeno.

-:- no tiene nada de malo que te guste John... él también se veía cómodo con tu acoso.

-:- John… ¿hu?- suspiró ella mientras Gianfranco se ponía de pie y ella quedaba recostada – yo no quiero a John! Saltó de su posición y empujó a Gianfranco contra la pared para luego voltearlo y besarlo en los labios.

Gianfranco le tomó de la nuca, y con su otro brazo aprisionó su cintura, llevándola contra su cuerpo tibio, para poder disfrutar de tenerla cerca.

-:- está todo bien allá arriba?- preguntó Feliciano preocupado por el ruido del golpe.

-:- esta todo en orden!- dijo Gianfranco luchando por retomar el aire luego de tan largo beso, mientras miraba algo sonrojado a su prima.- ¿lo esta?

…

…

_Termino El segundo capitulo de hijos del conflicto… espero que les haya gustado… _

_En este capitulo no apareció ninguna chibinacion nueva… ya quiero ver sus comentarios! Gracias por estar conmigo!_

_Otro capitulo mas par ami hijastrita que andaba enfermita pero ya el dieron el alta.. *w* _


	3. cosas que no pueden evitarse

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo tres: hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.

…

…

Ash abrió los ojos con lago de pesadez, y observó la luz que ingresaba por las persianas bajas. Temiendo haber dormido demasiado dio un salto de su enorme cama y quedó de pie. Su madre no lo había despertado. ¿Habría ido a la reunión si él?

A toda velocidad se vistió y estaba por salir corriendo de la casa cuando oyó una tos fuerte desde el cuarto de Lily.

-:- mamá?...- ingresó preocupado y la encontró en su ropa de cama, bajo los cobertores.

-:- Ash.. ¡ Que haces despierto tan temprano?...

-:- no es temprano… ¿co… como te sientes?...- le tocó la frente, alarmándose por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su madre. Tienes fiebre…

-:- debe ser un pequeño resfriado… en un momento me levanto y..- Liechtenstein se sentó en la cama e intentó ponerse de pie, pero se sujetó la cabeza adolorida.

-:- está bien mamá… no te preocupes… yo me encargaré de todo… solo descansa…

-:- yo no quiero que te ocupes de mi..- dijo Lilly comenzando a llorar… Su hijo se sentó en al cama y la miró en silencio. Se sentí muy impotente.

-:-porque no puedo?- la mujer negó sin dejar de llorar en silencio.- ¿Por qué?...

-:- el estaba tan angustiado… me dijo que no sufriera… que nunca quiso verme triste…

-:-… papá? - Liechtenstein asintió – él no está… se supone que yo te proteja…

-:- él siempre estuvo... el siempre esta… cuidando de nosotros…

-:- mejor descansa...- la ayudó a acostarse.- te traeré algo de comer…

-:- ¿Por qué me tratas así?...

-:- así como?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-:- me mandas a acostarme… y me protegerás… ¿Por qué me tratas como un adulto?... apenas eres un niño…

-:- no sé… yo solo…- miró al suelo. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

-:- suiza…- dijo ella sentándose erguida de repente.

-:- ¿Qué sucede?

-:- nunca olvides que tú eres suiza…

-:-no voy a olvidarlo…- salió hasta la cocina mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas también ¿se habría contagiado?

…

…

La reunión ya tenía mas de la mitad comenzada, ninguno de los dos países del bloque neutral había hecho acto de presencia. Los ojos que habían seguido a Ash todo el tiempo ahora deambulaban perdidos por la sala oyendo el parloteo necio de las mismas naciones de siempre, y las mismas discusiones inconclusas... ¿a quien demonios le importaba Gibraltar o las islas Malvinas? Hasta el calentamiento global y la ayuda a poblaciones desfavorecidas le parecían temas secundarios si sus ojos no encontraban la paz de ver su objeto de deseo.

…

…

-:-tienes que tener cuidado Raffaella, vas a hacer que nos descubran…- Gianfranco se veía pensativo, mientras su prima con el cabello más obscuro le colocaba sus largos mechones sobre su cabeza como peluca restándole importancia. - ¿Me estas oyendo?...

-:- bueno, creo que hablando sobre el tema tú nos expones más…- sonrió ella. – No seas tan rígido… - rió al oírlo suspirar.

…

…

-:- ellos están…?- preguntó John señalando con sus ojos azules a los primos que hablaban a solas.

-:- saliendo?- preguntó Lorand riéndose.- no, o al menos no que ellos lo admitan…

-:- Lorand tiene la boca mas grande que su cerebro… no el hagas caso- dijo Derek – siempre están los rumores… - se encogió de hombros - Además aquí cada quien tiene con quien se lleva mejor.

-:- ya veo…- John en realidad prestaba mas atención a sus recuerdos; sobre lo que había sucedido al llegar a casa… que tendría un hermano menor pronto… y que Inglaterra había ido a llorar su papel de victima con Alfred.

-:- te ves triste…- dijo intuitiva Lorand.- ¿ocurre algo malo?...

-:- no, no es eso… solo que… bueno necesito encontrar a una nación… y hablar con él.

-:- llegaste al lugar indicado!- dijo Derek – Aquí viene a trabajar casi todas las naciones! – Nuevamente quedó en silencio al ver la expresión que ponía John.- o quieres decir que ni siquiera sabes con quien debes hablar…

-:-…

-:- podemos ayudarte a encontrar a esa persona..- dijo Lucciano al ver como frunció los labios John.

-:- no se a quien busco… o como encontrarlo…

-:- ¿puedo saber a quien buscas?- preguntó Lorand – podemos descartar a varios de esa manera.

-:- estoy buscando a un hombre… es todo lo que puedo decir… es todo lo que sé por ahora…

-:-… estoy seguro que vas a encontrar a quien buscas- le dijo Derek colocándole una mano en el hombro; sorprendiendo a John por su comportamiento – después de todo el mundo no es tan grande... ¿Verdad?...

-:-…- John miró a un lado intentando de hablar de otra cosa, en ese momento vio a Yuki, un joven de cabellos negros y piel pálida que doblaba un papel con forma de animales. Y ya estaba casi completamente cubierto de ellos. – yo conocí sobre esos animales de papel.. ¿eres japonés verdad?- preguntó.

-:- también soy griego…- dijo sentándose dejando caer la cantidad de figuras de papel. Al ser hijo de ambas naciones… se supone que sea la mitad de ambos…

-:-o sea que sí eres japonés!- dijo algo exaltado.

-:-lo soy.. Pero ¿no pareces ni la mitad de emocionado si digo que soy griego…- se quedo perplejo.

-:- pues… no tengo idea de quien es Grecia… ¿que cosa importante hizo?...

-:-…. Ah… bueno….- pensó un momento- bueno… mi abuela creo muchas cosas muy importantes… y es muy mencionada…

-:- y tu padre?...- Yuki se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego se palmeó la cara.- ¿estas bien?...

-:- mi padre… digamos que él es muy particular…- dijo sin poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su padre durmiéndose por los rincones.

-:- alguien está mirando para este lado…- dijo John incómodo intentando de no devolverle la mirada al extraño.

-:- de quien se trata?- preguntó Derek que estaba por mirar cuando John le tomo la mano.

-:- no te voltees tonto o dejará de mirar… no tengo idea quien es… pero salió de la reunión…

-:- pero tendrías que dejar que alguno de nosotros vea quien es…- dijo Derek a lo que Yuki volteó y luego regresó su cabeza a la posición original.

-:- es Turquía… aunque hasta donde escuché después de una guerra también representa a Egipto… en el pasado fue un gran imperio o algo así…- dijo quien había visto al desconocido- a uno de mis padres le cae fatal… pero es uno de los amigos de mi otro padre…- reflexionó finalmente.

-:-… ¿Por qué miraba tanto para este lado?- preguntó John mientras ahora lo veía marcharse.

-:-me da muy mala espina…- dijo Lorand mientras Gianfranco y Raffaella se les unían sentándose cerca de ellos.

-:- Ese sujeto les dijo algo? –preguntó Gianfranco.

-.- no, pero miraba en esta dirección y no me pareció normal…- dijo John mirando el sitio donde estaba Turquía cunado lo descubrió observándolos.

-:- vámonos Lorand?- preguntó Austria acercándose hasta los jóvenes. John se puso e pie de un salto, el color violáceo en los ojos de ese hombre no podían dejarlo indiferente.

-:- seguro tío!- la muchachas se incorporó con ayuda de Austria.- nos vemos después muchachos…

-:-… Lorand!...- la detuvo John.- ¿podemos hablar mañana a solas?...

-:- claro.. -Se sonrió.

-:- estas bien?- preguntó Lucciano al ver un cambio en el semblante de John.

-:- nunca había visto ojos de ese color…- dijo mientras en realidad se preguntaba si ese hombre de ropa tan rebuscada podía ser su padre.

…

…

-:- Que son esos papeles que tienes en las manos?- pregunto mientras Hungría dejaba un par de sobres sobre la mesa.

-:- debo llevárselas a Liechtenstein y a su hijo, que faltaron a la junta… yo solía ser amiga de la madre de Ash…

-:- y que pasó después?...- Hungría y Roderich se quedaron callados. Y se miraron mutuamente.

-:- ¿por que no se los llevas tú?- preguntó Hungría. - Creo que puedes llevarlos sin arruinarlos.. ¿Verdad?- cambió de tema su madre ignorando a la pregunta.

-:- puedo llamarlo a que venga por ellas...- dijo tomando su teléfono. -… por lo general nunca falta… imaginó que se habrá quedado dormido…

…

…

-:- parece que Turquía estuvo molestando… ¿Por qué no se buscará una vida?- dijo Raffaella en el regreso a casa de España y Romano, que se sintieron temblar por dentro.

-:- en realidad no estaba molestando…- dijo Lucciano- estaba mirando hacia donde estábamos… John nos lo hizo notar…. Pero en cuanto Yuki lo vio… partió… como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-:-claro que lo hacia.- dijo romano temblando.- nunca se acerquen a él… nunca le hagan caso… si no tuviese nada que ocultar no utilizaría esa mascara… desconfíen de cada movimiento que haga… es un mercenario solitario….

-:-Papá…- Lucciano se sorprendió por la reacción de Romano. Y del cambio súbito de color de España, que se veía nervioso.

-:- estas bien?- Raffaella le tocó el brazo a Antonio que le sonrío aun sin recuperar el aliento. ¿Había llegado el momento de pelear nuevamente?... hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.

…

…

Roderich salió de su estudio y se encontró en la sala de estar con Ash de pie junto a una de las ventanas. Al ver esa silueta y el cabello dorado se acercó rápidamente, pero en cuanto lo vio con más atención su entusiasmo mermó, sin embargo no se detuvo. Porque recordó la promesa de Vash.

-:- buenas tardes Austria- dijo volviendo a poner los ojos en el paisaje externo.

-:- Suiza…

-:- me iré en cuanto Lorand me alcance los documentos de la reunión- dijo quizás un poco apenado.

-:- Suiza… ¿solo has venido a eso?...- preguntó Austria avanzando sobre Ash, tomándole una mano.

-:- claro que si!- dijo intentando de librar su mano, pero al contrario siendo abrazado por completo por el adulto que dejo ambos rostros demasiado cerca.- déjame Austria!...- dijo intentando de liberarse, peor solo logrando gemir entrecortadamente . Hasta que Roderich lo besó impetuosamente, casi sin cuidado, casi olvidando que el cuerpo de Ash era más pequeño que el suyo.

Cuando ambos rostros se separaron y Suiza se limpió la boca se oyó a la voz de Lorand

-:- ya me cansaba de esperar… que suerte que se detuvieron…- naturalmente, como si nada hubiese sucedido le dio las carpetas a Ash que estaba completamente sonrojado. Roderich se dio la media vuelta y casi que huyó del cuarto.

-:-no es lo que parece… -atinó a decir para defenderse. Lorand le sonrió

-:- hay cosas que no pueden evitarse…

…

…

..

Final del capitulo tres!  
>gracias por estar aquí!...<p>

Neuvamente le agardezco a mi beta correctora el hecho de ayudarme… te adoro merlina! *w*…

Espero sus reviews!...  
>de cualquier tipo! Pero quiero reviews! *w*….<p>

Gracias por su tiempo!...

Espero que hayamso logrado pensar mucho en este día de la "hispanidad" el día del "descubrmiento de america" día de la "raza"….  
>cuando en realidad es le choque del mundo occidental, el inicio de uan de las peores masacres de la historia de la humanidad… una tormento sistematico de mas de 5 siglso de prolongacion… que aun hoy, aunque no querramos verlo ocurre… delante neustro… frente a nuestros ojos… y el estado ciego apoya esta matanza por inanicion…<br>como hijos de los colonos… como hijos de esos invasores… reflexionemos que legado hemos recibido… y que legado el daremos a nustos hijos….  
>este capitulo a la memoria de toda la sangre que llegó al río… de ada voz extinta ntes de poder cantar.. antes de poder trinar… de poder reír…. De esa canciones que ya no oiremos… y esos dioses que lloran en al obscuridad, acunando a sus hijos… esperando volver a recibir el regalo de la vida.<p> 


	4. mirando al pasado

**_Hijos del conflicto_**

**_._**  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 4: mirando al pasado  
>….<p>

…

John y Lorand se encontraron a solas, en realidad porque John necesitaba estar lejos de todos un momento, y la joven lo busco.

-:- los padres a veces son una lata verdad?- pregunto ella sonriente.

-:-uh?.

-:- bueno, pareciera que esa cara fuese por tus padres….

-:- bueno… en realidad…. Tu tío….

-:- él no es mi tío en realidad… es el amigo de mi madre… pero como pasan mucho tiempo juntos le digo tío de cariño… además me da algo de pena… dice que se quedó soltero esperando que su amor regrese… pasó tanto tiempo y aun espera…

-:- que vuelva?- se quedó pensativo.

-:- pasaron muchas cosas en el tiempo que nacimos… ojala fuese mas fácil para nosotros saber de eso… les encanta esconder la verdad… nuestros padres son unos tramposos…- se sonrió un poco melancólica.- todos acabamos mintiendo como ellos.

-:- Lorand…

-:- si?

-:- ¿en que mientes tú?

-:- ¿y tu?- preguntó ella, dejando callado al joven.

-:- se que el hombre que busco tiene un color de ojos particular… y no quiero seguir en mi casa…

-:- … y nos consideras un montón de extraños…- continuó ella, obteniendo una respuesta negativa por parte del joven.

-:-claro que no!... me gusta pensar que son mi amigos…

-:- pero no nos dices cosas importantes… como que buscas a un sujeto con determinado color de ojos… ¿temes que te juzguen? ¿Qué te preguntemos para que lo buscas?...

-.- Inglaterra no es mi padre… y ya no lo soporto… el sentimiento es mutuo….

-:- y tu padre no ha elegido por uno de los dos?...

-:- él cree que entre nosotros hay una relación muy cercana… no quiero hablar con él al respecto… menos ahora…

-:- John… no te sientas solo… estas amparado por el consejo de chibinaciones.- le sacó una fugaz sonrisa a John.- tener un padrastro debe de ser complicado… pero a veces creo que mi madre debiera de conseguir un hombre para ella…

-:-tu madre…

-:- ella decidió que debía tener un hijo… no importaba si no tenía pareja… somos solo nosotras… y a veces temo que ella se sienta sola…

-:- has buscado a tu padre?...

-:- no quiero molestarlo… después de todo Hungría quería ser madre ella sola… creo que quien sea mi padre… debe estar mejor sin saber de mí…

-:- eso es muy triste…- dijo John y suspiró.- nunca pensé que mi padre pudiese estar mejor sin saber de mí… siempre tuve la esperanza de que me extrañase… o de que se arrepintiese de no ir a mi cumpleaños…

-:- tu otro padre es Inglaterra…- dijo la muchacha acomodándose el cabello.

-:- No lo es!...

-:- ha sido tu padre todo este tiempo John… la otra persona que tienes en tu cabeza no existe…. No ha movido un solo dedo en tu favor en este tiempo… cuando un padre se embaraza… no es que existan tantos candidatos…

-:- de que hablaban?- se acercó Derek curioso, y sacudió a John de los hombros.

-:- estaba pensando!- se quejó por perder el hilo de su reflexión.-… de todas formas no importa.

-:- vaya… te ves molesto...- dijo mientras se limpiaba unos pétalos de girasol de su chaleco.

-:- girasoles?... ¿tienen girasoles en tu casa?...

-:- a mi tío le fascinan… y yo paso mucho tiempo con él…- la sonrisa burlona de Derek se convirtió en un semblante serio de repente mientras soltaba le último pétalo amarillo.

-:- mejor vamos con el resto… antes de que nos angustiemos más…- propuso Lorand que sintió el cambio en la atmosfera. John se quedó contemplando los pétalos de girasoles… él los amaba… mientras que Inglaterra los odiaba…

Junto a los demás estaba Ash, pero sus ojos reflejaban una especie de cambio difícil de describir; en cuanto vio a Lorand le retiró la mirada avergonzado y la saludó mirándole los tobillos.

-:- Ash! Podrías dejar pasar a John a esta reunión de naciones?- preguntó Lorand, todos se sorprendieron de petición

-:- no voy a jugar!- dijo Ash un poco molesto- ¿porque no le pides a tus padres?- preguntó finalmente el joven a John.

-:-… es.. que fue idea de Lorand!... yo no quiero ir allá debe ser aburrido…

-:- …- Suiza bajó al cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos- … lo siento John… claro que te invitaré a pasar…

-:-.. no es necesario- dijo sonriendo fingidamente; se sintió un poco incómodo.

-:-bueno..- suspiró- si me acompañas comienza a saludar a los demás… espero que no te aburras mucho.

…

…

John se sorprendió al ver lo enorme que era la sala, y aun así lo sencillo que era notar los ojos de las distintas personas, sobretodo los ojos de Alfred que se sorprendió de verlo allí, ubicado junto a Suiza.

-:- ¿y conoces a todas estas personas?- preguntó John mientras las naciones se acomodaban en sus asientos.

-:- no los conozco… apenas se quien en quien… un poco de historia, y su relación con mi madre y conmigo… es imposible conocerlos a todos…

-:- ya veo…. ¿te molesto aquí?- preguntó, Ash lo miró y luego volvió lo ojos a sus notas.

-:- no digas eso… solo estoy un poco tenso…

-:- … ¿estas seguro que debes hacer este trabajo?... después de todo… ¿no somos muy jóvenes par a tomar una responsabilidad así de grande?...

-:-…- antes de que Ash pudiese contestar Alfred se acercó a ambos.

-:-John! ¿Qué haces aquí adentro?.- se sorprendió.

-:- A… America, John está aquí porque yo lo invité… - dijo suiza poniendo en orden sus papeles.

-:- John aquí no venimos a jugar…- dijo un poco nervioso.

-:- America, John es un invitado de la confederación Suiza y puedo tomar cualquier gesto desaprobatorio como una agresión…- dijo firmemente mientras miraba a los ojos a la nación mayor a él.

-:-este bien…- suspiró. –compórtate John…- dijo America mirando a su hijo que por un momento se había imaginado algo grave.

-:-ASH!... ¿de verdad ibas a…?

-:- por lo general este tipo de amenazas queda solo en palabras… todos esperan que sea violento y reactivo…

-:- por que?...

-:- mi padre… todos esperan que sea como él…

-:- Ash…- John vio que todos habían guardado silencio. Y la reunión había comenzado. Miró con un poco de tristeza a Ash. Y notó que habían en la sala mas países con los ojos de color amatistas… lo único que sabía de su padre era que tenía ese particular color de ojos…

…

…

Friedrich estaba distraído ese día… por algún motivo había quedado sorprendido por la charla de sus padres la otra vez… ¿Qué había de malo con Lucciano? Y por que Alemania lo consideraba parecido a Egipto?...

-:-niichan… hay algo… que debo decirte… escuche a nuestros padres hablando…

-:- de que hablaron!- se alarmó el joven tomando a su hermano de los hombros.

-:- de Lucciano… pero… dijeron algo así de que le extrañaba que no viniesen a buscarlo… y que se parece a Egipto…

-:-…

-:- ¿no es extraño?.. Después de todo… nunca vimos al señor Egipto… y el otro día Turquía estaba mirando hacia nosotros…

-:-… quizás deba preguntarle a Raffaella si sabe algo al respecto…

-:- oigan… no murmuren tan bajo.. Saben que si dicen mi nombre siempre me entero. ¿Que sucede?

Gianfranco y su hermano se miraron y comenzaron a contarle con lujo de detalles lo que sucedía.  
>…<p>

…

El sol caía lentamente, y la reunión había concluido, llevando a una serie de acuerdos, que de seguro nadie respetaría, y dejando a John con dolor de cabeza… no había imaginado lo terrible del trabajo de las naciones.

Mas adelante encontró un manojo de girasoles, y sin poder contenerse se acercó a ellos. Quizás le encantaban por ser gigantes y por amarillos… por altos y por radiantes…. O por lo enamorados del sol que eran…

Con cuidado tomó una de las flores y la acarició dibujando con su dedo el contorno irregular de la superposición de pétalos.

-:- aquí crecen enormes… por eso los compro aquí y los llevo a mi casa…-dijo una voz del otro lado de las flores. John retrocedió y solo entonces notó a un enorme hombre que se acercaba por las flores.

-:- lo siento.. ¿Son suyas?

-:-da… quieres una?- Rusia le extendió una de las flores y John la tomó tímidamente.- eres el hijo de América no?...

-:-eh… si… soy John…

-:- no pareces hijo de America-kun…. Él siempre está feliz… y tú sonríes pero estás triste…

-:-…- John se quedó mirando hacia el sol que se ponía lentamente, cuando de repente le devolvió la mirada al hombre con quien había hablado y lo vio mirando melancólicamente el sol. Ambos parecían un girasol.

-:- nos vemos John… ya es hora de volver a casa…

-:- espere!- dijo John, pero el extraño se había retirado. Ese sujeto era extraño… despedía olor a alcohol cuando hablaba… y su voz le llamaba mucho al atención…. A pesar de tener una bufanda rosa y una voz aniñada no era femenino en absoluto. ¿Quién era el hombre de los girasoles?...

…

…

Yuki esperaba a que sus padres saliesen del recinto, cuando vio un oso polar sentado en al puerta, esperando aparentemente, pero se sintió mayormente atraído por quien se acercaba al animal para saludarlo.

-:- ¿Canadá-san?- preguntó el joven acercándose, llamando la atención del país que nadie parecía ver salvo él.

-:- si?- preguntó sorprendido. Y luego de mirarse a la cara unos minutos ambos bajaron la vista. Grecia llegó y miró extrañado a la nación que estaba de pie junto a ellos.

-:- Quien eres?...

-:-Canadá..- suspiró la nación americana que se dio cuente de que volvía a ser invisible.

..

…

La noche cubría todo con su manto azul profundo. Turquía abandonaba una carta en el buzón, y luego regresaba a casa.

-:- el muchacho recomenzó su vida Egipto… de verdad deberías dejar de enviarle cartas… en estos años no te devolvió siquiera una ¿verdad?...

-:-… algún día contestará… no quiero renunciar tan pronto…

-:- cuando vas a renunciar entonces?… - la comunicación se llevaba a cabo entre dos ambientes distintos de la casa, Sadiq aun no había dejado la sala mientras tomaba una de las frutas sobre la mesa y Egipto estaba en el cuarto.

-:-…

-:- me gustaría entender en que momento dejó de ser nuestro hijo…

…

…

-:- podemos ver las fotografías familiares?- preguntó Raffaella a lo que sus padres accedieron encantados. – pero esas las vemos siempre…- dijo ella cuando Romano puso en su regazo las fotografías a partir de que Lucciano vivía con ellos.

-:- es verdad…- dijo su hermano ¿no hay fotografías anteriores?- Romano y Antonio comenzaron a balbucear contradiciéndose y señalándose mutuamente.

-:- no hay siquiera una fotografía de romano embarazado?- preguntó Raffaella pestañeando ocultando y mostrando sus ojos verdes.

-:- bueno… era una situación complicada…- intento explicar Antonio.

-:- su padre y yo no sabíamos como manejar el asunto de que íbamos a ser padres… y nos tomó por sorpresa… sucede que estábamos…. Bastante shockeados…-

-:- y la impresión les duró hasta que ya estábamos crecidos?- preguntó sorprendido Lucciano.

-:- quizás los tíos hayan tomado más fotografías nuestras de pequeños que nuestros padres..- dijo Raffaella pensando un momento.

-:-¿que tiene este álbum?… nunca lo han abierto…- Lucciano tomo un pequeño libro de fotografías que estaba en un sitio obscuro, casi escondido; pero antes de llevarlo hasta la el sofá en que estaba el resto de la familia le hecho una mirada, en todas aparecía solo Raffaella, y Romano y Antonio riendo…- mira Raffaella… son todas fotografías tuyas…- Raffaella dejó su sitio para acercarse y quedaron ambos ojeando de píe.

-:- también hay algunas de Gianfranco!- se sonrió.- se ve muy ridículo, quizás deba utilizar estas fotografías para chantajearlo….

-:- eso es muy cruel Raffaella!- dijo Antonio mientras se acercaba a ellos, mejor sería pensar una excusa para que ninguna fotografía reflejase el crecimiento de Lucciano junto a ellos. Romano solo abrazó a su hijo y le besó la cabeza mientras ahora los cuatro miraban las fotografías. No encontraba palabras o mentira que pudiese hacer eso más fácil, quizás maldecía un poco a Lucciano por no preguntar… por asumir las cosas como venían… por ser demasiado buen niño…

-:-papá?- dijo este mientras le tocaba la mano a romano que desde atrás no soltaba el abrazo, porque temía perderlo.

-:- te queremos mucho hijo… te quiero mucho… tu hermana y tu son mi mundo…- le susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no caían.

-:- papá…- sonrió el joven tirando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, para sentir los brazos de Romano en torno suyo.

..

…

..

_Llegamos al final del cuarto capítulo! *w*  
>es tan maravilloso! Me gusta me gusta! Me gusta! Me gusta!...<br>ojala a ustedes también les guste mucho! *w*  
>no olviden revisar periódicamente mi DA para ver si subo imágenes nuevas! *w*…<em>

_De nuevo el agradecimiento a mi beta Merlina por corregir este bodrio de letras y transformarlo en un texto sin faltas ortográficas… *w*… la adoro! Hace magia!_


	5. se resuelve en la cama

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 5: se resuelve en la cama  
>.<p>

.

La cena había acabado en casa de Alemania; pero Feliciano le había pedido a su hijo mayor que se quedara unos minutos mas hablando con él.

-:-si papá? Que ocurre?

-:- cuando Raffaella vino a quedarse a casa…

-:- si?- preguntó nervioso.

-:- no me gustó que dejases a tu hermano solo aquí en al sala… recuerda que es tu hermano menor y él te admira… creo que deberías cambiar tu actitud…

-:- ah…- dijo mas relajado- es… que ni a Raffaella ni a mi nos gustan mucho los juegos de video…

-:- bueno, pero la próxima vez invita a tu hermano… es muy triste verlos separados…

-:- ay papa!- dijo…- no es que estemos separados… es solo que tenemos distintos gustos… como tu y el tío Romano…

-:- bueno en realidad por eso es triste… yo conocí a mi niichan cuando ya habíamos crecido… no quiero que eso le suceda a nadie más…

-:- papá….- Gianfranco bajó un poco la cabeza; si tan solo pudiese decirle lo que pensaba; lo que le sucedía…- yo nuca permitiré que Friedrich se sienta triste… voy a protegerlo a toda costa…- recibió entonces la caricia de su padre en al cabeza. Y luego un beso en al frente.

-:- espero que así sea siempre…- le sonrió.- ¿vamos a la cama?

….

…

-:- estas despierto?- preguntó Raffaella encendiendo su velador.

-:-…

-:- Lucciano!- levantó la voz recibiendo un gemido como respuesta. - ¿Estas despierto?- le aventó la almohada.

-:- si! Lo estoy – se sentó asustado - ¿Qué ocurre?...

-:- estabas dormido?...

-:- es tarde..- dijo Lucciano sobándose los ojos.- en realidad tu debieses de estar dormida…

-:- Lucciano, por favor! No me digas que no te dejó inquieto que no haya ni una fotografía de cuando eras un bebé….

-:-…-pensó un momento- inquieto?... no… no entiendo por que debiera de estarlo… ¿debería estarlo?- se acomodó en su cama mientras Raffaella se sentaba a su lado abrazando su almohada.

-:-…- se acomodó junto a él y se cubrió con sus cobertores- ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche Lucciano?

-:- claro… - sonrió y se acomodó junto a ella abrazándola protectoramente.

-:- eres mas tonto que romano…- antes de pudiese decir algo- … pero tierno como Antonio…

Lucciano a los minutos concilió el sueño nuevamente. Apretando entre sus brazos a Raffaella que se fingía dormida, mientras sentía los brazos de Lucciano cuidado de de ella.

…

…

-:- aun estas despierto?- Alfred ingresó al cuarto de John que seguía mirando el girasol que había traído.- seguro te dolió mucho la cabeza en esa reunión… recuerdo cuando Iggy me llevó las primeras veces… era tan aburrido!... Alemania se toma las cosas muy en serio y siempre acaba gritando…

-:- … yo… los escuché hablando el otro día… ¿de verdad vas a tener un hijo con Inglaterra?...

-:-…- Alfred dejó a un lado la taza de chocolate que había preparado para su hijo. Y lo abrazó

-:- es eso lo que te preocupa?- John lo alejó con cuidado de él.- John… bueno… sucede… que creemos que ya esperamos el tiempo suficiente… como para poder tener otro hijo… te prometo que no te obligaremos a cuidar de él, si es eso lo que temes…

-:- mi medio hermano va a conocer a ambos padres y vivirá junto con ellos… ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener ninguna de esas cosas?

-:- John… yo no nunca tuve una relación con tu padre… estaba saliendo con Inglaterra incluso mucho antes de saber que vendrías… Arthur se enojó al principio… pero luego se entusiasmó con la idea de que seríamos padres…

-:-papá… detente… Arthur…- dijo John, pero no pudo continuar ya que el nombrado apareció en su pijama, buscando a su esposo.

-:-¿hay una reunión y no me avisaron?- se sobó los ojos cansado- Alfred, vamos a la cama, de lo contrario luego no vas a levantarte…

-:- Arthur… espera..- Alfred lo invito con su mano a sentarse del otro lado de John- John ya está al tanto de que queremos ser padres nuevamente… y le contaba como estabas entusiasmado cuando supimos que John llegaría…

-:- no el cuentes eso tonto!- reacciono cómicamente el inglés. - … hijo…. Que tu padre y yo vayamos a tener otro hijo… es simplemente porque creemos que en esta casa aun queda mucho amor para dar… no existe ningún otro motivo….

-:-quiero conocer a mi padre biológico… eso es todo, ustedes le dan muchas vueltas al asunto…- Alfred cruzó su brazo sobre el regazo de John para sostenerle la mano a Inglaterra que se vio dolido por la declaración repentina del joven, el mayor de los tres estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-:-¿para que quieres saber de él? … no quiero que ese… me robe a mi hijo mayor como me robó una vez a mi esposo…

-:- Iggy… basta…- dijo Alfred intentando consolarlo.

-:-John… ¿no me merezco un poco de tu cariño?... es solo que ya no sé que más hacer… siento como si nos estuviésemos alejando cada vez mas… no quiero perderte…

-:- Arthur… vamos a la cama…- dijo Alfred convenciéndolo finalmente. Ya antes de salir del cuarto de John miro con tristeza desaprobadora a su hijo que se quedo nuevamente solo con al flor entre sus manos. Recordando las palabras de ese enorme sujeto.

*flash back*

-:- eres el hijo de América, no?...

-:-eh… si… soy John…

-:- no pareces hijo de América-kun…. Él siempre está feliz… y tu sonríes pero estás triste…

*fin del flash back*

-:-como puede un extraño conocerme más que mi propio padre…. Alfred a veces es muy ingenuo…

…

…

-:- Romano… aun no puedes dormir?...- se volteó Antonio mirando a su esposo mirando el techo como poseído.

-:- fotografías de Lucciano… nunca me interesó el no tenerlas… ni siquiera se cuales fueron sus primeras palabras… os su primeros pasos… y no me preocupé por rescatar recuerdos de Lucciano en su otra casa…

-:- Romano… en algún momento él sabrá lo que sucedió en torno a su nacimiento… y se lo contaremos con mucho amor… él entenderá los sacrificios que…

-:- lo dejamos con esos locos tantos años… siempre temo que le hayan hecho mas daño del que podemos reparar… y que por eso lo devolvieron… cuando lo abrazo y lo consiento… él… es como si estuviese necesitado de tanto amor…- comenzó a llorar.

-:- romano, romano...- lo abrazó. - ya lo oíste de sus labios… él está feliz…. Y cualquier cosa que haya pasado… quedó atrás como una pesadilla…. Los primeros pasos hacia nosotros… y la primera vez que me dijo "papá" son tesoros que ninguna fotografía puede superar…

-:- Egipto… ese hijo de puta sigue estorbando hasta el día de hoy… ¿no te arrepientes de haberlo dejado con vida?...- Romano lo vio a los ojos. Preguntaba en serio.

…

…

Otra vez el sol arriba… y otra vez las naciones lo seguían, Lilly se despertó temprano, una costumbre que prefirió no inculcarle a su hijo, al que en pequeños detalles malcriaba como en este caso, al quitar el cobertor de finísimos materiales encontró a Ash en posición fetal dándole la espalda. ¿En que momento había cambiado de cama? Ella le acarició el cabello para despertarlo, esos mechones dorados olían igual que el pelo de Vash… y Lucian igual… solo un poco más largos… y su cuerpo mucho más pequeño. Los ojos verdes de su hijo la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y ella sonrió al verlo completamente sonrojado.

-:-lo... lo siento… es que… yo…- dijo tartamudeando y casi saltando fuera de la cama.

-:-buenos días Ash…- se puso de pie mientras su hijo se ruborizaba al verla envuelta en un pequeño camisolín de seda, hasta que alcanzó su bata larga.

…

…

Antonio ingresó a despertar a su hijos, en un principio espantado de que la cama de Raffaella estuviese vacía; pero luego suspiró al verla abrazada con su hermano. Al menos estaban juntos, de esa manera parecían no haber sido heridos por la distancia… y ser inmunes a cualquier ataque. Con cuidado los despertó. Y les acarició el cabello, revolviéndolo… no podía creer otro día más con ellos.

-:- buenos días perezosos…

…

…

John permaneció en cama unos minutos más… mientras podía oír los susurros a través de la pared…. O lo que al menos a sus oídos llegaban como susurros; pero que seguro traspasando al pared de ladrillos era sonidos mas elevados… y cargados de sensaciones agradables.

-:- … tengo que salir de este cuarto…- caminó hasta la cocina y colocó un par de paquetes de comida congelada en el microondas. No podía pelear contra un niño en camino… pero tampoco podía aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos.. Nunca había deseando tanto salir disparado de ese sitio… a cualquier lugar del mundo…

…

…

Lorand abrochaba su vestido mirándose al espejo, desde allí podía ver todo su cuarto. La puerta se abrió e ingresó Hungría con el desayuno en una bandeja.

-:- golpea antes de entrar mamá!- dijo molesta y suspendió su actividad volteándose a mirarla.

-:- Lorand… déjame ayudarte…- se coloco tras su hija y siguió abrochando la espalda del vestido. - ¿por que te enojas conmigo?...

-:- a veces necesito espacio mamá… déjame en paz…

-:- no quiero que lastimen tu corazón… ¿hay algún muchacho que te guste?...

-:_ mamá!- dijo volteándose tras quedar prendido el último botón.

-:-Lorand…- la muchacha comenzó a comer su desayuno pareciendo impasible a la voz de su madre.

-:- mamá… me gusta alguien… lo admito… y haré lo que sea para verlo feliz… no me pondré en medio…- pasó una línea de brillo labial sobre sus labios y tras quitarse el excedente con al servilleta besó le mejilla de su madre y salió del cuarto- me llevará Ash y Liechtenstein! Ellos van mas temprano!- dijo saliendo de la casa. Hungría se quedó viendo el espejo enorme del cuarto de Lorand, era el espejo en que ella mima se reflejó en años de juventud… si su niña supiese lo bella que era… no sería tan insegura…

…

…

John nuevamente se quedó al margen de sus amigos, debía de volver a ver al sujeto de los girasoles y hablar con él… por suerte tras esperar unos momentos sintió su aroma en el aire y al voltearse lo vio bajar del mismo auto que Derek, empujado por la necesidad incontenible de hablar con él caminó y al no saber como llamarlo le tiró suavemente de la bufanda, llamando al atención de ambos espectadores.

-:- gracias por el girasol de ayer… lo estoy cuidando en casa…- dijo algo al azar, los ojos rojos de Derek eran incómodos sobre su cara.

-:- da?... que bueno… John- sonrió. Contagiando un poco al mencionado – él es mi sobrino Derek..- los presentó.

-:-eh… si, ya nos conocemos…- dijo John- … pero yo necesitadla hablar con usted…

-:- conmigo?- Rusia sonrió causando sonrojo en el hijo de América.- ¿de que?- derek le tocó el dorso de la manoa a su tío par aindicarle que él se alejaría. Ahora ene se sitio soloe staban ellos.

-:-… no lo sé… pero me sentí muy bien mientras conversábamos ayer… es que… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-:- de comprar girasoles?...

-:- no, de que no parezco hijo de Alfred… a veces yo también lo siento de esa forma… él…

-:-… me divertí mucho cunado estuviste en la junta… cuando yo era pequeño no existían… me hubiese divertido mucho… era gracioso verte confundido…

-:- si, me imagino que no soy muy inteligente verdad… me sorprende que Ash haya entendido cada pelea sin sentido, que haya participado… y creo que hasta siento algo de envidia que todos ustedes lo oigan, a pesar de tener mi edad…

-:- el no tiene tu edad… bueno, quizas si… pero él ya era un adulto mientras ustedes seguían jugando… ¿no es triste?... quizás el te envidie a ti... bueno… ya tengo que reunirme con los demás…

-:- podemos vernos cuando al reunión termine?- preguntó mientras Iván se alejaba de él.

-:- da… seguro…

John se quedó mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber porque le hacía tanto bien la compañía de un perfecto extraño… se sentía…. Distinto…

….

…

Gianfranco al ver a su prima la saludó con un común beso en al mejilla pero antes de que ella pudiese huir de sus brazos le apretó las manos. Decían que estar enamorado era lo mejor del mundo, y él no lo negaba, hasta que debía dejarla ir, y oírla hablar de muchachos con Lorand… no sabía cuanto tiempo más duraría esa mentira.

Esta vez al sentirle el olor de otra fragancia masculina en el cuerpo no pudo evitar sentirse celoso… pero no podía decirle nada, menos delante de todos.

….

…

Suiza dentro del enorme auditorio estaba muy distraído… era la primera vez que le sucedía… los labios le quemaban… las manos estaban como vacías… y su cabeza llena de imágenes… de sensaciones… de recuerdos… que rayos le sucedía? Mientras los países hablaban bajó el cierre de su abrigo y desabrochó los botones de su camisa… un calor interno no el dejaba en paz.

-:- estas bien Ash?- preguntó Liechtenstein tocándole la mano por debajo del escritorio. Su hijo sin contestarle se puso de pie en silencio y se retiró, dejándola sabe que país con las palabras en al boca, pero el necesitaba aire para su cabeza… que pensaba en cosas…. Que no había pensado antes…

...

…

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capitulo numero 5 de hijos del conflicto!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… **

**Nuevamente un encuentro de John con el tipo de los girasoles... y un poquitín mas de los primitos incestuosos!**


	6. que momento incomodo

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo seis: que momento incómodo

..

…

Suiza caminó hasta el pasillo y se asomó por una de las enormes ventanas… sus manos sobre el borde de ellas, casi en una posición suicida… y su espalda encogida. No tardo en sentir dedos entrelazándose como suyos… y el peso de otra espalda sobre la suya, intentó voltear; pero el rostro de aquel hombre estaba de nuevo tan cerca que sentía el calor que manaba su cuerpo y oía su respiración.

-:- estas bien?- preguntó Austria mientras apretaba sus manos… teniendo entre sus dedos los dedos del país mas joven.

-:- Austria! Aléjese! – dijo tartamudeando mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban… ese beso forzado lo golpeó en al frente… era un recuerdo incómodo.

-:-Suiza…- Austria tomo de uno de los antebrazos al joven y lo acorralo volteándolo. Estaban nuevamente cara a cara… con al diferencia de que si Ash retrocedía se precipitaría al vacío.- no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza…- dijo con un poco de angustia en su voz. Ash miró el suelo, no podía quedar fijo en esos ojos violetas.-… necesito que me digas que sientes al respecto…

-:- al respecto de que?- pregunto con cierta lógica.- usted viene y me hace esto… ¿porque?... ¿con que motivo?

-:- Suiza… creo que tienes razón…- suspiró soltando el brazo del menor que se sobó, no por el dolor, sino por la sensación de impotencia.- yo… no creo que sea algo que podamos hablar aquí… pero que se que debemos hablar en algún momento… - Austria seguía sin poder despegar sus ojos de los labios de Ash, que se abrían un poco para respirar… el bochorno en sus mejillas y esos ojos confundidos lo hacían delicioso… no pudo evitar sostener su nuca y besarlo, sujetando con fuerza el torso también del joven que inconcientemente había retrocedido quedando peligrosamente cerca del ventanal.

Ash se resistió solo unos instantes, porque luego encontró en el asco algo placentero… como sus labios hormigueaban mientras eran acariciados… como ese brazo fuerte le hacia quitar el aire de su cuerpo… como la asfixia lentamente lo dormía… mientras al abrir la boca para respirar recibió el regalo de una lengua húmeda y calida en su concavidad, mordió aquel apéndice sensible, y en cuanto Austria se alejó Ash corrió escapándose de sus manos mientras se limpiaba la boca; dejando al adulto con una mano sobre su boca intentando de no maldecir por el ardor en su lengua mordida y la desazón en su interior… al ver los ojos de Ash temblar a su merced… con esa emoción… le traía muchos recuerdos agradables… pero que mientras mas los rememoraba mas grande se hacía su herida.

Ash cruzo velozmente todo el pasillo, casi corriendo y al salir ignoró a los otros jóvenes. Dejándolos con al incertidumbre de que rayos había sucedido.

…

.

Gianfranco y Raffaella nuevamente estaban hablando a solas; pero esta vez lo hacían uno frente al otro, y el joven se veía algo tenso.

-:- mi olor?... A que huelo?  
>-:- parece perfume de hombre- dijo él aun sin ser acusador.<br>-:- es que anoche no podía dormir... Y me pasé a la cama de Lucciano... No deberías estar molesto.  
>-:- eso me moleta... Dijo Gianfranco tomando la mano y atrayéndola hacia si - estoy harto de que todo el tiempo deba detenerme; decirme a mi mismo "no deberías estar molesto" como para tenerte también a ti diciéndomelo - pasó su otro brazo por detrás de la cintura de su prima, al sentir que ella quería separa sus cuerpos.<br>-:- Gianfranco, no es gracioso... Dijo ella- es mi hermano...  
>-:- y yo soy tu primo... Y me muero de celos por no poder sostener tu mano delante de todos... Por no poder besarte sin esconderme como un criminal... Me estoy cansando...- se miraron en silencio unos instantes. Y lentamente sus rostros se encuentran en un beso tierno... sus labios se acariciaban despacio, los él heridos; los de ella curándolo.. Haciéndolo sentir único.<br>-quieren dejar eso? Todo el mundo puede verlos aquí! – chilló Friedrich que estaba a algo de distancia con su consola portátil en las manos; los primos soltaron el abrazo mirando al suelo y luego mirándose a la cara nuevamente… ojala no fuese necesario tanto secreto… no importaba la sangre… ellos amaban, y sentían. Chistó Gianfranco protestando; que momento incómodo

…

…

Liechtenstein estaba inquieta… su hijo no había vuelto; pero no había pensado en anda malo hasta que vio a Austria regresar alterado, en silencio pero nervioso. Entonce sella se puso de pie y se acercó al país mayor a ella tomándole el antebrazo.

-:- Liechtenstein… nos están viendo…- dijo Austria refriéndose a las miradas curiosas mientras Japón detenía su discurso.

-:- saliste a buscar a mi hijo… ¿pretendes asesinarlo también?- dijo sin miramientos. Mirándolo con una fiereza antes insospechada en ella. Algunos murmullos comenzaron a ganar tímidamente el lugar de silencio. Roderich quitó la mirada; nunca sería perdonado por su injusticia.

-:- no sé de que hablas..- dijo haciéndose en desentendido, cuando en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho y su reacción..

-:-aquí delante de todas las naciones te advierto que si me entero que te acercas a mi hijo en cualquier sentido, seré yo quien te declare la guerra esta vez…-caminó ella hasta su asiento mientras Japón pedía mesura y nuevamente era un grito de Alemania quien podía romper esa bulliciosa conducta de los países que cada vez parecían menso adultos.

….

…

-:- de donde conocías a mi tío?- preguntó Derek a John sin miramientos.

-:-ayer me regaló una flor… un girasol… me encantan.. Solo que el payaso de mi padrastro las detesta… se ve que tu tío es muy afectuoso contigo… ¿tus padres?...- se adelantó suavemente intentando no herir sensibilidades.

-:- mis padres… vive cada uno en su burbuja… mi tío es fantástico… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…

-:- crees que podrías invitarme un día a tu casa?...- dijo descaradamente. Y mirando a los ojos a Derek.

-:- claro…- dijo dudando. - Claro! –reafirmó. ¿Te gusta mi tío?...

-:- no es eso!... no lo digas a la ligera… es que… ayer cuando hablamos.. No pude evitar sentir como si él me conociese mucho… y me ayudó a sentirme mejor…

-:-… - Derek suspiró y le palmeó la espalda a John mientras ambos miraban la hierba creciendo en el suelo. - ¿por que tu lo ves tan formidable y yo lo veo de otra forma?..

-:- de que hablas?- preguntó Jon escondiendo un poco su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-:- no importa…- le dio un golpe de puño en los hombros y se rió.- anda John defiéndete… ¿eres una niñita?

-:-me lo dice quién se viste como un idiota?- preguntó John devolviendo el golpe, pero el rostro de Derek volvía a estar serio y John de alguna manera intuyó que había dicho algo malo, solo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Y mirando hacia adelante; que momento incómodo…

…

…

La sesión había concluido poco después de esa discusión entre los países germánicos… no se podía discutir sobre políticas conjuntas con un conflicto bélico en puertas, suspender las conversaciones hasta que estuviese todo solucionado sería una buena idea.

-:- Canadá-san…- Canadá se volteó mientras cerraba su portafolios, justo cuando había preparado un discurso importante.,… nuevamente era pasado por alto; sin embargo era la segunda vez que lo llamaban.- Canadá-san…

-:- dime- sonrió la nación frente al hijo de Grecia, el cabello revuelto y crespo de Yuki lo delataban como tal; sobretodo por el rizo caprichoso que tenia adornando su cabeza. - ¿es por lo del otro día?- preguntó recordando que él joven ya se había acercado antes.

-:- …-Yuki apretó los labios antes de decir un par de palabras- quiero ser invisible como usted.

-:- eh!- exclamo avergonzado el canadiense que intentó negarse a la petición.

-:-.. Yo le admiro mucho por su historia… sus roles en las guerras mundiales fueron importares… y sin embargo logró salir de eso sin quedar perjudicada su imagen… es sorprendente.- Mathew quedó en silencio… ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Que historia? Después de todo vivía a sombras de Inglaterra, Francia y América.

-:- de verdad?... bueno, gracias…- dijo sin saber que más acotar y luego ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente. – Bueno…- dijo después de unos minutos aferrando su maletín- mejor nos vamos…

En ese momento pasó el empleado de mantenimiento y miró a Yuki.

-:- oye niño no puedes estar aquí solo.. Es una sala de juntas…- se alejó abriendo el pasillo. Canadá suspiró cansado nunca se acostumbraba a que no lo viesen, no podía evitar sentir culpa por no ser tan llamativo como su hermano.

-:- Yu-chan!..- Japón se asomó,- hijo, ya es hora de ir a casa…- se acercó hasta ambos. – Espero que no le haya causado problemas Canadá-san…- para Japón su hijo adolescente seguía siendo un pequeño del cual debía cuidar.

-:- no, para nada… - dijo Canadá sonriendo- … ah!... Japón… ya que no vamos a reunirnos hasta que esté aclarado el conflicto de Liechtenstein y Austria… ¿por que no pasa algún momento Yuki por mi casa… parece muy curioso de la historia…

-:- llamaré mas tarde para confirmar…- quedaron de acuerdo las naciones mientras Japón se preguntaba si Canadá tenia historia… sinceramente lo veía en muy pocas ocasiones… si no se equivocaba un par de veces se habían hecho olimpiadas y competencias en su casa…

...

…

Lucciano esperaba a sus padres por un lado, y a su hermana por otro…. Estiró sus brazos desperezándose… se detuvo abruptamente al sentirse observado, y así como la otra vez Turquía estaba observándolo desde la distancia, con un poco de temor se puso de pie; al no haber nadie más allí era evidente que lo miraba a él.

Quien fuese en el pasado el imperio otomano avanzó lentamente unos metros. Mientras Lucciano no movía un músculo, como la liebre cuando es observada por el lobo. Era como si la mirada de ese predador le impidiese huir. O el impidiese siquiera darse cuenta que el extraño estaba acercándosele, a pesar de que Romano el había dicho que era un sujeto peligroso.

Quedaron a cuatro pasos grandes de distancia, Sadiq se detuvo en cuanto vio que Lucciano temblaba y había retrocedido medio paso.

…

…

-:- Antonio… basta… que los niños nos esperan…- Romano empujaba a su amante que lo había acorralado en el baño mientras le desprendía el traje.

-:- solo será un segundo si te quedas mas tranquilo…- le besó el cuello mientras romano lo abrazaba; Antonio podía ser muy convincente con esos besos… aun lo hacían sentirse un chiquillo; temblar como un novato….

-:- basta… tengo un mal presentimiento- lo alejo poniendo mucho esfuerzo de su parte para lograrlo.- mejor vamos con los chicos ahora…- dijo prendiéndose un par de botones de su camisa que no sabía en que momento había desabrochado su esposo.

…

…

El silencio entre Lucciano y Turquía era apenas desminuido por las aves que piaban; Sadiq estaba por hablar pero en ese momento llego romano corriendo.

-:- Lucciano!...- se interpuso Antonio entre ambos mientras Romano se acercó a su hijo y le apoyó las manos en los hombros. – que haces aquí Turquía!- gruñó España. Mientras Romano retrocedía un paso haciendo la misma reacción Lucciano sin entender que sucedía.

-:- …- Turquía estiró su brazo con un sobre cerrado que España no quería sostener… el olor a inciensos le hacia picar la nariz, sobretodo por los recuerdos desagradables de la lucha hasta que se hicieron de Lucciano.-… dásela… - movió el sobre un par de veces, hasta que Antonio lo tomo de mala manera. Turquía deseaba llamarlo una vez al menos por su verdadero nombre… pero no lo haría… simplemente siguió su camino hasta su automóvil.

-:- hijo estas bien?...- romano abrazó a Lucciano, el cual podía sentir a romano temblando como un niño asustado por lo que lo abrazó

-:- estoy bien papa… no te asustes… pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo?...

-: -nada…- dijo Romano soltando el abrazo para verlo a la cara.- no permitiré que nada malo suceda… ¿si?.. Tu hermana donde esta?...

-:- ella dijo que se retrasaría un poco…

-:- me buscaban?- se acercó Raffaella como si nada; pero se detuvo al ver a sus dos padres con un mal gesto. –Lucciano… ¿que pasó aquí?...

-:- aun no tengo idea… dijo él mientras España intentaba fingir su mejor sonrisa.

-:- bueno, vamos a casa?

-:- puedo ver la carta?- dijo Lucciano dentro del auto.

-:- tanto asunto por una carta?- preguntó Raffaella y miró a sus padre ponerse incómodos – yo también puedo leerla?.

-:- claro… dijo Lucciano- ¿Por qué no?...

-:-no vamos a abrir ese sobre…- dijo Romano intentando de no descargar tanta frustración y odio en sus hijos curiosos. – Siempre que se trata de Turquía son malas noticias…- le quitó el papel a España del bolsillo para arrojarlo por al ventanilla ante la mirada atónita de todos los ocupantes del vehículo. España detuvo el automóvil unos segundos, peor luego prosiguió con al marcha ¿en que pensaba Romano?.

-:-tiraste la carta de Lucciano!- reclamo Raffaella mirando por el vidrio de atrás. Mientras el destinatario de la carta miraba hacia atrás enmudecido.

-:- fue un accidente… lo siento… - dijo Romano y se secó una lágrima que solo España pudo ver al apartar unos instantes sus ojos del camino. Ojala el pasado pudiese arrojarse por la ventanilla y dejarlo atrás…

que momento incómodo…  
>…<p>

:::

**Terminó el capitulo numero seis!... y las chibinaciones (que ya no son chibis) están teniendo problemas bastante grandecitos… ¿no?...  
>nos vemos en al siguiente!...<strong>

**Gracias por comentar!**

**Y gracias a ****Merlina-Vulturi****, mi hermosa beta que corrige mis horrores ortográficos *w* **

**Disfruten y chequeén mi Deviant Art para ver mis trabajos! (hace bastante que no dibujo nada de hijos del conflicto)  
>nos vemos en el siete!<strong>


	7. una carta del pasado

Capitulo 7: una carta del pasado

…

…

Liechtenstein llegó a casa, pero no encontró a Ash por ningún lado. Estaba preocupada; pero no sabía donde buscarlo. Corrió al patio trasero y lo vio sentado en el columpio que había hecho Vash para ella. Él nunca se había sentado en él; hasta ahora. Se acercó lentamente y la vio secándose las lágrimas al descubrir su presencia.

-:- hijo… ¿que sucedió?.. ¿Por qué abandonaste la junta antes? ¿Estas enfermo?... ¿te duele algo?...

-:- no… estoy bien… solo me duele la cabeza… necesitaba aire…

-:-estás seguro que solo es eso?...

-:- yo… quiero saber muchas cosas… pero sé que no importa cuanto lo pregunte… nunca me contestarás… por ello prefiero dejar de intentar… y ahora solo quiero estar solo…

-:- Ash… hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas… te estoy protegiendo…

-:- de verdad… quiero estar solo…- dijo y suspiró. Lilly se puso d pie y el acaricio el cabello antes de entrar a la casa. Ash se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Porque tratarla mal si ella no tenía la culpa de su estado de confusión?.

…

…

Romano entro a la casa encendiendo todas las luces; sentía que todo estaba obscuro… Antonio sonreía como si nada, pero por dentro recordaba el enfrentamiento que habían tenido mientras Lucciano estaba internado… y de cómo desaprovechó la oportunidad de vaciar el cráneo de Egipto regando su contenido en el suelo…

-:- tiene hambre?- pregunto España poniéndose el delantal luego de arrojar el saco sobre la mesa.

-:- si, un poco- sonrió Lucciano. Raffaella se quedo mirando la escena, preguntándose si era la única que veía que las cosas estaban mal.

-:- fantástico!... entonces vamos a hacer churros! – Lucciano estaba por ponerse otro delantal cuando su hermana lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de ambos.

-:- Lucciano eres un idiota!- Antes de que su hermano pudiese contestar ella prosiguió.- claro que lo eres! No ves que quieres distraerte del tema de recién!... esa carta era importante!... y últimamente se pierden muchas cosas en esta casa!...

-:- si ellos no quieren hablar sobre algo, deben tener sus motivos… de seguro es algo que no nos concierne Raffaella…

-:- dios! Si eres un tonto…- se molestó ella dándole la espalda.- algo huele mal aquí... esto puede ser mas grave de lo que nos imaginamos… ¿no lo entiendes?

-:- …- Lucciano se amarró el delantal.- ¿vas a querer churros?

-:- idiota...- bufó ella acostándose en la cama y refunfuñando - … admite que te encanta estar en un universo paralelo… abre los ojos Lucciano… lo digo por tu bien…

…

…

-:- John.. Que cara… ¿estas bien?...- preguntó Inglaterra la ver a su hijastro mirando por al ventana.

-:- que te importa…- le respondió groseramente mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.- no está Alfred… no hace falta que finjas que te caigo bien…

-:- no me caes bien imbécil!... es solo que te veo de esa manera… y parece que algo malo esta pasándote.

-:- no tengas un hijo con Alfred…- dijo volteándose para verlo ala cara. - … solo no tengas un hijo con Alfred… vas a arruinar mi vida…

-:-…- Inglaterra se quedo mirando como los ojos enormes de John se llenaban de lagrimas y como este saltó cayendo de rodillas y si suplicándole una vez mas.

-:- Inglaterra te lo suplico no tengas un hijo con mi padre…- las lagrimas finamente se desbordaron sin que pudiese evitarlo, la mirada se mantuvo unos segundos.

-:-John…- Inglaterra estaba por acuclillarse cuando entro Alfred a la sala y corrió hasta su hijo empujando a Inglaterra del medio.

-:- John! Estas bien?..- Alfred le levanto al cara para secar sus lagrimas protectoramente – hijo… dime algo…

-:- solo.. quiero saber a donde pertenezco…

-:- eres nuestro… perteneces a esta casa con Iggy y conmigo… es todo lo que necesitas saber… igual podemos cambiar cualquier cosa… tenemos tiempo y podemos ajustarnos todo el tiempo unos a otros… ¿verdad?...

-:-…- John se puso de pie y caminó a su cuarto.

-:- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí Inglaterra?- pregunto molesto - ¿estabas molestando a John?

-:- lo vi con un humor extraño mirando por la ventana… quizás si fue mala idea dejarlo venir con nosotros a la junta de naciones…

-:-… espero que estés equivocado… John no puede vivir aislado todo el tiempo… incluso tu recurriste a Japón en un momento… nadie puede estar realmente solo.

-:-…

…

…

Lucciano antes de poner la mesa tomo el traje de España para guardarlo, curioso por una arruga en un bolsillo vio que estaba allí el sobre… entonces que había arrojado Romano?

*flashback*

Romano en su apuro arrojó el primer objeto de tamaño mediano que había en los bolsillos de España, arrojando la billetera de este por la ventana.

*fin del flAshback*

El remitente estaba en blanco, y el destinatario era Murat. Al releer el nombre otra vez sintió una jaqueca. Dejó la carta en el bolsillo nuevamente y fue a guardar el traje.

-:- Lucciano estas bien?...- preguntó Romano tocándole la frente- no estas afiebrado…

-:- solo me suele un poco la cabeza…

-:- tu hermana no viene?- preguntó Antonio sirviendo café.

-:-no, ella esta un poco cansada… debería llevarle un poco a la cama…

-:- buena idea!... dame un segundo… lo prepararé de inmediato… - alisto pronto un bandeja que Lucciano le llevó a su hermana.

-:- tenias razón…- fue lo primero que Lucciano el dijo a su hermana.

-:- de que hablas?.

-:- papá no tiró al carta… esta en el bolsillo del traje aun…

-:- y que dice?- se sentó ella recibiendo al bandeja.

-:- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?... no la abrí…

-:- pero la cara era para ti?-

-:-si, lo era…

-:- y aun así no abriste el sobre?...

-:- no puedo sacar cosas de bolsillos ajenos… eso no esta bien… prefiero hablar con ellos.

-:- espera hasta mañana… quiero ver esa carta..

-:- Raffaella no… eso no está bien…

-:- que hubiesen intentado tirarla por la ventana tampoco…- la muchacha le retorno la bandeja vacía su hermano y salio del cuarto, al joven le tomo unos segundos decidirse por dejar la bandeja en el piso y seguir a su hermana para detenerla.

…

…

Raffaella tomo los trajes de España hasta que encontró el que tenia la carta y la guardó en su escote.

Cruzando el comedor se encontró con su hermano, sus padres los miraron extrañados ¿que sucedía con ellos?

-:- Raffaella devuelve eso donde lo encontraste…- dijo Lucciano intentando de que su hermana corrija su actitud.

-:- esto es tuyo Lucciano… - sacó al carta y se la entregó- ni nuestros padres tienen derecho a decidir si puedes leerla o no…

Romano tosió escupiendo churros mientras se ponía de pie. Antonio solo quitó la mirada de la escena mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos.

Lucciano tomó el sobre entre sus manos, el papel estaba impregnado de olores que lo hacian sentir extraño. Romano se detuvo antes de quitarle el sobre de las manos, aunque era lo que deseaba hacer.

-:- no lo abras… ese hombre nos ha hecho ya mucho daño… no le permitas seguir lastimándonos… no el des con el gusto hijo…

-:-… ¿hay algo que yo deba saber de esto?... – al voltear la carta volvió a leer el nombre del destinatario. No era su nombre.- esta carta no era para mí… No podemos destruir una carta que debe llegarle a otra persona… hay que devolverla.

Antonio se quedó mirando a su hijo, temía que leer su antiguo nombre le hiciese recordar algo… ¿de verdad había olvidado todo lo anterior a su reencuentro? Romano cerró los ojos para pensar mejor… Lucciano era como Feliciano, parecía ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de la gente…

-:- devolveremos la carta en cuanto nos reunamos de nuevo…- dijo España y la tomó con cuidado de las manos de Lucciano. Confía en mi, no dejaré que Romano la destruya., Lucciano asintió mientras Raffaella miraba hacia el cielo asqueada de tanta ceguera… ella no creía en las "intuiciones" pero quizás su hermano estaba teniendo un y por eso se hacia el idiota.

…

…

-:- a la casa de Canadá?- preguntó Grecia mientras comía un onigiri- ¿Canadá….?- intentaba recordar el rostro del país, pero le era imposible.- me parece bien si Yuki quiere…- dijo mientras se preguntaba quien rayos era Canadá.

-:- muy bien… entonces acordaré las cosas con Canadá-san para que Yuki pase un día en su casa.

-:- no sé porque tengo la impresión de que un par de veces fui a su casa… pero no recuerdo quien es…

…

…

Derek estaba junto a la tina llena de agua, con algo de cansancio desató el moño en su cuello y lo dejó caer. Y tras mirarse un momento en el espejo comenzó a desvestirse. Y se metió en el agua… estaba siendo abrazado por la masa de agua cuando golpearon a la puerta.

-:_ Derek… Derek?...- era su madre quien el llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, él bajó un poco más no quería oírla y sabía que no se detendría de golpear y llamarlo, por lo que hundió sus oídos bajo el agua quedando solo su rostro, tomo algo de aire y se sumergió por completo… necesitaba un segundo de paz.

Cuando estaba quedándose ya sin aire soltó lentamente las burbujas cargadas de dióxido de carbono. Entonces sintió como un golpe en pecho, y el contraste del calor del agua y el frío del cuarto y un sacudón y un grito. Abrió los ojos.

Su padre estaba arrodilla do junto a al tina sosteniéndolo por los hombros, la puerta se veía fuera de su sitio original con las bisagras rotas y su madre lo veía desde el pasillo. Estaba impresionado por al escena y no entendía que sucedía.

-:- que rayos pretendías hacer!- preguntó Prusia dándole una palmada de prenda en la cabeza-

-:-… Derek entendió a que se refería su padre- NO! No es lo que parece…

-:- que pensabas hacer… tonto…- dijo menos gruñón.

-:- solo estaba tomando un baño!... solo quería relajarme…- pellizcó la toalla y se secó al cara. Y tras eso se puso de pie envolviéndose la cadera con la misma.- yo no quiero morir así…

-:- hijo.. Espera…- dijo Gilbert mientras Derek salía del agua y se acercaba a la puerta rota - de verdad creo que tenemos que hablar…

-:- ¿porque intente suicidarme? – entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía fijo en los orbes del mismo color que tenía su padre. El cual movió apenas las cejas asintiendo con al mirada.- no entiendes nada…- dijo negando con al cabeza y esquivando a su madre hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde se encerró y se arrojó a la cama; boca abajo, mirando una de las estériles paredes de su cuarto, y otra vez el golpear de la puerta. Se sentó sacudiendo su cabello mojado y se vistió rápidamente.

-:- Derek… abre la puerta- dijo Bielorrusia mientras sacudía el picaporte.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Derek le sonrió a su madre, que lo miro seria, y en silencio lo abrazo, apretándolo contra ella. El le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado.

-:- voy a salir…- dijo en cuanto soltó el abrazo de su madre.- Gilbert bajó las manos desde la mesa hasta su regazo y se quedó mirándolo.

-:- Derek..

-:- buenas noches papá. Se acercó y le dio un beso en al frente a Gilbert que no pudo hacer más que verlo irse. Sin saber que hacer al respecto. Su esposa caminó lentamente hasta él y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. Quizá ambos se preguntaban que estaban haciendo mal…

…

…

Lorand se miraba frente a su espejo enorme, en pijama, había dicho que iba a dormir; pero no era si… estaba muy despierta, observando sus pechos que através de la ropa se distinguían bien… no eran enormes, pero tampoco muy pequeñas… sostuvo en alto esa parte de su fisonomía y luego la soltó. El cambio no era pronunciado para el común, pero para las jovencitas era algo muy evidente. Luego apretó la tela que cubría esa parte de su cuerpo, y sus ojo seguían bajando por el espejo… cada vez encontrando mas pliegues en su ropa.. Cosas que no deberían estar… centímetros de falta o de sobra… chistó molesta mientras caminaba hasta el corredor.

-:- mamá!- Lorand golpeó a la puerta. Minutos después su madre le abrió.

-:- tienes hambre? Quieres que te haga algo de comer?...

-:- en realidad… quería pedirte perdón… por como te traté la otra vez… tu no tienes la culpa…

-:- hija… - abrió la puerta de su cuarto del todo y se sentó en la cama, invitándola a que ella también se sentase. – eres lo que yo más amo.. Nunca vas a partirme el corazón…

-:- mamá..- dijo restándole importancia.

-.- no, en serio… - dijo Hungría.- amé a dos personas… pero ninguna era para mí… por ello fue que me aseguré de no cometer un error por tercera vez… un hijo es la verdadera forma del amor… y nunca podrán romper mi corazón de nuevo.

-:- puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche?

-:- claro… sonrió su madre y ambas se acostaron, hablando de asuntos del corazón hasta que el sueño las venció, Lorand durmió primero y Hungría aprovechó para peinar el cabello de su hija con al mano; como cuando era pequeña.

…

…

La hora de dormir se acercaba, Alemania leía un libro con su hijo menor sentado en una de sus piernas mientras Feliciano acababa de lavar los platos. Gianfranco oía la lectura de su padre desde la mesa con su atención puesta en serio en Raffaella… en los sucedido esa tarde.

*flAsh back*

-:- pueden vernos aquí Raffaella…- dijo Gianfranco mientras su novia lo colocaba en una esquina abrazándolo por el cuello.

-:- solo nos encontraran si nos buscan…

-:-Raffaella… no…-dijo Gianfranco y la alejó un poco.

-:- tienes razón… - en cuanto su primo bajó la guardia ella lo besó, haciendo inútil cualquier intento de huida del joven, que no pudo resistirse mas que un par de segundos al dulce aliento de Raffaella. Y en unos minutos era él quien arrinconaba ala joven, y mientras mas besos y mas tiempo estaban uno junto al otro más calor hacia… y mas dificultosos se tornaba respirar… el sonido de la respiración agitada de ambos no hacia las cosas mas fáciles… pero la voz de Antonio los detuvo de inmediato.

Raffaella se apartó para poder acomodarse la ropa y serenarse, su cabello sedoso también necesitaba un poco de arreglo; en cuanto oyó preguntar por ella despidió su primo con la mirada y salió al encuentro con su padre.

Dejando a Gianfranco con al boca llena de besos y el cuerpo lleno sensaciones que florecían incontenibles.

*fin del flAsh back*

-:-hijo…- Alemania pasó su mano delante de la vista de Gianfranco – hijo… ¿estas bien?

-:- ¿Cuándo conociste a papá? Me refiero… ¿Cómo comenzaron a salir?

-:- bueno… yo… - se sonrojó- quizás debieses preguntarle a Italia… él recuerda más detalles….

-:- pero te estoy preguntando a ti papá…

-:- no importa como sucedieron las cosas… solo puedo decirte que sucedieron porque nunca dejamos de luchar… y siempre hice lo que me pareció correcto… nunca debes dejar que los sentimientos te cieguen… si no piensas las cosas con calma llegan los problemas y los arrepentimientos…

-:- gracias papá.- Gianfranco caminó hasta su cuarto con muchas cosas para pensar mientras se fingía dormido.

-:-niichan…- dijo dormido Friederick mientras Gianfranco se cambiaba su pijama. Se volteo para verlo y con delicadeza le quitó los auriculares que seguían reproduciendo música.

-:- no sé como haces para estar siempre de buen humor… creo que te envidio… - se acostó cubriéndose hasta el cuello intentando de conciliar el sueño.

…

…

**Final del capitulo siete! Espero tenerlos comentando pronto! Necesitaba publicar rápidamente, la época de exámenes se acerca y estoy tan estresada que esto me ayuda mucho mucho!  
>Recuerden que escribo gracias a ustedes… y soy yo en realidad quién les debe el hecho de que estos personajes estén con vida<br>sobretodo gracias a ****Merlina-Vulturi**** mi amada beta, la que hace que mi ato de palabras escritas horripilantemente llegue a sus manos en el precioso estado en que llegan *w*  
>…<strong>

**Bueno, nos vemos!**


	8. en tu casa parte uno

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

Hetalia no me pertenece u_u

…

**Capitulo 8: en tu casa (parte uno)**

…

…

Lucciano caminaba a través de una tormenta de arena, el sedimento bajo sus pies y la acción del viento hacía que se hundiese lentamente mientras intentaba avanzar. Entrecerraba los ojos; pero eso no hacia más fácil ver… sus antebrazos detenían la mayor parte de las diminutas piedrecillas que estaban en el suelo. Sin embargo las figuras que él reconocía de lejos como sus padres estaban indolentes a su dificultad para caminar.

…

…

Romano abrió el sobre mientras Antonio se acomodaba en la cama.

-:- creí que habías tirado la carta por al ventanilla… si no la querías en casa ¿porque no solo te deshiciste de ella?

-:- tonto! Yo creí que la había tirado no sé porque quedó en tu bolsillo...!- Romano se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras leía en silencio, tras las primeras líneas comenzó a manchar la carta con sus saladas lágrimas. Antonio se sentó en la cama, pero prefirió no leer… porque no sabía hasta cuando podría tolerar seguir con al farsa de que todo estaba bien... la verdad pronto saldría a la luz… sobretodo porque Turquía había vuelto a molestar…

-:- Romano… ven a la cama… - palmeó a su lado mientras el italiano apretaba la hoja de papel entre sus manos y maldecía entré dientes. – Romano… ya esta… Lucciano cree que esa carta no .es para él… no te preocupes… solo dile que la devolviste y todo volverá a la normalidad…

-:- esta normalidad es una mierda… tantos años han pasado y no dejan de escribir… saben que Lucciano no les contesta y aun así siguen escribiendo!... lo hacen a propósito!...

-:- Romano.. Descuida… al menos ahora es una carta al mes… en algún momento dejaran de enviarlas…

-:- haré de cuenta que no dijiste semejante estupidez Antonio… Lucciano es muy sensible… no quiero que lo lastimen… no quiero que esos dos le pongan un dedo encima a ninguno de mis hijos…

-:- Romano… tranquilo… ganamos… y Lucciano es inteligente… es obvio que se acercan por que Lucciano ya ha crecido… ya no deben cuidar de él…

-:- hijos de puta… no se meterán con mis hijos…- lentamente encontró la posición en la cama en la que más placentero se sentía. Y España cruzó su brazo por sobre su amado Romano hasta que ambos se durmieron.

…

…

Lucciano en su travesía estiró una de sus manos y logró tomar una esquina de la ropa de su padre. Al sentir el lino fino y luego unos ojos sobre el. Lo llamó pidiendo protección.

-:- _baba!-_ dijo una vez entre los brazos de su protector. Que le besó al frente mientras le sacudía la arena del cabello con cuidado

-:-¿que hace nuestro _bekir_ aquí? – oyó uno voz algo lejana.

-:- Murat…-dijo quien le estrechaba en brazos.

…

….

Raffaella se levantó a buscar algo de agua más fresca mientras sostenía el vaso con el liquido a temperatura ambiente. Su hermano se veía inquieto, girando en al cama cuando por lo general dormía sin reaccionar.

-:- Lucciano…- le tocaba el hombro mientras intentaba despertarlo- Lucciano!...- ella lo sacudió mas fuerte despertándolo. Y luego grito de sorpresa cuando su hermano la abrazó y lo acorrucó contra su pecho sin soltarla, apenas dejando que respirase.

…

…

-:- oíste eso?- preguntó Romano mientras Antonio ya estaba de pie tomando la linterna de su cajón y corrieron ambos hasta el cuarto de sus hijos.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Lucciano quitándose el pijama mojado por el agua del vaso y a Raffaella saliendo del cuarto con la cabeza baja.

-:- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto Antonio mientras Romano caminaba detrás de su hija para ver que había sucedido.

Cada uno de los hermanos había dicho un "nada" que significaba un "todo".

…

…

-:- puedo quedarme verdad?- dijo Derek observando lo tarde que era.

-:- da..- sonrió Rusia mientras miraba por el inmenos ventanal – esta es tu casa… todo esto será tuyo algún día….- no era que le encantase hablar de la muerte. Pero al no tener hijos propios ya le había adelantado a su sobrino que sería él quien quedase al frente de todo si algo le sucedía.

-:- gracias… -dijo Derek, realmente agradecido de no tener que volver a casa esa noche…- ¿me parezco mucho a mamá?- preguntó aleatoriamente.

-:- eres lindo… entonces no te pareces a ella… me da miedo…- dijo sinceramente pero luego le acarició el cabello.- si no te secas bien la cabeza puedes enfermarte… deberías tener cuidado…

-:- ella da miedo… reflexionó en voz alta, mientras Rusia le sonreía, le encantaba cuando Derek se quedaba en la casa… el daba al enorme sitio una impresión de estar vivo… incluso ahora que Derek se transformaba lentamente en hombre.

….

….

Ash giraba en su cama, se sentía incomodo… había algo que no estaba bien… era un sentimiento similar a la culpa… ¿pero de que? El recuerdo de aquel beso le hacia temblar… lo estremecía… pero podía ser solo su imaginación?... se levantó en medio de noche y recorrió el pasillo; no podía considerarse alguien infeliz, pero por algún motivo en el ultimo tiempo la cantidad de recuerdos que todo el mundo tenia de suiza le hacían sentir un impostor… todo el mundo esperaba que respondiese violentamente ante cualquier idea estúpida… a nadie le interesaba el hecho de que ahora él era suiza…. Y que era él quien tomaba las decisiones desde pequeño, que se había criado en ese recinto… y sin embargo seguía siendo solo el reemplazo de un muerto.

-:- estas despierto?- se encendió una luz y salio Liechtenstein sobándose un ojo - ¿hijo… de verdad estas bien?...

-:- no estoy bien… pero tampoco sé si estoy mal…- dijo mirando el piso. Mientras su madre se envolvía en su bata y se acercaba hasta él.

-:- puedes contarme lo que sea… ve a la cama… en un momento estaré allí con algo de chocolate caliente… eso y un poco de charla te ayudará a dormir.

….

…

Alfred aun estaba en pijama deambulando por la casa aprovechando el que no habrían mas reuniones por un tiempo mientras Inglaterra le criticaba limpiando al casa, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-:- Arthur la puerta!- dijo John desde el sofá mientras oía música en sus auriculares y subía el volumen a propósito.

-.- John tiene razón- agregó Alfred bebiendo la leche que quedaba al fondo del tazón –Iggy atiende la puerta!-el Americano se sentó a ver la televisión.

-:- America estoy limpiando!... ¿no puedes ir tu?- pregunto Arthur, sabía que Alfred le estaba haciendo pagar alguna cosa con su típico carácter infantil.  
>-:- esta bien… peor entonces todos comeremos hamburguesas! – Alfred caminó hasta la puerta y abrió apenas un poco para asomar su rostro sin mostrar que aun estaba en pijama.<p>

-:- ¿esta John? – Derek estaba allí en al puerta de casa, Alfred se sintió extraño, era como si ese chico llevase encima un aura muy similar a la de Iván, le daba mala espina.-

-:- claro pasa- abrió del todo al puerta y Derek ingresó despacio, la casa era cogedora y calida al menos en aspecto… pero sin embargo no era si en todo el sentido de la palabra faltaba algo.- John! Vinieron a verte a casa!.

-:- America! Que haces en pijama si hay visitas!- preguntó Inglaterra y lo llevo escaleras arriba mientras John se sentaba en su sofá mirando a su visista.

-:- viniste a mi casa? ¿Porque?- preguntó John quitándose los auriculares, recordaba como el día anterior habían dejado de hablar súbitamente por su comentario. Derek en lugar de su vestimenta formal con el enorme moño en la espalda y cuello tenía ahora una chaqueta larga con una camisa negra debajo y unos pantalones holgados.

-:- bueno, quedamos en que te invitaría a mi casa un día de estos… ¿por que no levantas algo de ropa y vienes…

-:- pudiste haber llamado por teléfono no tenias por que ver mi casa…- dijo John, quizás diciendo en realidad "no tendrías que ver a Inglaterra"

-:- no quería llamar… mejor venir… además en mi casa están haciendo arreglo… se rompió una puerta… y hablar por teléfono resulta imposible…

-:- bueno… quieres pasar a mi cuarto?... no me tomará nada prepararme..- Inglaterra bajo las escaleras luego y le extendió la mano al joven que estaba de visitas.

-:- soy Inglaterra, el padre de John… mucho gusto… y disculpa el desorden, no sabíamos que vendrías de visita.

-:- descuide Inglaterra, John tampoco sabía… solo venia a buscarlo para llevarlo a mi casa. Mi padre espera afuera en el automóvil.

-:- fantástico! Aunque John no nos había avisado de nada…- segundos despues salio John del cuarto

-:- no tengo que avisarte nada… ¡papá me voy a casa de un amigo! – gritó hacia las escaleras y rápidamente bajó Alfred

-:- ¿o sea que no se quedaran a comer?...- saludó a Derek en silencio, el aura de Iván alrededor de ese chico lo ponía nervioso.- bueno… pero vuelve lates de las ocho… - Arthur y John se sorprendieron de la frase de Alfred.

-:- descuide America, si se hace de noche lo traeré a primera hora mañana. – dijo Derek. Alfred ladeó al cabeza un poco, no era que realmente le fuese a prohibir a su hijo salir.

-:- no se preocupen… tengan cuidado ¿si?- dijo Alfred y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Despidiéndolos a ambos.

…

…

-:- me dio escalofríos…- dijo Alfred en cuanto cerró al puerta.

-:- ¿escalosfrios America? De que hablas?- Inglaterra lo abrazó.

-:- no lo sé… ese chico se parece mucho a Iván… no sé por que…

-:-…

…

…

-:- hola tío Alemania..- saludó Raffaella entrando en la casa. Ludwig la saludo con la manos desde el otro extremo de la casa.

-:- los chicos aun están en el cuarto… puedes intentar de despertarlos…- dijo el alemán mientras seguía leyendo el diario.

-:- lo haré!- dijo ella y subió a la habitación del cuarto de los hermanos que estaban jugando videojuegos, a Friedrich le apasionaban… y a Gianfranco solo el entretenían, pero Italia le había pedido que no dejase solo a su hermano menor tanto tiempo.

-:- … - el día esta precioso afuera… salgamos…- propuso la muchacha luego de observar a los jóvenes apretar botones y emocionarse la ver las reacciones de sus comandos en al pantalla. - … Gianfranco… ¿me escuchas?...

-:- si, lo siento… es que esto está entretenido…- pausó el juego y se acercó a su prima, sentándose a su lado, mientras Friedrich seguía con los ojos en al pantalla aguardando a que el juego continuase en cuanto su hermano estuviese listo.

-:- y bien… ¿nos vamos?...

-:- hoy me quedaré en casa… mi _papa_ quiere que pase mas tiempo con Friedrich… dice que lo estoy dejando mucho tiempo de lado… y después de pensarlo yo también lo creo..

-:-pero tienes motivos para no estar siempre con él..- ella lo miro seria.

-:- motivos que nadie sabe...- dijo él – por ende no son una justificación valida..

-:- a veces eres tan tonto como Lucciano… juega todo lo que quieras… me voy con los tíos..- salió del cuarto molesta.

-:- puedo continuar la partida yo solo… - dijo Friedrich, pero Gianfranco se sentó junto a él palmeándole la cabeza- no hacemos nada juntos… al menos terminemos esto juntos ¿te parece?..-

-:-si!~~

…

…

_-:- ne! Tío veneciano!..- Raffaella se sentó junto a el que estaba preparando unos dulces

-:- que sucede Raffaella?- le sonrió como siempre.

-:- pueden mostrarme fotografías de cuando yo era pequeña?

-:- claro..- tapó con cuidado los postres y luego se lavó las manos y las secó con cuidado.

Feliciano quería mucho a Raffaella, casi como a su hija, porque mientras su hermano peleaba en la guerra por Lucciano Alemania y el la cuidaban hasta que sus padres volvían cansados. Y después de haber perdido a Lucciano Italia no había hecho más que acercarse más a Romano… y sus hijos se criaron casi juntos.

-:- mira… esta es la primera fotografía que tomamos de ti… yo estaba embarazado de Gianfranco… y doitsu estaba muy nervioso todo el tiempo.- Raffaella recargó su cabeza ene l hombre de Italia mientras veía como una a una la enorme cantidad de fotografías mostraban casi paso a paso el crecimiento de su primo, y de repente poco antes de las primeras fotografías del embarazo de Friedrich, allí estaba, al primera foto de Lucciano junto a ellos. Y mágicamente en las subsiguientes el muchacho aparecía en casi todas.

-:- nunca me mentirían ni el tío doitsu ni tu verdad?- pregunto como una niña inocente. Italia le acarició suavemente el rostro.-

-:- claro que no… ¿porque lo dices?...

-:- oi a mis padres hablar la otra vez… sobre Lucciano y sobre mi…- Italia cambio la posición relajada de su cuerpo por una un poco más rígida. - y la verdad no entendí muy bien… pero dijeron algo como que Lucciano vino de otro sitio.. ¿por que?... – Italia se puso un poco incómodo y se rascó al nuca. Tras pensar un momento le dio un beso a Raffaella en la frente y decidió seguir cocinando los postres.

La muchacha se quedó en el sofá, esperando a que su novio se dignase a prestarle atención mientras no dejaba de pensar que era lo que estaba ocultando esa familia.

…

…

Canadá estaba sentado a la mesa… la comida lista esperaba helada en las cacerolas… con Japón había acordado que Yuki iría cerca del mediodía… pero ya era entrada la tarde y no habían noticias de su visita. Finalmente decidió levantarse y dar un paseo, claro que nadie iría a su casa… nadie la encontraba nunca… nunca lo veía nadie… nunca debió ilusionarse de recibir algún tipo de compañía. Cuando de repente el timbre sonó insistentemente.

-:- enseguida voy!- exclamó poniéndose los lentes y preguntando quien sería. Al abrir se encontró con Japón y con Yuki a su lado.

-:- lo siento mucho Canadá-san… - hizo un reverencia al pedirle disculpas - girisha-san iba a traer a Yuki… pero …

-:- se quedó dormido – dijo Yuki, sinceramente se sentía avergonzado, sin mencionar de que tanto él como Japón temían que el país Americano los devolviese a casa sin contemplaciones.

-:- ah… está bien… - sonrió Canadá, en parte aliviado de que no lo habían olvidado – Japón me encargaré de Yuki y lo llevaré a casa al caer el sol.

-:- por favor.. no se moleste canadá-san… yo mismo pasaré por Yuki… no quiero causarle mas inconvenientes.

Canadá accedió, sonriendo por dentro, ya que notaba que Japón aun hablaba y se excusaba por las acciones de Yuki como si fuese un niño… Japón se retiró advirtiendo entre dientes que Grecia recibiría un sermón en cuanto llegase a casa.

-:- lamento no haber llegado a tiempo..- Yuki se disculpó nuevamente.

-:- de verdad, descuida… no fue tu culpa... ¿ya has almorzado?- preguntó, nunca tenia visitas salvo su impetuoso hermano, ya que a cuba le daba mucho frío en su casa y siempre sospechaba que America intentaría de aprovechar su ausencia.

-:- en realidad no…- dijo mirando el reloj. - ¿usted me esperó para almorzar… ¡es muy tarde!

-:- bueno… a veces suelo comer tarde… toma asiento mientras te sirvo algo delicioso…

A los minutos ambos estaban comiendo en silencio. Apenas se oía el sonido del agua al pasar de la jarra al vaso o el de los cubiertos al tocar la porcelana. Parecía que ambos comían solos … salvo por una que otra mirada al otro plato o al bocado ajeno inserto en el tenedor que viajaba hasta la boca y moría entre los dientes de la persona que tenia en frente.

Mientras se limpiaba la boca ya satisfecho Yuki notó a un costado de su vaso un par de ohashis envueltos en una servilleta. ¿de verdad creía que comería _fiddleheads_con ohashis? Quizás se equivocaba y no era Canadá tan brillante como se imaginaba.

….

…

**Ya terminamos el capitulo 8! Gracias por leer!  
>doble gracias a quien deja reviews<strong>

**E infinitas gracias a mi beta **_**Merlina-Vulturi**_** quien corrige mis faltas ortográficas! ¡gracias!**

**Las palabras en carácter itálico o cursiva son palabras extranjeras ajenas al castellano a la cuales le pondré significado aquí… **

**Baba: "papá" en los países árabes.**

**Bekir: en el árabe antiguo significaba primogénito. En al actualidad solo es un nombre (común en los primogénitos)**

**Papa: "papá" en italiano (lo se… no debía a clararlo… ¬¬**

**Ohashis: son los "palitos con los que comen los chinos" XD**

Fiddleheads: es una comida típica de Canadá hecha a base de retoños de helecho y dulce (miel de maple o de abejas generalmente)

.

Nos vemos en al próxima! ( el capitulo fue cercado en dos partes… porque si no me queda muy largo XD)


	9. en tu casa parte dos

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>Historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Hetalia no me pertenece

..

…

Capitulo 9: en tu casa (parte 2)

.

.

.

Ash recién se despertaba; su madre, a juzgar por una nota sobre la mesa había partido en un encuentro diplomático urgente, lo que parecía más bien una excusa para salir a tomar aire en alguna otra parte del mundo lejos de él. Ahora el joven estaba lavando su rostro mientras recordaba la noche anterior… con su madre había hablado sobre muchas cosas… todas salvo las referentes a su padre… todas las dudas que giraban en torno a esa figura que de a momentos se volvía tan poco humana…y demasiado perfecta… esos recuerdos no eran algo contra lo que él pudiese luchar… él necesitaba dejar de ser Suiza… dejar esa actividad que lo estaba corroyendo… no se recordaba casi jugando con autos a escala o con pelota…. La mayor parte de sus recuerdos era sentado en silencio, en un recinto lleno de adultos aburridos y que muchos lo miraban con desprecio o lástima. Y de nuevo en su cabeza; labios calientes chocando contra los suyos… y una mano que lo apresaba quitándole el aliento…

-:- maldición! En que estoy pensando!- se gritó mirándose al espejo. Y vio una lagrima deslizarse por al comisura de su ojo izquierdo. La secó con al toalla con la que secaba toda su cara; mientras salía del cuarto de baño, encaminándose hasta la cocina. Donde un desayuno helado esperaba para ser recalentado.

…

…

Derek y John perdieron el tiempo en al calle antes de llegar a la casa del joven de ojos rojos. No habían hecho nada en particular solo habían perdido el tiempo… como adolescentes normales..

-:- intenta no prestarles atención a mis padres…- dijo Derek antes de pasar

-:- porque?- preguntó siguiendo a su amigo dentro de la casa. La sala estaba demasiado llena de cosas… de adornos como de fragmentos de historia.

-:-siéntete feliz de que no estén como casi siempre en la sala de estar

-:- que tan malo puede ser?- alcanzó a decir John antes de ser derribado por un pelotazo de soccer en el rostro que Derek apenas había esquivado arrojándose al suelo.- que fue eso?- preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sentía como Derek lo levantaba para ponerlo de pie.

-:- rayos! Niño lo siento… ¿estas bien?- John vio delante suyo a un Derek con el cabello mas blanco y de mucha mayor edad delante de él.- solo quería sorprender a Derek con una practica de soccer…

-:- claro… claro.. .- dijo aun curioso y el dio al mano al hombre que tenía delante.

-:-John… él es mi padre; llámale Gilbert.

-:- soy el gran Prusia! Imagino que has oído mucho sobre mis hazañas!- exclamo haciéndose propaganda, John después de mirar a Derek contesto

-:- claro que si!- y río ruidosamente mientras no podía dejar de pensar en que Derek tenía razones para temer que sus visitas conocieran a su padre al menos.

-:- vamos a mi cuarto.- lo tomó del antebrazo y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Llegando hasta su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con una silla.

-:- oye… la silla es necesaria? !... –dijo John algo alterado mientras Derek encendía la computadora.

-._ es estrictamente necesaria… de lo contrario ni el pestillo los aleja d mi cuarto…

-:- que padres tan amorosos…-d ijo riéndose irónico mientras se asomaba por al ventana. – que bella vista tienes desde aquí!... puedes ver un campo de girasoles!...

-:- si, es la casa de mi tío.

-:- oye Derek… puedo preguntarte algo?- John se volteo en silencio para verlo a los ojos.

-:-cambiaste de ropa por lo que dije la otra vez?

-:- …- Derek se quedó en silencio.

-:-… solo estaba jugando… no es que me moleste tu ropa… solo me llamó al atención…

-:- tienes un ojo amatista?... no, un momento… usas lentillas de color!

-:- es una larga historia… no me digas que perdí una… debo bajar a buscarla.

-:- ¿no te gustan tus ojos?...

-:- no es eso… no me gusta llevar un cartel que diga bastardo pegado en la frente… solo sé que debe ser el color de ojos de mi padre… pero es un color más común de lo que pensaba…

-:- vamos a buscar esos lentes…- quitó la silla que impedía que la puerta se abriese. – pero te advierto que al oírnos llegar mi madre ya debe estar despierta… también puede ser peligrosa…

-:- peligrosa?- se río John.

-:- lo digo en serio- dijo Derek mientras salio del cuarto.

John no alcanzó a salir cuando chocó con la espalda de Derek; iba a insultarlo, pero se dio cuenta que Derek se detuvo al ser envuelto por los brazos de su madre, una mujer joven también y de menor estatura, que lo apretaba en el abrazo, casi evitando que pudiese el joven escaparse de sus brazos y de sus delgados dedos pálidos y delicados como de porcelana

-:- mamá… basta…- dijo un poco apenado Derek que le devolvía el abrazo. – estoy con un amigo… es John…

La mujer se rehusó primero; pero luego acepto el soltar a su hijo para ver al angloparlante.

-:- ho… hola…- dijo John intentando no mirarla a la cara, en parte por escalofríos, y por otro lado por la falta de su lente- Bielorusia lo miró y le sostuvo al cara hacia el lado de la luz… John cerró los ojos, las uñas de la mujer lo lastimaban.

-:- mamá basta!- dijo Derek alejándola de John que retrocedió detrás de Derek algo asustado ¿que rayos había sido eso? Prusia llegó al instante tras oír el grito de Derek.

-:- está todo bien!- preguntó. Sabiendo que al respuesta era un "no"  
>-:- no te quedes ahí y lleva a John al baño – dijo Derek que tenia a su madre luchando por soltarse del agarre de su hijo mientras repetía cosas sin sentido aparente.<p>

-:- por aquí…- dijo Prusia llevando a John hasta el baño, con la puerta recién arreglada – de verdad muchacho no sé que pasó… ¿te lastimó?. – sacó el botiquín con un poco de desinfectante.

-:- imagino que yo la molesté de alguna forma- dijo cuando en verdad deseaba mandar al infierno a todos los de la casa y volver a la suya propia.

-:- las mujeres a veces están un poco irritables sin motivo aparente… solo hay que fingir que uno las oye y regalarles un presente.- río Gilbert mientras limpiaba los rasguñones superficiales con el antiséptico.

-:- ¿por que me cuentas esto?- preguntó. Mientras apretaba los ojos por el escozor.

-:- no lo sé… yo no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres de pequeño…

-:- esta bien que deje a Derek solo con ella?- Prusia se puso serio, John se dio cuenta que había metido al pata, la expresión que hacia Gilbert ahora era exactamente igual a la de Derek aquella vez. Después de todo.. Era la madre de Derek… que atacase a un extraño no significaba que fuese realmente un peligro para nadie.

-:- Derek se entiende muy bien con su madre. Dijo Gilbert que continuó como si nada, arrojando el aposito en de pósito de la basura y guardando el botiquín- ambos tienen el mismo mal carácter…

-:- entiendo..- ambos salieron del cuarto, Derek estaba en el suelo del recibidor buscando el lente.

-:- que haces allá abajo hijo?- preguntó Prusia. Derek con un mal gesto dejo claro que no quería interrupciones. – te lo dije… el mismo mal carácter- le susurró por lo bajo a John que bajaba las escaleras.

-:- ¿lo encontraste?...

-:- no… todavía… pero lo encontraré… no pudieron haberle crecido alas…

-:- Derek tu madre…

-:- está en el cuarto…- John se sentó en el último escalón. – no hacía falta que te vistieses así para pasar por mi casa- cambió de tema.

-:- tonto… tu padre no debió enseñarte que el mundo no gira en orno a tu casa… ¿funcionan los lentes con tanto tiempo de extravió?...

-:- … no tengo idea… igual nunca traigo repuestos…

-:- John… mejor vayamos a tu casa a buscar unos nuevos…

-:- … esperaba poder estar con Rusia al menos un momento…- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-:- quítate el otro lente entonces… si te pregunta, solo dile que son lentes y ya está…

-:- es que…

-:- lo encontré!- dijo Derek- lo tienes en el pliegue de tu pantalón!...- se alegró, y luego se puso serio – si él no te gusta… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi tío?...

…

…

-:- Canadá-san- dijo Yuki mientras le ayudaba a levantar la mesa.- sobre los cubiertos… ¿de verdad creería que comería con ohashis?...

-:- ¿Estas molesto?- preguntó comprensivo.

-:- un poco… aunque Grecia no esté presente en casi ningún momento importante me molesta que todos me vean solo como un japonés más… creo que a veces incluso mi padre lo cree así…

-:- ¿por eso quieres ser invisible?- pregunto Canadá dejando de lavar y secándose las manos.- Yuki… lo que me dices es muy triste…- se volteo y se miraron a la cara nuevamente.

-:- …

Sin duda lo que tenían en común era el silencio.

…

…

Lucciano recordaba como había despertado de repente… y como había reaccionado al sentir el brazo de Raffaella sobre él…. Debía pedirle disculpas en cuanto llegase de la casa de Alemania e Italia. Pero luego de esa pesadilla no podía dejar de pensar el porqué de ese sueño… la voces tan protectoras que lo cobijaban…. Ese idioma extranjero que su cerebro entendía por algún motivo… pero ahora no era un sueño… sentía esos ojos protectores sobre él a poca distancia. Distraído lo llamó entonces.

-:- _baba?- _ no. Era Romano, que derramó un par de lágrimas al oírlo. Y Lucciano por algún motivo sintió que su pecho se encogía. Como si hubiese cometido un enorme error…. O como si se hubiese llevado una decepción.- papá..- dijo tras aclarar la voz pretendiendo un error; - ¿por que lloras?- se inclinó para verle el rostro cabizbajo a su padre.

-:- cuando yo te vi por primera vez… yo sabía que eras un ser de luz mi Lucciano…- lo abrazó con fuerzas.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste callandote la verdad?

-:- papá…

-:- pero yo todo lo hice por ti… te lo juro… te lo juro…- Lucciano se sentó en un de las sillas mientras Romanos sentaba en la que tenia delante. – hijo yo quería decírtelo todo… pero…

-:- papá…- Lucciano intentaba de calmar a su padre; pero este estaba muy interiorizado en sus palabras.

-:- cuando llegaste a nosotros... Lucciano… te amé como si hubieses estado con nosotros siempre… y te tomó tiempo, pero aprendiste a hablar muy rápido… lo que mas te costó… fue aprender a decirnos Papá a Antonio y a mi…

Lucciano se quedó paralizado; recordando su pesadilla de la noche anterior… ya no quería oír nada mas …. No le hacía falta oír mas nada. En es momento llego España resoplando molesto.

-:- Romano no viste mi billetera?...- al dejar las llaves sobre la mesa y ver los rostros de su esposo y su hijo se dio cuenta que el velo había sido quitado del pasado de Lucciano. Romano se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

Y Lucciano solo miraba al piso con la mirada color miel perdida en algún punto invisible. España se acercó a su hijo y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-:- papa…- dijo Lucciano con un nudo en al garganta que no podía deshacer.

-:- hijo…- le besó la frente- debías saber la verdad… lamento no haber estado aquí en ese momento…- de su bolsillo sacó la carta que Turquía le hubiese entregado. – ellos siempre escribían… y yo soy el culpable de esta es la única que haya llegado a tus manos…

-:- papá…- Lucciano no pudo mantenerse entero más tiempo y se puso de pie solo para arrojarse a los brazos de Antonio y llorar.; Lucciano no lloraba desde que Egipto lo había dejado con ellos… y luego quizás los días subsiguientes a ese "abandono" pero de repente… sus lágrimas se habían secado… hasta ese momento.

-:- hijo… todo está bien…- dijo Antonio acariciándole el cabello.

….

…

Ash luego de mirar un poco de televisión caminó pesadamente de nuevo a su cuarto.. no le entretenían las caricaturas… y para noticias suficiente con su trabajo… se dio cuenta que envejecía pronto… todo le asqueaba se sentó sobre las sabanas pero luego se dio cuenta que era él quien se daba asco a si mismo…

Los labios tibios sobre los suyos… y el aliento a chocolate dulce… y luego la respiración agitada… y esa sensación de que se quemaba su interior… un gemido… y calor… mucho calor.

*flash back*

La taza vacía estaba en el suelo, y sentados madre e hijo en la cama sentados… comunicándose con sus labios… unos sobre los del otros… estrechándose y saboreándose…lentamente la mujer se dejó caer hacia atrás y su hijo la siguió en carrera a la cama, donde siguieron besándose. Las manos de Ash instintivamente se tocaron con las manos de su madre. La falta de aire creaba sonidos deliciosos… no se podía pensar… estaba tan aturdido al ser invadido por esas sensaciones…

-:- oniisama….- murmuró Liechtenstein. Como una clave para acabar con la magia. La mujer se acomodó el cabello mientras se ponía de pie y escapaba del cuarto sin palabras. Y el pequeño suiza se cubría el rostro para no imaginarse a si mismo…

*fin del flashback*

- se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa una vez más… tenía que oír que tenia Austria para decirle.

…

…

Gianfranco salió del cuarto que compartía con su hermano y se sentó en el sofá en el cual descansaba su prima; aprovechando que no había ningún ojo sobre ellos inmiscuyó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de su novia por debajo de la falda. Ella se sonrojó un poco. Y le besó el cuello solo una vez. Y luego rieron cómplices… no sabían exactamente que sucedía… pero el tiempo uno junto al otro cada vez parecía exigirles ir un poco más lejos... y quizás era allí donde todo se volvía mas peligroso.

-:-Raffaella…- suspiró Gianfranco mientras le sostenía la mano.

-:- ti amo…- le susurro ella muy bajo mientras soltaba la mano de su primo antes de Feliciano se acercase con los postres terminados.

….

…

Lorand miraba por al ventana de su cuarto, sin dejar de preguntarse que estaría haciendo esa persona ahora. ¿Pensará en mi? ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad?...

Su madre no sabía a quien amaba… pero le había dado bastantes pistas…. Lorand no deseaba repetir la historia de su madre y buscar un hijo solo para ella, para no estar sola… pero quizás terminaría haciéndolo… no se sentía una persona muy afortunada… pero si quien amaba era feliz diciéndole "amiga"… no había nada que ella pudiese hacer realmente.

….

…

John caminaba hasta casa de Rusia solo; Derek dijo que no quería ir si él iba…. Y a estas alturas John se preguntaba hasta que puntos en casa de Derek todos estaban completamente enfermos…

Al ver la enorme casa se quedo helado. ¿Como podía un solo hombre vivir en semejante palacio? Tímidamente golpeo la puerta; y Rusia en persona le atendió.

-:- y el pequeño Derek no vino contigo?- preguntó haciéndolo pasar.

-:- no se sentía bien…

-:- que te sucedió en al cara?...

-:-n… nada…. – dijo restándole importancia.

-:- que bueno que hayas venido de visita… hoy florecieron todos los girasoles de mi casa… ¿quieres verlos? – Rusia parecía o muy despreocupado por la salud de su sobrino, o adecuado a que se sintiese mal… o quizás solo estaba feliz de que John estuviese allí…. El hijo de estados unidos deseaba que fuese la última de sus teorías.

-:- que bueno!. -dijo siguiendo al país que le llevó hasta un balcón, mas allá se veía un enorme campo de girasoles… el que había visto desde casa de Derek.

-:- John… ¿vas a querer llevarte algunos a casa?...

-:- Rusia… usted quiere mucho a Derek..

-:- da, es mi sobrino… además que él tendrá todo lo que me pertenece…

-:- y usted.. ¿Porque no tuvo hijos?...

-:- eres igual que America-kun… preguntas cosas que duelen con una sonrisa en la boca…- le sonrió y luego miro el campo de girasoles. – Cuando uno está solo mucho tiempo deja de ser humano….- John sintió la carne congelarse bajo su piel y solo se apoyó del barandal para ver las flores enamoradas estúpidas del sol que bailaban mostrándole su centro lleno de semillas, intentando de seducirlo inútilmente.

….

….

**Nuevamente terminamos este capitulo… lso hijos del confluicto lentamente se van enfrascando en sus problemas de adultos… si l adolescencia es complicada para lsos eres humanso… es aun peor para las chibinaciones…  
>este e sun moemnto crítico para mí; pro favor… intenten tenerme piedad… y sobretodo ser pacientes… <strong>

**Reviews porfis! Necesito saber que piensan de cómo va la historia n_n…  
>además de que me hacen sentir muy bien! *w*<strong>

Y como siempre eternamente agradecida a mi bellisima beta Merlina-Vulturi, quien corrige mis metidas de pata ortográficas XD


	10. mi hijo  parte 1

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 10. ¿mi hijo? (parte uno)

.

.

.

El pasto cedía al peso del cuerpo de Raffaella que tiró del antebrazo de Gianfranco que un poco tosco cayó sobre ella y después de un suspiro le dio un beso. Las flores silvestres que crecían en ese campo eran las mas bellas que hubiesen conocido…. Llevaban jugando ahí desde que eran niños… y ahora era su espacio secreto a espaldas del mundo…. Donde podían caminar de la mano… y besarse espontáneamente sin mirar a los lados… pero lamentablemente era un espacio desconectado de su realidad… de esa sangre que les impedía estar realmente juntos.

-:- te sigo gustando?- preguntó Raffaella mientras empujaba a su novio y se sentaba mientras este la miraba.- ¿ te parezco bonita?...

-:- ¿por que preguntas eso?... claro que me pareces bonita, lo que está en tu interior es lo que más me interesa Raffaella.

-:- estoy celosa… por eso te pregunto…

-:- Raffaella….- se sonrojó Gianfranco.- ¿celosa? ¿Por qué?...

-:- no quiero que pases tanto tiempo con tu hermano… no me gusta… se supones que debes estar conmigo… tonto…- las lagrimas se empezaron a escapar y ella intentaba secarlas; pero no podía. Él la abrazó y le peinaba en cabello. No entendía que sucedía.

-:- Raffaella… que sucede?... ¿pasó algo malo en tu casa?

-:- Lucciano dijo que tuvo un sueño anoche…- las lágrimas siguieron cayendo aun más veloces mientras ella rememoraba ese momento - … él y yo… quizás no seamos hermanos…

…

…

Canadá se sentía cómodo con la situación de tener una visita… quizás se podría acostumbrar pronto a ello, ahora repasaba su propia historia enseñando los álbumes de fotografías a Yuki, que parecía conocer bastante cada hecho previo incluso a su nacimiento. Grecia tenia un brillo de inteligencia dormido en sus ojos y Japón era increíblemente aplicado.. quizás su hijo hubiese heredado lo mejor de ambos.

-:- vaya sabes mucho!- dijo sorprendido, pero no simulando, sino realmente asombrado por Yuki.

-:- … si, incluso que estuviste involucrado en el desarrollo de la bomba nuclear y que nadie lo sabe.. creen que eres un santo…- Canadá sintió un nudo en la garganta… no eran de sus momentos favoritos en su carrera científica. Y ni siquiera guardaba fotos de esa "hazaña" … él hubiese agradecido que todos realmente lo ignoraran… no sabía como mirar a Yuki después de eso…. Él aun recordaba lo duro que había sido para Japón… de nuevo el silencio entre ambos.

-:- no hay disculpas para eso… pero tampoco puedo vivir del pasado… y creo que tu padre piensa de la misma manera… porque me confió a su hijo en mi casa… - Canadá lo dijo decidido; porque habían muchos asuntos en los que ellos solo debían obedecer a sus jefes… que vivian una fracción del tiempo que ellos lo hacían… y luego quedaban ellos; inmortales para cargar las culpas… antes de ver a su invitado sintió un peso en su hombro y un aroma similar a la menta. Al girar un poco la cabeza vio que ere peso era Yuki recostado sobre su hombro bastante cómodo que seguía pasando las paginas. Humedeciendo la punta de su dedo índice antes de pasar las pesadas hojas del álbum de fotografías.

Canadá se sintió incomodo y se hizo completamente a un lado alejándose de su invitado; que apoyó una mano en el sofá para no caer, el mayor intentó escapar de ese momento incómodo; pero Yuki se le adelanto suavemente cruzando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Canadá y acercando su rostro a la cara vacilante de su anfitrión que estaba luchando en su interior, mientras no dejaba de pensar de que el niño tenía la edad su sobrino y su demonio le remarcaba lo bellas y exóticas eran las facciones de Yuki, que lo hacían una especie de muñeca.

-:- no tengas miedo- se adelantó Yuki susurrando – yo estoy seguro…- dijo antes de lanzar su primer beso hacia el hombre cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Yuki sobre los suyos y con cuidado fue apagando una a una las luces de alerta en su cabeza. Porque se sentía muy bien…

…

…

Austria sintió unos ruidos en su cuarto de música, preocupado caminó hasta allá y al abrir la puerta vio a Ash pasando su pierna hacia a dentro a través de la ventana semi abierta; como un ladrón por su casa…. Como Suiza cuando aun eran ambos apenas niños.

-:- ¿Qué haces aquí!- preguntó temiendo que fuese una alucinación. Después de todo.. ya había arribado otro aniversario de la muerte de suiza… ese día su cabeza se despegaba de la tierra…

-:- tenemos que hablar austria!- dijo con su voz de enfado y su seño fruncido; realmente parecía su padre… solo que su mirada no era tan dura; ni tan fría.

-:- ¿por que entraste por la ventana?...- Ash miró hacia atrás y luego no supo contestar el porque lo había hecho. – de que quieres hablar suiza- dijo suspirando, debía intentar no caer en tentación de nuevo, no quería un conflicto bélico…

-:- eres el único que conocía a suiza… y con quien todavía no he hablado…

-:- sabes que él estaba en una guerra contra mí… ¿de que te sirve lo que yo pueda decirte?...- Austria detestaba tener que hablar de suiza; sin poder abiertamente lo que sentía por él… y los motivos tan absurdos de su muerte.

-:- imagino que no me dirás que era un gran hombre…- dijo Ash asqueado de esas palabras que sin ejemplos carecían de sentido para él.

-:- él era una gran persona!- le dijo Austria y le haló el brazo al joven atrayéndolo hacia sí y posiblemente haciéndole daño. – que vas a saber tu… mocoso…!- le dijo molesto. Detestaba esa falta de respeto, quizás si hubiese sido su hijo le hubiese cruzado al cara de un golpe.

-:-no es mi culpa que tú lo mataras…- contestó Ash que en realidad nunca había escuchado realmente quien había asestado el golpe de gracia.

-:- no tienes idea de nada…

-:- por eso es que vine aquí… a saber la verdad…- dijo Ash mientras se fregaba el hombro después de que el mayor lo soltase.

-:- no es mi trabajo contarte lo que tu madre no quiera que sepas…- dijo intentando de relajarse Austria. – ella es quien debe encargarse de eso…

-:- tu lo amabas o lo odiabas?...

-:- suiza fue lo más importante en mi vida… me provocó las alegrías mas grandes.. y las iras mas profundas…

-:- no es motivo para que las cosas terminen así!.

-:- tu que sabes?... – Austria se dio cuenta que ese joven le despertaba una repulsión que no podía controlar… se preguntaba si era por su actitud, o si era un recuerdo constante de que sus manos estaban sucias de la sangre de suiza…- parece que nuestro destino era jamás volver a hablarnos…

-:- El destino es una mentira…

-:- si hubiese evitado esa guerra tu no habrías nacido… y suiza no hubiese muerto…- se quedó en silencio, impresionado por al barbaridad que le había dicho a un joven y se mordió el labio sintiéndose un miserable. Y quizás lo era. Retiró la vista de inmediato, no podía tolerar la expresión en el rostro de Ash

Ash sintió como si le arrancasen el corazón del pecho… unas garras sucias cruzando por su pecho verticalmente y arrancando su carne… quemándolo… nunca lo había visto de ese modo… él era un efecto de la guerra? Entonces no cabía la duda que él era solo un reemplazo de ese hombre muerto que hasta su matador creía una gran persona.

-:- lo siento… pero es la verdad…- dijo Austria siendo demoledor y recordando una vez mas cuando suiza se le declaró.. Cuando no hubo mas secretos entre ellos… y luego…- tu padre se casó con tu madre la víspera de la batalla…

-:- no quiero oír una palabra más sobre este asunto!- ordeno Ash mientras su corazón seguía desarmándose.

-:- ese pasado no te pertenece..- le dijo sosteniéndolo por los antebrazos – lo que ha sucedido en el pasado no cambia lo que eres Suiza! No permitas que nadie te diga lo que yo he dicho hoy…- Austria envolvió al menor en un abrazo y lo besó. Confundido Ash no pudo luchar contra su cuerpo… y cedió a esos labios cálidos que le parecían por algún motivo tan conocidos… Roderich apretó con fuerzas a Suiza; porque recordaba ese día en que Vash entro corriendo y lo besó desmayándose luego de varios segundos de amor.

Y el piano gimió al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Ash sobre sus teclas centrales, en ese momento el menor intentó escapar, Suiza por el sonido estridente de las notas del piano, pero Austria le inmovilizó una de sus manos sobre el intercalado de marfil y ébano y la otra mano sobre la tapa del instrumento.

-:- Austria… basta…- dijo… mientras sentía al otro país besando su cuello, excitándolo con su perfume y sus acciones. – Solo… dígame que estaba mintiendo… - dijo intentando de no quebrarse, peor la ultima parte de su frase fue apenas un silbido de su garganta, y Roderich pudo sentir el calor de una lágrima de Ash mojando su rostro.

-:- yo...- lo abrazó fuertemente, acobijando el rostro húmedo de Ash en su pecho, que confundido no pudo hacer más que sentir su pecho vacío y se aferró a él para llorar. Mientras Austria intentaba no recordar.. ese ultimo beso con suiza… sus últimas palabras... lo que era difícil ya que esa caminata con su amado en la espalda había sido su vida los últimos años… reviviéndola; como su cruz. Y se lo merecía….

….

…

Luego de llorar en brazos de España Lucciano había caído en un profundo sueño; llevaba dormido desde entonces… Romano sabía que llorar producía sueño,… pero quería despertar a su hijo para abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por no haberle contado nunca sobre esos años lejos de su familia… en sus manos el dormido apretaba la carta a medio leer.

-:- Romano… él está descansando… debió ser un golpe duro… dale tiempo y todo estará bien.- dijo España que intentó ser contenedor cuando él también estaba desquebrajándose… amaba mucho a Lucciano y no podía tolerar el verlo así

En ese momento entró Raffaella y se detuvo al sentir el aire denso en la sala. Romano con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sentado a al mesa y Antonio detrás de su silla, acariciándole los hombros. Y en el sofá Lucciano durmiendo. Con un papel en las manos.

-:- hija… dijo Romano antes de volver a romper en llanto- lo siento tanto…

Raffaella se mordió el labio inferior de pura impotencia… realmente envidiaba la familia de su novio; en la que parecían todos sacados de algún cuento… ella creía lo mismo de sus padres hasta no hace mucho tiempo.

En silencio la jovencita se acomodó en al concavidad que creaba Lucciano acostado en el sofá y le acarició al frente a su hermano que de a momentos pacía tranquilo, y en otros parecía sufrir.

-:- ¿Qué sucedió?... – preguntó Raffaella.

-:- … hija… hace tiempo, antes de que ustedes nacieran… – contestó Antonio mientras se acercaba a su hija. Que empezó a temblar. Y siguió mordiendo su labio hasta que levantó la cara y lo miró furiosa a los ojos antes de recibir cualquier información adicional.

-:- porque nos mintieron?... tenemos cara de estúpidos? - preguntó poniéndose de pie, inclinando su cuerpo hacia a delante mientras de la impotencia sujetaba los extremos de su vestido.- todo esto es su culpa! - dijo de antemano la joven; que con sus gritos despertó a su hermano que se quedó mirando la pelea desde su asiento; Raffaella tenia el mal carácter y al costumbre de gritar típica de Romano, pero esta vez España seguía firme con que no era su culpa… ni suya ni de Romano…

Lucciano En silencio se puso de pie y le tomó de los hombros a Raffaella y reposó su frente en la espalda de la joven.

-:- Raffaella… detente… ellos no se merecen que el grites… hicieron lo mejor que pudieron….

-:- Lucciano… - España no sabía que decir. Sentía que cualquier disculpa era insuficiente… más aun al ver que su hijo se había despertado de esa siesta renovado; como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lucciano cerró los ojos y sonrió con ese gesto cálido de siempre, Raffaella al verlo lo abrazó y fue ella la que comenzó a llorar.

-:- ¿pero que te sucede Lucciano?… ¿acaso te robaron el alma?... tonto… tienes que llegar al fondo de todo esto… no te entiendo…

-:- nada de eso… yo no necesito saber nada más… en el pasado pasan cosas que deben quedarse en el pasado… hoy los tres están tristes por cosas que pasaron y no se pueden cambiar.…

Soltándose suavemente del abrazo de Raffaella Lucciano se arrodilló delante de Romano y lo miró a los ojos; aunque su padre evitaba ese contacto llego un momento en que quedó acorralado.

-:- papá… _papa…_ no quiero verte llorar nunca más por mi culpa….- Romano se secó las lágrimas mientras intentaba negar con la cabeza. – lo es… _se piangi, è colpa mia papa… _

-:- _Ti amo così figlio…ti prego di perdonarmi _– susurró Romano intentando de dejar de llorar.

Romano se inclino para abrazar con fuerzas a su hijo mientras lentamente se sentía mejor… sabía que Lucciano entendía lo que sucedía… y el sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo el recordaba el primer abrazo…. Con esas manitas cálidas alrededor suyo.

Antonio entendió que cualquier cosa que debiese ser perdonada ya había sido perdonada…. Mientras que Raffaella se sentía inquieta… ¿ya había acabado todo?... así como si nada?... entonces por que para ella todo estaba roto?

…

…

John miró por la ventana; el tiempo había pasado rapidísimo… apenas había notado que le había prometido a Derek que a esa hora ya estaría de regreso. Sin embargo el estar con el ruso el daba mucha paz.

-:- debo irme… se me hace tarde…- dijo poco convencido poniéndose de pie; quizás deseando que Iván lo detenga.

-:- Ya? Tan temprano?- preguntó el ruso - fue divertido que hayas venido John…- sonrió amablemente; y John le devolvió al sonrisa. – te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Caminaron por la enorme casa hasta la puerta de acceso en silencio... cuando en realidad John quería preguntar muchas cosas.

-:- ya no estés triste… John..- Rusia colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del joven antes de abrir la puerta tras la cual quizás no volvieran verse. – puedes volver cuando quieras.

-:- Rusia… ¿Por qué Derek no quiso acompañarme hasta aquí?... él dice que pasa mucho tiempo contigo… ¿soy una molestia para él?...

-:- no me habla de ti como una molestia… pero quizás debas preguntárselo tu…- dijo Rusia antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a su invitado fuera de su casa.

…

…

-:- John aun no llega… quizás deba ir a buscarlo…- dijo preocupado Alfred, Arthur lo miró y luego miró de reojo el reloj mientras volvía a abrazar el cuerpo de Alfred.

-:- como si prefirieses que nos encontrara así…- Alfred bufó primero y rió después… tenia razón… John estaba solo con un amigo… y en parte eso estaba bien… después de todo Arthur y él lo habían criado correctamente… y de seguro no hacía nada perjudicial para su salud.

…

…

John llegó hasta el la puerta de la casa de Derek; donde encontraba este sentado en el pórtico; esperándolo.

-:- lamento haberme tardado…- dijo John antes de Derek le recriminase algo.

-:- está bien… peor ya deberías estar en tu casa… mi padre te llevará en el auto… tardarás menos que si vamos a pie…

-:- Derek… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?...- los ojos rojos de Derek se cubrieron un par de veces por sus parpados blancos hasta que al final abrió la puerta.

-:- bajo tu propio riesgo…

-:- … - John asintió en silencio… mientras se preguntaba que pensaba realmente Derek de él…

-:- listo para que te lleve a casa?- preguntó Prusia mientras tomaba las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa.- y de verdad que lo siento por lo de la pelota…- se disculpó nuevamente.

-:- se queda a cenar y a dormir… llamaré a América para que se quede tranquilo - dijo Derek mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

-:- esa es una mejor idea aun!...- dijo Gilbert palmeando a John en la espalda. – verdad? Vamos a pasarla súper sensacional… le diré a Bielorrusia que prepare palomitas veremos películas!.. te parecen rondas de videojuegos!- rió un poco; Derek terminó de habar por teléfono y tomó el brazo de John

-:- John no está interesado en pasar el resto de la noche contigo… si se quedó es solo para que no conduzcas en medio de la noche… - y tras esto lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

…

…

-:- tu padre puede dar miedo a veces….- dijo John – pero no es una mala persona…

-:- no es un adulto todavía… de seguro por eso la nación quedó en manos de tío Ludwig… no me malentiendas… lo quiero mucho…. Pero a veces me hace falta que sea un adulto..

John sonrió un poco pensando que era una buena noticia que Derek le contase cosas tan privadas.

-:- ¿y.. que piensas de mi?...- Derek lo miró y después se distrajo a través de la ventana.

-:- … que eres un tonto… y que no confías en mí lo suficiente.

-:- de que hablas?- se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en la cama de Derek mientras este miraba aun por al ventana.

-:- no lo sé… es que siento esta noche… siento que puedo hacerte mucho daño esta noche…  
>…<p>

…

Lucciano ya tenía su pijama puesto; sin embargo Raffaella seguía vestida y arropada.

-:- ¿vas a dormir vestida?- preguntó su hermano.

-:- lo siento Lucciano- bajó la mirada. – ya no me siento cómoda cambiándome de ropa cuando estás en el cuarto…- se mordió el labio. Lucciano suspiró, había sido algo inesperado; pero lógico.

-:- claro; que tonto… - se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Mientras los recuerdos de su infancia regresaban a él… y ese nombre que no dejaba de oír zumbar en su cabeza… ¿era la misma persona llamando Lucciano que llamándose Murat?... antes de poder contestarse Raffaella abrió al puerta y se acostó nuevamente en su cama.

En un momento cada uno de los hermanos estaba en su cama; intentando conciliar en sueño; mientras que Lucciano rememoraba las frases de esa carta… en la que le comunicaban que le habían enviado dibujos y escritos a lo largo de toda su vida lejos de "casa"… le relataba cuanto lo extrañaban… y que aun esperaba su cuarto intacto, sus juguetes de niño… para cuando quisiera pasar a verlo… y a saludarlos… la curiosidad no le dejaba en paz… pero el estado frágil de Romano le pegaba en al conciencia… si él no le hubiese dicho "_baba_" a Romano… la verdad hubiese quedado oculta… para beneficio de todos…

…

…

Lily había llegado a casa… y se asustó al no encontrara a su hijo en ella… pero luego dejó al desesperación de lado; pues estaba segura de donde buscarlo…

…

…

Liechtenstein no pidió permiso para meterse en casa de Austria, pateando puertas hasta llegar a una de las salas de estar; donde encontró al adulto sentado sobre un diván; y recostado sobre su pecho su hijo… ambos profundamente dormidos… las marcas de las lagrimas en ambos rostros demostraban que muchas cosas se habían dicho en su ausencia… quizás cosas que eran muy dolorosas para saber…

*flAsh back*

-:- mama debes decirme realmente que paso!... ¿Quién mato a suiza!-

-:-no… no debes preguntar eso… quizás mas adelante lo sepas… ahora… no te servirá de nada… debemos verle la cara todos los días… solo… quédate tranquilo… de que te amamos… de que tu padre y yo te amamos…

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza… Ash era su mundo… pero sus sentimientos eran aun frágiles… pues si bien su cuerpo y mente habían madurado… su corazón seguía siendo el de esa niña tonta. Y al sentir las manso de Ash entorno su torso; el cabello dorado en el costado de su rostro… el mismo perfume que él en la piel… su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.. Hasta que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos verdes de su hijo… del mismo color que los del primer suiza… la voz de su hijo que había cambiado y se parecía cada vez más a la de su padre… ese bochorno en las mejillas.. el mismo que "él" tenia su noche de bodas… tantas cosas que pasaron después de eso… su cabeza despacio obedeció las ordenes confusas de su corazón destruido y se acercaron los labios pálidos y temblorosos de Ash… y en cuanto los tocaron, reacciono; poniéndose de pie, argumentando que debía descansar… y huyó de ese, el cuarto de suiza… el cuarto con tantos recuerdos…mientras lloraba por ser tan débil… la muerte de suiza y su desaparición de este mundo eran cosas que aun no toleraba.

*fin del flAshback*

Lilly se marchó de esa casa… parecía que Roderich estaba destinado a quitarle todo… pero ella esta vez… por primera vez… se defendería… por que este era su hijo…

…

…

Beunoc on mucho retraso llego el capitulo diez… mi hijo parte 1! O_O

..

..

Gracias a mi amada beta! Agradezcanl a ella que este texto esté en un correcto español XD LOL  
>o_o nos vemso con el siguiente capitulko más adelante… peor quiero ver si preparo materias… ye scribir se me va a aponer dificil u_u<br>cada tanto cheken mi DA a ver si agregué algo nuevo… ( todavíoa no, malditos examenes! TT o TT)  
>lucciano y romano cuanod hablan en italiano dice lucciano "si estas llorando, es mi culpa" y su padre le dice "te amo tanto hijo, te ruego que me perdones"<p> 


	11. mi hijo parte2

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 11 mi hijo (parte dos)

…

…

-:- lo decías de broma... ¿Verdad?- preguntó John mientras intentaba dormir en al cama de Derek mientras este estaba en una bolsa de dormir en el piso. Y continuó ante el silencio de quien seguro ya dormía- que temías hacerme daño esta noche… ¿verdad?... ¿estas despierto?...- se quedó esperando una respuestas que no llegó.

-:- tengo miedo de que esas un estorbo…- se oyó sinceramente desde abajo. John se sentó en al cama… ese era el sitio donde menos se había imagino la palabra "estorbo" relacionado con él

-:-Derek yo…

-:- te hubieses quedado en tu casa… no tenias nada que hacer por aquí!- se sentó y quedó a la altura de la cama de John, ambos sentados seguían teniendo una diferencia de altura debido al mueble.- no tenías porque venir e invadir todo… idiota…- ajustó los puños. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, los ojos de púrpura brillante estaban sobre él y la luna tornaba plateadas las lagrimas de su invitado que de repente se acostó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. – que haces idiota?- preguntó Derek que aparentemente aun no había terminado de hablar.

-:- me voy a dormir… y mañana todo esto solo será un mal sueño..- dijo John algo ingenuo… deseando creer sus palabras.

-:- serás idiota!- Derek se trepó en la crisálida que formaba John envuelto en el cobertor y le golpeo un par de veces, para luego descubrirlo y mirarlo a la cara.- ¿por que me haces sentir estas cosas?...

-:- que cosas?- preguntó molesto John, pero que no podía levantar la voz, por temor a oírle nuevo "estorbo" como respuesta.- pero al contrario vio los rubíes iluminados por la luna opacarse de repente antes de ser cubierto por unos níveos párpados y sin más ser besado. Sus labios temblaron ante los labios de Derek acariciándolo. No supo como reaccionar… por lo que se quedó allí confundido y estático. Cuando pudo reaccionar aferró el cobertor con sus manos y lo haló con fuerzas hacia arriba; logrando que esa tela se interpusiese entre las bocas de ambos – me estás ofendiendo Derek… vete a la cama!- dijo intentando parecer fuerte.- vete a dormir!- levantó la voz y sintió algo diminuto cayendo sobre el cobertor. Y luego a Derek bajando de él y acostándose.. Balbuceando un "buenas noches"

John luego de unos segundos pudo ver que eso que había golpeado su escudo era una gota, que ahora traspasaba la tela. ¿Una lágrima? 

…

…

-:- Canadá-san no me contesta el teléfono… voy a ir a buscar a Yuki…- dijo Japón que había llevado toda la noche caminando en círculos.

-:- creí que confiabas en Canadá para dejarle a Yuki…- dijo Grecia sentado, al menos no parecía preocupado por el paradero del joven.

-:- Canadá-san me pareció siempre confiable… pero… es que no me contesta al teléfono… y ya pasó la hora de la cena y mi hijo no regresa… mejor será que vaya de inmediato..-se terminada de poner su ropa occidental mientras se acercaba a la salida de la casa. - ¿no podrías demostrar un poco más de preocupación por Yuki?... ¿Acaso no te importa...? – dijo irritado Japón. Grecia se sintió golpeado por la frase fría y poco premeditada de su pareja y mirando a un lado le respondió con el mismo peso.

-:- quien sabe?... si te importase Yuki no lo habrías enviado con Canadá…

Japón salió azotando al puerta, con un mal presentimiento en su interior. Y Grecia se levantó de su sitio y se fue a acostar. Japón podía ser más cruel de lo que pensaba.

…

…

Yuki estaba dormido en la enorme cama que Mathew había visto vacía casi toda su vida, sobre su cuerpo descansaba una capa de sudor y en algunos puntos podía encontrarse también otras sustancias propias de dos cuerpos expresando su sexualidad. En una esquina Canadá estaba sentado pendiente… el teléfono había sonado desde hacia horas…. Pero no podía contestarlo… sabía que era Japón… y no podría mentirle adecuadamente sobre lo que sucedió por su descuido… se supone que era el adulto y podía ponerle un freno a sus impulsos… pero había caído presa de un hechizo.

Todo parecía un sueño pervertido… Yuki cuando dijo estar seguro lo había dicho enserio… y aun se estremecía al recordar la experiencia vivida momentos atrás. Se volteó para ver a su invitado durmiendo cómodamente, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a ronronear… sentía que podía despertarlo para comenzar otra vez… Yuki tenia encima un imán que lo atraía…

Y tal cual lo había pensado no tardó en sonar el timbre. Era Japón… ajustó su traje y se miró al espejo antes de despertar a Yuki rogándole que se vistiese… y luego se dirigió a atender al padre del joven… y aceptar sus responsabilidades por el error cometido.

-:- buenas noches Nihon- dijo diplomático mientras vio los ojos negros y preocupados del oriental que rompiendo todo protocolo solo el preguntó "por que?", aparentemente había sido muy obvio. -… lo siento…- dijo, Japón lo empujo y se abrió paso por la casa buscando a su hijo. Mientras pensaba que Grecia tenía razón… todo había sido su culpa…

Yuki salió luego del cuarto, mientras se sobaba las palmas de las manos en el pantalón, quizás mas de nervios que por otro motivo, todo su cuerpo estaba cansado y más de una parte estaba adolorida. En cuanto su padre lo vio se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, pidiéndole perdón. Yuki lo tolero un momento… pero alejó a su padre soltando el abrazo cuando creyó que había sido suficiente y en un tono completamente monocorde dijo "vamos a casa… no hagas tanto escándalo" Matthew sabía que no quedaría todo en solo un escándalo verbal y suspiró… él no quería pasar a ser una nación visible por un descuido… y se preguntaba si haber conocido a Yuki era una maldición a medias… o solo una maldición.

Tras ver como se alejaban ambos suspiró pensando que tendría suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo.

…

…

Dicen que la luz puede curarlo todo… pero a veces el esplendor es lo que mas hiere… como los ojos que acaban de despertar de un sueño.

Ojala todo hubiese sido un sueño. John lo dijo mil veces mientras se levantaba; Derek estaba igual que siempre… salvo que ya no lo miraba a los ojos y esa falta de contemplación lo mataba lentamente.

-:- no quiero desayunar en tu casa.- dijo John mientras se acomodaba el cabello- le pediré a tu padre que me lleve lejos de aquí lo antes posible…

-:- me parece bien… que sigas huyendo de los males que provocas…- Derek lo miró mientras le lanzaba su abrigo a las manos.- ya que no puedes afrontarlos…

-:- Derek basta… ¿ porque esperaste a invitarme a tu casa para decirme que no me soportas! Creí que éramos amigos!- reclamo John que no sabia si llorar o golpear al otro joven en la cara.

-:- por que yo no quiero ser tu amigo!- dijo Derek y se sonrojo; pero antes de continuar sintió su boca chocar contra el puño enfurecido de John y el golpe algo nervioso de Prusia que los llamaba para desayunar.- mierda!- gimió mientras sintió su cabeza golpear contra la puerta tras el puñetazo, puerta que abrió de par en par mientras su nariz y su labio superior manaban tanta sangre que habían manchado su ropa su mano y apenas el piso.

-:- Derek! Estas bien!- se preocupo Gilbert que había oído el golpe, pero no se había imaginado le escena.

-:- mierda!- gritó el joven desde el baño mientras se oía el agua correr – quieres llevar a este hijo de puta a su casa!- preguntó molesto a su padre que intentó asistirlo.

Gilbert al voltear a ver a John e intentar de calmarlo para llevarlo a casa vio que este no estab … y Bielorrusia señaló la puerta de entrada.

-:- se escapó por allí…- dijo naturalmente mientras terminaba de servir la taza de café de su visita que había partido antes de tiempo.

-:- esto duele mucho…-se quejo Derek que seguía lavándose la nariz dejando escapar más sangre de la que creía que poseía su pálido cuerpo.

…

…

Ash se despertó acalambrado, al sentir la respiración de Roderich saltó y se puso de pie. El adulto aun dormía. y el sol ya había asomado tímidamente el verde prado….

Pensó en escapar de esa casa… de ese lugar en que el habían dicho cosas tan crueles… pero no tenía sentido… no podía escapar del hecho de que solo había nacido como fruto de la guerra… como fruto de una pelea… era un hijo del odio entre dos naciones… un reemplazo para suiza… era Suiza.

Roderich despertó al oír notas en el aire… al casa estaba llena de música; a pesar de que él había silenciado su instrumentos por tanto dolor… la melodía … era la que él le compuso a Vash aquel día… la música que le hizo comprender su amor. Al sentarse y abrir los ojos vio a Ash ejecutando su piano a la perfección… discretamente y en silencio se acerco y se sentó al pie del piano, para oírlo tocar… recordando las épocas felices en que era al revés…

Ash vio a Austria junto al piano, sentando en el suelo oyendo la música… él nunca supo quien había creado esa melodía que el tocaba ahora… pero su madre se la enseñó desde pequeño… porque decía que era la preferida de suiza… y aparentemente también era especial para Austria.

-:- tu madre debe estar preocupada…

-:- hay perfume de ella en esta sala… ella estuvo aquí… no debe estar preocupada…

-:- ¿no quieres irte? Después de las cosas crueles que dije?..

-:_ la verdad es cruel… alguien me lo diría… mejor que haya sido alguien que no me interesa….

-:- Suiza…

-:- maldición… -dijo cuando oyó una de las cuerdas del piano cortándose y haciendo un escándalo. - debes tratar estos instrumentos con más cuidado… 

Austria lo miró y sonrió.

*flAsh back* 

-:- vamos a salir! El día esta precioso!- suiza pateó uno de los pies del piano.

-:- no hagas eso!... lo romperás!- critico Austria.

-:- es solo una caja cara y ruidosa Austria… nada de que tener cuidado.

*fin del flAsh back*

-:- te ríes de mi?- preguntó ofendido Ash

-:- no es eso… vete a casa… y no regreses….

-:-… ¿por que no puedo regresar?

-:- por que si vuelves… no te dejaré ir suiza… te anexaré a mi territorio… como debió ser siempre… - ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ash se alejo en silencio; era hora de retirarse.

…

…

España fue a despertar a sus hijos aparentemente las cosas estaban mal entre los mellizos, porque ambos dormían en una dirección opuesta y el aire se sentía distinto; casi rozando con lo hostil… o lo estéril.

Y el desayuno no fue distinto. Raffaella terminó primero y se levantó abandonando la mesa dejando a sus padres y hermano con el desayuno a medio acabar.

-:- voy a casa de los tíos.- saludo y partió, pareciendo incómoda. España estaba por preguntar al respecto; hasta que oyó en las noticias un avisa que de seguro los pondría pronto a trabajar en las naciones unidas.

_"El principado de Liechtenstein ha declarado al guerra formalmente a la república de Austria; la conferencia de prensa comenzará en unos minutos, los motivos del posible enfrentamiento bélico son inciertos aun; como en la guerra del pasado la confederación suiza sería un aliado importante del principado de Liechtenstein. Ampliaremos en instantes."_

-:- Tengo que ir a ver a Ash…- dijo poniéndose de pie Lucciano sus padres estaban por detenerlo; pero él quizás adivinando sus movimiento les pidió que le dajasen ir. – este no es un buen momento… llamaré lo mas frecuentemente que pueda…- y salio despidiéndolos con un beso.

En realidad romano temía que fuese a casa de Turquía y Egipto.

…

…

Japón estaba inquieto, luego de haber llegado de casa de Canadá aun no había hablado correctamente con Heracles y sabía que estaba ofendido por sus palabras crueles. Además de que nunca había sabido como hablar con su hijo en temas relacionados con el amor y el sexo, y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿había sido forzado o engañado? ¿Estaba enamorado de Canadá? ¿Que pensaba Canadá al respecto? Eran muchas preguntas. Tantas que no sabía como comenzar a hablar de ese asunto tan delicado.

Grecia miraba a Japón, luego de tantos años juntos solo bastaba verlo para leer su mente… estaba preocupado por Yuki, igual que él, pero Grecia intentaba no demostrarlo porque seguía molesto por la frase desafortunada que Japón le arrojo la noche anterior.

Yuki desayunaba mientras contemplaba la cara extraña que tenía Japón, mientras se preguntaba que pensaba el oriental tan conservador al respecto… pero no estaba arrepentido…

-:- hijo…- dijo Japón serio al adolescente no le costó nada imaginar de que tratarían las siguientes palabras.

-:- tienes marcado el cuello- dijo Grecia con su tranquilidad y aparente apatía hacia el mundo. Yuki llevó una mano hasta uno de los lados de su cuello preguntándose en que momento habría ocurrido una marca. Desvió la mirada preguntándose si Japón le había contado a Grecia… o más precisamente que le había dicho.- ¿es una persona importante para ti?- pregunto mientras comía, casi como si preguntase algo ajeno a ellos.

-:- lo es..- dijo Yuki sin sacar su mano de ese punto en su cuello,

-:-¿esa persona te quiere? ¿te hace feliz?

-:- me hace feliz su presencia… pero…- se sonrojo y miró el suelo- no se lo que él siente.. o que piensa de mí.

-:- averígualo lo antes posible…- dijo Heracles. Con esas simples palabras había logrado decir todo lo que Japón quería decir, o al menso casi todo. Grecia se había ahorrado todos los sermones de moralidad. Que a fin de cuentas nunca hacen más que alejar a quienes dialogan- confío en tu criterio… y cuando necesites hablar estaré siempre esperando… - se puso de pie dejando el plato del desayuno vacío y al pasar detrás de Japón le acarició el mentón desde atrás y le besó un hombro. Estaba ofendido; pero Japón seguía siendo el amor de su vida, y esperaba que su hijo pudiese sentir esa felicidad algún día.

…

…

La conferencia de prensa comenzó. Liechtenstein solo le había dicho que era un anuncio importante; que se quedase quieto sentado en su lugar y que no omitiese opinión alguna; Ash obedeció pensando que sería alguna medida económica o aquellos anuncios que a él realmente le parecía mejor no divulgar al prensa. El ojo rojo comenzó a parpadear sobre el lente, clara señal que el mundo entero les veía.

-:- el principado de Liechtenstein ha decidido declarar la guerra a la república de Austria… - hizo una pausa la mujer conmovida por los recuerdos, pero su mirada temeraria seguía en el lente de las cámaras. Ash intentó saltar de su asiento; peor su cuerpo había dejado de responderle y seguía serio en la silla.- todo el ejercito esta en la frontera esperando mi orden de iniciar fuego…. Cualquier intento de agresión será repelida con violencia…- otra pausa… Lily sentía como algo que caía al vacío…. Se preguntaba si era solo su impresión o de verdad algo más de ella se estaba rompiendo. Mis exigencias son claras quiero la disolución total del ejercito de Austria, la inmediata renuncia a todos los organismos internacionales en los que forme parte. Si en 48 horas no se cumplen mis demandas el pueblo austriaco será quien sufra las consecuencias… la decisión está tomada… y la verdad triunfará en nuestros corazones y en el campo de batalla…

…

…

Ash dejó de ver los guiños de la cámara coqueta… y suspiró como libre de un hechizo; antes de que una lágrima cayese por su ojo sintió un abrazo por los hombros que lo contuvo y le permitió verse entero mientras los medios se alejaban.

-:- Lucciano…- se sorprendió el joven de ojos verdes. Y colocó una mano sobre el codo de Lucciano. – esto es todo mi culpa….

-:- no… no lo es… y no es algo que debas llevar adelante tu solo… estamos todos contigo Ash… - dijo y el palmeó la espalda.

Ash sonrió falsamente, agradecido por el gesto de su amigo; temiendo que no bastaba para dejarlo en paz… estaba nuevamente atrapado, en una guerra que se repetía; donde nuevamente no podía cambiar las cosas.. Si no hubiese nacido… quizás esta pelea no se llevaría a cabo.. Era difícil pensar que esto no pudo ser evitado junto a su nacimiento.

…

…

Alfred estaba preocupado… John no había llamado.

-:- tranquilo America- dijo Arthur mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-:- voy a buscar a John..- tomo las llaves del auto mientras se ponía su chaqueta

-:- me quedaré aquí a esperar a que lo traigan… y te llamaré…

-:- gracias Iggy..- Alfred e Inglaterra se besaron y el americano partió de inmediato acelerado como corriendo una carrera; Arthur se quedó mirando la prueba de embarazo que habían comprado y que Alfred aun no había utilizado. De verdad quería saber que Alfred era solo suyo… y que algo más que sus años juntos los unía…

No alcanzó a sentarse cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

-:- America que te olvidaste tonto?- dijo con los ojos cerrados ya la abrirlos encontró a John con los ojos humedecidos de tanto llorar.. Esos ojos violetas que le recordaban que había criado el hijo de un enemigo todo el tiempo. – John!... ¿Qué te paso?... preguntó algo preocupado y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al joven.- llamaré a Alfred…- dijo acercándose ahora al teléfono.

-:- porque tu tampoco quieres relacionarte conmigo verdad?- Arthur dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se quedó mirando al joven que esta vez no pretendía pelear. – por eso quieres tener un hijo con papá.. para que yo no sea un estorbo…- las lagrimas que había cesado, volvieron a correr por las mejillas de John.

-:- no saque conclusiones apresuradas!- dijo Inglaterra, peor no sabía como continuar. No es que John le pareciese un estorbo, pero criarlo no el había sido fácil.

-:- no puedes terminar la frase…. Eres falso Inglaterra; te detesto!... detesto esta casa! Detesto que si siempre fui una molestia no me hayan – Inglaterra no pudo contener su ira y asestó un bofetada en el rostro de John; ya había tenido suficiente.

-:- tienes esa misma actitud enferma que tu padre! Como su Alfred y yo te hubiésemos criado tan cínico! – John se tomó al mejilla con una mano… la piel ardía tanto que sentía como si sangrase y mientras cerraba los ojos para no seguir llorando seguía pensando en cuanto odiaba a Inglaterra y que algún día le haría pagar por tanto dolor.

-:- tu estás de más en esta casa! Mi padre jamás va a concebir un hijo tuyo!... porque él no te ama!...

-:- basta!- Inglaterra se tapó los oídos y gritó para opacar la voz de John que se colaba en su cerebro diciendo lo que sus demonios el susurraban en voz baja cada vez que veía a Alfred y a John sonriendo juntos; como si solo ellos dos pudiesen ser felices. – estas mintiendo verdad! Dime que solo mientes porque eres sádico como Iván…- preguntó Inglaterra que turbado por el dolor había dicho al verdad que siempre había preferido omitir de su vida, pero que ese color amatista no podía mantener indiferente. John retiró la mirada. Inglaterra le caía muy mal; pero se dio cuanta que había enterrado una estaca podrida en una herida muy profunda, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de las palabras que había dicho. El cuadro con ambos abatidos era espeluznante y deprimente. En ese momento el joven no notaría la puerta que se había abierto y los fantasmas que habían entrado.

...

…

Gilbert terminaba de desayunar mientras intentaba que su hijo comiese algo. Pero alguien había comenzado a llamar al timbre como desesperado. Su esposa se adelantó y abrió al puerta con mala cara. Era Alfred.

-:- venia a buscar a John.. ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa?- intentó simular su preocupaciones el americano, pero no pudo al ver el delantal blanco de Bielorrusia manchado con algo de sangre.

-:- se escapó esta mañana, creí que estaba en tu casa ya, fue hace varias horas.- dijo sincera la mujer y sin mover la expresión de su rostro mientras Prusia se palmeó al cara por no haber llegado antes.

-:-ah…- dijo como respuesta automática- QUE!- salió del shock, y entró a preocuparse más. – se suponía que cuidarían de mi hijo!- dijo muy molesto.

-:-America… fue solo un segundo..- dijo Prusia abriendo del todo la puerta para poder hablar con el americano; ene se momento Alfred vio sentado a la mesa a Derek que algodones en la nariz y una cortada en el labio superior

-:-que paso!- preguntó molesto

-:- no lo sé.. los chicos discutieron… y luego mientras quería ver la cara de Derek , John se escapó… peor no te preocupes… seguro está con mi cuñado… se llevó muy bien con él…- intentó minimizar las cosas Prusia, que sentía que ya había tenido suficiente.

-:- Rusia…- susurró America mirando fijo a Gilbert.

-:-s.. si- asintió confundido ¿Qué había de malo?...

-:- mierda! Iván!- Alfred abandonó su auto y corrió hasta casa de Rusia, no quedaba lejos y no perdería ni un segundo. Le había prometido a Inglaterra que John sería hijo de ambos… Siempre y a pesar de todo.

…

..

-:- niichan tienes un mensaje de Raffaella- le acerco Friederick el teléfono a su hermano. Su novia lo necesitaba en el prado para hablar urgentemente.- ¿te vas?- preguntó su hermano menor. – Dijiste que jugaríamos soccer juntos hoy…- protestó mientras giraba una pelota en sus manos. Peor luego la dejo rodar por el suelo.- entiendo… nos vemos después…

-:- espera Friederick… jugare contigo hasta que nuestros padres vayan a la asamblea de emergencia.. ¿Te parece?- dijo mientras escribía a Raffaella comentándole que iría luego de pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano.

…

…

Rusia terminaba de desayunar solo, de pie mientras contemplaba el fregadero, pero ahora alguien llamaba a la puerta con una desesperación meteórica.

-:- America?- se asombró al abrir la puerta y ver al rubio colarse en su casa como un perro rabioso.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la pregunta más natural sobretodo porque sentía que el americano se había estado escondiendo de él desde ese encuentro furtivo tantos años atrás.

-:-donde está John! No te hagas el idiota! ¿Qué el dijiste!- se adelantó Alfred temiendo lo peor. El ruso podía haberlo puesto en su contra en dos segundos con su sonrisa tan compradora y cara de quien no rompe un palto.

-:- de que hablas?- dijo entre sorprendido y molesto; no se esperaba que alguien llegase a su casa y lo acusara de esa manera. – John se fue anoche a casa de Derek… lo estas buscando en el sitio equivocado… ¿no será que los recuerdos te trajeron hasta aquí?- dijo algo pervertido acorralando a Alfred en una esquina, susurrándole al oído esa palabras sucias que tanto le habían gustado hacia años atrás. Estados unidos notó y recordó cada palabra… no solo eso.. Su interior y exterior reaccionaron a esa excitación… a ese estímulo que la vez anterior había culminado con al concepción de su amado hijo… suspiró intentando de aclarar su mente; pero el perfume de Rusia es algo difícil de borrar de su mente. – Puedes quedarte lo que gustes…- dijo y lamió el costado del cuello de Alfred; mientras lo sentía temblar como una hoja mecida por el viento. Cuando llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, oyó un gemido de Alfred, que no pudo contenerse, era como si su cuerpo fuese a explotar de deseos… pero no podía volver a serle infiel a Inglaterra… y debía encontrar a su hijo.

-:- basta…- dijo excitado mientras no hacia nada para impedir que Rusia le desabrochara la camisa y le besase el pecho. Y luego bajase algo más y el desprendiese el cinturón y sus pantalones. Alfred simplemente no podía… el riesgo de ser una aventura, y la competencia que siempre había habido entre ellos hacia el encuentro furtivo aun más interesante. – detente…. Debo buscar a nuestro hijo…

Su mente embriagada de placer le había jugado una mala pasada; que America solo notó en cuanto todas las caricias del ruso se detuvieron súbitamente y esos ojos amatistas se clavaron en sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria. Alfred maldijo su estúpida boca… mientras se acomodaba la ropa, encogido Rusia no se había movido más que para mirar a los ojos a América como si esperase la risa burlona. Pero no llegaba.

…

…

Gracias por leer hasta aquí… sinceramente me sentí autotrolleada… creí qeue ste capitulo ya ahbia sido publicado… soy un asco de ser humano.. ¬¬  
>ahor alo importante!<p>

…

…

***** capitulo dedicado a mi vecino que fallecio hoy (mismo día de freddy mercuri) HUGO me caias bien! Sabelo! Su corazon dijo basta y posiblemente se haya broncoaspirado en su cama al momento del infarto…. eso lo dira la utopsia, pero es lo de menos….*****

**HUGO murió esperando un corazon… por favor… donen órganos.. es una decision dolorosa; pero que sin duda hará que el legado de ese familiar que no está sea realmente eterno… una trasnferencia de vida….**

**(no se en el resto de los paises, peor en argentina el tramite es tan sencillo como acercarse al registro civil o similar con su DNI para pedir que les tilden y sellen la opcion de "donante presunto" dejando expresa tu voluntad de que tus órganos sean donados en caso de que se produzca la muerte cerebral.) (los mitos de que si uno es donante presunto no se te atiende correctamente esperando tu muerte son solo eso mitos!) **

…

…

Volviendo a lo random… nos vemos en el 12!


	12. amor y peleas

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>Historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimientos a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 12: amor y peleas

…

…

Ash y Lucciano estaban hablando, realmente el joven de cabellos obscuros era alguien que contagiaba paz; y que no había mencionado en ningún momento su problema, atendiendo por completo al rubio que lentamente se había sincerado de lo que le habían dicho... y de que no tendría opción que marchar a la guerra si su madre se lo pedía. En ese momento llegó Lorand llorando y corriendo, Lucciano le dejó paso creyendo que abrazaría a Ash, pero contrario a eso le dio una bofetada que obligo al suizo a voltear el rostro violentamente y a sostenerse la cara bañada en lágrimas de sorpresa y dolor de repente.

-:- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! - Dijo llorando la joven que fue detenida por Lucciano de un brazo.- ¿¡Cómo que el declaraste la guerra a mi tío! ¿¡Estas mal de la cabeza!... ¡Contesta! ¡ Te odio! ¡Nos mentiste a todos!...

Ash se quedó miranadola… tenia razón en todo… él era un malnacido... por haber sido concebido la víspera de la batalla; por amar a su madre y el confundirse con el asesino de su padre… por ser una marioneta con la que nadie jugaba… por eso y muchas cosa más… pero él no deseaba esa guerra.

-:- ¡Lorand! ¡Basta!- dijo Lucciano. – ¿¡No entiendes que él no puede hacer nada! Fue decisión de su madre…

-:- ¿¡Cómo que no puedes hacer nada!...¿¡Le mentiste a él también! – critico furiosa la muchacha. – ¡Eres un país! ¡Eres suiza!...¡Haz algo! ¡No eres un territorio compartido… eres una nación!... haz algo...- Lucciano soltó a Lorand cuando esta se dejó caer al suelo- no quiero que mi tío desaparezca…. No lo dejes morir…- dijo suplicando ahora. Ash se quedó paralizado. La guerra afectaba todo a su alrededor… y era su culpa… toda su culpa.

-:-Ash… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lucciano mientras levantaba a la chica del piso.

-:- No…. No vuelvas a llamarme así…- dijo bajando la cabeza, respirando hondo y luego levantando la frente - solo llámame confederación suiza…

…

…

Austria meditaba frente al espejo como le rogaría ayuda al resto de las naciones… no quería perderlo todo… pero tampoco luchar contra Liechtenstein.

Hungría le anunció la partida; todos los países estarían allí… incluyendo sus enemigos ahora. Quizá pudiendo llegar a detener el conflicto... o empeorar las cosas. Con la cruz de Vash entre sus dedos rogó protección al espíritu de este…. Rogo por paz… y rogo no tener que volver a ver sangre…

…

…

Todos los países e se habían dado cita luego del anuncio de Liechtenstein; a toda costa había que evitar más sangre… muchos aun extrañaban a Suiza… y lamentaban que Egipto hubiese cedido su palabra a su esposo Turquía. Las naciones afectadas por la guerra cambiaban siempre hacia peor… el nuevo Suiza era apenas un mocoso que estaba sentado ocupando su lugar…aun aprendiendo lo que ser una nación significaba.

El debate era acalorado. Y Austria sabía que se le restaban horas para su renuncia… o su entrada en conflicto.

…

…

Gianfranco terminaba de ducharse tras jugar soccer con su hermano, para visitar a Raffaella y saber que necesitaba su novia; mientras se vestía la vio entrar por la ventana muy molesta.

-:- Raffaella... creí que me citaste en el prado...

-:- ¡Te cité hace dos horas!- gritó ella arrojando su teléfono cerca de su cabeza, Gianfranco se agachó y se acercó a ayudarla a pasar del todo.

-:- Raffaella... por favor... no grites…

-:- Tú ya no me quieres?… ¿No ves que te necesito? – ella lo abrazó; mientras sentía la piel de su novio con olor a jabón y acariciaba su cabello corto y húmedo… se sintió envuelto por esos brazos protectores. Y se estremeció

-:- Te amo Raffaella…- la besó y secó sus lágrimas con cuidado. – Te amo…

-:- demuéstramelo…- lo miró a los ojos- bésame… bésame hasta que no puedas…

Ambos comenzaron a besarse en silencio; acariciándose suavemente… a suspirar sin aire… el amor entre ambos era muy perceptible… así como las hormonas en su sangre… que lentamente comenzaban a jugarles malas pasadas… haciéndoles imaginar y ver cosas que no estaban allí… así fue como un tropezón les llevó hasta al cama ella rió curiosa; el sonrojo en el rostro pálido de su pareja era excitante…

Gianfranco se alejó un poco… sobre todo separando su cadera de la de ella… había allí un asunto que prefería mantener lo máximo en secreto… pero ella ya lo había notado…

Se sonrieron como estúpidos; mientras no podían dejar de besarse, y acariciarse… las manos impetuosas de él finalmente treparon hasta la espalda de su novia y bajaron lentamente el cierre de su ceñido vestido; mientras ella seguía besándolo y acariciándolo.

Gianfranco se detuvo al llegar a ver el sujetador de su novia y se sentó en al cama. Mientras aun respiraba agitado.

-:- No podemos Raffaella…- suspiró mientras pensaba en qué demonios debía hacer. Su corazón y sucabeza gritaban cosas opuestas.

-:- ¿Es que aun piensas en mi como tu prima?- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa un poco.- debí sospecharlo siempre… ¡yo soy tu novia!

-:-… te amo y puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti mi amor…- él le tomó las manos… y la miradas entre ambos fue el único deseo y la única promesa que hubo allí…

Su brazos se encontraron nuevamente en unos instantes acariciando y tocando cada rincón de la fisonomía ajena… despacio; con cuidado… con muchos besos… con preguntas silenciosas, conducidas por las miradas "¿está bien?" "¿seguimos?" "¿te gusta?" Sus irises estaban conectados casi todo el tiempo… salvo cuando sus ojos se cerraban al estremecerse… al sentirse tan bien; uno cerca del otro…

Lentamente las manos de él llegaron hasta la ropa de Raffaella y desprendieron el cierre… enseñando aun más de su espalda… sus dedos habían dejado de temblar… porque ambos querían y estaban seguros…

-:- no puedo desabrocharlo…- se sonrojó el joven tras luchar con el sujetador de su novia; que parecía tener un sistema imposible de vulnerar.

-:- tonto- rió nerviosa mientras tocaba entre sus pechos… - se desprende desde adelante…- y tras esto dejo sus senos libres… la piel tan suave parecía aterciopelada; Gianfranco no podía dejar de contemplarlos... eran perfectos… como toda Raffaella… una obra de arte que ahora se estremecía ante sus caricias. Y lentamente sintió como la bata estorbaba y la hizo a un lado con ímpetu… necesitaba estar del todo encontacto con su novia… con su Raffaella… su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte sus costillas que solo cuando sentía el corazón de ella podía encontrar algo de paz…

Sus cuerpos placenteramente se iban tocando y sintiendo… quedaba poco por hacer… y Gianfrancoquería hacerlo… a partir de ese momento ya no serían primos… serían amantes… ahoramás cierto que antes… más literal que nunca….

Con algo de nervios pero el doble de curiosidad y decisión dejarían de ser niños...

…

…

Lucciano se miraba las manos vacías… mientras recordaba esas memorias que aparecían en sus sueños… donde sus padres lo cargaban en brazos todo el tiempo… y le hablaban en ese idioma tan extraño… pero que en realidad le era propio… antes de darse cuenta; sus pasos vagabundos lo llevaron hasta esa casa enorme y antigua… llamó a la puerta, curioso… mientras intentaba oír hacia adentro.

-:-¡Momento!- se oyó la voz que reconoció como Turquía. Y luego maldiciendo un par de veces. Lucciano entre ansioso y con miedo golpeó una segunda vez… temía huir de tanto pensar en las lágrimas de Romano. – ¿¡No pueden esperar un segundo!- se oía realmente molesto.- ¡Egipto atiende esa puerta!...- y mucho más silencio… Lucciano sentía que esos sonidos y ese silencio no eran como en sus recuerdos… ¿Qué había sucedido con esos tiempos felices que recordaba? ¿Así se habían deteriorado por su ausencia? Y no pudo evitar el pensar que a lo mejor sus padres lloraron tanto tiempo su ausencia… y se sentía culpable. Y luego se rompió un cristal. Lucciano golpeo la puerta una tercera vez… y sería laúltima… - ¡Diga!- abrió la puerta Turquía con la mano envuelta en una tela que lentamente se tornaba roja. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en silencio. El corazón de Turquía latía agitado; y el de Lucciano se había detenido.

-:-Murat…- susurra de manera ahogada. -… bienvenido…- su voz se perdía en su pecho antes de emerger por su boca. Y de manera automática ambos se abrazaron… Lucciano hundió su rostro en el pecho de Turquía, recordando cuando de niño lo hacía… y seguíasintiéndose igual de cálido… el adulto lentamente envolvió al niño con su brazos protectoramente… no podía creer el sentirlo nuevamente allí; pidiendo su protección… los dedos largos de su hijo apretaban fuertemente sus ropas, esos dedos largos y agraciados que el recordaban los de Egipto…

-:- _baba_ lo siento!... _baba!- _ Lucciano no quería llorar… no quería sentirse triste.

-:- ¡Sadiq no te vayas! ¡Lo siento!- se asomó Egipto por la puerta y quedó paralizado al ver a su hijo de vuelta en casa. Turquía soltó el abrazo despacio mientras dejaba que Lucciano y Egipto se viesen las caras… por primera vez después de tantos años…

-:- Murat…- susurró Egipto que aún no podía creerlo; creía que la angustia le hacía ver cosas… era un joven tan bello como lo soñaba todas las noches. Y como lo veía todos los amaneceres.

-:- ¿Por qué me abandonaste _baba?_ - Preguntó sin reprochar Lucciano; mirando a los ojos al país africano que le acaricio despacio el costado de la cara.

-:- no quería que nada te pasara… hijo… cada noche temí que ellos llegaran a buscarte… si realmente eras mi hijo volverías algún día… - le besó las manos y las apretó junto a su pecho.- te amo hijo… mi sueño hecho realidad… cuando te vi pendido del hilo más delgado a la vida… y oí tu llanto… dije… "tú eres Murat" significa sueño hecho realidad…

-:- _baba…_ yo…- Lucciano comenzó a temblar… todas las preguntas que no le había hecho a Romano quería hacérselas a estos padres… que habian pasado tanto tiempo lejos… pero no quería sentir dolor.

-:-Egipto… dale tiempo… - dijo Turquía… ahora le dicen Lucciano…- Egipto apretó los puños con odio, no podía creer el nombre estúpido con el que su hijo había crecido.

-:- no es eso… - dijo Lucciano y bajó al cabeza - ¿estaban peleando antes de que yo llegara?... – los adultos se miraron a los ojos como preguntándose mutuamente que estaban haciendo antes de la llegada de Lucciano.- ¿porque nunca recuerdo una discusión aquí en casa?...

-:- es una larga historia...- dijo Egipto suspirando. – ojalá algún día nos regales el tiempo para decírte lo mucho que te extrañamos… y cuanto se entristeció esta casa en tu ausencia

Lucciano se dejó acariciar y besar por esos extraños... que en sus recuerdo eran tan dulces y unidos…. esas voces que amaba y extrañaba… solo se dejaría consentir un poco más…

En ese momento las manos de Egipto y de Turquía se encontraron sobre la espada de su hijo y ambos se miraron sonrosados… la discusión que habían tenido era un niñería comparado con el regreso de Murat.

…

…

Rusia estaba sentado a la mesa, sujetando con sus manos su pesada cabeza, para no azotarla entre la madera horizontal donde sus codos dormían.

Alfred miraba por la ventana… preguntándose donde estaba su hijo… pero tampoco podía abandonar a Iván… ahora que su boca se había abierto; era momento de decir la verdad…

…

…

En cuanto había juntado las fuerzas John había huido a su cuarto… miro en su espejos sus ojos sin lentes… sus ojos amatistas como los de Rusia… ese hombre que tan bien el caía era el cobarde que se negaba a reconocerlo, el cínico que le sonreía sin decirle la verdad, Derek tenía razón era un estorbo… él era un estorbo… se acosó en la cama y se acarició los labios donde Derek le había besado… y luego recordó la lágrima sobre el cobertor… Derek estaba tan loco como el resto de su familia…. Se preguntaba si el tambiénestaba enfermo del cinismo de su padre fugado… o si era falso como Inglaterra que lo había criado sin un poco de amor.

…

…

La asamblea ya había tomado todos los recesos estipulados… pero los gritos de un lado y el otro no habían cesado… a todos le dolía la cabeza... pero debían intentar de evitar una guerra… todos los países de Europa estaba reunido allí; salvo, como de costumbre a quienes le interesabapoco que hiciesen el resto de las naciones... como Inglaterra y Rusia, el resto de los continentes no habían sido citados.

Austria miraba como las horas pasaban… cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo… y debería preparar un ejército… podía ver a Lilly con una actitud férrea; que no cambiará de parecer… y a suiza mirando con los mismos ojos decididos que Vash… pudo presentir que le diría algo….

-:- Austria!- todo el recinto quedó en silencio ante la voz firme y forzada de Ash. – república de Austria! Le impongo que se case conmigo; la confederación suiza!.- Lily se sintió impotente sin poder decir nada, el murmullo por lo bajo fue algo que dominó el salón, mientras cada uno daba su opinión a veces más que impertinente…

Austria se quedó mirando a los ojos a Ash; sin creer del todo lo que oía. Estaba oí agradecer con una sonrisa, hasta que el joven prosiguió.

-:- esperaré por su respuesta escrita hasta medianoche…. Luego de eso haré los preparativos… ya sea para la ceremonia; como para la batallaque encabezaré… con permiso.- se retiró dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto ¿qué había sucedido con el joven?

-:- no aceptes!- le exigió Liechtenstein a Austria; no sabía que pretendía su hijo con esa acción... ¿ de verdad traería al responsable de la muerte de suiza a la familia?

-:- lo evaluaré con cuidado….- dijo Austria sintiendo que tenía un as en la manga a partir de esa proposición de matrimonio; aunque no le había agradado el tono de ultimátum de suiza…. Él siempre había soñado casarse con aquel país… verlo sonrojado y diciendo tímidamente con su voz ronca "si, acepto"

…

…

Ash caminó hasta el baño y sumergió sucabeza bajo el agua de la canilla que salía fría… tenía miedo de estarse equivocando; perr debía hacer algo al respecto… no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como lo había hecho cuando reposaba en el vientre de su madre. Tomaría el toro por los cuernos de la única manera que sentía que podía hacerlo.

…

…

Alemania e Italia ya estaban en casa; tras el abandono de suiza del salón la reunión no podía continuar. Ambos habían decidido mantenerse al margen el conflicto; a ninguno de los dos le parecía justo que suiza quedase involucrado siendo un niño… sobretodo por la experiencia de Alemania. Al abrir la puerta de la casa vieron a Friederich durmiendo sobre la alfombra y la videoconsola encendida mientras mostraba la intro de algún videojuego. Italia intentó de despertarlo; pero no hubo efecto, por lo que le ayudó a Alemania a tomarle en brazos. a pesar que nos e llevaban tanto tiempo con Gianfranco a ambos les gustaba consentirlo ya que habian decidido dejar su familia de ese tamaño.

…

…

-:- ¿Oíste algo?- preguntó Raffaella sonrojada mientras estaba acorrucada en el pecho de su amado Gianfranco.

-:- ¿Algo como que?- preguntó él exhausto y sin demasiado interés. Mientras no dejaba de manipular uno de los mechones de cabello de su novia.

-:- no le se… algo como…-antes de acabar con la frase Italia abría la puerta de espalda a los jóvenes para ver como pasaba Alemania con el menor de sus hijos dormido en los brazos.

-:- ¡Mierda! – la reacción de Gianfranco fue casi inmediata cubriéndose la cara con una mano; mientas Raffaella se cubría con la sabana alejándose de su pareja. Feliciano solo volteo hacia atrás al oír el insulto de su hijo y se quedó helado por la escena Alemania chistó molesto y se alejó del cuarto; hubiese dicho algo… pero sabía que acabaría gritando y eso no arreglaría las cosas. Italia les dio un último vistazo distraído mientras cerraba la puerta. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver… ya que Raffaella era como u hija…

…

…

-:- ¿porque te embarazaste de mi américa?- pregunto Rusia mirando por la ventana.

-:-…- Alfred no supo que contestar.

-:-… toda mi casa será de Derek… mi sobrino… ¿hasta cuándo seguiría la mentira?-

-:- no es una mentira…- dijo Alfred intentando de sentirse menos culpable. - es solo que no era necesario que se supieses la verdad…. Yo amo a Inglaterra… y criamos juntos a John… ambos somos sus padres y lo amamos…

-:- no; Inglaterra no ama a John… ¿Cómo tú viviendo con ellos no lo notas… y yo que soy un completo extraño para John lo noté de inmediato?-

-:- que notaste..- dijo molesto Alfred; no permitiría que el faltaran el respeto a Inglaterra.

-:- John está triste… todo el tiempo… incluso cuando sonríe siempre está triste…. –a l ver la expresiónde NorteaméricaIván continuo- ¿Lo ves? No lo habías notado… eres más cruel que lo que dicen que soy… al fin y al cabo tu terminas torturando a todo el mundo con esa cara de hombre bueno… pero sabes que… eres una basura… - lo atrapó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo mientras lo llevaba a un rincón; para que no escapase.

-:- ¡Detente!- dijo Alfred que no hacia realmente demasiados intentos para que el placer que el ruso el causaba se detuviese… su voluntad se sentía doblegada; como aquella vez en la que John fue concebido… el perfume a hielos eternos lo sedujo y dejo de resistirse; mordiópescadoramentelos labios que le servían al lujuria en bandeja… él la tomaría.

…

…

**Necesitaba escribir y actualizar hijos del conflicto!:..Siento que estoy enloqueciendolentamente… ¿alguna vez lo han sentido?... y eso que yo ya estaba loca de antes…¬¬  
>en fin mis amados lectores..Gracias a su reviews y a su espera…<br>las tormentas se han venido todas juntas! No hay nada que uno pueda hacer para evitarlo… XD**

**Lucciano con turkia y Egipto..O_o  
>Raffaella y Gianfranco creciditos de más…<br>gerItaenterándose de esta manera que su hijo ya no era un nene…  
>Ash saliendo de Guatemala para guatepeor!...<br>Lorand de pésimo humor…**

…

**Gracias amis dos genialosas betas yukari sparda y merlina vulturi! n_n SIN ELLAS ESTO NO SERÍA ESPAÑOL xd**


	13. la tormenta del pasado y los truenos

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>Historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimientos a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capítulo 13: la tormenta del pasado y los truenos de hoy

.

.

Alfred había dejado de pensar en su familia… en Inglaterra... había dejado de pensar en todo… apenas podía concentrarse en el sabor de los besos de Iván… y luego en la cantidad de sensaciones que la mano del ruso causaba en su entrepierna mientras este le desprendía el pantalón con la otra. El americano se sostuvo de las paredes para lanzar un grito de placer… intentaba hundir sus dedos en el yeso… mientas sentía el aire rozar su miembro… y luego la boca tibia de Iván envolviéndolo…. Mientras la tela descendía por su propio peso hasta la rodillas…. se sentía demasiado bien….

-:- Iván… basta… -decía quizás como mera formalidad… cuando solo quería decir "continua" cuando quería rememorar aquel encuentro fugaz… - diablos… cuanto te odio!...- dijo al sentir que tanto goce se interrumpía…. Pero en segundos se reanudó…. Junto con la intromisión de dos de los dedos de Rusia en su interior… la posición era incómoda… pero le añadía mucho de excitante. – mierda… solo hazlo…- dijo resignado al placer… entonces apenas bastó la confirmación con la mirada para que Alfred se voltease y apoyase sus manos abiertas sobre el yeso de la pared, mientras Rusia avanzaba sobre él… inmiscuyéndose con impaciencia en su interior… la primera embestida fue dolorosa… porque Iván también sentía deseos de volver a reclamarse dueño de América… sujetó sus caderas con cuidado primero; mientras se detenía para que la concavidad tibia de Alfred se acostumbrase a su presencia y lo aceptase con gusto.

-:-América….

-:- no quiero oír nada ahora…- dijo Alfred que temía que todo acabase de repente. – comienza a hacer algo antes de que la culpa vuelva…- confesó mientras Rusia comenzaba con su vaivén… chocando con el cuerpo de Alfred; cada vez más rápido; cada vez más profundo… los gemidos del americano se hicieron de rogar todo lo que Alfred pudo tragarlos… pero ya era demasiado placer como para callarlo… mientras el movimiento persistía solo podía pensar en el placer que sentía…. Pero en cuanto este se detenía recordaba lo malo de sus actos… por lo que casi hipnótico buscaba que el movimiento no cesara… aun así las embestidas comenzaran a hacerle daño el placer no conocía medidas… no tenía escalas… y para Iván tampoco... sentía como al piel de la espalda de Alfred se erizaba por el choque del aire frio y las cosquillas de sus dedos recorriéndola... y el placer embargándolo… el ruso también recordó cuanto habían bebido cuando John anunció su llegada tras mucho beber .

El teléfono de América comenzó a sonar en el piso; Alfred por el tono susurró que era Inglaterra llamando... y que debía contestar…

-:- entonces mejor que acabemos con esto pronto…- dijo mientras arrojaba un poco bruscamente a Alfred al piso mientras yacía boca arriba se colocaba entre sus piernas y volvía a introducirse, besándolo… ambos besándose… acariciándose… mordiéndose…. El clímax llegó como una ola de sensaciones más grande de la que ambos esperaban... como si ambos cuerpos también hubiesen extrañado el encontrarse el uno con el otro.

-:- si te hubieses detenido… hubiese bastado…- dijo Alfred mientras intentaba de calmar su respiración agitada, tendido en esa alfombra. Mirando el teléfono que seguía sonando. Y del otro lado Iván que miraba lujuriosamente la mancha que había dejado Alfred en su abrigo; muestra de que lo había disfrutado tanto como él cuando el teléfono siguió sonando y él se sintió listo para mentir atendió aun con la voz agitada; y algo angustiada por la mentira.

-:- ¿Alfred?... ¿Estás bien?

-:- solo… es que no sé dónde pueda estar John…

-:- está en casa...- dijo Inglaterra y le reconfortó; se sentía tranquilo de saber que en su momento de egoísmo su hijo había estado a salvo en casa. – Alfred… ven... te necesito…-

-:- estaré en un momento… _ I love u…_ -cortó de inmediato; el inglés no solía tener la guardia tan baja… eso lo hacía sentir más culpable... ¿y si Rusia tenía razón? Solo se colocó las prendas que estaban fuera de lugar y huyó de esa casa.

…

…

Tras la negociación fallida Romano y Antonio se dieron con que la casa estaba vacía… callada y silenciosa como en los viejos tiempos…

-:- que nostalgia...- dijo Romano un poco sonrojado- ¿Recuerdas… cuando era pequeño?- posó una de sus manos en un mueble más antiguo incluso que eso.

-:- no me hagas sentir viejo… no fue hace tanto tiempo…- sonrió Antonio y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-:- claro que lo fue!- dijo con su tono tsundere -… eras un mocoso prepotente…

-:- y tú una mucama encantadora…- le pellizcó la mejilla. Romano molesto intentó voltearse para golpearlo; pero Antonio que lo conocía le sujeto la mano y lo besó en los labios.

-:- eres un idiota…- dijo sonriendo de lado – no hagas eso como si fuésemos solteros…

-:- creo que no está mal Romano… seguimos siendo pareja además de ser padres…

-:- ya te pareces al pervertido de Francia.- le dijo mirando a otro lado….- tienes razón…

-:- salgamos a comer algo… paseemos por ahí…

-:- pero yo quiero quedarme en casa…- dijo Romano y desvió la mirada. – después de todo… siempre que fui feliz fue dentro de esta casa….

Ambos se miraron, España estaba por decir alguno de sus comentarios que terminaban en un golpe por parte del italiano, pero esta vez lo estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos y colocó al cabeza de Romano sobre su pecho. Romano podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de España; la única droga que conocía para curar sus dolores… ese pequeño motor que parecía susurrar su nombre… llamarlo.

-:- _ti amo_- dijo España creyendo que Romano lo regañaría como en antaño. Pero se sintió observado por sus enormes ojos miel.

-:- ti amo Antonio… - se besaron dulcemente; como si recién se conociesen… con sus labios picando de curiosidad.. como redescubriendo su intacto amor a pesar de todas las tormentas…

…

…

-:- llama a tu hermano ahora mismo!- dijo indignado Alemania en la sala de estar.

-:- no Doitsu... dejemos que Gianfranco nos explique…- dijo Feliciano aun intentando de negar los hechos.

-:- no puedo creer que lo hayamos criado tantos años para que nos haga esto… - pensó en voz alta el germano – ¡pues o llamas a tu hermano o voy y lo traigo personalmente!

-:- no espera Doitsu… yo voy a llamarlo... lo prometo… pero… quizás… no es lo que pensamos…

-:-¡Ni una palabra más voy por ellos ahora mismo!- tomó las llaves de la mesa y salió. Italia miró con tristeza hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mayor; que llevaba tiempo sin salir de allí, ni su sobrina tampoco.

…

…

-:- sabía que debíamos de habernos vestido pronto… - dijo Gianfranco ya vestido y sentado en un extremo de la cama; del otro lado estaba Raffaella que también vestida se miraba los pies mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-:- en algún momento lo sabrían… - intentó relativizar la joven, que ya bastante culpa sentía de por sí.

-:- imagino que lo dices en broma.- Raffaella se volteó enojada y con los ojos a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-:- acaso nunca se enterarían?...- la mirada del germano lo decía todo. Ella le quitó la mirada. – eres más gallina que el tío Feliciano…

-:- no seas infantil Raffaella…- suspiró – no era este el modo en que debían enterarse….de lo posible hubiese sido maravilloso si hubiésemos podido cementarles en una reunión… cuando ya pudiésemos independizarnos…

-:- no necesitamos tanto… todo este tiempo debimos decirles… "nos amamos" y llevamos años saliendo a sus espaldas… lo "peor" que podía pasar ya pasó…

-:- ni siquiera sé porque estoy tratándote mal….- bajó por fin la cabeza- te amo Raffaella… no permitiré que nos alejen… - le tomó la mano y sus ojos se encontraron tras la caricia. - _Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen? *__ Ti amo raffaella__… __la mia__bellissima__Raffaella** _

La muchacha le dio un beso tierno en los labios mientras comenzaba a temblar; no podían vivir encerrados enese cuarto y pronto deberían de salir de ese micro mundo que había sido testigo de todos sus movimientos.

-:- ¿Por qué tenemos que tener miedo? No hicimos nada malo…- dijo ella mientras su novio la sentía temblar en sus brazos.

…

…

La casa era suya; era como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás… España podía darse el lujo de perseguir a Romano por todo el lugar, atraparlo al pie de las escaleras y besarlo un poco, dejarlo huir hasta los dormitorios y acorralarlo en la cama, unos segundos apenas, los sufrientes para desprender su camisa y dejarlo huir nuevamente hasta la planta baja. Donde su liebre se transformó en lobo y lo abrazó, harto de escapar. Atrapó con sus labios lo de España, que lo abrazó y lentamente se dejó caer en el sofá de espaldas a él. Romano se sentó sobre la cadera de Antonio y le sonrío tierna y maliciosamente.

-:- eres un bastardo…- le dijo Romano sonriendo. España también le sonrió y lo miró con algo de lujuria.

-:- eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido Romano- España levantó su cuerpo para poder quedar sentado y besar a su esposo; cuando al puerta se abrió casi de un portazo y Alemania ingresó para corromper tan bello momento.

-:-España!- gritó el germano casi adentrándose en la casa, ambos amantes se alejaron el uno del otro y comenzaron a acomodar su ropa.

-:- ¿qué sucede Alemania?- preguntó el español apenas acomodándose un poco su cabello.

-:- quiero que se lleven de inmediato a su hija de mi casa!- dijo molesto.

-:- que sucede con Raffaella?- preguntó Romano haciendo a un lado a España.

-:- eso me preguntó yo… si no van a buscarla no tendré problemas en alejarla de mi hijo a puntapiés- España estaba muy extrañado, el germano siempre había estimado mucho a Raffaella, ni siquiera el segundo embarazo de Italia había desviado la atención del alemán por sobre la pequeña niña.

-:-¡ten cuidado idiota que estás hablando de mi hija!- dijo Romano furioso, quizás más por la falta de protección de parte de España que seguía atónito.

Alemania así de pronto como llegó partió; y por detrás salió Romano que le tomó del brazo con una valentía hasta impropia de los italianos y lo miró a los ojos, pero el ceño del alemán le obligaron a soltar el agarre y a quedarse ensu sitio, mientras su cuñado se subía al automóvil.

…

…

-:- ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar hasta casa? Alguien podría querer entrar…- dijo Japón, sentado sobre el lavamanos del baño del centro de reuniones, las muñecas del japonés estaban apoyadas en el enorme espejo, aprisionadas por las manos del griego; que lo excitaba con sus besos, lamidas y mordidas.

-:- yo no puedo esperar hasta casa… - con una mano sostuvo ambas muñecas y ahora con una mano comenzó a estimular aún más a su pareja. Que intentaba de no gemir, pero el placer se notaba en sus mejillas y en sus jadeos.

-:- espera… recuerda que Yuki vino con nosotros… no podemos dejarlo esperando…- su cuerpo decía una cosa y su cabeza otra; el efecto de los ojos extra que el espejo proporcionaba no hacíamás que ponerlo nervioso y excitarlo más… hasta que logro liberarse de la mano de su pareja, y lo abrazó fuerte, sonrojado accedió a la propuesta de Grecia.

…

…

Yuki había visto a todos los países volver a casa… aún faltaban sus padres…. Y Canadá… sepreguntaba si habría ido… pero luego pensándolo con más seriedad… era obvio que Canadá no se aparecería delante de él… quizás había caído en una telaraña…. Después de ese día no había ningún mensaje en su teléfono o en su cuenta de correo… se sintió un idiota… pero al menoshabía descubierto lo que realmente Canadá sentía…

Suspiró y dejó de esperar al pie de las escalera su casa no estaba tan lejos; podía volver caminando… quizás de esa manera aprendería a ser invisible por su cuenta, pensándolo bien, ya había logrado ser invisible al menos para Canadá.

…

…

Italia del norte intentaba de relajar a Alemania que estaba visiblemente molesto. Los adolescentes no habían salido de su cuarto… y Feliciano se puso de pie y dejó a su esposo, para golpear a la puerta e intentar de abrir las puertas del dialogo.

-:-¿quién es? –preguntó Gianfranco.

-:- soy yo Gianfranco… ¿puedo pasar?- la voz se oía herida, pero conciliadora.

-:- pasa _papa_- dijo Gianfranco y la puerta se abrió lentamente, y tras esta entró Feliciano en silencio. Gianfranco pegó sus ojos a la alfombra de pura vergüenza, no creyó que sería tan difícil mirar a su padre que se veía muy afectado. -… no puedo pedirte perdón…- se adelantó de antemano. - … jamás me arrepentiré de estar con Raffaella porque la amo…- Italia sonrió al mismo tiempo que derramaba una lágrima.

-:- yo los vi crecer a ambos…- dijo con la voz entrecortada por un nudo en su garganta, no quería llorar. – yo…- intentó continuar; pero abajo parecían haber disturbios; posiblemente su hermano y España habían llegado. Era la oportunidad para escapar con la mitad de las cosas aun sin decirse.

…

…

Feliciano bajó las escaleras, Romano al verlo se acercó hasta él.

-:- ¿Dónde está mi hija? Controla a tu esposo, que amenazo con sacarla a puntapiés de tu casa… - le reprochó deinmediato. Italia se extrañó del comportamiento tan poco calculado del germano cuidadoso al máximo.

-:- niichan, espera…- le impidió el paso escaleras arriba. – no les digas nada por ahora…

-:- ¿decirles de que?- preguntó Romano que aún no entendía para que se lo había llamado.

-:- parece que nuestros hijos se quieren mucho…- dijo mirando a su hermano que necesitó apenas unos segundos para entender que pasaba. Dubitativo subió escalón, bajó medio y luegosubiólas escaleras corriendo, Feliciano lo siguió por detrás.

-:- Raffaella nos vamos a casa!- abrió la puerta invasor Italia del sur y tomo a su hija de la muñeca. Gianfranco hizo el ademan de intentar sujetar su mano; pero prefirió noagravar el conflicto, la jovencita miraba a su novio esperando alguna reacción como de cuento de hadas… porque en el fondo aún era solo una niña. Quizásuna no estaba lista para el mundo de los adultos.

-:- NO papa..- se quejóella mientras miraba a Romano y a Gianfranco. – espera…

-:- no permitiré que un pervertido te ponga un solo dedo encima… - le dijo mientras la bajaba por las escaleras y ella apenas se resistía, porque no se sentía del todo bien. Y la falta de resistencia de Gianfranco era una de las principales causas.

-:- niichan… ¿podemos hablarlo? No debiste insultar a Gianfranco.

-:- cállate tonto!- le gritó molesto.- tu hijo esun pervertido y no quiero que se acerque a mis hijos jamás!- dijo molesto mientras colocaba a Raffaella detrás de él, como protegiéndola.

-:- no puedo creer que digas eso cuando sabemos desde el principio que España siempre ha sido un degenerado… no tengo idea de cómo crían ustedes a sus hijos… lo natural sería que sea yo el que desconfíe de ustedes!- dijo Alemania defendiendo el nombre de su hijo.

-:- ¿podemos dejar depelear frente a ellos? - Preguntó Feliciano queveía asu hijo mirando desde el barandal ya Raffaella detrás de Romano; quizás escondida de la vergüenza.

-:- ¡Me lo dice el carnicero que casi me ejecuta de un disparo en la cabeza!- Romano parecía dispuesto a revolver el pasado, solo para lograr que su dolor no fuese sólo suyo.

-:- ¡Largo de mi casa!- dijo Alemania que dejó a Italia del norte completamente fuera del asunto. España parecía un observador quizás aún no entendía del todo que sucedía, se acercóa su hija y al abrazó, llevándola al auto en silencio, prefería no revolver ese pasado en que él había hecho tanto daño a Romano… y asus propios hijos.

-:- Raffaella…- susurró apenas como para que ella saliese de sus pensamientos. – No te alejes de mí… - la muchacha lo miro unos momentos… y luego siguió mirando por al ventanilla… ella no podía perdonarlos por adoptar un varón teniéndola a ella… ¿Acaso había sido una carga?... y si era de esa manera… ¿Por qué ahora hacían tanto escándalo?...

...

…

-:- ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que olvide que somos familia!- dijo Alemania al italiano – no volveré a fallar si te disparo…- amenazó furioso; romano le insulto de pies a cabeza hasta que abandonó la casa.

-:- ¿porque hay tanto ruido?- dijo Friederich que se había despertado pero que prefería salir recién ahora del cuarto de huéspedes, simulando recién haber despertado.

-:- eh… noes nada…- dijo el italiano y lo invitó a volver a dormir; pero ahora en su cama.

Gianfranco se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo al ver que uno de sus padres estaba fuera de sus casillas y el otro estaba muy herido… solo allí se percató de la fe que sus padres tenían en él… y en la magnitud de sus terribles actos… de sus años enteros de mentiras a espaldas del mundo…

-:- nii-chan..- dijo su hermano al pasar junto a él.-

-:- ahora no…- le dijo en un suspiro de arrepentimiento.- ahora no…

…

…

Derek se miraba el labio partido de un golpe, que al final había necesitado de un punto de sutura para garantizar una cicatriz lo más pequeña posible. Al tocar la zona hinchada sentía dolor… todo el dolor que no había sentido al momento del golpe, cuando su cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina. John era lo peor que le hubiese pasado en la vida… no podía dejar de maldecirlo. Y de recordarlo… la sensación que tuvo al treparse sobre él… apenas podía demostrarla con el par de golpes que le dio…

-:- _mutti!_- Derek esperó a tener el ojo de su madre encima, y la miró a través del espejo. – no dejaré que me suceda lo mismo que a ti…- ella ledevolvió una mirada silenciosa y triste desde el reflejo.

-:- yo creo que si… - dijo ella y luegosonrió, aunque cualquier sonrisa en su cara daba bastante miedo. – Pero tendrás que ser feliz con quien te toque de reemplazo…- dijo Bielorrusia y miróal suelo.

-:- feliz hu?- preguntó Derek mirando los lentes de color que John había dejado en la casa.

…

…

John mirabael girasol reseco que arrojó por la ventana aun dentro de su jarrón. Estaba harto de pensar, de saber que Rusia era su padre… aquel desgraciado que lo habíaabandonado a la suerte de Arthur de ser criado por ese hombre que nunca le habíacaído bien… y lo peor, quizás era que el sentimiento era mutuo… y que ahora su padre quedaría embarazado; si no loestaba ya.

¿Derek lo había tratado de esa manera por celos? ¿Acaso ese cínico sabia la verdad y noselo había dicho?... lógico de pensar lo unido que era a Rusia… debían saber todo el uno del otro, además de que ambos sabían de que era un idiota, un crédulo.

…

…

Yuki estaba caminando, cuando detrás de él un auto tocó bocina; quizás fuesen sus padres. A penas se volteó y se sorprendió de ver el auto de Canadá avanzando lentamente a su lado.

-:- Yuki...- no dijo nada más. Los ojos verdes del menor se encontraron los amatistas y luego se fueron de allí hasta el camino por el que andaba. – Yuki…- el peatón detuvo su andar y el auto también.

-:- ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? No seas empalagoso Canadá-san…- intentó parecer entero, si su presunción era la correcta el mayor podía decirle un millar de estupideces, cosas para hacerlo caer.

-:- Yuki.. – Salió del vehículo- tenemos que hablar…- la frialdad del joven la había dolido, claro… él era Canadá… se había ilusionado con los halagos y al visita; pero todo había sido el entretenimiento de un adolescente.

-:- no quiero hablar conextraños- dijo intentando de mantener su máscara en pie, aunquefrágilmente se desmoronaba.

-:- no soy un extraño… me conoces mejor que nadie… quiero conocerte…- dijo sonrojado y mirando a un lado. – Sigo pensando en ti… y…- sintió los labios de Yuki besándolo, sus brazos envolviéndolo y su perfume bañándolo, pero elespejismo duró apenas unos segundos; luego de los cuales Yuki se soltó de él, comoelagua que se escapa de entre los dedos.

-:- con eso debe bastarte por un tiempo… cuando yo quería que me llamaras no apareciste… nicuando yo quería un solo mensaje… no seré tu muñeca de trapo….- dijo molesto y al borde de las lágrimas- adiós Canadá-san…

Matthew no quería disturbios o alborotos en la vía pública; porlo que lo dejóescapar a ese paso lento que traía; pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos trotó un par depasos y le sujetó con firmeza y hasta con un poco de rudeza el brazo mientras lo llama por su nombre.

Ese sólo gesto fue necesario para que Yuki se volteara y besara al norteamericano, Canadá se sonrojó porque sabía que había personas mirando; pero no se arriesgaría a que Yuki volviese a tratarlo con esa frialdad hiriente.

…

…

**Otro capítulo más dehijos del conflicto! Gracias por sus review!**

**Este capítulo fue corregido por YUKARI SPARDA dado que mi amadísima MERLINA VULTURI tiene su pc muerto… **

**n_n esperemos quese recupere pronto! ^w^ besitos!**

***gianfranco primero dice ¿podrias perdonarme? En aleman. Y luego dice te amo mi bellisisma raffaella en italiano *w***


	14. in pass

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>Historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimientos a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo catorce: in pass

.

.

-:- Ash! Sal del baño ahora mismo!- Lorand golpeaba la puerta del baño en la casa del suizo; lo había visto entrar como poseído a ese cuarto y ahora estaba preocupada ¿lo había empujado a hacer algo indebido? ¿Por qué lo escuchaba gimiendo… estaba todo bien? – Ash!...

-:-… déjame en paz!- gritó finalmente harto el joven desde dentro del cuarto. – cállate! Cállate! – un golpe y luego silencio.

-:- Ash? Ash? – la joven comenzó a golpear la puerta como si intentase derribarla; pero no podía. A los segundos llegó Liechtenstein que se acercó molesta a la joven, pero que de inmediato tuvo la corazonada de que a su hijo algo el sucedía y ella también empezó a golpear la puerta intentando de tirarla abajo.

….

…

Lucciano intentaba de recordar muchas cosas… pero no podía… era como si sus memorias regresasen caprichosamente a su antojo. En un momento se vio solo, en su antiguo cuarto, donde una camita estaba aún tendida, como esperando a que regrese… y él se sentó en ella, ahora su cuerpo era demasiado largo como para caber en ella cómodamente, pero el olor era tan especial… pero no podía dejar de preguntarse porque sus padres habrían estado peleando antes y se puso de pie para buscarlos y preguntarles… se acercó hasta el baño; donde Egipto estaba curando la mano herida de Turquía, pero antes de golpear la puerta escuchó de lo que hablaban.

-:-es muy profundo?- preguntó Turquía entre un par de gemidos.

-:- quédate quieto.. O será más difícil… pudo ser peor… confórmate con eso…

-:- siempre quise que Murat regresara a nosotros… pero ¿porque tuvo que llegar justo cuando discutíamos?...

-:- quizás para que dejemos de pelear por sinsentidos… nos tenemos y tenemos a nuestro hijo en casa…

-:- es verdad… pero aun no sé porque lo llevaste con España…

-:-….

-:- y vuelves a quedarte callado… te detesto… - Lucciano estaba por golpear la puerta para evitar una nueva pelea, pero escuchó un beso, y una sonrisa…. Y luego la puerta se abrió sola, Egipto estaba saliendo. La mirada fue un poco incómoda; había sido descubierto.

-:-_perdóname baba…-_ bajó al cabeza. Egipto le sonrió con benevolencia.

-:- ¿sabías que las personas más curiosas son también las más inteligentes?...

-:- mi bekir no solo es muy inteligente… es el más fuerte de todos.- Turquía apoyo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Lucciano e hizo un poco de presión sobre esta. La última vez que lo había visto apenas si tenía la altura de sus rodillas… ya hora era un joven muy delgado y así también bastante alto.

Lucciano rió. Pero luego recordó que era hora de volver a su hogar… su curiosidad lo había llevado a esa casa… y ahora sus memorias no querían dejarlo alejarse; pero él había construido su vida en otra casa…con unos padres adoptivos muy cariñosos y que sufrían mucho por los sucedido en ese pasado del cual él ya no quería descubrir nada doloroso… había aceptado una verdad… y no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

-:- yo… ya debo irme…- dijo un poco apenado, los árabes se miraron y Lucciano pudo ver verdadera tristeza dibujándose en una lagrima de Egipto que, negra rodo pro su mejilla mientras miraba a Turquía que fue el primero en saludar a su hijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta

-:- realmente nos agrada tu visita… ¿tenías planeado volver a visitarnos alguna vez? – Lucciano meditó en silencio.

-:- yo voy a volver _baba_ – dijo decidido luego le tomó las manos a Egipto y lo reafirmó. Mientras lo miraba los ojos – _baba_… lo juro… yo volveré a verte _ baba._

-:- Murat eres lo que más amo en esta vida…yo…siempre pensé solo en ti… - lo abrazó nuevamente y el acarició el cabello. Esta vez la escena del abandono era al revés… era Lucciano quién se iba sin voltearse y era Egipto quién quedaba angustiado.

El silencio se había hecho incómodo en la casa de Alemania. Pero era ya momento de hablar con el joven aunque Italia insistiera en aplazar el férreo sermón de Alemania finalmente toda la furia germana cayó sobre Gianfranco remarcando las palabras auto respeto, moralidad, decepción, falta de decoro y de ética… Ludwig no le dio respiro a su hijo y no le dejó oportunidad alguna de defenderse o de hablar. Italia sentía que debía detener esa masacre a la autoestima de su hijo pero no sabía cómo.

…

…

Raffaella en cuanto llegó casa se fue a dar un baño; por sobre que la primera vez es una experiencia extraña, el hecho de que sus tíos lo hubiesen descubierto y las peleas de después lo hacían un recorrido surreal... sobre todo la frase de Romano hacia Alemania... ¿De verdad su tío Doitsu había apuntado hacia su padre? ella no podía siquiera imaginarse esa enorme familia en esa situación… y que el solo consumar su primera relación con su novio fuese a sumirlos en una guerra otra vez... sin duda antes de su nacimiento muchas cosas habían ocurrido… y ella deseaba saberlas.

…

…

Alfred entró a casa como si nada hubiese pasado... la historia ya le había enseñado poner cara de que nada sucedía… Inglaterra estaba en el cuarto matrimonial, acostado.

-:- Iggy…- le susurró con cuidado al oído-. ¿Estás bien?...

-:-no…. Creo que se lo dije… pero no lo recuerdo… estaba tan herido….- se sentó mirando a Alfred- creo que se lo dije…

-:- yo también se lo dije a Rusia- se sinceró el americano, lo que desencadenó una maldición del inglés.

-:- mierda Alfred... ¡porque se lo dijiste?

-:- está bien… él de todas formas ya había pensado en dejar las cosas en manos de su sobrino… y la idea me parece que le desagradó- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – incluso me preguntó "porque te embarazaste?" como si yo lo hubiese elegido maldita sea… yo no esperaba embarazarme…

-:- pero ahora John está aquí….- dijo Inglaterra- … y era solo nuestro hijo hasta que se lo dijiste a Rusia… aunque él no lo quiera… va a intentar de poseerlo… estoy seguro…

-:- tú… ¿lo quieres?...- el cuarto se volvió silencioso de repente. Alfred suspiró temiendo que el ruso tuviese razón y salió del cuarto... debía hablar con John.

….

….

Alfred pensó en detenerse y golpear a la puerta; pero por miedo a ser rechazado decidió solo entrar, de repente… John lo miró un poco sorprendido y se puso de pie; necesitaba un abrazo… pero luego no avanzó; Alfred era tan culpable, si no era el mayor responsable de lo que sucedía… no podía perdonar a ninguno de los tres…

-:- John… me tenías preocupado…

-:- no se nota… cuando llegue estaba Inglaterra aquí…

-:- es que yo fui a buscarte a casa de tu amigo…

-:- ese idiota se burló de mi…. ¿por qué?... – la mirada de John le destruía el alma a su padre; sobretodo porqueRusiateníarazón… su hijoestabasufriendo. – Éltambién me dijo estorbo… ¿porque me dejaste venir a este mundo si estaríamolestándolos a todos?- se quebró finalmente. Alfred lo envolvióen sus brazos y por un momento recordó cuando aún no le habíacomunicado aInglaterra la noticia; y se hacíamiles de preguntas con respecto al futuro.

-:- solo a los fuertes se le dice la palabra estorbo...Porque evitamos que los mediocres brillen… por eso intentan de hacernos a un lado… tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… porque me ayudaste a crecer un poco… y creo que ahora me ayudas de nuevo… porque sigo creciendo gracias a ti….  
>-:- papá…<p>

-:- yo… hablaré claramente con Inglaterra… y si te está molestando de alguna manera….

-:- papá... ¿porque no me dijeron que Rusia esmi padre?... ¿tanto trabajo costaba?

-:- …

-:- fueron unos egoístas…

-:-lo sé… pero con Iggy quedamos de acuerdo de que de esa manera solo serías nuestro hijo… después de todo… Arthur te cuidó... y tienesmucho de él... incluso aunque no quieras admitirlo… a veces hasta tienes su carácter belicoso… por favor hijo… mírame… te pido perdón… por no haber tenido el valor… pero… es que yo temía que agregar más personas a esta familia sería un error…

-:- y sin embargo voy a tener un hermano…

El silencio fue incomodo el reclamo parecía infantil considerando al edad de John; pero la situación era muy diferente a la delresto de los niños de la edad de él.

Alfred tenía en su interior el sentimiento de que una nueva vida ya estaba dormitando en su interior… ya hora se mordía al lengua parano decirlo… mejor sería dejar a su pareja con la intriga unas semanas más… como para que John pudiese calmarse.

-:- pero será tu hermano… ¿vas a quererlo?

-:-… - John solo ahorapodía entenderlo… se sentía un miserable... había despreciado al hermano que su padre pensaba darle; de la misma manera que de seguro Inglaterralodesprecióa él dentro del vientre de Alfred… y si se ponía a pensarlo con mayor detenimiento quizás el mismo Rusia lo había despreciado de esa manera cuando su padre se embarazó… - yo voy a protegerlo…

-:- ¿pero vas a quererlo? – el silencio incómodo tornóa triste.

-:- … imagino que terminaré por quererlo...- dijo frio, cuando en realidad sabía qeue estaba sioendo innecesariamente cruel… y de antemano sabía que el inocente que naciera terminaría siendo de su simpatía… y su único hermano.

Alfred le palmeó la cabeza también fingiendo no estar herido por la mala noticia que su hijo le daba.

…

….

Las bisagras finalmente cedieron mientras las empujaban las dos mujeres que pasaron al suelo junto con la placa de madera. El mueble del baño estaba en el suelo y Ash acuclillado en una esquina con sus antebrazos cubriendo su rostro y sus manos cubriendo su cabeza un minúsculo hilo de sangre en el suelo hacía pensar que el joven podía estar herido

-:- Ash?- preguntó Lorandarrodillándose junto a él mientras su madre estaba de pie junto al joven.

-:- shhh….- le susurró a la joven sin mirarla- sh….

-:- me estas asustando… la joven aun podía distinguir una ínfima marca en la mejilla, que había quedado tras la bofetada de antes de la reunión.

-:-hijo….- Liechtenstein lo puso de pié; y él nose resistió. Apenas se quejó por la fuerza que ejerció su madre al levantarlo porlas axilas.

-:- solo guarden silencio….- se cubrió la cara con las manos; sentía mucha vergüenza de sí mismo.

…

…

Austria miraba de reojo el paisaje difuso tras la ventana… colocó loslentes sobre su nariz para comenzar a redactar la respuesta al pedido de matrimonio… recordando muchas cosas… muchos detalles dolorosos… su casamiento con Hungría… él recordaba que lo habíanpasadobien, pues eran amigos… pero compartir la cama siempre había sido extraño, ahora nosolo extraño; sino "doloroso" sabiendo que Suiza deseaba pedirle matrimonio el mismo día que él le contó que sus jefes loshabían obligado a casarse…

Y recordando también que Liechtenstein utilizó esa acta… que le ganó a suiza… que el último beso del rubio había sido en pecado... y si el cielo existía… culpa de ese beso lo había perdido.

Que quizás si la muchacha no hubiese firmado… él no hubiese partido a la batalla… no hubiesen hecho el amor… Austria miraba también el lado bueno de los matrimonios… recordaba cuando Alemania le había pedido matrimonio a Italia… a pesar de todo el dolor seguían juntos… y quizás Polonia y Lituania no lo habían pasado nada mal en su matrimonio arreglado; pues seguíanfrecuentándose y compartiendo juntos… miróel techo de su casa; recordando que nada cambiaba el hecho de que sea un matrimonio por conveniencia… sus dudas morales le habíanempujado a no poder escribir correctamente la carta…. Pero su estabilidad importaba mucho más sus ideas por ahora… además de que buscaría que el matrimonio no durase más delo estrictamente necesario, quizás solo un par de años hasta que Liechtenstein desistiese de atacarlo.

-:- no viste a Lorand?- preguntó Elizabethainterrumpiendo en el estudio de Austria.

-:- no, no al vi en todo el día…- dobló la hoja depapel y la metió en un sobre.- si vas a buscarla a casa de Suiza entrega esto….

-:- Austria-san… ¿Qué va a hacer?...

-:-… espero no odiarme luego de esto…- Hungría entendió de inmediato a que se refería con eso… y en silencio partió a buscar a su hija; mientras Austria se ponía depie… si su prometido estaba tan ansioso de casarse mejor llamar a los sastres para que ajusten su traje nuevo para la ocasión.

…

…

Luccianollegó a casa intentando de parecer el de todos los días; sin embargo se sentía distinto. Al abrir la puerta sus padres parecían reprender a su hermana, él sabiendo que ella no era joven imprudente pero de buen accionar se interpuso entre ellos y la chica

-:- está todo bien Raffaella?- la defendió, ella se secó laslágrimas mientras hacía un silenciosos "no" con su cabeza.

-:-… y luego no solo España es quien la sobreprotege..- suspiró enojadoRomano-, resulta que en ningún momento nos dijiste que estaba sucediendo?

-:-papá, debes calmarte acabo de llegar… aun noentiendo que sucede… - intentó relajarlo.

-:- tu hermana está saliendoconGianfranco… no puedes negarme que lo sabías!... compartenel mismo cuarto de toda la vida… ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza que no protegiste a tu hermana! – Romano más decepcionado que molesto se señaló las sienes con sus dedos índices. Lucciano entendió el enojo; después de todo él no se creía hijo de la pareja; y era normal que sobre él cayesen las responsabilidades por el hecho.

-:- losiento – admitió su responsabilidad – yo nunca lo supe…

-:- solo hacía falta que nos lo dijeras…- dijo España intentando de noser tan duro con Lucciano. No hubiese sido traicionar atu hermana; sino prevenirla de cosas tristes… - Lucciano se percató de que no le creía ninguno de los dos.

-:- no se solucionará nada gritándole a Raffaella… lo que haya hecho ya está…- intentó de relativizar el hecho; casi pecando de frio. – ella entiende mejor con palabras que con gritos…

-:- …-Raffaella se preguntaba desde cuando Lucciano tenía tanta tenacidad… sería que nunca le prestó tanta atención… lamentaba que no fuese su novio quien la defendiese…. Tenía que recibir el consuelo del extraño que había sido criado comosu hermano… del niño que por haber nacido hombre ocupaba su lugar… ese hermano a la fuerza que tenía solo por haber nacido mujer. – basta Murat puedo defenderme sola- dijo molesta, con los ojosllenos de lágrimas. – que sigas aquí en esta casa cuando sabes que debes irte y a donde… y luego decir lo que estás diciendo… tú no tienes alma…

Lucciano sepetrificó en donde estaba y sepreguntaba si su "hermana" le odiaba, y si era así desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

La muchacha se levantóde la silla en la que habíaesperado a que los agravios cesaran

-:_ el amor que yo siento por Gianfranco es muy especial… ustedes no vana poder con nosotros…. Espero que puedan aceptarme tal y como soy… mi relación no es distinta a la suya… España te crió- le dijo a Romano- además de que ambos son familiares del bisabuelo Roma… no tengo que escuchar sermones de ustedes… - se marchó a su cuarto; no quería agravar el conflicto; solo que la comprendiesen.

Lucciano miró a sus padres y suspiró dolido

-:- ¿aún les parece que yo haya sido un cómplice? – mientras pensaba que sus padres árabes no le hubiesen hecho nunca unaacusación tan seria. Romano y su esposo se miraron incómodos. Le merecían una disculpa.

…

…

Gianfranco no se resistió al sermón que Alemania le dio, mientraslentamente se convencía de que su progenitor tenía razón, era un inmoral, un descarriado, un sinvergüenza… y aunque nadie lo dijese Gianfranco sesentía comprendido aun por más adjetivos para descalificar su amor. Italia del norte estaba allíviendo como su hijo era lentamente destruido por las palabras de Alemania; y no sabía cómodetener esa masacre… porque no encontraba como defender ese amor prohibido entre los dos jóvenes que le había visto crecer.

-:- Doitsu basta!- dijo Feliciano y abrazó a su hijo- ya es suficiente… no le hagas más daño…

-:- Italia….- Alemaniamiró losojos a su esposo y luego le quitó la mirada poniéndola en el suelo. – yo hago lo que es mejor para él…

-:- ¿y no es mejor que él sea feliz?- preguntó Feliciano dejando el abrazo yenfrentando a su marido.- ¿no los criamos para que sean personas felices?

-:- no. – DijoAlemania y luego continuó – mi intención es que sean personas decentes… la felicidad estará en loque hagan de sus vidas…- Alemania no podía darle al razona Feliciano; no si eso implicaba aceptar que su hijo y su sobrina tuviesen un amorío… la felicidad no podía estar en tal acción.

-:- Doitsu!... yo estoy seguro de que ellos sequieren de verdad…

-:- son muy jóvenes para que digas la palabra "de verdad"… con el tiempo conocerán a la persona indicada… aceptar este error solo alargará las cosas innecesariamente…

-:- Shin Sei Roman… ¿tú no me querías? – preguntó inocentemente Italia; su pareja se pusopálida de repente y abrió los ojos.

-:- Italia…- no supo que contestarmientras miles de recuerdos de aquellos días pasaban delante de sus ojos.

-:- yo te amaba con todo mi corazón… y a pesar de que una guerra nos separó… y el tiempo nos mantuvo lejos…. Yo nunca dejé de amarte… ¿no lo dijiste en serio cuando dijiste que me querías?

-:- no compares las cosas Italia...- suspiró mirando a un lado. – ellos son primos... se criaron juntos como hermanos de más pequeños… me opongo a esta relación… y esuna decisión tomada…

-:- pues yo creo que es algo que deben decidir ellos… y mi decisión está tomada también- dijoFeliciano decidido.

-:- Italia…. Lo hago por el bien de Gianfranco y Raffaella!...- ante la mirada decidida de su pareja se molestó bastante - ¿acaso te gusta esta relación?

-:- … yo confío en las personas que amo… y amo a mi hijo y a la pequeña Raffaella…- luego de una pausa continuó- preferiría quese hubiesen enamora de otras personas…. Pero… con el tiempo me acostumbraré…

-:- que niichan y Raffaellaestén saliendo no esmalo!- dijo el menor de los hijos del matrimonio interrumpiendo- ¿solo pro haber crecido juntos no pueden amarse?- preguntó el rubio.

-:- no es soloque hayan crecido juntos… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza y al deslizó sobre su peinado alterado porlos nervios. – no importa; la decisión ya se tomó

-:- si Gianfranco- dijo Italia- ve visitar a Raffaella.

-:- Italia!… no me desautorices frente a Gianfranco…- se molestóAlemania

-:- ni tú a mí- contestó molesto el otropaís europeo – te amo… y amo mis hijos… no quiero hacer nadainjusto para ustedes…

-:- antes creía que era solo Gianfranco… ahora veo que Friedrichtambién piensa igual de mal… deboser un pésimo padre para que mis dos hijos piensen de esta manera tan estúpida.

-:- no es una estupidez Doitsu! Es el amor.

-:- NO!... eso no es amor… y si llegase a serlo es muy distinto de loque yosiento por ti Italia…- Alemaniasalió del cuarto. Gianfranco solo contemplo a su padre mientrasintentaba pensar.

Felicianocomenzó a llorar y Friederich loabrazó con fuerza y ternura mientras intentaba de calmarlo. Gianfranco lo contempló sin querer acercarse…sabía que era su culpa… la discusión y temía no tener una forma de recomponer la situación.

…

…

Lorand después de que ayudó a Liechtenstein a llevar a suiza a la cama había decidido regresar a la casa. Hungría estaba llorando escondida.

-:- mamá! Estás bien?- s ele acercó preocupada.

-:- … algo malo va a suceder en casa de Austria… yesta vez… no hará falta que yo empeore las cosas…

-:- de que hablas?...

-:- Suiza le pidió casamiento a Austria… seguramente Roderich acepte… de esa manera va a evitar la guerra….

-:- con Ash?- Lorand recordó el ataque de la mañana y luego de cómo se había encerrado el rubio en el baño. – pero… ¿no puede rechazarlo?

-:- Suiza le amenazó de enfrentarse con él si se negaba… y solo podrá pensarlo hasta media noche…

-:- pero no lloras solo por eso verdad?..- pregunto la jovencita.

-:- Lorand… yo sé que si Austria-san se casa conSuiza ya no podré estar su lado… porque en realidad quien mató al padre de Suiza fui yo… - Lorand retrocedió un par de pasos; debido a que Austria había aceptado la responsabilidad del acto ante todas las naciones.

-:- pero… ¿Por qué?...

-:- estaban discutiendo por cosas sin sentido…creí que podría mostrarle a Suiza que no debía atacar a Austria-san… pero él fue muy rápido… y en cuanto me defendí…. – no pudo continuar… el recordar esas escenas del pasado le traían mucho dolor.

-:- a ti te gusta el tío Austria verdad?...

-:- cuando nos casamos éramos muy jóvenes y éramos excelentes amigos… pero poco tiempo después de separarnos… mi corazóncomenzó a dudar entre el amorde Austria... y de Prusia… y creí que sería así para siempre… pero de repente y antes de poder saberlo Prusia estaba casado con la hermana de Rusia… y me arrepentí… pues él antes me quería y yo siempre lo quise…

-:- y porque no volviste a casarte con Austria entonces?...

-:- porque él siempre amó a Suiza…

-:- y de verdad crees que vaya a casarse con el hijo de Suiza?- preguntó preocupada Lorand, sintiéndose culpable de haber precipitado laelección de su amigo. - ¿Cómo puede casarse Austria con Ash… si él amaba a su padre…?

-:- es unadecisión que Austria-san debe pensar con detenimiento…

-:- no… esmuy sencillo solodebe decir que "no"

-:- eso sería que Suiza se enfrente nuevamente a Austria…. No puede volver a suceder lo mismo – se cubriólosojos con las manos con terror. – si no me hubiese entrometido…

Lorand se acercó nuevamente a su madre y la abrazó… ella también lamentaba haberse entrometido en una situacióntan difícil para el pobre Ash.

…

…

**La historia se repite y parece que nada va a cambiarla… ¿felicidades a la feliz pareja?**

**Felicidades a mi beta Yukari sparda que culminó con "silent"  
>y espero que la pc de mi primerisima beta-amante se recomponga pronto! O_O<br>.**

**.**

**Dejamos un review aunque sea spam o maldiciendome? Gracias!**

**Mi scanner murió.. o_o por ello no subo dibujos nuevos en mi DA **


	15. amor a los hijos

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>Historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimientos a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo: 15 el amor a los hijos

.

.

Japón no dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que era su culpa que al salir de la sala de reuniones su hijo no estaba... y ahora en casa tampoco. Grecia también estaba preocupado… y había tomado la iniciativa de llamar a los amigos del joven para intentar de ubicarlo, por supuesto sin suerte.

-:- y si está de nuevo con….

-:-¿Canadá?- preguntó Japón que notó el desconcierto de Grecia sobre el nombre de aquella persona.- Imposible... él no asistió a la reunión…

-:- quizás él no iba a la reunión…- la lógica aplastante de Grecia preocupó mucho al asiático ¿Qué deseaba el americano de su hijo? De seguro nada bueno...

-:- voy por Yuki- dijo Japón mientras buscó las llaves del auto.

-:- descuida... esta vez iré yo…- dijo Grecia quitándole las llaves junto a un beso que dejó sin aliento a Japón que no pudo negarse aunque hubiese deseado ir él en su lugar.

…

…

Yuki y Canadá estaban en el jardín del norteamericano bebiendo algo de chocolate cliente mientras contemplaban el paisaje. Para Matthew no existía paisaje mejor que en los ojos verdes de Yuki contemplando sus paisajes... pues eran un espejo que resaltaba el vibrante color de sus extensos bosques.

Yuki mientras contemplaba la bella vista recordaba cómo había sucedido todo la primera vez… las cosquillas y los nervios… como se fingió tranquilo cuando temblaba de nerviosismo y en ese momento… dolor… pero no quería parecer un niño…

-:- Yuki… ¿en qué estás pensando?... pareces distraído…

-:- lo siento…- lo miró a los ojos y luego sonrió de lado.- ¿Por qué yo?...

-:-…- Canadá no supo que contestar en primera instancia y cuando finalmente encontró aquellos vocablos… alguien llamaba a la puerta. Con cuidado se levantó seguro de que era Japón y debía explicar su actitud, pero se sorprendió al ver a Grecia en la puerta.

-:- hola Alfred- dijo el heleno- ¿Está Canadá?

-:- yo soy Canadá- dijo resignado a que aparentemente solo Yuki podía verlo. - ¿vienes por Yuki? Lo llamaré estábamos tomando chocolate y…

-:- ¿te gusta?- Canadá se paralizó por la pregunta.- si no estás interesado sé sincero con él… si resulta herido que sea de una vez…

-:- Grecia… por favor… - se sonrojó y quitó la mirada – si vino por Yuki lo llamaré de inmediato.

-:- no, solo necesitaba hablar contigo respecto a eso… recuerda que él aún es un niño no te dejes llevar por lo que diga o lo que haga… tú eres el adulto en esta relación… si te divertiste acostandote con él ya es suficiente.

-:- por favor Grecia, deje de hablar de cosas tan vergonzosas… - Canadá no comprendía a donde quería llegar el mediterráneo. – Yuki!- llamó como último recurso al joven, cualquier cosa para que Grecia dejase de hablar sobre esas cosas tan intimas como si fuese pan de cada día.

A los minutos el hijo de Japón y Grecia llegó y miró a su padre con algo de enfado.

-:-mira quien vino por ti...- dijo Canadá más relajado.

-:- no vine por ti- se adelantó Grecia y sacó de su espalda la mano que llevaba allí todo el rato- te enfermarás si no tienes algo de abrigo… la casa de Canadá es helada… que te lleve a casa cuando quiera… - le despeinó el cabello a su hijo mientras le entregaba un abrigo y se despedía dándole la mano al norteamericano y tras eso partió.

Canadá no podría contestar la pregunta de Yuki hasta que él no se respondiese las preguntas que Grecia le había hecho.

…

…

El aire estaba pesado a lo largo y ancho del mundo… Alemania e Italia no podían mantener ninguna clase de conversación que acababan discutiendo sobre si aceptan o no la relación de su hijo con Raffaella. Estaban tensos todo el tiempo y Alemania había llegado al punto de rehusar el compartir su cama con Italia y decidió que dormiría en el sofá.

…

…

En la casa de la novia las cosas no eran distintas. Romano no podía relajarse; mientras todo parecía desmoronarse; su pequeña hija había sido convencida de semejante pecado por un frívolo joven que le había robado al inocencia... apenas podía creer de Gianfranco semejante cobardía y Lucciano la defendía en su mala actitud. España estaba ausente y Romano se sentía avasallado.

Lucciano estaba en el jardín de la casa; no podía dejar de pensar en las duras palabras de Raffaella… quizás era verdad que ya no era necesario en esa casa… pero se negaba a creerlo, pues él quería mucho a Romano y a España como para simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse… incluso quería a Raffaella muchísimo.

La joven estaba en su cuarto. Temiendo por su privacidad y sus secretos… antes ella no tenía problemas de dejar las cosas en el escritorio, tenía la confianza de que su hermano no le tocaría una sola hoja… pero ahora que su cabeza había interpretado que "Murat" era hijo de otros países ya no sentía esa confianza. Pero sin embargo había intentando de defenderla y quizás ella debiese agradecerle más tarde.

…

…

El sol caía lentamente y Lilly intentaba de bajar la fiebre que su hijo tenía de repente…. Seguramente era el sufrimiento por una decisión que había tomado sin consultarle… y de la cual no quería dialogar. Pero la puerta la distrajo; abandonó apenas unos minutos a su hijo para abrir la puerta y se encontró con Elizabetha; el verla aun le producía mucho dolor.

-:- no tengo tiempo- le dijo mirando al suelo con los ojos opacos.

-:- esta es la respuesta de Austria-san para Suiza…- Liechtenstein abrió la puerta del todo. – puedes recibirla tú…

-:-no es necesario que yo se la dé…- dijo Hungría nerviosa.

-:- no, quiero que veas por ti misma lo que está ocurriendo… y espero que hagas lo correcto con la carta que has traído.

Recorrieron el pasillo y pronto se encontraron en el cuarto del menor, que al ver la segunda figura se sentó de repente, intentando de parecer bien.

-:- Suiza…- Hungría no deseaba entregar esa carta, pero se lo había pedido Austria y cumpliría. – esta es la respuesta escrita de Austria-san…- le dio el papel mientras intentaba retirarse. Pero los ojos verdes de Suiza le pidieron que se quedase un momento más.

Ash tomó con cuidado el sobre y lo abrió, sin saber qué respuesta esperar. En la hoja doblada a la mitad solo decía un "si" y el sello de la república de Austria. Liechtenstein intentaba de alcanzar la carta con sus ojos curiosos.

-:- mamá… me caso mañana…. – afirmó mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-:- puede posponerse si estas enfermo- dijo Hungría hablando como una madre, no como un país.

-:- no voy a posponerlo… mañana por la mañana habrán pasado veinticuatro horas… y Austria solo tenía de plazo cuarenta y ocho… no pospondré esta boda…. Sólo necesito descansar un poco…

-:- hijo yo…- Liechtenstein se sentía culpable. –

-:-voy a casarme de todas formas… es una decisión que tomé como país… quizás de esa manera también pueda hacer que dejes de velar por mi economía también… - Lilly recordaba que ella solo una vez intentó de manejarse por su cuenta… siempre había confiado en Suiza… en su amado hermano mayor, ahora estaba caminando sin rumbo… y definitivamente sentía que perdería a su hijo a manos de Roderich.

-:- mañana al amanecer firmaremos el contrato y se llevará a cabo la ceremonia formal... la organización y los gastos serán por mi cuenta… Espero verla entre los invitados… - le ofreció un segundo sobre- allí está una copia del contrato y las instrucciones de la ceremonia… ahora solo necesito descansar.- el joven se volteó en su cama, mientras tragaba los deseos de desesperarse y correr a todo el mundo de su cuarto. En silencio devastadas ambas mujeres llegaron hasta la salida de la casa. Donde Hungría antes de despedirse miró a Liechtenstein a los ojos… y la notó con la misma expresión triste del día en que cerraron el ataúd de Suiza… cuando ya lo había perdido para siempre. Estaba por decir alguna palabra para intentar consolar su dolor… pero no pudo, y se marchó en silencio.

….

…

Lucciano entró al cuarto cuando la hora de dormir se había acercado, su hermana ya estaba con un pijama sentada en la esquina de la cama de él.

-:- Raffaella…- se adelantó confundido.

-:- tenemos que hablar…- dijo mirando al suelo – primero quería pedirte perdón por haberte tratado tan mal… después de todo eres el único que me ha defendido...- estaba sonrojada. Sabía que seguramente Murat querría saber detalles de por qué estaban tan molestos con ella.

-:-descuida... después de todo eres…- se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. Estaba por decir "hermana" pero para su cabeza eso era un mentira…- no estoy a favor de tu situación... pero... sé que Gianfranco es una persona muy medida… y ninguno de los dos es mal intencionado… quizás… además que esta familia es un poco distinta a todas las demás…

-:- si sabes de dónde vienes... ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? –preguntó ella mientras él se sentaba junto a Raffaella.

-:- es que esta aun es mi casa… mi papá es España y mi _papa _ es Romano... ¿Cómo olvidar tantos años de cuidado y afecto?... te quiero mucho Raffaella...

-:-¿ y no te da curiosidad conocer a tus padres? ¿No vas a visitarlos?

-:- yo volví a casa... y me sentí muy bien… mis padres se emocionaron mucho cuando me vieron… y yo también me sentí muy bien… pero no sería justo que me fuera de esta casa…

-:- ¿fue justo que te quitaran de la tuya? No es justo que no se conformen por haber tenido a una hija mujer... ¿en parte es mi culpa verdad?... lo que te sucedió…

-:- no digas eso… ellos deben estar muy felices de que seas quien eres...

-:- ¿por eso secuestraron a un niño verdad? Murat Si te fueras a casa… sería mejor para todos…

-:-…- Lucciano envolvió con sus brazos a su hermana y le besó a la mejilla mientras la apretaba aún más.- yo… no sé qué hacer…

-:. No perteneces aquí…- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas aprovechando que su hermano no podía verla.

…

…

Palmo a palmo Inglaterra avanzaba sobre el cuerpo recién bañado de América, Alfred apenas podía sobrevivir a la culpa, a los deseos de decir "me sucedió esto y lo otro" quizás solo por eso se dejó llevar por esos abrazos y esos besos…aun su cabeza no había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que ese encuentro con un amante pudiese forjar una vida en su interior.

…

…

La noche paso pronta… llena de angustias e insomnios. En los cuatro puntos cardinales había alguien despierto… con su corazón en una encrucijada. Y el sistema de correos trabajando a máxima capacidad para lograr entregar las invitaciones a un casamiento que sería una farsa.

…

...

Turquía se miraba el vendaje en su mano derecha; mientras recordaba cómo se habían dado los acontecimientos….

*flash back*

-:- no deberías llorar por Murat... tú fuiste quien lo regaló… ni siquiera me consultaste…- acusó hiriente el turco a Egipto que lloraba como casi todos los días el no tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-:- no lo regalé Turquía…- corrigió malhumorado el africano.

-:-¡Alejaste a mi bekir de mí!

-:- ¡Tú detestabas a nuestro hijo! ¡Solo permitiste que se quedara con nosotros como si fuese un regalo para mí! – Egipto le contestó furioso

Turquía no creyendo lo que oía intentó asestarle un golpe a su pareja, pero este se protegió lanzando un golpe a esa mano agresora, sosteniendo un cuchillo en las manos. En segundos la sangre de Turquía estaba manchando la alfombra en el suelo.

-:-¡Arh! si amases a nuestro hijo la mitad de lo que yo lo amo nunca lo hubieses devuelto a ese par de retrasados. Olvídate de que existo Egipto… ahógate en la miseria que tú mismo creaste… pero SOLO…

*fin del flash back.*

Abrió un ojo intentando de ver a su pareja durmiendo; pero vio la cama vacía. ¿En qué momento se había levantado?

Caminó despacio y lo encontró sentado en el balcón observando el horizonte.

-:-Gupta... ¿Qué sucede? – intervino tras varios minutos de silenciosa contemplación.

-:- él me dijo que lo protegería… solo si yo hacía lo correcto...

-:-¿él?- preguntó Turquía hasta que notó que Egipto tenía una mano en su abdomen delgado - ¿lo correcto era abandonar nuestro sueño? – se sentó junto a él.

-:- lo correcto era que volviese con Italia… después de todo cada bestia debe estar con su cría… incluso los hombres…- que haya vuelto a visitarnos me hace muy feliz…

-:- entonces… por lo menos nuestros hijos se llevan bien…- intentó de ver el lado bueno de aquella acción que le había traído tanto dolor… y que hasta a veces lo creía como la venganza de Egipto por la pérdida de su primer hijo.

…

…

Alemania sintió unos pasos cerca de él y se despertó alarmado... luego recordó que había optado por dormir en el sofá, al dar un segundo vistazo era su esposo quien estaba junto a él de pie.

-:- vamos a dormir a la cama Doitsu…

-:- Nein… me quedo aquí no puedo dormir sabiendo que apoyas que nuestro hijo salga con Raffaella… si es como nuestra hija…

-:-Doitsu… yo creo que ellos se quieren de verdad… además de que si no funciona ellos se darán cuenta en algún momento – Alemania se sentó quitándose el cobertor de encima.

-:- y mientras tanto propones que me quede mirando como intiman, como arruinan sus vidas… lo peor es saber que en parte es mi culpa…- suspiró -por ello quiero enmendar mi error…

-:-ven y comparte la cama conmigo Doitsu…. Soy tu esposo… - le tomó la mano.

-:- pero el bienestar de mis hijos está primero que todo Italia… incluso sobre mi amor por ti… y creo que no eres una buena influencia para ellos… y quiero que cambies tu posición…

-:- eso no va a suceder… yo quiero que Gianfranco sea feliz… yo también cometí muchas locuras por amor… y tú también…

-:-es distinto…

-:- no…

-:- Italia basta… quiero dejar de discutir... no quiero ir a mi casa con mis hijos.

-:- ¿De verdad?- se oyó un vaso de cristal caerse y su contenido lácteo se vio vertido en el suelo. – ¿se van a separar?... ¿y todo porque yo no les dije lo que sabía?- Alemania e Italia vieron sorprendidos y sin palabras a su hijo menor estupefacto al borde del llanto. – yo no quiero…

-:- nadie dijo eso…- Alemania tomó en brazos a su hijo y lo llevó hasta su cama Italia lo seguía por detrás y ambos lo arroparon. Gianfranco se fingió dormido todo el tiempo, y en ese lapso también pudo sentir la mano de Alemania sobre su brazo, como una caricia y luego un beso de Italia en su frente.

-:- ¿lo decías de verdad Doitsu?- dijo Italia mientras seguía a su esposo escaleras abajo.

-:- lo hablaremos mañana… no podemos criar nuestros hijos juntos si vamos a contradecirnos… el amor que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver en la disciplina que los niños necesitan.

-:- yo también te necesito Doitsu… porque me siento triste… esto no es fácil para mí tampoco! Te necesito a mi lado para que me consueles mientras nuestro hijo es feliz y crece…

-:- buenas noches..- Alemania colocó un beso en la frente de su esposo y se acomodó en el sofá nuevamente, para intentar de pasar una de las noches más difíciles de su vida junto al italiano.

…

…

Rusia miraba al cielo; ahora comprendía porque… porque se sentía tan destruido por dentro y vacío…. Porque qué le pesaba la soledad que él mismo había buscado… y era por la existencia de un hijo, un complemento a su dolor… un pequeño concilio a su insomnio interminable… pero ahora se arremetían las preguntas. ¿él lo sabe? ¿me detesta? ¿Cómo pudo nunca sospecharlo? ¿Realmente el destino lo había puesto en su camino para que lo acepte o para que las cosas siguiesen su curso natural?

A miles de kilómetros su hijo se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo… mientras se disponía a descansar en una cama que ya no lo reconfortaba y sin poder sacarse todas esas noticias desagradables de su cabeza.

…

…

Yuki abrazaba con recelo los brazos de Canadá que lo envolvían al dormir. Intentando de darle sentido a su presencia en aquel lugar… y a la visita de su padre… ¿Por qué no se había enojado? ¿Qué pensaba Japón de él?… por suerte Canadá estaba dormido... porque no quería que lo descubriese temblando.

Canadá que tenía los ojos cerrados sentía a Yuki temblar… y se preguntó el porqué de esa reacción… pero sin hacerle notar que estaba despierto ajustó un poco más el abrazo y colocó su nariz cerca de su cabello y le susurró su nombre. Aún era pronto para decir un "te amo" pero sin dudas había algo intangible entre ellos... que los unía.

…

…

**Otro capitulo ha terminado.. oja la peuda actualizar antes del miercoles.. *w* **

**El 8 de agostro lso cristianso arman el arbol de navidad, ( neuvamente el paganismo se cuela sin control en las celebraciones de los grandes cultos XD LOL)**

**Agradecimeintos a mi becta correctora (de momento también co-writer de un fic que no sé si verá la luz del sol XD) Yukari Sparda! :D  
>…<strong>

…

**Termino de rendir y me pongo a ahcer dibujos de navidad! :D**

**Nos vemos gente linda los amo! ( john aparecera en un crossover de Lisa Parker! Vean su historia "solo esta noche" esta para chuparse los dedos… dejenle reviews! Y clamen por john XD LOL)**

…

**Espero que cada uno haya hecho su parte en el día internacional de la lucha contra el sida!**


	16. el amor, la tristeza y campanas de boda

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 16: el amor, la tristeza y campanas de boda.

.

.

.

El alba rompía con luminosidad el manto obscuro de la noche; en los buzones de todas las naciones, las invitaciones para asistir a la ceremonia por la cual dos naciones contraerían matrimonio. La finura y calidad de la realización en las invitaciones apenas hacían notar la precipitación con la cual todos los detalles habían sido ultimados.

…

…

Alemania e Italia se miraron a los ojos al recibir la invitación a nombre de ambos… y recordaron cuantas cosas bellas habían ocurrido entre ellos en esos largos años de felicidad.

-:- anoche Doitsu…- dijo Italia mientras terminaba de preparar el café.

-:- hablaba en serio… nuestros hijos son lo más importante que tengo Italia… si debo dejar de verte para asegurarme de hacer lo correcto… - los jóvenes bajaron las escaleras aun con sueño. Sabiendo que el desayuno listo les esperaría. Pero se toparon con una escena fría. Que al mayor le recordaba su mal accionar y al menor lo que había oído anteriormente.

-:- _buon __giorno! _– saludó animadamente Italia a los niños que le devolvieron el saludo mientras se sentaban a la mesa. Alemania les acarició el cabello y miró a su esposo con tristeza.

-:- su amigo suiza se casará hoy… estamos invitados… ¿asistirán?- preguntó, la situación no era sencilla y le causaba mucha angustia que en lugar de poder resolver sus problemas tendrían que visitar a un joven acorralado por la guerra que seguramente no estaba casándose por amor.

…

…

Romano fue a despertar a sus hijos, y pedirle una disculpa a Raffaella… al abrir la puerta ambos estaban aún despiertos, hablando, sentado en la cama de Lucciano como al iniciar la noche. El menor de los mellizos se puso de pie de manera defensiva cuando Romano ingresó al cuarto. Por más que él creyese que la sangre no los ligaba habría de proteger a Raffaella ante todo.

-:- hija… perdóname… lamento todo… hablemos…

-:- yo no dejaré a Gianfranco ni él a mí… nos amamos demasiado.

-:- hija… yo no puedo permitir eso... Gianfranco es casi como tu hermano... – Lucciano estaba por retirarse del cuarto, las palabras familia y hermano le dolían en el fondo del alma; pero Raffaella le impidió que se levantase de la cama.

-:- vamos a desayunar.- dijo la jovencita.

-:- Raffaella… yo quiero hablar contigo seriamente y a solas… pero después de que volvamos del casamiento de Suiza… creo que comprenderás muchas cosas…- le besó la frente. Lucciano le tomó del brazo a su padre antes de que saliera del cuarto, Romano se asustó, por primera vez el joven se veía preocupado e intranquilo.

-:- ¿se va a casar?- preguntó sorprendido Lucciano que había presenciado la discusión con Lorand y temía que esto sólo se hubiese desencadenado por esa acción.

-:-se casará esta mañana… ¿está todo bien? – tras ver a su hijo bajando la mirada le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo apretó un poco; se preguntaba que había en su cabeza.

…

…

Ash oía las campanadas de la capilla cercana.Suspira constantemente mirándose en el espejo; respirando hondo calzándose su traje militar, se sentía mareado; pero no podía demostrárselo a su cortejo, que lo preparaba y le decía cosas absurdas... como que las historias de amores prohibidos eran las más interesantes… o las que concluían siempre bien...

Se aclaró la voz tosiendo un par de veces y luego carraspeando... sus ojos verdes se veían distintos, no podía describir que tanto... pero sí lo suficiente para que él mismo lo notase.

Los llantos de su madre del otro lado de la pared le hacían agradecer el no haber disputado una guerra con el otro país…

...

...

Austria había llegado temprano; las criadas lo habían guiado hasta un cuarto para esperar a que el novio estuviese listo. El contrato era muy poco favorable para Austria... pero Roderich sólo necesitaba eludir la guerra un par de años... sanar esas heridas abiertas en el interior de todos ellos... en ese cuarto: como en todos los de la casa los ojos verdes de Vash estaban vigilando. Roderich se puso de pie y lo miró... era difícil cada día que pasaba recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos... toda una vida...que a su parecer debió acabar juntos...

La puerta se abrió e ingreso una de las empleadas con algo de café y unos dulces.

-:- no tengo apetito... gracias- dijo el austriaco que había padecido acidez la noche anterior.

-:- lo envía su prometido...- dijo la joven logrando que Austria coma uno de los postres. - dice estar listo en un momento más...

-:- gracias... dijo Austria mientras sujetaba en sus manos aun el recuerdo de Vash... ese dije... que sería su regalo de bodas para el pequeño.

…

…

Los países iban llegando lentamente como era de esperarse Turquía venia también de parte de Egipto y Alemania junto a Italia llegaban radiantes y sonrientes, de la mano, no podían demostrar inestabilidad siendo que aún no sabían si la guerra acaecería sobre sus cabezas o no.

El ver a Romano y a España fue algo incómodo.

Las criadas dejaron pasar a los jovencitos a un cuarto, porque el novio seguro querría ver a sus amigos antes de la ceremonia.

El aire estaba tenso allí, Derek y John sentados en lados opuestos del cuarto, Lorand que lloraba como una magdalena y Lucciano preocupado casi clavado en la puerta. Friedrich miró a los lados, Yuki no había llegado y sus padres sí ¿acaso no estaba?

Los primos incestuosos se miraban con encanto y se sonreían mutuamente. Quizás esa boda era el momento para aclararles a sus amigos su relación.

En unos minutos la criada entró y les anunció que volvieran a sus asientos que Suiza no quería visitas hasta el momento de la celebración y esa idea pasó a segundo plano.

Al pasar por la estrecha puerta Raffaella le tomó la mano a su novio y este la miró sonrojado. Derek calmaba a Lorand que no podía dejar de llorar quizás todos habían descubierto que era la persona a la que Lorand amaba en secreto.

John también se vio en la necesidad de consolarla; después de todo le debía bastante a la muchacha que siempre se había esforzado por integrarlo al grupo, por lo que se le acercó también para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque su primo estuviese allí.

…

…

Yuki llegó junto con Canadá de hecho habían llegado temprano también, pero el halo de invisibilidad de Canadá parecía alcanzar a Yuki cuando este se quedaba quieto.

Ahora cada joven estaba sentado con su familia, los países se miraban el pequeño altar, donde había en primer lugar un notario, para la parte legal y luego había un religioso que les daría una bendición extra. Aparentemente el adolescente iba en serio.

En el comienzo de la alfombra azul se encontraron los novios y se tomaron del brazo. Ninguno de los dos podía dar el primer paso, tenían todos los ojos de las naciones del mundo sobre ellos. Ash dio el primer paso, ataviado con el uniforme de gala, con cada botón pulido a mano, resplandeciente… mientras Austria llevaba un traje formal y lujoso, confeccionado para la ocasión, o al menos la mayor parte de los detalles, una flor de cristal y diamantes estaba en su bolsillo, junto con un pañuelo de finísimo bordado. Junto al notario y al religioso Liechtenstein estaba sentada en una silla, llorando a más no poder, con mucha amargura y desconsuelo.

Lentamente el circo comenzaría, pero en un silencio arrollador cada paso era infinitamente lento y todos los miraban caminar en silencio mirando al frente Ash se preocupaba por oír a su alrededor el llanto de Lorand y los susurros de los insolentes... de naciones que por ser mayores se creían capaces de decir barbaridades. De repente sintió un murmullo de molestia y una mano que le sujetaba de la manga, el gesto, le obligo a detenerse y mirar. Austria se detuvo también, pero por mera curiosidad.

-:- ¿vas a casarte así? ¿Vestido para pelear y matar? ¿vas a seguir con esto? – Lucciano le miraba a la cara Ash no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima que todo el mundo vio, incluso Austria. Turquía que era de los conocidos que estaba más cerca del joven que había importunado a toda la fila de asientos le tomó de la espalda y le obligó a retroceder suavemente, alejando a Lucciano de su amigo, el cual continuó su camino en silencio hasta el altar. Sin marcha nupcial, sin música… en un silencio sepulcral, incluso los pasos lentos de la pareja parecían llevar un féretro.

La lectura del contrato no llevó tiempo; puesto que ya se conocían los puntos del acuerdo. Austria tomó su pluma e imprimió su firma impecable en primer lugar, Suiza se quedó mirando la hoja que él mismo había redactado con ayuda de su jefe, con precaución se secó la lágrima que había caído, las fotografiáis no tardarían y no podía verse llorando. Pero en cuanto colocó la pluma en la superficie plana la mancha de tinta se expandió casi en forma de estrella, gimió en voz baja un par de veces mientras tragaba lágrimas. El religioso sintió pena y el notario apenas podía esconder su angustia. Los trazos finalmente quedaron nadando en esa mancha en cuanto levanto la pluma y los primeros flashes alcanzaron a la apareja una lagrima rebelde cayó sobre la firma malograda corriéndola aún más... pero a fines prácticos seguía siendo legal.

El religioso se apresuró en concluir con su discurso, no podía tolerar ve la expresión de sufrimiento del miembro más joven de la pareja. Y en unos minutos apenas resumió toda la ceremonia. Que fue sin anillos a pedido del Suiza.

-:- pude besar a su esposo- dijo mientras se preparaba para ver a las dos naciones hacerse daño con un beso.

Suiza cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar. Y sitió los labios del aristócrata sobre sí… pero en su frente.

Austria besó la frente de su esposo mientas los aplausos no tardaron, aplaudir de compromiso… algo que las naciones solían hacer con relativa frecuencia; pues estaba más que claro que no había nada de dicha en esa unión. Sin embargo algunos como Finlandia, y Polonia tenían aun la esperanza de que todo terminase bien entre ellos… que su convivencia se transformara cuando menos en una amistad.

La música alegre y los banquetes en las mesas parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas… pero Ash se deshizo como pudo de los curiosos que querían acercarse a él de manera amistosa. Y en cuanto pudo se encerró en su cuarto, a respirar… respirar le dolía mucho… era como si se hubiese roto las costillas.

Austria hablaba con otras naciones, cuidando de los detalles, casi como si no hubiese sido obligado a contraer matrimonio.

Gianfranco le tomó de sorpresa la mano a su novia, y la llevó hasta altar que había quedado abandonado casi.

-:- qué haces… -rió ella

-:- quiero prometerte que estaremos juntos siempre Raffaella…

-:- ¿porque no peleaste más por lo nuestro?

-:- no hubiese tenido sentido… hay que hablar esas cosas con calma…

-:- estoy cansada de tu calma...

-:- Raffaella... -él intentó sostenerle la mano para abrazarla y darle un beso pero ella no solo lo empujó sino que ante la insistencia de Gianfranco de mantenerla cerca ella se defendió con una bofetada sobre su rostro. Romano que estaba por acercarse a reclamar a su hija se detuvo y se cubrió la boca. Alemania miró a otro lado, si bien él quería el fin de la relación pecaminosa quizás no era esa la forma.

…

…

España y Turquía estaban forcejeando en un rincón; al español le había causado un enorme malestar que Turquía tocase a su hijo. Mientras Turquía simplemente le recordaba que aunque Egipto se los hubiese devuelto aún era territorio árabe.

-:- no hables así de mi hijo ¿me oíste?- amenazó España – ya has hecho suficiente daño…

-:- no… el daño lo hicieron ustedes… nuestro hijo no recibió ni una de nuestras cartas… le hicieron renegar de su cultura…

-:- ¡Lucciano no les pertenece!...- Turquía lo agarró del cuello de la ropa y se lo acercó a la cara.

-:- se me acaba la paciencia conquistador de cuarta… si vuelvo a oír que hablas de mi _bekir_ como de un florero lamentarás el haberte cruzado en mi camino…

-:-tu esposito fue peor… Él nos lo dejó como a una maleta. – Turquía estaba por golpear a España; pero no podía en un sitio tan púbico por lo que le soltó la ropa empujándolo hacia atrás. El español no pudo colocar bien ambos pies en el suelo y protagonizó una confusa escena por la cual cayó sobre una de las mesas del banquete y los ojos de todos los países apuntaron a Turquía que desvió mirada mientras España moría de vergüenza quitándose las rebanadas de comida de su traje nuevo y reluciente. Debía verse como un idiota… todas las naciones viéndolo… sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. Y su hija mayor abandonó el lugar que tenía con su novio y encaró de buenas a primeras a Turquía.

-:- ¡Che palle que te sucede con mi papa eh!- preguntó violenta y arrancó un duro cabezazo contra el turco que se sostuvo la frente con jaqueca, a los segundos llegó su hermano y le sostuvo del brazo.

-¡Raffaella… asegúrate de que papa este bien! Prego!- dijo Lucciano mientras la alejaba de Turquía.

-:- ¡Deja de defenderlo Murat!- dijo Raffaella. Para España fue un balazo por la espalda ¿su hijo se hacía llamar Murat ahora?

-:-Raffaella... per favore… no es momento…- Lucciano también estaba junto a España mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-:- traidor…- le dijo ella molesta. Romano de inmediato salió al cruce con Turquía que había "golpeado España"

-:-¡Largo de aquí! Maledizione!- dijo furioso. Sobre todo temeroso de que quisiera aprovechar de acercarse a Lucciano.

-:- papa… por favor… ¿Tú también?- preguntó Lucciano algo avergonzado de la sobre exposición que estaban teniendo.

-:- ¡No golpee a tu enclenque esposo si eso te preocupa Romano… pero que controle su lengua o no dudaré en golpearlo la próxima vez!

-:- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡De lo contrario no esconderías tu rostro!..

-:- no seguiré participando de este espectáculo… - Turquía se alejó pero cuando intento despedirse de los novios notó que ninguno de los dos estaba… por lo que saludo a Hungría y a Liechtenstein que más bien parecían las viudas y acto seguido desapareció.

De hecho el mayor de los recién casados había notado hacía apenas unos minutos que su esposo no estaba y se había adentrado a la enorme casa que ahora era suya también… las paredes se sentían frías sin los gritos de Vash para llenarlas…

Y lo encontró en su cuarto; el uniforme estaba en el suelo arrugado en la enorme cama estaba el joven con la camisa y el pantalón puestos acostado en posición fetal.

-:- Suiza...- se acercó preocupado, Hungría le había comentado que había estado enfermo el día previo a la ceremonia- Suiza… ¿estás bien?- intentó tocarle la frente, pero al rozarle la mejilla vio sus dedos llenos de lágrimas del joven.

-:- necesito descansar un poco- alejó la mano de su esposo de su cara.

-:- Suiza… qué tienes… - le volteó la cara. – ¡tú casi me obligaste a que contraer matrimonio contigo!- bajo de repente le tono de su voz - Suiza…

-:-no importa- se sentó y lo miró a los ojos – ¡Van a pensar mal de nosotros si no nos ven entre los asistentes!- le regaño.

-:- no pensarán mal… sólo creerán que somos una pareja en nuestra luna de miel….- estiró su puño cerrado – este es mi obsequio de bodas para ti…

-:- ¡Idiota… tú eres el novio… no se supone que me des un obsequio!..- la insistencia de su esposo Ash abrió el puño, encontrándose sólo la cruz que él había visto a Austria todo el tiempo sobre el traje en una cadena religiosísima.

El aristócrata la puso en torno al cuello de su joven marido y le sonrió.

-:- parece que no la reconoces…

-:- …- Ash la miró unos segundos y cuando estaba por darle la razón el austriaco se tentó… con ese inocente detalle no podía encontrar diferencia entre la nación fallecida y esta nueva … salvo por centímetros apenas de cabello y la mirada desamparada de Ash… se le arrojó encima y comenzó a besarlo…

Suiza se resistió todo lo que pudo; pero su cuerpo adolescente se estremeció por tantas caricias y ese perfume que le parecía remotamente familiar… dejándose enredar entre los blancos lienzos… donde su inexperiencia le daba nervios, pero las manos adultas de Austria le consolaban.

…

…

Rusia se había pasado toda la mañana viendo a los ojos a John que lo evitaba todo lo que podía. Y en cuanto Iván dejaba de verle muy apenado el rol se invertía, siendo John quien buscaba ser alimentado por esos ojos violetas. Pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

..

…

Feliciano se acercó Raffaella que se había toma do un momento de soledad en la fiesta.

-:- Raffaella…- le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza - ¿por qué lloras?...

-:- tu hijo es un tonto… ¡Por eso!- dijo molesta, pero no con su tío.

-:- ¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó preocupado.

-:- me hace daño que sea un idiota… ¿nunca te paso amar a alguien, pero de la nada no saber quién es?... ¿Desconocerlo por completo?

-:- sí me ha sucedido…- sonrió Italia mientras recordaba el desagradable episodio del niño que su cabeza había creado y luego el choque entre el Alemania que le daba miedo y el Sacro Imperio Romano de sus amores. - … pero a veces es sólo hasta que logra solucionarse algún problema….

-:- creí que dirías que no estábamos destinados el uno al otro… ¿por qué no dices eso?...

-:- es que yo también tuve un amor imposible… y prometí esperarle… esa persona tenía ideas extrañas en la cabeza… pero me senté y lo esperé… tanto… y lloré tantas veces…

-:- tío… ¿qué fue de ese amor?

-:- me dijeron que murió en la guerra… pero mi corazón siempre siguió esperándolo… no podría enamorarme de nadie más…

-:- ¿no amas al tío Doitsu?...

-:- muchos años después conocí a Doitsu y me enamoré de inmediato… y con el tiempo… resultaron ser la misma persona…

-:- ¿nunca te lo dijo el granuja?- se enfadó bastante.

-:- él no lo recordaba… él perdió mucho en esa guerra… y de un enorme imperio pasó a ser un país…

-:- crees que Gianfranco perderá mucho por estar conmigo… tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta ¿verdad?...

-:- permiso…- se levantó de repente Italia que no pudo tolerar las ganas de llorar… de pensar que Alemania podía volver a preferir dormir en el sofá que estar con él en el lecho como correspondía.

….

…

Alfred abandonó a Inglaterra apenas unos segundos para acercarse a Iván; el inglés estaba ya bastante borracho por eso no había notado su ausencia.

-:- Iván ¿Qué diablos haces? Acércate a John… creí que lo querías…

-:- tú lo alejaste de mí y quieres que vaya a por él ahora… ¿Quién te crees que eres?... – América se mordió el labio, Rusia tenía razón- vete América… solo déjame en paz…- dijo fastidiado y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. El ruso llevaba bebiendo desde temprano, era asombroso que no estuviese ya dando pena delante de todo el mundo.

…

…

-:- niichan… niichan…. Niichan...- insistió Friedrich sentado junto a su hermano que aun sujetaba la mejilla golpeada.

-:- ¡qué quieres Friedrich! Te estaba oyendo…- se exasperó su hermano mayor.

-:- tienes que luchar por Raffaella… no importa lo que diga papá… si lo quieres debes luchar por …

-:- que videojuego te dejo esa moraleja…- le arrebató la consola portátil de las manos y la tiró lejos. – a veces no sé si te gusta que cuiden de ti o si de verdad eres así de idiota…

-:-…. -El rubio se miró las manos vacías y Gianfranco miraba las suyas sintiéndose una persona cruel... quizás dentro de la lista de las más crueles de la tierra.

…

…

**¡Termine un capítulo más! ¡Gracias a todo el mundo! **

**Nuevamente gracias extraa mi beta traductora momentanea "yukari sparda"…**

**Nota importante: ahora cuento con apenas uan hora o dos en mi pc; por lo que me veré algo alejada de ustedes… en mi casa estamos viviendo una situacion algo- bastante tempestuosa mientars aguardamos el apocalipsis zombie de 2012…**

**Pero saldré de esta… solo necesito su tiempo y su perdón.**

**Sus reviews son un tesoro apreciado! *w* ¿no me regalan un par por mi cumpleaños?  
>desde mi teléfono continuaré uno de mis one shot; para tener la certeza de caul busquen mi página en FB "yaoist secret"<strong>


	17. son cosas del amor

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>Historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimientos a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

**Capitulo 17: son cosas del amor**

.  
>se llama igual que un bolero de Ana Gabriel y vicky carr (watch?v=ZnbljN1xCdQ) (no esta relacionado con el fic... pero... solo un detalle

.

-:- que videojuego te dejo esa moraleja…- le arrebató la consola portátil de las manos y la tiró lejos. – a veces no sé si te gusta que cuiden de ti o si de verdad eres así de idiota…

-:-…. -El rubio semiró las manos vacías y Gianfranco miraba las suyas sintiéndose una persona cruel...quizás dentro de la lista de las más crueles dela tierra.

-:- dios…. Yo… lo siento…- se sorprendió porque su hermano le besó la mejilla y luego este miró hacia otro lado.

-:- yo nunca me daría por vencido por ti…- se levantó el rubio y se quitó la funda para la consola del cinturón dejándola caer a un lado; mientrassealejaba de él.

…

…

Raffaella fue a animar a Lorand; puessu amor secreto había sido develado y ahora era aun amor prohibido.

-:- te volverás a enamorar... ya lo verás… - leconsoló la joven animada; Lorand le devolvió una mirada sería

-:- ¿tútambién te volverás a enamorar Raffaella? ¿De alguien más?...

-:- no… yo… me acerqué a Gianfranco…. Demasiado... no me alejaré de él...- se sonrojó, Lorandinterpretóel mensaje a laperfección y con la misma respuesta le dio una bofetada.

-:- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... yo… yo quería ser la primera en tu vida Raffaella…- la sostuvo porlos brazos y la besó en los labios; los latidos en el corazón de Lorand se aceleraron casi al borde de explotar; mientrasRaffaella aun no podía creer lo que sucedida. Y tras unos segundos de inmovilidad empujó a su amiga lejos de ella, limpiándose los labios que hasta ese entonces solo habían sido besados por su primo.

-:- te equivocas conmigo…Tú no puedes quererme…- reparó de inmediato Raffaella… - sólo estás confundida… ¡a ti te gusta Ash!.

-:- ¡No! ¡Siempre te quise a ti!... te amo….

-:- tengo que irme.. – se levantó sin reparo y se alejó de la otra muchacha que se quedórememorandoese segundo que provenía del paraíso.

…

…

Lentamente los cuerpos de los flamantes esposos se unían en uno solo mientrasAustria le susurraba las palabras más dulces de amor que Ashhubieseoído…  
>A pesar de cualquier preparación su debut dolía; pero lentamente ese dolor se transformaría en placer según decía la promesa.<p>

Cuando lentamente el goce parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo, Suiza supo que todo era una mentira… que simplemente había personas que tenían prohibido ser felices.

-:-te amo…. Te amo Suiza…

-:- Austria… yo..- titubeó completamente atrapado por el placer.

-:- Vash…. Nunca dejaré de amarte….- y los labios que ahora quemaban como mil infiernos se posaron en su cuello.

Ash se detuvo de inmediato… su corazón que había encontradounadistracción ahora estaba regado en las sábanas… mientrassentía el suave vaivén del otro país inmiscuirse en su interior, las lágrimas saladas comenzarona precipitarse por sus ojos mientras era apenas un lamentable testigo de su propia vida… en la cual élhabía tocado un papel de remplazo. Aparentemente sólo debía aceptarlo.

…

…

-:- ya encontraste loque querías ve por él- escuchó John a sus espaldas, la voz de Derek le enfrió el cuerpo; recordando que incluso para un amigo no eramásque unestorbo.

-:- ¡¿de qué hablas?- dijo defensivo volteándose de inmediato; entonces notó la marca que había dejado en el rostro del otro joven.

-:- desde el principio tuviste ese interéscodicioso por mi tío ¿verdad?... yo nunca fui importante para ti… ¡imbécil!...- lo empujó con violencia al piso, al caer John estiró los brazos de manera defensiva; pero sólo vio al otro joven darse la vuelta y alejarse. Apretó elpasto entre su dedos y se incorporó lo antes que pudo, siguió a Derek y le llamó la atenciónempujándole el omóplato derecho, en cuanto volteó.

Derek sintió las manos de Johntomándolo por el cuello de la ropa y sus labios temblorosos dejando su perfume en los ajenos.

John sealejó con cuidado, esperando cualquier respuesta,estaba listopara ser rechazado; pero en realidad hasta eso hubiese sido mejor resultado que del que obtuvo; Derek se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él nuevamente.

…

…

Canadá seguía preguntándose con respecto a lo queGrecia le preguntó… ¿pudiera ser que realmente lo que sentía por Yuki no era más que un amorío infantil?... tenía razón… si era el adulto de la relación debía de ser él quien tuviese las cosas claras… se quedó mirando a Yuki que estaba ahora con sus padres; HeraclesmiróCanadá desde la distancia.

QuizásMatthew necesitaba más tiempo para pensar las respuestas… ya que no hablaba demasiado con Yuki no podía decir que adorase su carácter o sus conversaciones… y lo que habían compartido al menos un par de veces era la cama… ¿acaso era sólo un degenerado?… no podía describir lo que amaba de Yuki…. América podía ayudarle a decidir… pero ¿Dónde estaba?...

…

…

La música que se inmiscuía por las ranuras de las ventanas era opacada por sus gemidos ahogados; Alfred se sujetaba de la bufanda de Rusia mientras lo sentíaingresar y regresar en su interior…. El pequeño cuarto de servicios era un buen escondite mientras todo el mundo estaba de fiesta. Finalmente el clímax les sorprendió durante un beso apasionado; ya ambos quedaron además de exhaustos embargados por la mirada del otro. Alfred quitó lamirada de inmediato; antes de decir dos palabras que arruinarían su presente y su futuro; mientras queIván suspiró de manera ruidosa antes de ser él quien cometiese esa locura.

…

…

Lucciano se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor… ¿Por qué? No pudo evitar ninguna de las tragedias que le rodeaba, y no lo querían en casa…quizás su hermana tenía razón y él debía volver a donde pertenecía… Turquíaparecía haber vuelto para reclamarlo de cualquier forma… y él deseaba la paz… sobre todo con quienes quería tanto.

Se acercó a suspadres que se quedaron en silencio en cuanto él llego como si hablasen de algo relacionado con él.

-:-me voy… ¿les llevo algo a casa?- dijo para suavizar el tosco "me voy".

-:- no me gustaqueestés solo por lacalle-dijo Romano sobreprotector.

-:- estaré bien _papa_ … - abrazó con mucha fuerza a Romano y sintió el perfume de sus cabellos quizáspor última vez. Y luegorepitió el abrazo conEspaña; aunque solo podía sentir el olor a la comida que tenía en el traje,- te quiero papá…

-:- Lucciano… ¿estás bien?- preguntó España que se preguntaba si debiese decirle "Murat" como Raffaella le llamó hacia solo un momento.

-:- claro papa…- le sonrió a ambos y se alejó de ellos; mientrascomenzabaa pensar en la nueva vida que empezaba a partir de ese momento…

…

…

Austria estaba ensimismado; recordando… cuando por fin logró estar con Suiza aunque fuese sólo esa vez… y lo había conseguido todo de él… ahora era básicamente igual… todo era igual… sólo que se había casado con esa tierra que tanto amaba…

-:- te amo Vash…- susurróel nombre del hombre que él amaba… y sólo en ese momento el hechizo se rompió; notó que había llamado hasta el cansancio al padre teniendo al hijo… y que este no se movía de placer como al principio. Se alejó del cuerpo de Ash apenas lo suficiente como para verlo con los ojos abiertos, puestos en el techo mientraslas lágrimas amargas se mezclaban con la sal del sudor de Austria… - Lo siento…- se disculpó como si eso bastase; y luego lo colocó al joven entre sus brazos.

-:- ...- en ese momento los sollozos se hicieron audibles, y el lagrimeo se convirtió en llanto. Austria contuvoel abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Había sido un monstruo.

…

…

Alfred no podía creer que había vuelto a caer en lasfauces de Rusia… había algo entre ellos quelosseguíaacercando a pesar del tiempo… y ahora que sabia el ruso que un hijo los unía había sido más insistente…

*flashback*

-:- quiero quedarme con John… a él no le gusta tu casa…

-:- Iván… John no seirá a ytu casa… tenemos suficientes motivospara dudar de que le vayas a decir a nuestro hijo de nosotros…

-:-¿"su" hijo?- repitióRusia acercando sus labios a los de América dejando unamínima distancia entre ellos.- John es nuestro… como el espacio de nuestro aliento.

-:- idiota… noes así- se alejó sólo tres centímetros.- no… no quiero que John sevaya demi lado…

-:- ven a mi lado América…- le tiró de la espalda y lo besó finalmente sosteniéndole por la cintura.

-:- ¡no!- alejó sólo el rostromientras su torso se acercaba y entraba en contacto con el del ruso – yo estoy casado con Inglaterra… y estamos bien… nos amamos… - lo alejó de sí- ¡yo no te amo! Nosiento nada por ti.-

Rusia avanzó sobre el americano a besos mientras lo metía en la sala de servicio; Alfred no pudo contenerse demasiado hasta dar rienda suelta al pecado; otra vez.

*fin del flashback*

-:- a… América; que bueno que te encuentro hermano – dijo Canadá que necesitaba hablar sus propios problemas de amor.

-:- ahora noMattie te escucharé lo que quieras en casa… me voy… si vienes conduce. Y llama a John… subiré a Inglaterra al auto- dijo mientras iba por su esposo que estaba junto a otro grupo de naciones diciendo sinsentidos fruto de su goce con cantidades enormes de alcohol.

Canadá intentó acercarse a John; pero a veces era invisible hasta para su propio sobrino que tenia la mirada puesta sobre el adulto de la bufanda.

-:- John..- dijo consu voz tenue intentando hacerla sonar poderosa – ¿John… vamos a casa?

-:- ah.. s.. si- dijo sólo después de muchos intentos. - estaba pensativo…

-:- descuida…- le sonrió amablemente y se acercóhasta el auto de su hermano; en ese momento Yuki se le acercó trotando.

-:- ¡Canadá-san!- dijo controlando su aliento - ¿se va? – dijo bajando un poco la mirada- porque si esasí yo le…

-:- NO Yuki… no puedo- dijo cerrando la puerta de John y mordiéndose el labio inferior- ya no hay mas espacio… yo debo conducir… y pensaba enviar a alguien por mi automóvil…

-:-pero… ¿puedo pasar después?- preguntóel joven.

-:- lo siento…estaré muy ocupado… yo te llamo ¿si?- dijo mientras el mentón le temblaba.

-:- claro…- se hizo a un ladocuandoAlfred llegaba trayendo al ingles que decía frases con poca coherencia una con otra.

Mathew antes de arrancar miró una última vez losojos de Yuki quecomenzaban a desagotar lágrimas y luego puso sus ojos amatistas en el camino.

…

…

Raffaella vio partir a su hermano de la fiesta, seguro que ver a tu padre peleando con quien le había criado era un golpe duro; aparentemente ellos pagaban los efectos colaterales de las acciones de sus padres.

-:- Raffaella…- se acercó Derek y se sentó junto a ella.

-:- déjame en paz…- dijo para intentar alejarlo; no quería ninguna mala noticia después de tantas palizas.

-:- espera tonta…- la chica se dio la vuelta molesta y le asestó un cabezazo en la frente

-:- ¿a quien le dijiste tonta infeliz!- se enervó.

-:-dios que eres torpe…¡se supone que eres una mujer! – en realidad dijo la frase por pleno estereotipo; después de todo su madre no era frágil y delicada, ni el resto de las mujeres que conocía.- quería preguntarte por quéestás enojado con tu hermano.

-:- no estoy enojada con Lucciano..- dijo de inmediato.

-:- seré un infeliz; pero… ustedes están muy distanciados.

-:- yo siempre sentí que él y yo éramos muy distintos… sobretodo en carácter… y me di cuenta que no sólo era eso… mi hermano se llama Murat en realidad…- la joven se quebró, necesitaba desahogarse.

-:- ¿Mu- Murat? ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? -Se sorprendió.

-:-él llegó a mi casa de niño… y mis padres jamás nos lo dijeron…

-:- … -suspiró- ¿Qué puedo decir para que te sientas mejor?- preguntó Derekrevolviéndose el cabello.

-:- ya no quiero saber más al respecto… no quiero que mis padres tengan tiempo de mentirme…

-:- ¿y aun no has hablado con los padres de Lucciano?- preguntó el joven de ojos rojos mientras pensaba detenidamente.

-:- ¿estás loco?- se alejó de él extrañada.

-:- no quieres hablar con tus padres … habla con los de Lucciano… eso te dará curiosidad y acabarás hablando con los cuatro y descubriendo la verdad.

-:- tonto… ¿no entiendes que no quiero seguir investigando? ¡Duele!

-:- y dejar que todo suceda sin entender del todo debe doler más… seguro que tus padres tuvieron algún motivo… después de todo no parecen ser el tipo de…

-:- no digas nada más o te mataré… -dijo molesta ella.

-:-…

…

…

Lucciano ya había hecho un pequeño bolso; después de todo en su nuevo hogar adoptaría una cultura diferente… la que debió serle propia siempre, y con mucha resistencia dejó lo que conocía como su hogar; cargando consigo dudas y angustia dentro de un pequeño bolso de color negro.

…**.**

…

**Se termino el 17!  
>perdón pro la demora!... termine mi periodo de exámenes apestanbdo apestosamente…<strong>

**Agradecimientos a mi beta correctora yukari sparda… n_n  
>perdón por no estra casi en FB!<strong>

**..**

**..**

**Ok mi humor variable con posibilidades de tormentas aisladas le dio por ponerle "son cosas del amor" pero les aclaro que el dolor no es parte del amor… (puede ser el contexto… pero nunca parte de este)  
>lo dice quien vive 3 años y meses de un cuento de hadas sin siquiera 1 discusion y además casi conviviendo! *w*<strong>

anyways… saludos!

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Las leo y me encantan… pero el factor tiempo ammputa las contestaciones! DX  
>…<strong>

…

**20/12/2001… un pais se demoronaba, el presidente declaraba estado de sitio menos de 24 hs antes.. las ollas vacias del pueblo pedian "que se vayan todos" los centros comerciales eran saqueados sin piedad… y en esa semana tuvimos 5 presidentes distintos… casi toda mi niñez murió alli; al ver policias en caballos arrojandose sobre manifestanes… otros que soltaban a los canes para "inmobilizar" a quienes eran lso primeros indignados…  
>la cicatriz es tan profunda…. Y duele tanto… que muchos sonidos me dán escalosfrios al recordarlos…. Y un miedo de que la democracia muriese antes de navidad….<br>…**

…

**Para todos lso argentinos que sufrimos este golpe a la confianza; a la esperanza …  
>para todos los paises de latinoamerica que sufren….<br>para todos los paises de europa que ahora aprenden de sus hijos latinos lo que es el miedo , el hambre y la precarizacion laboral golpendo a tu puerta…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 18: tu lugar en el mundo (parte uno)

Ash despertó cuando anochecía; no entendía en que momento había dormido tanto; mientras se sentaba recordando su brindis nupcial con alcohol luego le asaltaron los recuerdos de su "noche de bodas" adelantada y la cruz fría le hizo sentir escalofríos al tocar su cuerpo; la enorme cama estaba vacía; Austria se había marchado. Tenía hambre y deseos de levantarse a comer… pero su cuerpo había cambiado; y por vergüenza prefirió sólo volver a cubrir su desnudez y seguir durmiendo.

-:- Suiza…- ingresó su esposo al cuarto; de ahora en adelante sólo lo llamaría por el nombre de país; para evitar más dolorosos momentos.

-:-… -se fingió dormir.

-:- Suiza… por favor… sé que estás despierto…

-:- bien!- se sentó y lo miró de mala manera a la cara.

-:- ¿tienes hambre?- le preguntó; no sabía como debía manejarse este tipo de situaciones; Vash nunca le hubiese hecho este tipo de escenas… - tu madre preparó…

-:- no quiero comer nada; gracias – dijo mientras se volvía a cubrir- debes golpear la puerta antes de entrar a mi cuarto… el de huéspedes ya estaba listo…

-:- Suiza… quiero que nos mudemos a mi casa… no cambiaría nada… estaríamos en cuartos separados y todo…

-:- No. No quiero… - dijo desde debajo de los cobertores.- no me casé contigo pro que me intereses – le dejó claro – me casé para evitar una guerra… no pude hacer nada cuando mataron al Suiza anterior… - las lágrimas comenzaron un baile intentando caer de sus ojos - yo ya existía y no fui lo suficiente para detener esta locura…

-:- ESTO es una locura…- dijo Austria- no eres el primer país que se casa por conveniencia… intentemos ser amigos… - le extendió la mano- de lo contrario el tiempo no pasará jamás.

-:- ¿El tiempo?- preguntó Ash mientras se colocaba una camisa.

-:- hasta que nos separemos y todo sea como era antes…

-:- entonces no entiendes cuánto te odia mi madre… este matrimonio es definitivo Austria… y lo digo en serio..- se puso de espaldas a él y terminó de vestirse.

-:- sólo necesito un par de años para prepararme y luego…

-:- ¡Austria!... no seas niño…- le dijo a modo de insulto. – … esto es para siempre… mi madre no dejará de odiarte nunca…

-:- ¿y tú? – preguntó interrumpiendo el aristócrata.

-:- … tampoco- suspiró.

-:- ¿entonces por qué "para siempre" si nos haremos tanto daño?

-:- porque no quiero una guerra y este es el único modo que se me ocurre…

-:- … Suiza….

-:-no soy tu Suiza…- dejó el cuarto intentando no ver a su esposo.

…

…

La fiesta sin duda ahora sólo era el típico cúmulo de mugre que hay que arreglar y tallar los pisos llenos de cenizas y de comida caída; pero como un presagio de lo amarga que sería la vida de los recién casados el pastel aun seguía inmaculado en el aparador; con los novios mirando un horizonte con los ojos muertos.

…

…

-:- ¡Lucciano; ya llegamos! – dijo España mientras entraba a la casa; Raffaella entraba detrás de Romano.

-:- ¿Lucciano?- preguntó Romano al no tener respuesta de su hijo; que por lo general era muy activo cuando estaba en la casa, siempre arreglando algo, o ayudando de algún modo.

Romano caminó hasta el cuarto de los hermanos; para buscar a su hijo, preocupado por su silencio. A los minutos salió del cuarto llorando con una hoja de papel en las manos.

-:- ¿¡Romano! ¿Que sucede?- pregunto España que se acercó hasta su esposo y le abrazó

-:- Lucciano… - le mostró la hoja de papel- se fue de casa… ¿pero qué hice?...- comenzó a golpear el pecho de España que lo sostenía con fuerza para que no cayese al suelo; pues notó que sus piernas se aflojaban.

-:-papá…- Raffaella se acercó a ambos preocupada por su padre.

-:- ¿Por qué le regañé?- comenzó Romano a buscar explicaciones para su huida- ¿o quizás… es qué está en una edad difícil?... ¿por qué no habló antes con nosotros?...

-:- Romano; lo más probable es que él tenga dudas sobre el tiempo en que vivió con Turquía y Egipto- dijo intentando no demostrar la tristeza y la ira que tenía en su interior.

-:- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso! Nuestro hijo dice que "vuelve a casa" como si esta no lo fuese! Y nos agradece que nos hayamos encargado de él!... yo… - sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.- y luego te preguntas por qué toda Latinoamérica no sólo que se independizó sino que no regresa nunca de visita… si al final de cuentas ellos no te interesan… así como tampoco te preocupa que nuestro hijo se vaya de casa!..

-:- Romano… espera..- dijo España muy herido.

-:- ¡Tienen motivos para irse! ¡Pésimo padre que eres!- le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.- ¡Jamás te perdonaré! ¡Esto es tu culpa también!...- el llanto comenzó nuevamente; sin poder ser controlado.

-:- ¡Basta Romano!- le sostuvo por los brazos y lo sacudió con fuerza; estaba muy lastimado por las palabras de su propio esposo.-se supone que tenemos que estar juntos para recuperar a Lucciano.

-:-¡Ustedes dos son unos insensibles!- dijo Raffaella y se fue a su cuarto; su hermano se había marchado y sin embargo parecía aun más presente para sus padres.

…

…

Lucciano pensó muchas veces sobre si debía llamar a la puerta o no; después de todo no era su casa aun; pero la mala experiencia de la vez anterior le impulsó a entrar sin preguntar primero.

-:- permiso; _baba_ ya lle…- se sorprendió al levantar la mirada al frente y ver a sus "padres" nuevamente forcejeando; Turquía sosteniendo a Egipto por los antebrazos con una marca roja en al cara. De inmediato la escena concluyó con al voz de Lucciano y ambos se soltaron; mirándolo extrañados.

-:- tsk!- Turquía se llevó la mano al cabello y lo rascó con fuerza; era un momento muy incómodo; Egipto no podía mirar a Lucciano de la vergüenza mientras se sobaba el antebrazo.

-:- ¿estaban peleando? – preguntó, sólo para dar paso a la segunda pregunta- ¿Por qué?

-:- a veces…- intentó comenzar Turquía; pero no había una razón válida para haber llegado a ese extremo de discusión.

-:- lo siento hijo; fue mi culpa- Egipto abandonó su lugar detrás de Turquía y le extendió los brazos a su hijo –pero mejor cuéntame qué te trae de nuevo a casa...- lo abrazó y acarició su cabello con cuidado.

Lucciano se dejó abrazar y soltó su diminuto bolso que apenas hizo ruido al caer; y sus brazos se aferraron muy fuerte a los de Gupta.

-:- volví a casa…- gimió- pero no quiero que haya más peleas…- agregó de modo infantil

-:- claro que no las habrá…- dijo Turquía acariciando el cabello crespo de Lucciano mientras buscaba su cara.- porque contigo en casa ya no tenemos excusa para no ser felices…

-:- _baba…._

-:- te esperamos todo el tiempo… cada día..- dijo Egipto mientras lo soltaba suavemente- por suerte llegaste…

…

…

El viaje a casa en el auto de Alemania e Italia fue sobre todo incómodo; los mayores estaban callados mirando hacia el frente; ni siquiera Italia fastidiaba con alguna conversación insulsa; y en los asientos traseros las cosas no cambiaban; por un lado Gianfranco con la bofetada de su prima; y del otro Friederich con la mirada en la ventanilla y su cabeza reposando en el vidrio; dándose los golpecitos de las piedrecillas del camino.

El mayor de los hijos no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de su hermano; y cómo se veía ahora; serio y callado.

*flash back*

-:- ¿verdad o castigo?-preguntó el rubio mientras rodaba en su cama y Gianfranco intentaba leer un libro.

-:- ahora no… es un juego tonto…

-:- entonces castigo….

-:- no dije que quería castigo…

-:-¿entonces es verdad?...

-:- está bien- cerró el libro sin marcar su avance y lo dejó sobre la mesa; girándose para verlo. -Verdad.

-:- ¿es verdad que estás enamorado?

-:-si..- dijo sonrojándose.

-:- elijo… Verdad…

-:- ¿es verdad… que has amado a alguien con todo tu corazón y no puedes decírselo?

-:- sí- asintió- ¿verdad o castigo?

-:- me preguntaras quien es: por ello escogeré castigo.

-:- te castigo a que me digas quien te gusta.

-:- ¡no es junto! No puedes castigarme con eso…

-:- entonces te castigo a que le des un beso…

-:- ¡Eso es peor!...- meditó unos instantes – me gusta Raffaella…

-:- yo ya lo sabía… - dijo orgulloso de su descubrimiento.- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?...

-:- ella ya me lo dijo… -se sonrojó un poco; pero terminó de confesar- e intentó tomarme la mano… pero yo no le permití… estamos mal…

-:- pero la quieres mucho… y la haces sufrir… eso no es justo para ella- asumió de inmediato el rubio; sin borrar esa contagiosa sonrisa de su cara- … ustedes se quieren… que el tío y papá sean hermanos creo que no cambia las cosas…

*fin flashback*

Se sentía un idiota; sobre todo maltratando así al pobre de su hermano; que se había convertido en el confidente de su relación; y había tolerado con sonrisas sin confesar su amor nunca; sin dudas había sido algo doloroso; y su hermano era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

-:- bruder…- dijo Gianfranco, pero no logró captar la atención de su hermano. – ¡oye!- subió la voz pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Alemania se preocupo y movió el retrovisor para ver a su hijo mientras Italia se desligó de su cinturón de seguridad y se volteó completo.

-:- _figlio…. _– Friederich tenía la mirada muy distante y parecía no oírlos; Alemania comenzó a desacelerar buscando un sitio donde aparcar momentáneamente. – ¡Friederich!- Italia le tocó el brazo con un poco de fuerza; a lo que su niño lo miró de manera infantil como siempre.

-:- _papa_…- dijo sorprendido parpadeando repetidamente sus enormes ojos celestes clarísimos- me asustaste papa… rio; entonces Alemania siguió su camino incómodo por lo sucedido Italia estaba horrorizado… y Gianfranco aun no entendía que había sucedido.

…

…

Canadá conducía el automóvil de América; era extraño estar tan mareado por el alcohol ajeno; apenas si había bebido la copa del brindis "por la feliz pareja" y eso sólo porque no le gustaba la idea de besar a Yuki con la boca con ese aliento espantoso que el alcohol deja en él.

A su lado su cuñado estaba semidormido sonrojado por el alcohol; y atrás américa con un semblante extraño en el rostro: John estaba como todos los jóvenes ocupado en su teléfono.

…

…

Yuki durmió todo el trayecto hasta casa; y después de llegar se bajó del automóvil y fue a su cuarto; a seguir durmiendo; no quería pensar en Canadá; y durmiendo era la única manera que se le ocurría

-:-Yuki..- dijo Japón al golpear la puerta; muy preocupado.

-:-está cansado; déjalo Nihon…- dijo Grecia colocando sus manos en los hombros del japonés.

-:- él no suele dormir tanto…

-:-eventualmente nos contará lo que sucede; déjalo descansar…- Japón asintió y se alejó de la puerta; Grecia entonces irrumpió lentamente en el cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró dormido aun así; parecía que no podía olvidarse de Matthew porque estaba llorando en sueños. Heracles le acarició el cabello y lo dejó descansar.

…

…

-:- te divertiste!- preguntó Gilbert de manera ruidosa en el auto de vuelta a casa; su hijo asintió despreocupado; aunque esa fiesta había sido un velorio.

-:- ¿Quién es Murat?- preguntó sutilmente Derek y vio el rostro de Gilbert cambiar y comenzar a sudar.

-:- ¡no tengo idea hijo!... ¿Quién es?...

-:- y que relación tiene con Lucciano y Raffaella ese tal Murat?

-:- …- Gilbert se puso serio- ese es un asunto muy doloroso para esa familia; no te metas donde no te llaman – concluyó y colocó sus ojos en el volate, cuando sabía que debía elevar su mentón para poner sus ojos rojos en el camino.

-:- …

-:- es alguien que está muerto… lo que sepas o no de él no te afectará…. – Bielorrusia cerró la conversación con esos comentarios incómodos que hacían perder hasta el ritmo cardiaco.

…

…

Lorand y Hungría se miraron una con la otra y contemplaron en silencio como ahora estaban más solas; pues ellas ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Roderich con ellas.

-:- hija… siempre amaste Ash ¿Verdad?... creo que deberías decirle…

-:- yo no amo a Ash… es sólo que sé que fue mi culpa que decidiera casarse con Austria…

-:-…

-:- a mí siempre me gustó Raffaella… pero me rechazó hoy… después de que estuviese tolerando su amistad y oír todo sobre Gianfranco y ella…. Creí que no encontraría un dolor más fuerte…. Hasta … que me declare…

-:-…

…

…

Canadá tenía la vista puesta al frente, le parecía incomodísimo tener a su antiguo tutor maldiciendo pegado a la ventanilla muy ebrio y atrás su hermano y sobrino estaban en un silencio penitente.

-:- Alfred ¿podemos hablar en cuanto lleguemos a casa?- preguntó Canadá.

-:- estaré ocupado Matthew- dijo Alfred que en realidad no deseaba que le hicieran ningún tipo de pregunta.

-:-pero…- apretó el volante algo frustrado.- América yo…

-:- ¿no podemos hablarlo aquí?- se sujetó las sienes y John sólo pensaba en lo extraño que había sido ese día, y que aun podía ser más extraño.

-:- preferiría que no…- se sonrojó- es una duda sobre mis sentimientos…

-:-…- Alfred lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor –

-:-¿nunca dudaste de que sucedía contigo? ¿Nunca apareció alguien en tu vida de quien no te enamorarías porque tus convicciones van en contra de ello; pero aun así caes como en un hechizo?

-:- ve al grano- dijo Alfred molesto ya que el ruso se aparecía en su mente.

-:- no sé si hago lo correcto saliendo con la persona en la que pienso…. No quiero lastimarla – dijo Canadá pensando en la última mirada que vio de Yuki-

-:-¿Y no la lastimas estando lejos?- pensó ahora en Inglaterra- sele sincero a esa persona y dile " no estoy seguro de que ocurre conmigo" que sea la otra persona quién tome la decisión…

-:-….- Canadá guardó silencio no le agradaba del todo la opción, pero no quería que Yuki sufriese las palabras de Grecia habían sido muy hirientes y claras al respecto.

-:- ¿eso harías tú? – preguntó John a su padre que se quedó helado.- ¡papá? –le llamó al atención mirándolo

-:- yo haría eso…- dijo finalmente mirando los rizos de Inglaterra que sobresalían desde la butaca delantera y luego la acarició con cuidado- si amas algo debes protegerlo sobre todas las cosas de ti mismo….

Los tres ya sabían que debían hacer… ¿lo harían?

…

…

El cuarto se veía enorme y eso que apenas faltaban unas mudas de ropa; Lucciano no había llevado fotografías libros o recuerdos… sólo un poco de ropa y un bolso donde colocarla.

Raffaella se acostó en la cama de su hermano y olió su cobertor. Sabía que lo extrañaría pero debía poner todo en orden.

Se miró la mano con la que había abofeteado a su novio y luego recordaba el dialogo con Italia del Norte, y luego Lorand…

-:- que tonta…- comenzó a llorar- ella era mi amiga… no debió mentirme…. Deben dejar esa costumbre…

…

…

Al llegar a casa Alemania le recomendó a su hijo menor descansar. A lo que el menor protestó 

-:- ¡Quería jugar afuera!- dijo de manera muy infantil.

-:- Doitsu déjalo jugar al menos media hora…- dijo Italia sonriendo-

-:- está bien… pero luego de ducharse a dormir…- concluyó

-:- si! – dijo Friederich y salió de la casa. Gianfranco le siguió pretendiendo hablar con él.

-:- hijo espera…- dijo Ludwig y le tocó el hombro despacio

-: Doitsu él ya tuvo suficiente ¿no crees? – dijo Italia poniéndose en medio de manera defensiva

-:- Italia quiero hablar a solas con él… - no le debía explicaciones a su esposo

-:-hijo no vayas… tu día fue duro hoy- dijo Feliciano hablándole a su hijo.

-:- …- Alemania se quedó en silencio; Italia le había perdido la confianza… ¿en qué momento?- entonces permíteme hablar contigo ahora Italia… no necesito más que un par de minutos.

El italiano bajó la guardia y tras mirarse unos momentos ambos partieron al cuarto matrimonial; dejando a Gianfranco libre para huir.

….

….

-:- me voy Italia… - dijo Alemania esquivándole la vista, porque no era una decisión fácil para él

-:-Doitsu… no te vayas…- le tomó de la mano – podemos solucionar lo que sea… porque nos amamos… ¿ya no me amas Doitsu?

-:- Italia…. Te amo como nunca he amado jamás..- lo abrazó con cuidado.

-:- NO!- le empujó y se lo alejó- si me quieres… resolvamos esto juntos…

-:- ¡Italia… las relaciones dentro de una misma familia no son sanas!... ¿Qué hubiese sido de Derek si hubiese sido hijo de Iván y su hermana!.. no está bien… las cosas consiguieron un cause natural… y ese es el que seguirá esta relación también…

-:- ellos se quieren mucho… no lo hagas Doitsu!...

-:- Italia! No todas las historias de amor son como la nuestra… no todas las historias de amor son buenas para el corazón…- dijo el alemán y colocó un par de camisas dentro de su maleta- tomé la decisión Italia voy a volver cuando…

-:- NO Doitsu… si te vas no vuelvas…- dijo llorando intentando ser fuerte- no quiero que juegues con mi corazón…

-:-…- suspiró al borde de las lágrimas- bien… - cerró la maleta tras poner un par de pantalones y salió del cuarto matrimonial dejando a Italia con el corazón a obscuras. Y ciego de nuevo.

…

…

Final de otro capitulo! Gracias por estar junto a mí!  
>y a mi beta Yukari Sparda! Que traduce mi idioma primitivo al castellano!...<br>feliz día de los inocentes (pasado) y quizás sea lo ultimo que suba en 2011 O_o feliz 2012! n_n


	19. solo vete de mi casa en silencio

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capítulo 19: Sólo vete de mi casa… en silencio.

…

…

Romano y Antonio llevaban sin hablar desde la discusión. Raffaella vio que más allá de todo… sólo eran una familia estando los cuatro juntos…

-:- Papá ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás enojado con Romano?- preguntó ella al español - ¿tan fuerte fue la discusión?... a mi no me pare…

-:- Hija… tú sabes que tienes muchos hermanos… ¿Verdad?

-:- Medios hermanos…- corrigió- ¿Te fuiste detrás de cada mujer que encontraste verdad?

-:- No lo digas de esa manera… yo… sufrí mucho por ello… ellas nunca significaron nada para mí… pero es normal que si quiera a mis hijos… ellos me odian… y yo que cuidé de ellos… cambié sus pañales… y les enseñé todo lo que sabía… me atacaron por la espalda… se juntaron y lucharon contra mí… y me quedé solo…. Hija tú nunca sabrás lo que eso significa…

-:- Mentira… ustedes me dejan sola todo el tiempo… peleándose entre ustedes… arréglate con Romano de inmediato… si los países latinos no te quieren no es mi culpa, o la de papá… ¿Vas a perdernos a nosotros también? – se alejó; ahora debería de hablar con Romano, sin embargo no pudo ya que sintió que le agarraban del brazo y la empujaban a un lado… era España que la quitó de su camino mientras corría hasta el italiano que estaba saliendo de la casa.

-:- ¡ROMANO!- lo abrazó con torpeza por la espalda; impidiéndole cruzar la puerta de la entrada - Lamento haberte lastimado… Romano… siempre has sido mi verdadero amor… no te vayas de mi lado… - escondió sus ojos llorosos en el hombro del italiano – no quiero estar enojado contigo… no quiero que te marches…

-:- …- el italiano se tenso, pero ante las palabras siguientes se ablandó, tensándose nuevamente con al frase final – ¡Serás idiota Antonio! ¡Estaba sacando la basura! – dijo encrespado soltando las bolsas. – ¡Si yo me marcho de tu lado que sería de ti idiota!- se volteó; pero al ver los ojos de España bajó al voz - ¿Y qué sería de mi?... no te desharás tan fácilmente…– se sonrojó.

…

…

-:-Friederick… dime que fue mentira lo de hace un rato…

-.- ¿Lo de hace un rato?- preguntó mirándolo extrañado.

-:- Cuando me diste un beso..- se sonrojo; su hermano también- ¡Contesta!...

-:- Ella es linda… y si se quieren… ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi lo que siento? La sangre es algo que llevamos dentro… ¿Cómo puede eso decirnos a quién podemos querer?

-:- Pero tú… - Llegó Alemania y Gianfranco se quedó en silencio y Friederick comenzó a reírse estridentemente; de manera natural; como si le hubiesen contado un chiste – ¡Papá! -Se le acercó casi ronroneando.

-:- Friederick ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – El rubio estaba por preguntar- ¿O te quedarás con Italia? …. Decidimos no estar juntos un tiempo.

-:- ¿Por mi culpa? – Preguntó Gianfranco preocupado.

-:- Nein hijo…. Es lago que hablé con tu padre... no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-:- ¡Ya no estoy saliendo con Raffaella esto es innecesario! – se molestó mostrando su carácter germano – Prometiste estar con _papa_ hasta que la muerte los separe…

-:- Nos separó el buscar lo mejor para ambos… -Dijo Alemania

-:- Yo me quedo… -Dijo Friederick- Porque en realidad tú dejaste a papá….

-:-Entonces yo también…- dijo Gianfranco, poniéndose firme y cruzando los brazos

-:- No hijo; tú vienes conmigo….

-:- ¿Por qué? Creí que no tenía que ver conmigo…

-:- Nos dimos cuenta que pretendemos cosas distintas para su crianza; no había otra manera…

-:- ¡No puedes hacer elegir a mi hermano con quién se va a quedar!...

-:- Nein… no debes preguntarme… yo me quedo con _papa_…- Abrazó a su hermano mayor aprovechando la cercanía de su boca con el oído del otro- … es bueno que nos despidamos… porque puedo abrazarte con fuerzas… sin miedo de que nadie entienda lo que siento…

-:-…- Alejó a su hermano súbitamente y lo miró confundido; incluso él siempre le había subestimado; creyéndolo un niño,- … no me saludes así… no es como que me fuera para siempre…

-:- Cuida de tu padre mientras no estoy- Alemania palmeó la cabeza de su hijo menor; pero este la sacó después de la primera caricia.

-:- No tengo nada que cuidar… no me encargaré de lo que te corresponde…- El adolescente miró a su hermano mayor- … parece que ninguno de los dos entiende… buena suerte…. – Se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando; hasta que no resistió más y corrió hasta el interior.

-:-¿Y todo esto lo pude haber evitado simplemente siguiendo con mi romance en secreto?- Gianfranco miró a su padre-

-:-No… el hecho es que no debieron comenzar ningún tipo de relación….

-:- No quiero pasar la noche contigo…. No quiero hablar estando enojado… llévame donde tío Gilbert…- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ludwig aceptó en silencio; la decisión de su hijo era la mejor; para poder hablar realmente tranquilos.

…

…

El canadiense miraba su teléfono, discando siempre hasta la mitad el número del más joven. Yuki era muy joven para decidir si quería estar con él o no…

-:- Quería una solución más sencilla, Alfred…- Dijo Canadá doblando su mano colgando fuera del sofá

…

…

John pensó con detenimiento en las palabras de su padre; encajaban muy bien en lo que debía decirle a su primo… o quizás sólo buscar un psiquiatra… o no volver a salir de su casa.

….

…

Alfred ayudaba al inglés a conciliar el sueño; con una resaca que lo aplastaba. Pero Alfred estaba allí, acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole cosas tiernas; porque lo amaba.

-:- América… John ya creció- Se sentó el ingles que no podía dormirse ni levantarse. – Y parece que no has vuelto a embarazarte aun….

-:-…- Alfred tragó saliva, nervioso- Dime Iggy…- le sonrió estático

-:- Ya no tienes que quedarte conmigo…. Logramos criar a un buen niño….- América golpeó con su puño cerrado al inglés; haciéndolo caer de la cama-

-:- ¿¡Crees que me quedé contigo sólo para que me ayudaras a criar a John!... ¡Eres de lo peor Inglaterra!- el hijo de América podía oírlo todo desde su cuarto; la discreción no era algo en lo que resaltase el yankee - ¿¡Ahora me estás echando de mi casa!

-:- Alfred; no, no entiendes… te estoy dejando que seas feliz…. Ya te retuve demasiado…. – Los ojos se le humedecieron- John no me soporta…. Y él me pidió de rodillas que no tuviésemos un hijo…

-:- Arthur… te amo… mí felicidad está contigo… - Se sentó en la cama mientras el inglés hacia lo mismo-

-:-… ¿Y al de nuestro hijo John?... – Alfred se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras dejaba a un lado sus lentes-

-:- John no es tu hijo… y si yo estoy embarazado de nuevo; este tampoco lo será de seguro… porque tengo esta maldita suerte….

-:- ¿Rusia de nuevo verdad?- Preguntó sin mirarlo.

-:-No, Inglaterra… es culpa mía…

-:- ¿Lo hace mejor que yo? ¿Hace cuanto que yo no sé de esto?... ¿De verdad estás embarazado?

-:- No lo sé… no lo sé… no lo sé… - su voz se quiebra notoriamente- Por dios, Inglaterra… no lo sé…  
>-:- Estuvimos así todo este tiempo…. Yo puedo ser así un poco más…- Le dijo angustiado, nuevamente el ruso le quitaba al americano.<p>

-:- Te amo Inglaterra… ya no quiero hacerte más daño…- Dijo secándose un par de lágrimas mientras se coloca Texas sobre la nariz nuevamente- … dejarte sólo es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti… ya no sé ni qué estoy haciendo…

-:- ¿Estamos terminando?- preguntó el inglés al ver a Alfred juntando sus cosas en un bolso-

-:- Sólo estoy huyendo Inglaterra… no puedo pensar aquí…

-:- Vas a ver si Rusia te acepta ahora… después de que has callado la existencia de un hijo…- El americano dejó de guardar y se quedó mirándolo- Mira todo lo que tuve que soportar… ¿Por qué él no lo haría?

-:-Arthur… no digas esas cosas…. Sólo saldré con John un par de días… necesito pensar…. – Se acercó al inglés y le dio un beso en los labios, que el inglés aceptó.

-:- Sabes que haces lo mejor para mí también…. no te entristezcas… y recuerda volver a buscar al menos un último beso…- Susurró muriéndose por dentro; mientras Alfred abandonó el cuarto ingresando al de su hijo. Juntándole ropas dentro de ese bolso.

-:- ¿Papá, qué haces?...- John intentaba quitarle las pertenencias de las manos antes de que las guardase- ¡Papá!

-:- Nos vamos… sólo un par de días….

-:-¡Pero papá! ¿Por qué así de repente?... ¿Qué fue ese golpe?... ¿Te golpeó?...  
>-:- Lo único que me golpeó es la realidad…. Deja de juzgarme una maldita vez y ayúdame…- Lo abrazó con fuerzas- … esto es muy duro…. Proteger a lo que amo de mí mismo… es tan doloroso….<p>

-:- Papá…

…

…

Yuki se despertó de sus cada vez más persistentes siestas, ya que su teléfono sonaba.

-:-¿Diga? – Reconoció de inmediato el titubeo de Matthew- Canadá-san… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Comenzó a llorar; pero mantenía su voz pausada intacta mientras sus ojos se rompían.

-:-Yuki… lamento lo del estacionamiento… quiero hablar contigo… personalmente-

-:- No será necesario Canadá-san… puede decirlo por teléfono…

-:-Es sobre nuestra relación…

-:-No hay nada que deba decirse Canadá-san… -Suspiró con angustia- … gracias por llamar… - Colgó antes de que el norteamericano lo convenciese de ir a verlo-… mierda…. –Dejó su teléfono sobre la cama; hasta que al ponerse de pie; lo tomo y lo arrojó por al ventana no deseaba el solo oírlo sonar; o lo contestaría.

…

…

El canadiense insistió en llamar; pero comprendió que el más joven no le contestaría.

…

…

-:-Bekir… arriba – Dijo Turquía cuando el día se asomaba tenuemente por al ventana del jovencito – Murat…. Despierta…

-:-¿_Papa?_ –Abrió los ojos y al ver el rostro del turco se asustó un poco; hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido y dónde estaba – _Baba!_ Lo siento mucho…. – se dio cuenta que él y su boca floja terminaba lastimando a todo el mundo.

-:- Buenos días, hijo- Egipto le besó la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-:- Yo… tengo muchas preguntas…. –Dijo el joven; confundido – Y volví a casa para descubrir quién soy….

-:- …Hijo… - Gupta no estaba listo para esa afirmación tan temprano-

-:- Pero primero vamos desayunar… ¿Si?- Preguntó el turco.

….

…

Gilbert estaba fingiendo tomar una siesta en su cuarto; mientras en realidad estaba en el estudio bebiendo un jarro de helada cerveza; rememorando los momentos de esa guerra injusta en al que los únicos que sufrieron de verdad fueron los hijos de España; aun no entendía por qué Egipto había devuelto al niño; sin embargo a los ojos de la ONU seguía siendo territorio árabe.

-:- ¿Qué mierda planeaban? – Su teléfono suena y el hecho de que fuese su hermano le alteró un poco – ¡West! ¿Qué sucede?  
>-:-Bruder… ¿Puede Gianfranco pasar la noche contigo?<p>

-:- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Es Italia? –Se puso de pie, preocupado.

-:-Me separé de Italia… y Gianfranco quiere despejarse un poco…

-:- West… ¿Y tú cómo estás?... ¿No necesitas a tu magnifico hermano? – Dijo pero bastante serio repitiendo la frase sólo para intentar robarle una sonrisa.

-:- Bruder… quiero que Gianfranco se distraiga…. Luego te cuento todo; pero tienes que quedarte con él….

-:- Aquí en casa preguntaron por su primo… por su nombre islámico…

-:- Mierda… justo que yo no deseaba hablar con esos idiotas… Le advertiré-

-:- Aguarda; me llegó otra llamada; no cortes –Atiende la siguiente comunicación- ¿Si?

-:- Gilbert… quiero recobrar a mi Lucciano… - la voz era de Antonio – Su nota dice que decidió irse…. Pero temo que lo hayan engañado.  
>-:- Tengo a West en al otra línea y…<br>-:- Lo que te digo es serio Gilbert, no quiero hablar con ese primitivo…  
>-:- Mierda ¿Quién era el egocéntrico?- Dijo cubriendo la bocina- West nos ayudó la otra vez; por más que ya no salga con Italia imagino que…- un grito furioso lo aturdió y alejó su teléfono-<p>

-:-¿Queeeee! ¿¡Ese idiota se atrevió a dejar a mi hermano! ¡Lo mataré!... ¡Lo mataré como a un puerco!- Se oía la voz de fondo del italiano gritando.

-:- Romano…. Por favor…. Concéntrate… ¿Quieres? – Ya no estaba seguro de con quién hablaba.

-:- Gilbert…. me voy a recuperar a mi hijo… voy a buscar a Lucciano… esos miserables querían verme en conflicto… y lo lograron.

-:- No les des con el gusto… Lucciano es tu hijo… y él volverá a ti…

-:- ¿Qué harías si te quitaran a Derek?... ¡Es muy fácil pedir tranquilidad de tu parte!...

-:- Escúchame Antonio… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que tu hijo te vea matando y golpeando todo lo que se mueva? ¿Que queden esos bastardos como víctimas que son atacadas en su propia casa?... mierda… ¡Sólo concéntrate!...

-:- Creo que tienes razón…. Sólo quiero que mi hijo regrese- Colgó de manera súbita y Gilbert da un chasquido con su lengua mientras ponía la otra llamada – ¡West!.. Claro que puede venir el pequeño Gianfranco! Kesesese~  
>-:- Nos vemos después entonces…- Cuelga-<p>

-:- Al final termino siendo yo el más racional de la familia…

…

…

Ash no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo: definitivamente era igual a su padre… entonces ¿Por qué se casaba con su asesino? Y peor aun… ¿porque le gustaba estar cerca de él?... ¿Qué quería decir ese latido estrepitoso de su corazón? ¿Y esa angustia que no le dejaba respirar?...

-:- Suiza…-Austria ingresó al cuarto y lo contempló desde el umbral de la puerta- ¿Estás bien?  
>-:-Austria…- Dijo mucho más dócil y caminó hasta el piano apretando con su índice todas las teclas mientras se deslizaba hasta la ventana- … No estoy bien…. Debo decirle esposo al asesino de mi padre…. –abrió la ventana para que la brisa le acariciara el cabello. – Soy…. Suiza… pero no soy tu Suiza…. Nunca lo tuviste… sino…- Su voz tiembla- No lo hubieses matado…. ¿Sólo porque no podías tenerlo?<p>

-:- Siempre tuve a tu padre… pero nunca fui lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar su mano… es algo que dejé siempre para otro día…. Pero él me pidió que cuidase de tu madre… y me prometió regresar….

-:- … No va a regresar… y tú no cuidaste de mi madre… - Se enderezó y secó un par de lágrimas antes de mirar al otro europeo con su rostro severo- ¡Yo no soy mi padre y no me arrastrarás a tu infierno! ¡Quémate tú solo Austria! – Intentó huir; pero el mayor le tomo del brazo.

-:- No quiero que ardas conmigo… quiero que me ayudes a salir de él…. Suiza….- el menor se removió de su agarre escabulléndose, sus padres pequeños le habían heredado una talla liviana, ideal para escabullirse como una rata por al puerta; Austria intentó seguirlo; pero se chocó con la mirada triste de Liechtenstein y se quedó paralizado.

-:- Hiciste la vida de mi hermano un infierno…. Hiciste mi vida un infierno… ¿Harás la suya un infierno también?- Los ojos verdes de la mujer estaban negros de angustia-

-:- Fue su idea…. Esto también es tu responsabilidad…

-:- Cobarde…. ¡Tú sólo quieres robarme lo único de él que aun me queda… nunca tuviste a mi hermano! ¡La última persona que amo y que besó fue a mi!- le dijo gritándole. 

El austriaco cernió sus manos sobre las muñecas de la mujer y la llevó contra la pared con algo de rudeza, más sin violencia. La contempló a los ojos para decir lo que había repetido mil veces en sueños y recuerdos.

-:- ¡Él agonizó en mis brazos… deseaba casarse conmigo!... ¡Me pidió te cuidase…. Y dijo que siempre deseo dármelo todo!- La sacudió- Lilly… su último beso fue para mi…. Su último aliento… quedó en mi boca… - la mujer gritó de dolor; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca había sido más que una sombra de su amado Suiza?- ¡Eso no cambia nada! Quiero olvidar todo ese dolor…. Vash prometió regresar- Recibió una bofetada que le volteó los lentes de la cara.

-:- ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz! ¡Monstruo! – Se sacudía entre sus manos; como un animalito que buscaba escaparse; hasta que sintió un beso en su boca; y sorprendida se doblegó a él; su cuerpo llevaba tanto extrañando ese tipo de calor que sólo se arrojó a esos brazos; no quería pensar quien daba ese alivio- mnh!~ -gimió sintiendo esas manos soltando sus muñecas para descender por su espalda presurosas ¿De qué? ¿Para qué?

-:-Austr….- Se quedó paralizado el joven cuando se asomó y vio su cama invadida por las personas que más amaba; revolcándose, sudando sus sabanas blancas; gimiendo en ese juego de adultos que aun no comprendía; que derrumbaba su castillo de barro. La repulsión y la vergüenza le hicieron primero ruborizarse y cubrirse el rostro. Pero los sonidos entraban sin control en su cabeza; sus piernas lo llevaron ciegas lejos de todo eso-

…

…

Demasiado tiempo de triste espera! Lo siento gente soy un asco de ser humano!

Gracias por esperar… y ojala tengan reviews para mi! *w*  
>gracias a todas; realmente sé que si me pongo a enumerar…. No llego nunca más…<p>

Así que sólo mencionare a mi beta traductora Yukari Sparda!  
>n_n te amo!<br>(que no se enoje Doitsu!)  
>nos veremos en el siguiente!<p> 


	20. quiero pasar

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimientos a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

* * *

><p>lamento terriblemente mi ausencia tan prolongada!<br>gracias por seguir a mi lado después de tanto!

un resumen de la situación de cada hijo del conflicto.

*John: América hizo sus maletas y se fue con Rusia porque necesita aclararse, John y Rusia sienten que ahora todo está en su sitio.  
>*Gianfranco y Frederick: Alemania e Italia están separándose por decisión del germano, que quiere "lo mejor para sus hijos"<br>* yuki: buscando superar el abandono del canadiense mediante el sueño.  
>*Derek: confundido por sus sentimientos e intrigado con respecto a la relación entre Lucciano y Murat<br>*Ash: vio a la su esposo y su madre manteniendo relaciones.  
>*Lucciano: esta junto a Egipto y Turquía, creyendo aun que es hijo de estos.<br>*Raffaella: dolida por el final de su relación con Gianfranco y al pérdida de su hermano.  
>*Lorand: rechazada por su amada Raffaella <p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: quiero pasar.<p>

Gilbert había olvidado que se suponía que dormía y salió de su oficina; debería preparar el cuarto de invitados para su sobrino; que estaba pasando de seguro un momento terrible

-:-¿no estabas durmiendo?- dijo de inmediato su hijo acercándose con miles de preguntas-

-:- pero es que Gianfranco viene a quedarse a dormir… ¡no es genial? – rio de manera ruidosa-

-:-no quiero que venga nadie… porque así tendrás excusas para no hablar del hermano de Raffaella… de ese asunto de Murat… no soy un idiota y quiero saber que sucede! Además….

-:- basta ¡… Derek…. No preguntes… es muy doloroso para mi… es muy doloroso para los padres de Raffaella, es duro para west e Italia también…

-:- no se curarán callándolo….

-:- tampoco diciéndolo….- dijo suspirando con fuerzas.-

-:- si ya preguntó de nuevo no te dejará en paz…- dijo Bielorrusia, ella estaba ajena al conflicto desde que se genero; y desde su punto de vista era un asunto de los 4 "padres" del niño en cuestión y no había necesidad de tanto espamento.

-:-no le digas a nadie… ya que no se que decisiones haya tomado con respecto al esto España y romano.

….

…

Raffaella aun recordaba la declaración de amor de su amiga; y se sentía terrible; después de todo se contaban de todo, lo que también la hacía sentirse traicionada; ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Se preguntaba intentando obtener una respuesta. Y su cuarto enorme sin su hermano; no importaba de donde lo hubieran sacado; o incluso si todo había sido porque ella nació mujer; se puso de pie y sabía que debía de buscar a su hermano.

…

…

Lucciano estaba sentado entre sus padres; observando todo un pasado que fue suyo, dejo caer su cabeza con algo de cariño en el hombro de Turquía, sacándole una sonrisa al turco que miró a Egipto que también le sonrió yodo era ideal…. Ojala así hubiese sido siempre….

-:-_baba_ – dijo el joven sosteniendo fotografías en sus manos ¿puedo enviarle una por correo a romano y España?... es que ellos no tienen….- dijo con tristeza- no tienen ninguna fotografía de cuando yo soy un bebé…. Y me gustaría que …

-:- es una buena idea…- dijo el egipcio; recordando cuando a romano le diese solo una prenda de ropa, sería lo mismo.

-:- no me parece- dijo el turco, que sinceramente ya no quería compartir a su hijo; había regresado a casa; Europa no lo era más-

-:-baba…- se sorprendió lucciano-

-:- pero puedes hacer lo que gustes… -concluyó sadiq-recuerda que tu aun no sabrías nada si las cartas fuesen solo por correo….

-:- aun así lo hare baba…. – tomo una en la que aparecían los tres, como una familia feliz el egipcio con él de pequeño en brazos; de seguro que ni caminaba y abrazándolos el turco en una posición más improvisada; de seguro fruto del uso del temporizador de la cámara- quiero regalarles esta…- dijo acariciando lo que pudo haber sido un presente, que ahora buscaba con sus "verdaderos padres"- … ¿Por qué?... yo quería vivir con ustedes…. – sus ojos se humedecen- … ¿Por qué no pudieron decir la verdad?... ¿nadie confiaba en mi?... – el africano lo abraza y lucciano se le aferra con fuerza, después de todo era tan vulnerable como cualquiera…

…

…

No importaba cuanto lo intentase; no lo entendía… ellos estaban casi como atrapados en un bucle; su madre había amado a la persona equivocada…. Y por proteger a alguien especial; lo había mandado a asesinar a quien amaba… y ella enamorada de una persona equivocada también, había enviado a alguien a quién quería al infierno en vida… ¿porque ocurría eso? Repasaba mil probabilidades y su cabeza simplemente no entendía. el solo recordar la ceremonia era doloroso. tanto como el rechazo de Raffaella

…

…

El ruso bebía el vodka directo e la botella hasta que sintió el timbre; lo que era extraño; Derek no tocaba el timbre. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa; y abrió la puerta aun pensando en el pastel que nadie partió, en esa fiesta trunca y en lo ocurrido durante la "fiesta". Se encontró con América y su hijo, o quizás más sorprendentemente con ellos y un bolso.

-:- América?- preguntó extrañado pero aun así se hizo a un lado; permitiéndoles el paso a sus invitados y vio el bolso turgente de ropa, parecía que se quedarían un par de días-

-:- Ivan; yo… necesito…-bajó la cabeza de inmediato; casi como un animal mojado-

-:- bienvenido a casa John…- dijo el ruso a su hijo algo nervioso; aunque su voz se oía infantil y confiada- … creí que nunca te quedarías a pasar la noche… va a ser interesante; ¿no América?- le preguntó el ruso al americano que se sorprendió batiendo sus pestañas buscando que contestar.

-:- …- el adolescente tendió sus brazos al mayor; abrazándolo. Necesitaba algo de calor, aunque tuviese aliento a vodka. No le gustaba Arthur para ser su padre, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a Alfred deprimido…. Era extraño que todo fuese ahora como siempre debió ser. Rusia abrazó a su hijo también, su corazón estaba muy solo desde siempre; el tener a su sangre entre sus brazos lo reconfortaba; era más apaciguante que su campo de girasoles o sus momentos de mirando el fuego en la chimenea… - … no eres un niño Ivan… se supone que seas mi padre…- John lo decía en serio. Después de tanto tiempo con una figura estructurada como Inglaterra ejerciendo el rol de padre sería un drástico cambio el pasar a ser el hijo de Rusia, con su voz infantil y su adoración por aquellas flores que siguen tontamente el sol.

El norteamericano al ver ese abrazo; se sintió fuera de lugar… quizás ahora entendía como se había sentido Inglaterra todos esos años…era un dolor muy profundo como para estar seguro de donde venía-

….

…

-papa… vamos a comer algo? – le pregunto Frederick a su padre mientras lo buscaba por la casa, encontrándolo llorando sentado en su cama- papa? – se le acerca y lo mira sentándose a su lado.

-:- doitsu es un tonto… -llevó las manos a su abdomen y solo pudo llorar más fuerte mientras intentaba de encontrar las palabras para su dolor- voy a tener otro bebé….- se le escapo mientras la buena noticia le desgarraba el alma y solo estaba ahí el menor de sus hijos para abrazarlo-

…

…

Gianfranco y Derek estaban en el mismo cuarto; no era que se llevasen mal… pero tampoco eran muy compatibles, disfrutaban de sus propios silencios y de uno que otro comentario afortunado.

-:- lo tuyo con Raffaella… ¿va en serio?...- preguntó Derek con una almohada entre las manos.

-:- que quieres saber?- se puso molesto. -¿te gusta?...

-:- nein… no… no me gusta… me preocupa…. Y la culpa es tuya…

-:- ella me abofeteo…- se excuso confundido.

-:- y tu no la sujetaste….

-:- que sabes tú?... que te da derecho de hacerte el experto?

-:- que me di cuenta que me equivoqué…- le arrojó la almohada con fuerzas y se asomó por la ventana.

-:- oye!- se quejó quitándose la almohada de encima- ¿con quién te equivocaste?... – no encuentra respuestas de su primo y repite la pregunta levantando la voz-

-:- aunque lo odie no puedo escapar de la sangre que tengo… y aun si pudiera no sé si quiero…

-:- Derek?- se sentó algo preocupado por las palabras del otro- estas…?

-:- sal de mi camino.. – le interrumpe y sale del cuarto bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, dejando a Gianfranco solo, con demasiado tiempo para pensar… justo lo que no deseaba.

….

…

La ropa revuelta en el suelo, luego del remolino de pasión apenas consiguió suspirar antes de entrar en contacto con sus dueños aun transpirados como botellas de refresco al sol. No podían verse las caras súbita vergüenza entre los adultos que eran enemigos mortales, porque los deseos de poseer al difunto una vez más los empujo a eso… cada uno volvió a su cuarto, nunca sabrían que por minutos tuvieron a un espectador horrorizado del mundo de los adultos…

La mujer aun sentía en su boca esa lengua que debió acariciar por última vez a SU suiza… y aun el quemaba el pensar que ese hombre había atrapado su último aliento como en una botella….

Y el aristócrata había sentido entre sus manos al piel por la que lo habían cambiado… las manso que abrigaron al firma del contrato que él hubiese muerto por firmar… tener otro cuerpo adulto entre sus manos… no su joven esposo, que quizás era eso, demasiado joven…. Para ser SU suiza.

….

…

Yuki se levantaba de la cuarta siesta consecutiva; ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de seguir durmiendo; abandonando su cuarto a tiempo para oír el timbre. Y por ende atendiendo al puerta.

-:- quien es hijo?- preguntó el japonés acercándose ante el mutismo del joven.

-:-ca…canada-san…- dijo sin saber si desear que esto fuese un sueño o la realidad- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-:- vine por ti… a buscarte…- dijo decidido, quizás por primera vez en su vida , hablaba tan decidido como su hermano- … yo creo que puedes equivocarte al salir conmigo… al quererme… pero…- tomo aire- quiero que seas tú quien tome la decisión…

Las palabras que salían de la boca del canadiense eran extrañas para los oídos de Yuki; que solo pudo echarse a correr para abrazarlo, ese perfume invisible que extrañaba, conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad que no caían de sus ojos, mientras el americano lo envolvía con suavidad, agradecido del perdón del menor… después de la angustia de pensar su amor perdido.

…

…

Derek se metió en casa de su tío, sin golpear, como acostumbraba la hora de la cena ya había concluido, pues había perdido mucho tiempo buscando John en su casa y resulta que ahora vivía con Rusia, el aire en el gélido espacio aprecia haber cambiado, pero quizás era solo su autodeterminación, a acabar con el problema de raíz…

Se topó con su primo que estaba volviendo a la cama tras salir del baño.

-:- contigo tengo que hablar!- lo tomo del brazo y lo arrinconó contra la pared

-:- déjame en paz Derek!... déjame en paz!..- rezongó removiéndose, no quería gritar, pero no quería mas malos entendidos-

-:- no quiero dejarte en paz… peor tampoco deseo que tu lo hagas! – lo besó allí, de esa manera, el angloparlante aferró los antebrazos de su primo para alejarlo; peor al sentir un objeto extraño y caliente dentro de su boca, y saliva ajena. Finalmente John dejó de luchar contra eso y se dejó besar, era una sensación extraña, pero sentía que podía ser feliz.- te quiero ….

-:-….- se limpió la boca, mirando las mejillas de Derek tan rojas como sus ojos - … yo no quiero….

-:- que no quieres?- se tensionó y recibió un abrazo de John que lo aferró con fuerzas-

-:- no quiero que sea mentira….- dijo escondiendo su cara de la vista del otro- que no sea mentira Derek…. - lentamente ambos se fueron deslizando por la pared, hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, abrazados. Derek tampoco deseaba que fuese una mentira-

…

…

El ingles miraba la casa vacía y suspiró, no parecía lo mejor ahora…. Pero podía notar que ahora podía pensar en el mismo… hacia mucho que no lo hacía…. Hacía mucho tiempo que la soledad estaba en su interior mientras estaba rodeado de gente… ahora era al revés…. Podía disfrutar de los dulces recuerdos y memorias… porque no había nadie más en la casa…salvo él…. 

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por su apoyo siempre. espero más reviews... y bueno... no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para agradecer a mis nuevos lectores.<br>y a los del primer día...

este capitulo va dedicado a DarkLady-Iria que me regalará un fic owo

y para Sandy Cecy que quiere regalarme un fan art de los hijos del conflicto.  
>a ambas estaré eternamente agradecida!<p>

gracias por todas sus muestras de amor, ya sea que hayan dejado un review o 20, que haya sido de un renglon o de 15.  
>para mi son muy importantes y es mi manera de saber que hago lo que me gusta y que a ustedes también les gusta... por eso si aun no te animaste... deja review en las historias que te gusten, ya sea de annon o con tu cuenta...<p>

y no solo en mis fics... sino en cada uno que leas... es así como entre todos mejoramos y nos sentimos amados...

gracias por todo!


	21. esa parte tuya

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

capitulo 21: esa parte tuya.

los primos seguían ahí. abrazados. John sentía que no podía más consigo mismo… todo era confusión. y Derek solo quería matar esa sensación horrible que el traía el no tener a John a su alrededor. su labia partido apenas dolía… ese dolor que lo dejaba inmovilizado lentamente se iba apagando.  
>-:- espero… que estés hablando en serio…. - dijo John escondiendo su cara en Derek. el cual hablaba en serio. aunque sus actitudes pasadas parecían decir lo contrario.<p>

….  
>:::<p>

yuki miraba por su ventana la luna asomada, se preguntaba si en su asa Canadá también la estaría mirando. sabía que su decisión de seguir adelante ponía nerviosos a Japón, pero Grecia no se había alterado en absoluto, el mediterráneo no la hacía de inconsciente, sino que sabía que habían cosas en el amor que no se podían medir con una regla o con un compas… eran esas cosas que solo hay que hacerlas y luego a tenerse a las consecuencias.

::  
>Feliciano intentaba de dormir. peor al cama era inmensa sin Alemania… y ese calor que representaba su tercer bebé de a momentos se sentía helado. por lo que se levantó a mitad de la madrugada y se acostó en la cama de Gianfranco, para ver dormir a su pequeño Frederick<br>-:- ti amo hijo….- susurró despacio. después de todo era el que siempre había logrado ablandar un poco al germano.

mientras que muy lejos a Alemania le sucedía lo mismo…. estaba sentado en el comedor, era imposible el solo pensar en dormir de nuevo en su cama. ya no el cabían reproches a sí mismo. la cabeza le dolía mucho. esa parte del sacro imperio aun seguía gritándole por abandonar a Italia, por hacer sufrir a su hijo enamorado. ¡acaso su amor con Italia no había sido imposible en aquel entonces?. por suerte nadie podía verlo ene se estado deplorable ahora. tenía aun un par de horas hasta el amanecer. mejor tirarse en la cama e intentar dormir.

Gianfranco miraba el cielo raso. claro que amaba a raffaella… era su novia…. pero por lo visto con sus actitudes no le había dejado claro lo que pensaba. aunque era difícil…. no quería destruir su familia por este amor… y no había discusión al respecto, si debía sacrificar sus sentimientos por lo que era correcto, para él estaba claro… debería decirle adiós a su amada. solo podían ser primos.

:::::

Roderich caminaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo. ¡donde estaba Suiza que aun no había llegado a casa? afuera estaba Liechtenstein buscándolo a pie. y es que aun era muy joven como para no llegar a casa. y para variar su teléfono había quedado en la recamara.  
>el esposo infiel se acomoda sus lentes y suspirando s pregunta si cabía la posibilidad de que les hubiese visto… tenía mucho en que pensar… pero sobretodo en que Ash podía estar en peligro.<br>-:- en donde tenía al cabeza?...- se culpa el austriaco despeinándose. se había dejado llevar… y es que en efecto ene se momento ella había parecido lo más cercano a VAsh que podía tener… después de todo Suiza le había hecho el amor a esa mujer… que siempre había defendido a capa y espada… esa maldita intrusa…  
>-:- que haces aun aquí!?- dijo Liechtenstein al verle.- ve a buscarlo! eres su esposo! finge que mi hijo te preocupa!...-<br>-:- no temes que lo mate!?- dijo roderich enojado. y es que no estaba para reproches ajenos, bastante tenía con los propios-  
>-:- …. vete de mi casa…. - dijo furiosa. en un tono bajo. sin mirarle a la cara- … no regreses hasta que traigas a mi hijo…..<p>

-:-…..- el austriaco chistó. y salió del cuarto. no tenía idea de dónde podía estar suiza… no lo conocía en lo absoluto. esa caminata en su búsqueda le aclaraba la mente… ¡como pudo aceptar la boda?... había salvado su pellejo… pero… no conocía a su pareja en absoluto, él conocía de memoria al viejo suiza…. así como conocía a Hungría antes de contraer matrimonio con ella… siempre buscando un reemplazo para Vash… esperando a que regresara….

levanta la vista y ve a alguien, caminando despacio hacia él. acaso podía ser él?

::.

Alfred abrazaba su almohada en el cuarto de huéspedes en la casa del ruso. y todo el placer que hubiese sentido antes…a hora no lo era más… solo era culpa y dolor. extrañaba a Inglaterra, sus palabras dulces antes de dormir… sus miradas llenas de silencio, peor que lo abrazaban dulcemente… un pasado juntos. era claro que Rusia era su debilidad. pero no compartían absolutamente nada…. ni un hijo. John era hijo de Arthur. se lo había ganado desde siempre. a ese título. por lo que se sentía aun más monstruoso… apretaba la almohada. y al mordía. sentía tanto odio de sí mismo…. ahora se daba cuenta lo egoísta que era… y como todos habían bailado a su ritmo este tiempo. su hermano seguro que siempre le pidió atención aunque él lo ignorase…. y Arthur… pobre de él. padeciéndolo en toda su expresión.  
>-:-perdóname…. Arthur… ¡porque rayos estoy aquí?...- se preguntó en voz alta.-<p>

:::

España estaba cansado de cómo iban las cosas con romano. y se sentó junto a él en la cama. el cuerpo del italiano comenzó a temblar. y a maldecir en voz baja. Antonio sabía que no podía tocarlo ahora, aunque se moría de escuchar que de su boca saliera lo que sentía… y no solo insultos.  
>-:- esos son los amigos que tienes?... no nos ayudarán a recuperar a nuestro hijo?...- dijo con la mirada en el suelo Romano<br>-:- Romano… quieres otra guerra?...- preguntó, Gilbert había sido muy inteligente. no podían sólo llegar y sacar a su hijo como si fuese un paquete.- llegará el momento de decirles la verdad que callamos….  
>-:- …. de nuevo me echas la culpa?... es acaso mi culpa?... confiésalo…. dirás "ya lo sabía" me dejarían… como los bastardos esos… todos tus hijos en América… todos te dejaron….<br>-:-…. España bajó la cabeza-  
>-:- hicieron bien… yo también debería dejarte… cuando tienes que pelear eres un cobarde… yo también tendría que haber sabido alejarme de ti….- dijo enojado. España se puso de pie y le contesto no menos severo-<br>-:- tu les regalaste a nuestro hijo!... si hubiésemos peleado hasta las últimas consecuencias hoy lo tendríamos aquí!... tú fuiste el cobarde como siempre romano!... no me culpes de tus falencias!-  
>-:- te quedaste conmigo porque soy igual que mi hermano…. admítelo estúpido!...- se puso de pie y empezó a gritar, porque eso mantenía el nudo de su garganta desatado.- desde el principio esta relación estaba condenada!... y lo peor es que nunca quise verlo!... - se golpeo el pecho un par de veces con fuerza- es mi culpa haber querido estar contigo?... España imbécil!... siempre fui el ultimo en tu lista de prioridades!... pero sabes que!... vete al diablo!- tomó los adornos de su mesa de noche y comenzó a arrojarlos con fuerza contra el hispano que lo miraba sin entender que pasaba. en qué momento un intento de reconciliación estaba al borde del colapso de su familia.<br>intentaba esquivar cada cosa. pero el reloj despertador lo golpeo justo después de esquivar un adorno de vidrio. mientras España sacudía la cabeza por el golpe y se preparaba para el siguiente romano tomó lo último que quedaba en su cajón de la mesa de noche. un poco de arcilla con la mano marcada de lucciano. se quedó mirando cuan pequeña era cuando penas llegó a casa… acarició las hendiduras de esos deditos. que tardarían muchos meses en abrazarlo y sujetar su mano para unirlo a su vida. ¡de que había servido tanto sufrimiento?... nadie lo valoraba.  
>-:- Romano?...- se acercó España gateando. y se quedó mirándolo de cerca- también vas a permitir que un problema nos separe como a Alemania e Ita-chan?...<p>

-:-…..  
>-:_ Romano… sabes porque a mí me gustas?... porque nada te importa…cuando quieres algo…. nada más importa hasta que lo alcances.. yo veo tus esfuerzos…<br>-:- …. cállate…. tengo sueño ahora…- dijo Romano en silencio y se acostó, abrazando con amargura ese recuerdo. de su hijo no tenía más que recuerdos., como si nunca le perteneciese-

….

-:- suiza… eres tú?...- preguntó roderich a la persona que s ele acercaba, estaba obscuro, y no podía verlo bien. pero por su altura de seguro lo era.- volviste!...- dijo alegre y comenzó a caminar para encontrarlo también. la luna era mezquina con su luz, por eso apenas podía dibujar las siluetas de ambos.  
>-:-….- asintió en silencio y posó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, la manera de respirar le recordaba a cuando moría. por ello lo sujetó con fuerzas, no quería perderlo de nuevo<br>-:- viniste… como prometiste…. te esperé tantos años… por suerte…estas aquí…. - le besó la frente. y le acomodó un poco el cabello. pero se dio cuenta que no era una respiración agonizante. si no, un sollozo. era un llanto… ¿Por qué?- no llores…estaremos juntos suiza.. no quiero dejarte…. pese a todo….- entrelazó sus dedos con la otra mano, que temblaba errática. esa paz que tenía al haber reencontrado al amor de su vida valía todos los años de espera-

….

….

el sol apenas si iluminaba, peor lucciano no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. su cuarto… era tan… solitario. y sin embargo sabía que no tenía edad de meterse en la cama de sus padres. y se preguntaba si hubeise podido hacerlo de haber sido más pequeño. se puso de pie y estaba por salir a caminar. cuando sintió golpecitos en su ventana. salió al espacioso balcón y se encontró con los ojos de su hermana mirándolo, ella sentada en una gruesa rama de un árbol. con un manojo de piedrecillas en la mano. su primera impresión fue de sorpresa, pero después sintió mucha nostalgia, a pesar de que no llevaban nada estando lejos

-:- herm… Raffaella….- dijo estirando la mano para ayudarla a trepar al balcón. ella le sostiene la mano y sonríe al verlo una vez sobre el balcón lo abraza sujetándolo con fuerzas  
>-:- no tenía que irte a vivir tan lejos…. me contó mucho escaparme y llegar aquí…<br>-:- no debiste escaparte… pa…- se corrigió una vez más- tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti….  
>-:- ya no son tus padres lucciano?... de verdad te acostumbraste tan pronto?...- dijo un poco herida sin soltarlo-<br>-:- solo quiero hacer esto lo menos doloroso para mis padres… pero… no pienso perder el contacto con tus padres, después de todo, me criaron y lo quiero mucho…  
>-:- quieres a tus padres?... a los biológicos?<br>-:- los quiero… porque nuestra sangre es la misma.. cuando… los abrazo….- bajó la cabeza y apretó aun más a su hermana- siento algo distinto…. como si siempre hubiese tenido que estar aquí… esta es mi casa…

ambos permanecieron abrazados varios minutos. como si el tiempo no pasara. hasta que él rompió suavemente el abrazo. acercándola a sus muebles. aun con cosas de bebé en ellos indicándole muchas cosas, no recordaba ninguna. pero era como un pequeño museo dedicado a su infancia. todas esas cosas que sus padres no tenían. raffaella le sujetó al mano. mientras escuchaba al entusiasta joven, de hecho nunc ale había visto tan animado. ella no podía sacarlo de ahí…. quizás ella, España y Romano deberían aprender a vivir sin él.  
>-:- Murat…- dijo ella llamando del todo su atención, pues aun le costaba acostumbrarse a que ese era su nombre-…. puedo decirte lucciano hasta acostumbrarme … ¿verdad?- él pensó unos instantes y asintió.<br>-:- lucciano es mi apodo a partir de hoy… puedes llamarme así cuanto gustes…- ambos rieron un poco.  
>-:- hijo? de que ríes?...- se asomó Egipto, curiosos de la otra voz además de la de su hijo.<br>-:- _baba…_ yo….- dijo sin saber cómo justificar que raffaella estuviese ahí. la joven miró con un profundo odio al africano. pero no reaccionó solo por lucciano.  
>-:- buenos días…- le saludo el egipcio a ella que no supo si era una burla o falsa cortesía- agregaré una taza más de café… y les traeré pronto el desayuno.<p>

-:- no tomo café…- dijo raffaella solo para incomodar.- quiero un vaso de leche descremada…. - su hermano la miró sorprendido, el país africano le asintió suavemente, y no acotó más.  
>-:- creí que te encantaba el café…- entendió entonces el objetivo de ella- es mi <em>baba<em>, no seas así…  
>-:- pero yo lo odio…. - bajó la cabeza y la sacudió un poco para no llorar- yo lo odio porque por su culpa no eres mi hermano…. quizás si él hubiese sido más fuerte… y no hubiese dejado que romano y papá te adopten…. nosotros no estaríamos sufriendo así…<br>-:- …. - la abrazó despacio, acariciándola suavemente, la muchacha temblaba por completo y también lo abrazó, hundiendo sus dedos en l espalda de ese joven, que ya no podía sentir como antes. ya no eran hermanos, pero ella aun lo quería.. ¿entonces qué era lo que sentía por él?

….

… fin del mundo? o solo del cap?...

por algún extraño motivo yo creí que esto había sido corregido y subido el 20 a la madrugada… pero no fue así…  
>así que será su capítulo de navidad.. espero puedan disfrutarlo.. o333o<p>

saludos todos los lectores y recuerden que papá Noel… (santa para los más jóvenes) los mira mientras duermen y sabe cuando están despiertos… *w*

descansen y tengan unas fiestas en paz ye n familia… no importa lo que crean o lo que no. las navidades solo son una excusa para ver esos que están lejos… esos con los que hemos peleado… o solo con los que nunca tuvimos mucha afinidad… pero esta es la excusa…. que linda excusa… 


	22. demasiado cerca del fuego

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

capítulo 22: demasiado cerca del fuego

Alfred se levantó temprano, apenas había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, en al cocina se topo con los dos adolescentes dormidos, uno junto al otro, abrazados en un esquina, prefirió rodearlos, después de todo quien era él para hablar de amor? para criticarle algo a alguien. se sirvió un vaso de agua y se fue a ver la tv en el comedor. aun en pijama, Iggy era quien siempre le perseguía para que se pusiera ropa decente, era quien arreglaba su vida… y quien había criado a John cuidadoso con su apariencia y pulcro en la limpieza.  
>apretó su seño y bebió el agua como si fuese una cerveza o algo así, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que había puesto todo el peso sobre los hombros de Inglaterra. había sido muy poco responsable, apenas si había sido un verdadero padre para John…. y tenía tiempo de pensar en todo ello porque las películas de la casa de Rusia le aburrían mucho<p>

- ya estas despierto América? - preguntó Rusia que ya estaba con su pantalón y su camisa , apenas el faltaban unos detalles.  
>-:- m?..- preguntó el americano asomando su cabeza del sofá, viendo que el ruso había tomado en brazos a Derek y lo llevaba de ahí. no contestó nada, y se preguntó si él debiese llevar a John también, o dejarlo semi dormido en el suelo. se acercó a él y se acuclilló para verlo unos instantes. entonces Ivan llego y lo miró diciendo suavemente con un tono de reproche<br>-:- parece que América lleva menos tiempo siendo padre que yo….- en cuanto el norteamericano lo miró entre sorprendido y enojado el ruso lo besó en los labios, haciendo que algo en su interior se quemase… era un calor…. era difícil de explicar… solo que no era lo mismo que Inglaterra le producía al besarlo…. si. ahora que no debía no podía dejar de pensar en él.  
>-:- estaba por llevarlo a su cama…<br>-:- de verdad?- preguntó ivan y miró a John, que ya estaba despierto, mirándolos con mucha pereza en sus ojos amatistas-  
>-:- <em>goodmorning son<em>- dijo el americano un poco nervioso, el más joven cerro su puño. Derek si se había ido…. era un mentiroso  
>-:- vamos John… arriba…- dijo el ruso entusiasta poniendo de pie al adolescente, que había tenido un mal despertar- … tenemos una junta tu padre y yo… ¿vienes?<br>-:-no…- dijo serio, y no tenía nada que ver con Inglaterra- no quiero volver a ver a Derek jamás en mi vida!- dijo decidido y furioso. el ruso se rascó el costado de la cara mirando al techo.  
>-:- bueno….. es un poco incómodo…- se rascó la nuca inclinando su cabeza un poco- entonces no vayas a tu cuarto… si?... - John se quedó atónito y miró a Alfred, que se encogió de hombros. por lo que fue a su cuarto, viendo a Derek en la cama y sin los zapatos. no lo despierta y se sienta en la silla, quería verlo dormir.<p>

…

Austria abrió los ojos, el rocío lo había humedecido y le hacía sentir frio, quizás había pescado un resfriado, apretó el cuerpo que había visto y que estaba despierto, temblando entre sus brazos, al levantarle un poco la cara vio que no era Vash…. era el joven ASh tiritando, con los ojos secos de tanto llorar. lo apretó un poco y lo sacudió intentando de sacarlo de ese trance, peor este solo se quedaba inmóvil. ocultando un poco su cara el pecho ajeno.

Austria se puso de pie y cargó al joven contra su pecho. se preguntaba hasta cuando esas memorias del antiguo suiza le lastimarían, no había respuesta, porque él jamás podría olvidar a Vash, ni dejarlo partir… quería tener su recuerdo y su memoria victimas de su dolor… atado a si… ambos… no importaba la muerte… la muerte no importaba… y ash había quedado en medio de la tormenta… era el único que no se merecía nada de lo que sucedía.

:::

Inglaterra aun estaba en la cama, girando sobre sí mismo, se prepara rápido, pero siempre despertaba temprano, porque era quien se encargaba de todo….. para que el norteamericano se llevase todo el crédito.  
>se sentó despacio y acarició el espacio vacío, lo extrañaba, claro que si… sobretodo su piel… y todo lo que hacían cundo John se iba a adormir. se sonrió y se puso de pie. comenzando a alistarse, no tenía sentido recordar a Alfred, después de todo, quizá estaban mejor así…. él había nacido solo…. sus hermanos le detestaban… y todas sus colonias hacían lo mismo… habían drenado lo mejor de sí… y luego se habían alejado… ¿en qué momento pensó que América era distinto?. si hasta le había criado un hijo a Rusia…<br>bajó las escaleras y al casa en silencio era un poco amarga, pero también era muy relajante. puso algo de música mientras hacia el desayuno. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descorazonado de sentirse libre lejos de quien amaba?

…

-:- que raro que Murat no haya venido a desayunar en la mesa con nosotros…- dijo el turco y se puso de pie. Egipto entonces intervino para evitar que interrumpiese en el cuarto del menor.  
>-:- está ocupado.<br>-:- con qué?...- preguntó mi entras seguía avanzando hasta el cuarto.  
>-:- está la hija de romano y España aquí.- dijo después de tragar su bocado. sadiq perdió el apetito de inmediato y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Murat<br>-:- buenos días mi _bekir!_ -dijo saludando al joven que estaba desayunando con su hermana, ambos sentados en el suelo- ah… hola..- dijo sin siquiera simular el desagrado que la muchacha le causaba.  
>-:- b.. buenos días..- dijo lucciano bajando la cabeza con algo de culpa por el difícil momento., era muy egoísta pretender que se llevasen bien. Raffaella dio un bufido muy audible mientras le volteaba la cara al enmascarado, que gruñó en respuesta- Raffaella vino a desayunar a casa…<br>-:- espero que el haya pedido permiso a sus padres, no quiero alboroto  
>-:- tu buscaste pleito primero cuando te apareciste por nuestra casa!- dijo poniéndose de pie ella , confrontando al país, al cual no él tenía miedo.<br>-:- me vienes a insultar en mi propia casa?... porque no tomas tus cosas y te largas mocosa!- el turco en lugar de mostrar madurez solo se puso a la altura de Raffaella. Murat no sabía cómo detenerlos sin que lo tomaran como que tomaba partido-  
>-:-deténganse!- dijo solamente mientras ya de pie intentaba de saber cómo intervenir-<br>-:- solo me voy si me hecha LUCCIANO!- le dio un cabezazo, peor no retiró su cara, ya que el turco tampoco retrocedió- todo esto es por su culpa! si hubiesen peleado lo suficiente por lucciano hubiese vivido siempre con ustedes!...  
>-:- ya basta!..- dijo Murat tirando del brazo de su hermana y abrazándola para evitarle que se fuese de nuevo a pelear- no quiero verlos pelear… ¿es tan difícil de entenderlo?... - dijo en voz baja. el turco se relajó y se acercó a los menores, acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo. Raffaella al principio seguía resistiéndose a detener la pelea, pero acabó por ceder y se sentó en la cama.<br>-:- tu amiguita puede venir cuando quiera…- dijo intentando de ser cortés, pero sonaba más a una burla- solo no quiero problemas con sus padres… - "ese par de retardados" se decía para sí, y salió del cuarto.  
>-:- lo siento… es solo que no lo soporto…- dijo Raffaella bebiéndose el café de Murat- no los soporto a ninguno… - bajó un poco al cabeza y le devolvió la taza vacía- ¿no tengo derecho a odiarlos?<br>-:- … - se quedó mirando el vaso de la chica a medio beber y después tomo su taza de café vacía.- … no te diré que los quieras… pero no puedes solo odiarlos porque los consideras débiles…  
>-:- ojalá se hubiesen dado por vencidos… y una vez que te perdieron hubiesen dejado de enviar cartas… ¿no hubiese sido maravilloso?.-dijo esperanzada de recibir una respuesta positiva<br>-:-No…. - dijo cerró los puños- no…. yo siempre supe que algo raro pasaba… que tus padres me miraban con pena siempre… que podía ser lo que me pasaba?... porque me miraban así?... me lo pregunté mil veces… solo intentaba seguir adelante… "quizás algún día se cansen" me decía… pero siempre… me miraban así… siempre temblaban cuando el correo llegaba….  
>-:- pero… seriamos una familia… yo no quiero tenerte lejos lucciano….- dijo ella tomándole la mano- no quiero tenerte lejos….- le dio un beso.<p>

el calor de los labios de Raffaella en la comisura de sus labios fue una experiencia extraña de describir, él siempre la había visto como su hermana y al amaba como tal, pero se preguntaba, si acaso no era en realidad, que ella le gustaba, de otra forma?  
>-:- Raffaella… que haces?...- preguntó él después que la muchacha rompió el tímido beso-<br>-:- todo este tiempo… tú fuiste el único que realmente me trató bien… - llevó al mano del joven al costado de su cara y le hizo acariciarla- yo… todavía siento cosas muy fuertes por Gianfranco… pero… creo que tu eres "especial"….  
>-:- Raffaella…- tragó saliva sin saber que mas acotar.-<br>-:-….- ella bajó la cabeza, y él también miró al piso avergonzado. el silencio fue incomodo, pero breve, Egipto entro segundos antes de haber llamado a la puerta y se llevó la bandeja, diciéndoles antes de salir que ya era hora de que sadiq partiese, por lo que ellos debían alistarse también.

:..  
>Italia estaba temblando mirándose al espejo. tenía miedo de ver a Alemania… detestaba cuando este le miraba enojado, lograba reducirle el pecho a la nada misma, tomó aire y se acaricio el vientre, su pequeño podía incluso crecer sin un padre…. que destino tan terrible… no era justo… los niños eran inocentes en las disputas de sus padres. sin embargo… no había vuelta atrás, él había tomado una decisión y no se rendiría, no esta vez.<br>….

…  
>-:- bastardo! despiértate!- le gritó romano en el oído mientras lo sacudía con fuerzas- bastardo!<br>-:- ya romano!...- se sentó el español que había intentado de descansar solo un poco más- que quieres?- le costaba abandonar su mundo de sueños donde nadie le guardaba rencor por nada y podía jugar con todos sus hijos… sin preocuparse de nada…. y donde romano lo trataba con respeto y cuidado.  
>-:- Raffaella no está!... no voy a la junta si no encuentro a Raffaella!...<br>-:- como que no está!?- preguntó mientras daba un salto sin saber en qué dirección correr-  
>-:- que no está!- reafirmó romano desesperado - está la ventana abierta pero no hay rastros de ella, no falta nada más en el cuarto!<br>-:- crees que se escapo?- el español aun no podía pensar con claridad.  
>-:- … o se la llevó….- pensó muy atemorizado el italiano- pero no me quedaré callado! me va a conocer!...- dijo dando un grito y vistiéndose de mala gana. España aun no tenía idea de que sucedía.<p>

…

…

creo que puedo darme el lujo de faltar de vez en cuando… pensaba para sí el alemán que ya estaba alistado y en su auto, intentaba de decirse a sí mismo que no era obligatorio ver a Feliciano…. pero era infantil en no ir a una junta, después de todo era un problema personal… se golpeo al cara y se desacomodó todo el cabello. sabía que debía pedirle perdón a Italia, peor simplemente no podía dejar a su hijo equivocarse… seguro que solo eran adolecentes….  
>-:- de verdad? solo adolescentes?...- se preguntó a sí mismo antes de poner en marcha el vehículo.<p>

:..  
>Alfred se pone el cinturón de seguridad ya que Rusia estaba tras el volate y aprecia haber desayunado con algo más que solo café. se dio al media vuelta para ver a su hijo y al de Prusia mirándose las rodillas mutuamente. no estaba en condiciones de decir nada, sus ojos estaban un poco nublados ahora<br>-:- vamos ya?- preguntó el ruso, y el americano asintió de repente y tragó un poco de tristeza.

-:- oye Rusia!- dijo con su tono estridente de siempre- si conduces es porque eres mi chofer! hahahahaha! - se burló de él casi de forma infantil.  
>-:- de verdad?...- pensó unos instantes el ruso y sonrió contestando- … si América está a mi lado es porque es mi mujer!...- soltó el volante con una mano para acercar a Alfred y lo besó largos segundos. Derek reaccionó de inmediato algo sonrojado.<br>-:- no hagas eso! es peligroso!...- John le tomó la mano y preguntó a su oído suavemente  
>-:- es eso?... o solo que estas celoso?...- Derek lo miró y se sintió un poco cohibido- no quiero compartirte con nadie más… - continuó el susurró. a lo que Derek le sujetó al mano con fuerza y giró su rostro para darle un pequeño beso, eso bastó para ambos.. el resto del viaje fue en silencio por lo menos atrás, mientras Alfred hacia escándalo por todo. bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza. parecía arriesgado, pero era divertido…. era la misma sensación que Rusia le provocaba todo el tiempo… como un vértigo constante…. y el doraba el vértigo.<br>-:- ten cuidado América… o vas a decapitarte solo….- decía ivan mientras conducía, todo marchaba demasiado bien… el ruso no estaba acostumbrado a ello, por eso desconfiaba un poco-

:

tan solo en el estacionamiento se notaba que los asuntos personales de cada nación había conflictuado el clima de paz de sus trabajos, romano había estacionado su automóvil cruzando el ingreso al estacionamiento, para asegurarse de encontrar al secuestrador de pie cuando fuese momento de romperle la cara, Antonio llevaba varios minutos tranquilizándolo, pero no había caso.  
>-:- parece que romano está de buen ánimo hoy…- dijo Rusia riéndose un poco, en realidad disfrutaba algo de la angustia del italiano, Alfred solo acomodó un poco su peinado mientras dejaba el auto. miró a los lados buscando inconscientemente a Inglaterra, pero cuando lo encontró se sintió incomodo y comenzó a ocultarse un poco. siendo aun más obvio. el ingles lo miró y se sintió tentado de acercarse. pero miró en otra dirección algo dolido, pues Rusia a su lado parecía disfrutar del espectáculo que daba lovino gritando descontrolado.<br>-:- quieres hacer callar a tu esposo!? me duele la cabeza!- dijo el austriaco que se notaba que apenas había pegado un ojo- como están casados ni siquiera deberías traerlo para que haga es tos escándalos!  
>-:- su opinión me importa! y me casé con lovino porque lo amo! - todos quedaron en silencio y miraron mal al español. había tocado un tema muy reciente y delicado, aunque más de uno le dio la razón por lo bajo.<br>-:- niichan! ¿Por qué estas gritando?- se acercó el italiano mientras Frederick buscaba a su hermano entre el tumulto.  
>-:- que es todo este escándalo!?- preguntó el alemán, se preguntaba si se debía a su llegada apenas unos minutos tarde.- explícate Italia Romano!<br>-:- Turquía y su puta secuestraron a Raffaella anoche!- gritó romano causando sorpresa y bullicio entre las raciocines ahora más inquietas. de la anda el automóvil del turco llegó y este se bajó de mala gana mirando el pequeño caos sin comprender a que se debían semejantes caras y gestos de repudio-  
>-:- y bien? la reunión es un picnic afuera o vamos a entrar!?- dijo fastidiado. al ver como romano y España se le acercaban metió la mano dentro del auto y trabó las puertas, para asegurarse de que no arrebataran su sueño hecho realidad.<br>Raffaella se asustó al oír el seguro de la puerta, además de que romano se veía más furioso de lo que ella pudiese recordarlo.  
>-:- tengo miedo lucciano…- dijo tragando saliva y encogiéndose sobre sí misma. su hermano la abrazó y le besó el cabello.<br>-:- descuida Raffaella… anda va a pasarte… te lo aseguro.- dijo de forma un poco protectora, sabía que se venía una pelea, y que saldrían muchos corazones heridos, pero a su entender Raffaella era la única que no merecía ninguna de las esquirlas del confrontamiento-

Gianfranco miró sobre su hombro a Alemania, que a su vez estaba mirando a Feliciano, el cual estaba muy preocupado por Romano y solo tenía una mano cerrada sobre su pecho. el hijo que estaba en su interior tenía miedo y quería a su otro papá .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&fin del 22 %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la demora! quizás sea el ultimo capitulo subido en 2012 o33333o awesome!

gracias por leer, estar, comentar, ustedes hacen que esto tenga sentido… o3333o  
>le agradezco de corazón a una amiga de chile bello que me regalo un precioso dibujo ukXjohn<br>no recuerdo su nombre de usuaria en ff.

almaanderson9 (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/The-British-man-and-the-abedul-344944387


	23. el infierno (parte uno)

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

capitulo 23: el infierno parte uno

se quedó de pie el turco mirando a los otros mediterráneos; había olvidado ya que traía a la hija de romano en el auto, solo quería proteger al "suyo". avanzó un par de pasos, tragando saliva.  
>-:- que es esto romano?... déjame en paz… recuerda que siempre tuvimos la custodia de Murat… no sé porque Egipto dejó que tu lo criaras…<br>-:- dame a mis hijos…- dijo furioso, peor con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- dame a mis dos hijos!  
>-:- sadiq, no le hagas daño a Raffaella…- dijo Antonio que no sabía porque se sentía algo débil para actuar. quizás porque sabía que las cosas ibn ml con romano-<br>-:- quien mierda es Raffaella!?- preguntó obviamente enojado por todo el alboroto.  
>-:- no seas cínico!- se enojo ahora el español y le señaló el automóvil. - tienes a nuestra hija en el auto! esta vez no vamos a negociar! saca a Raffaella del auto! ahora!.<p>

dentro del automóvil los hermanos seguían abrazados, pero lucciano había oído a la perfección a Antonio mencionar sobre una negociación. ¡eso fue su adopción? una negociación entre dos países? Raffaella seguía contra su pecho, parecía tan fuerte antes, pero ahora estaba muerta del miedo, ella no quería que sus padres y los de lucciano peleasen.

el alemán avanzó hasta donde estaba el conflicto. haciendo que el turco retrocediese un paso. ahora estaba más tenso y a la defensiva que antes, si abría la puerta de su auto, corría el riesgo de que sacaran a ambos jóvenes de adentro. además de que con el alemán también, ahora serían tres contra uno.  
>-:- discutamos esto en la sesión del día de hoy…. a menos que Turquía haga entrega inmediata de la menor…<br>-:- no! de los dos!..- dijo romano furioso- lucciano es mi hijo también! además él secuestró a Raffaella… no merece la custodia de mi hijo!...-  
>-:- es mi hijo! - le grito el turco avanzando y tomando al italiano por el cuello de la ropa- estoy harto de que reacciones mirándome con al frente en alto!- Ludwig intenta ordenar la situación, pero España no le da tiempo y saca de su traje un arma, apuntándole al turco -<br>-:- SUELTA A ROMANO! no te dejaré una sola idea dentro de esa cabeza vacía que tienes!- su pulso no temblaba y el turco se vio obligado a soltar al otro país. el cual también se quedó en silencio.  
>-:- España baja el arma…- dijo Alemania. Feliciano se acercó también, pero no sabía qué hacer. solo miraba a los adolescentes dentro del auto. ahora ambos mirando al situación.<br>-:- no, no voy a bajar el arma… ¿Qué gano?... no me interesa… solo sé que quitaré del camino a una basura… debí haber hecho esto hace mucho… ya nada me importa… si lo puedo mantener lejos de mi familia….

-:- anda España dispara…- dijo el turco por lo bajo- dispara… y jamás separarás a mi _bekir_ de Egipto… por mí, no me importa… sé que me llorará como el padre que fue capaz de morir por él.- esas palabras en lugar de hacer recapacitar al ibérico le dieron aun más odio, no le dejaría ganar. y disparo una vez. el grito de espanto de Raffaella continuó tras el estallido.

Feliciano se tapó los ojos y su hermano miró al español desaprobadoramente , pero en parte satisfecho. estados unidos sacó su teléfono para llamar a emergencias, peor el ruso le tomo la mano impidiéndoselo.  
>-:- Ivan! - dijo alarmado<br>-:- déjalos unos momentos más… se pone interesante.- el norteamericano sintió todas sus entrañas revueltas, como algo que le punzaba

España se quiso acercar al cuerpo del turco que estaba quieto en el suelo, peor Alemania se lo impidió con el brazo extendido. Antonio aun sostenía e arma, la cual empuñaba con fuerzas. y a esa distancia disparo otro par de veces. hasta que romano lo sacudió llorando.  
>-:- Antonio! ya basta!... ya basta!... no ves que nos están mirando?!... vas a hacer que lucciano nos odie para siempre!...<br>-:- todo este tiempo me dijiste que no era suficiente… que no era valiente… estoy siendo lo que me pediste que fuera… no me importa si me odian o no… volví a hacer a un lado a mis enemigos…

lucciano estaba pasmado, como si todo fuese un sueño extraño…. pero la segunda ola de disparos lo despertó, saltó a la parte delantera del auto y comenzó a tocar todos los botones hasta liberar las puertas, habiéndola de repente, Sadiq quedaba solo a un paso suyo. todo era sangre, sujetó al mano del turco con fuerzas y al acercó a su rostro. no podía perder a su padre a tan poco de conocerlo. no quería ver a Antonio ni a romano…. no quería verlos nunca más.

-:- …lucciano?...- Feliciano se acercó despacio al joven y le colocó una mano en el hombro, peor este ni se movió de su sitio-… _per favore_… vamos….- le susurró despacio. peor el joven ni se movía, hasta que comenzó temblar, producto de todos sus músculos tensados

-:- _per che?_... - preguntó por lo bajo y llorando finalmente- era mi _baba….._ yo… no pude… hacer nada….  
>-:- ¿Qué podías hacer lucciano?... - dijo Feliciano peinándole el cabello, pero no podía mover al joven de donde estaba- Lucciano…<br>-:- esto… no…. esto no se va a quedar así….- levantó la vista y miró con un odio penetrante al español. el cual retrocedió un paso, los ojos del joven siempre habían sido cálidos y misteriosos.. ahora eran helados y contundentes… filosos y destruían su carne, eran espantosos. el alemán estaba viviendo todo desde muy cerca… y le hacia reflexionar… esa familia partida… no dejaba de parecerse a la suya con Feliciano… tenía mucho de qué hablar con su esposo.

la ambulancia llego y el enorme ruso solo bufó de desencanto, la llama en los ojos de Lucciano le había despertado mucho interés al ruso, y ahora le cortaban su atracción en la mejor parte.  
>los profesionales corrieron a los curiosos e involucrados, par atrabajar más cómodos.. al menso de momento. Romano se acercó a su hijo e intentó abrazarlo. peor l tenerlo cerca este lo tomó por las ropas y lo sacudió, no apreciándose en nada a su pacifico hijo. lo miraba a los ojos, pero no era capaz de articular palabra. romano no se sintió cómodo y retiró sus ojos de estos.<br>-:-… no me mires así… te lo suplico…- rogo muy bajo el italiano. pero parecía hablar con la pared, esas cuchillas seguían ahí… mirándolo con desprecio- … yo... estaba tan desesperado…. también lo hubiese hecho….- condesó y sintió que era soltado. pero no pudo ver a su hijo.

-:- adiós Romano…..- dijo en un susurró el más joven y se alejó de su padre. la despedida fue tan estéril que obligó al italiano a derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas.  
>…<p>

…

Raffaella era calmada de un lado por su tío italiano y del otro por Gianfranco. el estado de nerviosismo de la chica era alarmante, no dejaba de temblar. sobre todo porque sabía que ahora todo sería distinto… nunca se imagino a España así como lo vio… esos ojos…. le dieron tanto miedo… y a su vez se daba cuenta que con Lucciano no podría mantener ese lazo de fraternidad… esa bala había herido muchas más cosas de las que imaginaría Antonio cuando disparó.  
>mientras ellos la consolaban Alemania se acercó y miró al italiano sin atreverse a hablar. y este a su vez le devolvió al mirada, con miedo. sus ojos se encontraron varios segundos. pero el rubio se dio al media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.<p>

….

….

-:- … ya no está Turquía.. ¡cual es el problema?...- dijo Bielorrusia sentada en el cofre del automóvil. su esposo se veía con un semblante muy preocupado. ella le acaricia un poco el cabello en un intento de hacerle distraerse.  
>-:- …. Turquía no era el problema… era que permanecieran juntos…. ese pobre muchacho… ya no querrá volver a ver a sus padres….<br>-:-…. son sus padres y siempre lo serán…- dijo ella y cerró un poco los puños- la sangre… es más fuerte que todo…. no puede dejarse de lado… no se tendría que dejar de lado….- bajó la cabeza- … lo que lleva nuestra sangre nos pertenece…  
>-:-… no es así…. - dijo el prusiano mirando a Alemania alejarse Feliciano- si lleva nuestra sangre son incluso más libres de nosotros de lo que pensamos….- miró después a Derek y John, que hablaban en un rincón.- cuando crees que algo es para siempre… es cuando más te equivocas…. - le tomó al mano a su esposa, que la aferró con fuerzas.<p>

…

…

yuki sujetaba la mano del canadiense. que estaba alterado aun por los disparos, aunque el mismo joven aun dudaba sobre ir a ver a sus amigos o quedarse con el mayor. el elegir se invisible a propósito a veces significaba ser invisible cuando uno quizás deseara estar realmente allí.  
>-:- deberías ver cómo están lucciano y Raffaella… son tus amigos no?- preguntó Mathew al verle el rostro<br>-:- … n…no…. prefiero quedarme aquí contigo…. no quiero que nadie vuelva a notarme… me quedaré junto a ti para siempre….- lo miró sonriéndole y el dio un beso. que el canadiense no supo corresponder- … no quiero que nadie nos despierte… estemos juntos siempre… Canadá-san…- entrecerró los ojos, entonces el canadiense lo abrazó envolviéndolo y besándole los labios. estaba tan deseoso de que ese futuro fuese realidad. y por esta vez los asunto de los demás le fueron invisibles a él, y no al revés.

…

de más está decir que la reunión fue suspendida. lucciano accedió a que Feliciano lo llevase con Egipto. mientras Italia conducía recordaba todo lo que habían luchado romano y Antonio por tenerlo a su lado… y como con un disparo tantos años de trabajo duro habían ido a parar a la basura. pero ahora, con un nuevo bebé de Alemania dentro suyo también justificaba un poco al egipcio por su arrebato de locura…. ser capaz de generar vida era precioso… y más aun poder darle esa sorpresa a quien más se amaba….  
>-:- lucciano…. creo que es muy pronto para decirlo… pero… no odies a España…- se detuvo en cuanto lo escucho rechinar sus dientes, aunque su cara seguía serena. Feliciano se dio cuenta que esos primeros años en casa de Turquía habían bastado para que lucciano fuese más parecido a sus padres adoptivos que a los propios. después de todo Egipto era igual de reservado, mientras que romano y Antonio eran pasionales a más no poder.- en que piensas? - pero fue imposible sacarle una sola palabra. a pesar de que solo eran ellos en el auto.<br>…

….

Raffaella estaba en la parte trasera del auto de España y romano, dormida tras tanto llorar, fuera del vehículo, pero ya en casa los mayores discutían.  
>-:- hice lo que me pediste! que asumiese mis responsabilidades! Turquía estaba en medio!...<br>-:- ahora lucciano nos odia! mira lo que conseguiste bastardo!...  
>-:- no me importa… - bajó la cabeza- no lo hice por lucciano… lo hice por ti… para que veas que si puedo protegerlos…. lo hice porque ese imbécil… ya me tenía harto…. lo hice por todos… menso por lucciano….<br>-:- eres un imbécil…- se dio al media vuelta.- … yo quiero a mi Lucciano aquí conmigo!  
>-:- vamos a tenerlo…. te lo juro…..- le abrazó por la espalda. y romano comenzó a llorar en silencio, sujeto pro ese abrazo.<p>

….  
>…<p>

-:- West!... tenemos que hablar!...- dijo Gilbert acercándose a su hermano. que fumaba un cigarro intentando de calmarse antes de salir a conducir.  
>-:- bruder!... si, de que se trata?<br>-:- cuando te acercaste a Feliciano….  
>-:- Nein… solo… estaba pensando… no quiero perder todo lo que construí junto a él… pero solo quiero criar a mis hijos de manera correcta!...- aprieta el puño con fuerza, ya cada vez le importaba menos eso.<br>-:- west…. vas a perder a Italia….

-:-…. no… no sucederá…  
>-:- por eso te alejas… porque lo castigas.. sabes que tu eres la única persona en su vida… y eso no está bien… lo estas manipulando… con tu distancia, para que él piense igual que tu…. y eso está mal west…<br>-:- no deberías darme consejos bruder… no estás en posición de hacerlo…  
>-:- como que no west?... yo decidí con quien estaré…<br>-:-ella solo te eligió porque no puede estar con su hermano….- dijo Alemania mirando al suelo.  
>-:- …. te parece malo?...- dijo Prusia riendo un poco fingido- imagínate… si Derek fuese hijo de Rusia… él y John serían hermanos… sería raro….<br>-:-John es hijo de Rusia?... pero America e Inglaterra…- se quedó pensando en ello- … son primos… es igual de desagradable.  
>-:- como tu hijo y Raffaella… quizás me haya contagiado de Francia… pero… nada que involucre amor es desagradable… Inglaterra crio a estados unidos y están juntos, o el anterior suiza a su "hermanita"… España a romano…. además de que ambos son nietos del viejo Roma… somos países west… no somos humanos.<p>

-:-…. - apagó el cigarro ene l suelo.- Nein bruder… no somos humanos…. pero las cosas que no deban ser… no serán…

-:- eres un cabeza dura west!... estas rompiendo tu familia tu solo… y te arrepentirás…  
>-:- no! tu eres quien viene pasando por alto muchas cosas! tu familia está construida en base a un solo error… no haré lo mismo con la mía!- en cuanto acabó al frase se encontró con la mano de su hermano sobre su rostro, obligándolo a doblar la cara.- bruder…<p>

-:- piensa lo que quieras west… de todas formas no lo decía por ti... lo decía por tus hijos… que son lo único que me importa… - se dio la vuelta y se alejó. caminando hasta su auto, en el que la bielorrusa miraba recelosa y posesivamente a su hijo coquetear con su novio a poca distancia. Ludwig quedó estático… aun no entendía porque había dicho tales cosas…quizás estaba perdiendo de a poco al razón.

/((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))/

fin del capitulo!

espero que lo hayan disfrutado. tanto como yo sufrí al escribirlo!  
>gracias por los deseos de un buen año…. les deseo lo mismo a ustedes.<br>los saludos a todos mis lectores. y también a mi nueva stalker, *w*  
>create una cuenta así puedo responderte los lindos reviews!<p>

nos vemos… nos vemos.!


	24. el infierno (parte dos)

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

capitulo 24 en el infierno parte dos.

-:- pobre Raffaella…- dijo Frederick en el auto de Alemania. esperando a que su padre acabase el cigarrillo.  
>-:- pobre Lucciano…- acotó Gianfranco mirándose las manos- … es uno de los más débiles del grupo…<br>-:- no hablo por lo del disparo….- dijo el rubio mirando por la ventanilla para no tener contacto visual con su hermano.  
>-:- … no te entiendo….<br>-:- yo… no. no importa…  
>-:- dime… sacaste el tema de conversación… ahora dímelo….<br>-:- tu… la quieres… pero no lo suficiente….- Gianfranco se molestó y estaba por reclamar, pero el rubio continuó sereno- yo… hubiese mandado todo al infierno por esa persona que quiero tanto… a nuestros padres… al bisabuelo roma y su legado… si solo te quiero a ti…. el resto del mundo no me importa….  
>-:-… eso es muy egoísta…-dijo en un suspiro.<br>-:- porque?... no es egoísta… de un día para el otro puedes desaparecer… a mi me importas lo suficiente para que nada me importe… pobre Raffaella… ella jamás sabrá lo que es que la quieran así….  
>-:- basta… eres mi hermano… no puedes decirme esto…- dijo ajustando sus puños con dolor y frustración-<br>-:-eso no importa… - trago saliva- porque yo me lo dije muchas veces… "es tu hermano mayor… lo admiras mucho"…. "no puedes amarlo. eso está mal" … pero ya no… algo que hace feliz a alguien no puede estar mal… tienes que ir por Raffaella.  
>-:- … porque me dices esto?... es decir… si me quieres… porque me dices que vaya con Raffaella?<br>-:- porque tu no me quieres… - sonrió y comenzaron a caérsele lagrimas que no podía contener- nunca quise crecer… para que me veas como a un niño y que me cuides y poder estar cerca… pero… ya no puedo seguir siendo un niño… no soy tan estúpido como parezco… y quizás eso es lo que más me duele… que nunca me conociste lo suficiente como para notar que te escondía un mundo de cosas…

Gianfranco se mordió el labio con culpa y miró en otra dirección. tenía razón, nunca había visto a su hermano a los ojos… siempre le pareció un niño y nunca se interesó demasiado en que escondía detrás de sus videojuegos…. esta sensación era demasiado dolorosa como para ser buena.

….

Feliciano detuvo el auto y se quedó mirando a Lucciano. que se quitó el cinturón despacio, no sabía quien debía de decirle algo al egipcio. Lucciano lo miró unos instantes, haciéndole comprender en total silencio que debía de bajarse de del automóvil y dar la terrible noticia.

no podía flaquear, o toda esa carga caería en los hombros de su sobrino.

apenas se acercaron a la casa ya vieron a Egipto parado casi como una estatua, mirando el automóvil. viéndolos a ellos. parecía montar guardia. Lucciano se alejó de Feliciano para ir corriendo y agrazar a su padre. el africano correspondió el abrazo de forma protectora y cerró sus brazos como fauces, por temor a que el italiano viniese con malas intenciones.  
>-:- Egipto….- no sabía cómo decirlo. el solo imaginar el estar en los zapatos ajenos le hacía querer llorar. por lo que se cubre la boca un poco, no quería decir esas palabras, su estomago se revolvió de repente y en su mente todo se puso negro.<p>

…

Austria entro a la que ahora era su casa, dejó las llaves de su auto en el recibidor y se encaminó hasta su cuarto, donde su esposo dormía, la ventana se encontraba cerrada, peor la luz traspasaba aun tenuemente, marcando su silueta. se golpeó la cabeza despacio con el marco de la puerta, siempre había esperado a que el suizo regresara….. se había obsesionado con ese sueño de tal forma, que ahora que de alguna manera podía arreglar las cosas no podía notarlo.  
>estaba por pasar cuando su suegra le detiene.<br>-:- vete de esta casa Austria… ya hiciste todo el daño que podías hacer….  
>-:- …. si me voy será con mi esposo.<br>-:- para que lo quieres!? él ni siquiera es mi hermano!...  
>-:- yo quiero a suiza conmigo!-<br>-:- ni siquiera sabes su nombre…. no te interesa… tu no amas a mi hijo… eres un egoísta…  
>-:- no hablaré estas cosas contigo…. - dijo ofendido, pero también muy alterado. se encerró en el cuarto y lo vio dormir. aun en ese reposo se le veía luchando con pesadillas, y el austriaco sintió pena de no poder ayudarlo, solo podía verlo…. era un cobarde para despertarle.<p>

….  
>Lorand estaba en su cuarto. mirándose al espejo. mientras "su" Raffaella sufría ese infierno ella no había sido capaz ni siquiera de acercarse y ofrecerle ayuda… todo porque su corazón dolía demasiado. tomó un par de tijeras y las acercó a su cabello. cuando la voz de su madre le llamó la atención. ene l reflejo del espejo se veía como esta le hablaba desde el marco de la puerta<p>

-:- parece que repites mi historia… ¿no?... -suspiró- si es así no te cortes el cabello…. harás que haya un funeral….  
>-:- ya estará el funeral de Turquía…- dijo de mal humor. pero se dio cuenta que otro de sus amigos estaría destruido, y ella de nuevo no podría hacer nada. la húngara miró al suelo<p>

-:-parece que otro de tus amigos ya no podrá quedarse afuera del edificio….  
>-:-… no puede ser…. los países deberían de ser inmortales…<p>

-:- eso sería doloroso….- dijo Hungría y abrazó a su hija, haciéndole saltar las tijeras y ambas se miraban a través del espejo-viviendo siglos sufrimos muchos dolores de por si…. no me imagino viviendo para siempre… querer a tanta gente que ya no va a volver… apuntarle un arma a quienes fueron antes tus amigos…. vivir por obligación en una casa ajena…  
>-:- pero si vives para siempre…. puedes pasar esa eternidad con quien amas…. y sabes que sería de verdad eterno…<p>

…..

escuchaba un llanto bajo y sostenido, nada más. el aire que respiraba se sentía muy pesado; y una opresión invadía su pecho. entonces recordó que lo último que hacia hace un rato era comunicar una noticia terrible. abrió los ojos despacio y estaba en una cama, sin su calzado y su chaqueta. miró a los lados la decoración infantil y le dolió al cabeza ¿Qué le había pasado?. no tuvo que mirar mucho a su alrededor cuando consiguió ver a Lucciano sujeto del barandal de su balcón, llorando.  
>la imagen fue tan reconfortante como destructora. por un lado le agradaba ver que su sobrino podía llorar, de hecho parecía romano, intentando ser fuerte, cuando era una persona llena de sentimientos; de igual forma le abatía le verlo así, intentando de sostenerse de esa estructura, casi sin poder respirar, completamente angustiado.<br>-:- Lucciano?...- se puso de pie despacio. la cabeza le daba vueltas. y las fuertes esencias de la casa le asqueaban un poco-  
>-:- ..- el joven se limpió la cara rápidamente e inspiró fuerte antes de darse la media vuelta- si? Italia veneciano?...-<br>-:-… siempre puedes decirme tío…- dijo un poco triste en respuesta  
>-:- lo sé. prefiero decirte Italia veneciano.- le quitó la mirada, sus ojos aun seguían con ganas de llorar. todo él sentía ganas de hacerlo.<br>-:- ya veo…. este es tu cuarto?...- intentó de salir del tema, empujando despacio un móvil que por la luz que entraba de la ventana llenaba el cuarto de colores.  
>-:- en casa su esposo debe esperarlo.- Murat se preguntaba cuantos recuerdos podría haber tenido de Turquía si solo se lo hubiesen permitido.<br>-:- a veces las apariencias engañan… y no es que las personas lo hagan a propósito… es solo que no notamos cuanto mal podemos llegar a hacer con nuestras decisiones….

-:- tus padres te aman… y tomaron esa decisión porque estaban desesperados…. no es lo mejor… lo sé y no los defiendo… pero si quisieran llevarse de mí a mi bebé….- se colocó las manos en el vientre- si alguien quisiera llevárselo lejos…. a pesar del amor que quisieran darle… yo enloquecería!...-a hora era el italiano quien lloraba abrazándose. se sentía muy solo sin Alemania.  
>-:- mis padres me aman….. eso lo sé…. pero no sé que tiene en la cabeza Italia Romano y España….- llamarlos por el nombre de sus países era tan crudo y doloroso, era como abrir más sus propias heridas, pero ellos no serían su familia… nunca más.-<br>-:- donde está Egipto?..- preguntó cambiando de tema aun sollozando- creo que tengo que decirle que paso con Turquía…  
>-:- tuve que decírselo yo… está bien…. solo regrese a casa…. no quiero más conflicto con los países europeos….<br>-:- Lucciano…  
>-:- Murat- le corrigió de forma seca- nunca fui un país… no quiero comenzar con problemas diplomáticos… pero ustedes si los tendrán….- endureció la mirada, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y miró la salida- no tiene que quedarse aquí Italia Veneciano…<p>

….  
>estados unidos había decidido llevar a Derek consigo hasta casa de Rusia en el automóvil, después de todo notaba que John sonreía siempre que estaba con él. ambos parecían conocerse de toda la vida, hacían bromas todo el tiempo. sentía la mirada de Rusia en su cara, peor intentaba no mirarlo<br>-:- deja de mirarlos por el retrovisor- susurró el ruso mientras acomodaba el espejo para poder ver el camino detrás de si

-:- parecía que debían conocerse…

-:- debieron de haberse criado juntos de hecho…- Ivan no le dio vueltas al asunto y prefirió ser franco.

-:- yo solo quería que todo estuviese bien…- dijo el americano mirando por la ventanilla- creí que nada cambiaba si John tenía un padre de todas formas… y conservaba a Inglaterra…. y tú no parecías interesado en mi…. en mi cabeza era un plan infalible….  
>-:- ¿Cuándo dejo de ser infalible?- preguntó manteniendo los ojos en el camino. no quería ver a Alfred, no era del todo momento.<br>-:- no lo sé… creo que falló desde el principio… pero no me toleraba que las cosas saliesen mal… en mi cabeza John amaba a iggy y él adoraba a John… tu me hiciste notar que no era así…  
>-:- Inglaterra resistió bastante…. se ve que te quiere… no?- Rusia lo dijo a propósito, no quería perder el tiempo con Alfred, no quería lastimarse. el americano bajó la cabeza y apretó sus manos una con la otra. era verdad…. él había sido el consentido, incluso de su hijo que había tolerado todo ello.<p>

…  
>Bielorrusia hacia un café mientras veía a Gilbert sentado en sus sillón con el tv apagado. ella podía verle el semblante , porque la grifería cromada hacia juego con un espejo en la sala; detalles que le ayudaban a tener un ojo siempre sobre toda su familia. sirvió el café y se acercó a su esposo, ofreciéndole la bebida. él salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió de modo autómata, acariciándole la mano despacio.<br>-:- en que estabas pensando…- dijo ella sentándose en un apoyabrazos, el prusiano suspiró y dio un pequeño trago a la bebida-

-:- no me gusta discutir con west… lo detesto…. pero ese chico tiene la cabeza tan dura…- ella no acotó nada, pero intercambio miradas con él, que siguió hablando entendiendo lo que ella realmente quería saber- …. west… me dijo…. que funde esta familia en un error… tu no piensas igual cierto?...

-:- verdad que se equivoca?...- ella siguió en silencio y el comenzó a menear la taza con nerviosismo. de verdad necesitaba que ella dijera lo que pensaba.- hey!- le dijo buscando llamar su atención.  
>-:- si bebimos más de la cuenta… y también hui de ti estando embarazada…. y cuando supiste la verdad, huiste de tus responsabilidades… tu hermano tiene razón… todo esto es en base a un error. algo que no debió haber sucedido.<br>-:- no lo dices en serio…. no seguirás enojada pro lo que te dije cuando me enteré que Derek iba a nacer…. te expliqué mil veces que creí que me odiabas… a…a demás…  
>-:- siempre soñé poder estar junto a mi hermano mayor…- reconoció ella como si no pudiese mostrar un mínimo de pena por lo que decía.<br>-:- bueno… si, siempre lo supe, y aun así pudimos estar juntos y felices….  
>-:- y Derek es tan cercano a mi hermano mayor como yo hubiese deseado haberlo sido… Derek nos mantiene muy juntos…. - Gilbert la miró varios segundos en silencio, era desagradable cuando hablaban así, como en dos conversaciones paralelas. -<br>-:- para mí también es lindo poder convivir contigo…. eres el tipo de mujer que se hace muy querible, y eres hermosa…- dijo él mirando la pantalla apagada-  
>-:- mi hermano mayor demostró siempre mucho aprecio por Derek… nombrándolo heredero, … quizás algún día podamos estar juntos, aunque ahora él tenga un hijo…- ella se levantó de su sitio y le encendió el televiso a Gilbert. que se quedó con el café a medio beber. soltó con una de sus manos la taza y se la llevó a la frente. tenía una jaqueca impresionante. un tren acababa de chocarle de frente.<p>

/fin del otro capítulo de hijos del conflicto! perdón pro alargar tanto al historia… y jarcias por seguir junto a mí!/


	25. el infierno parte 3

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 25: el infierno parte 3

Inglaterra estaba acostado a sus anchas en la cama matrimonial. las sabanas tenían ahora solo su perfume, la casa estaba callada y en orden. no podía evitar sentirse tan satisfecho como vacío, aunque John hubiese sido la piedra en su zapato todos estos años se daba cuenta de que había invertido tanto tiempo en criarlo. no había sido solo obligación… le había enseñado muchas cosas porque le gustaba enseñarle…

era igual de entusiasta que Alfred para aprender, solo que tenía ese carácter insoportable, de seguro de esa víbora rusa… nunca habían congeniado. y eso que lo había intentado. había intentado siempre, claro, hasta que se resignó a que serían némesis compitiendo por Alfred.

-:- compitiendo por Alfred?...- se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acabó de decir y se tapó los ojos con algo de vergüenza, eso explicaba cuan ciego el americano lo había tenido todo ese tiempo…. y él siguiéndole también… había competido con su hijastro… como si esos cariños fueran similares por lo menos de lejos. aun recordaba cuando vio el color amatista en los ojos de John por primera vez, sencillamente casi lo dejaba caer al suelo… y era mentira si negaba que más de una vez había deseado ahogarlo con la almohada… es algo común en los bebés… los accidentes pasan… peor después recordaba a Alfred cuando era pequeño, y por supuesto, que John no tenía la culpa de cómo había sido engendrado. se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto del adolescente, sentándose en su pequeño escritorio. quizás si hubiese sido un niño más callado se hubiesen llevado mejor… 

* * *

><p>el americano al llegar a la casa del ruso se encerró en el baño, mirando con determinación un test casero de embarazo que no necesitaba, él recordaba a la perfección como se sentía ante s de saber que John llegaría al mundo, tomó aire en una posición heroica. pero acabó llorando sentado en el retrete. él tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia el ruso, sabía que John lo querría…. pero no podía dejar de pensar que a Ivan le había quitado todas estas etapas de la vida de John…. y de la promesa a Inglaterra de que tendrían un hijo juntos… y hora… un hijo de Rusia crecía en él nuevamente….<br>-:- América…estas ahí?- llamó a la puerta el ruso, lo que solo puso más nervioso al americano que intentó llorar más bajo- si no estás usando el baño sería bueno que salieras….  
>-:-…. ya voy! - dijo con un soplo de voz, antes de seguir llorando. ivan notó la angustia en su voz y golpeo con más insistencia-<br>-:- América?... déjame entrar...- comenzó a forcejear con la puerta realmente preocupado por el otro país. cuando su última alternativa era bajarla a patadas Alfred abre la puerta con el rostro de siempre, pero con sus ojos aun un poco mojados.  
>-:- todo tuyo… - dijo saliendo de ahí, queriendo escapar, pero la mano de Ivan sujetándolo se lo impidió- suéltame ivan…- dijo sin mirarle a la cara.<br>-:- y eso porque?  
>-:- no importa….- sacudió al cabeza.- solo me dejaste venir porque soy el padre de John?... lo nuestro solo fue un entretenimiento?... no, no me respondas….<br>-:- al principio si…- dijo devastadoramente franco el más alto- era divertido ver como llegabas hasta mi… y por eso me divertí mucho. pero después me sentía vacío de cierta forma… mi hermana tuvo a Derek.. y yo me di cuenta que todos tenían hijos y yo me quedaba en soledad…. y desde que Derek nació mi soledad se curó solo un poco…  
>-:- y no se ha curado ahora que vives con tu hijo?<br>-:- mucho si… pero aun estoy herido… - dijo con naturalidad y soltó el brazo de Alfred, que ya no huiría- lo que hiciste con nosotros fue despiadado…- estaba por abrirse y decir con detalle cuanto había sufrido su soledad y como John pudo haber llenado ese espacio en su vida. cuando vio a Alfred acariciarse el brazo como si un niño pequeño al ser regañado y su mentón estaba unido a su pecho por la pena- América?  
>-:- esta vez… prometo no hacer lo mismo….- tragó aire mientras los sollozos se le escapaban- esta vez haré lo mejor para él y no lo mejor para mi… lo prometo!...<br>el ruso se quedó perplejo, era como si no entendiese del todo las palabras que oía . y algo que le quemaba lo invadía por dentro. sonrojándole las mejillas. dio un par de pasos delante y abrazó a Alfred, no tenía ninguna palabra para decir. y el americano solo se aferró fuerte de la espalda enorme del ruso, estaba llorando sujeto a algo que parecía inamovible… se sentía tan bien ser tan protegido. por lo que prefirió llorar, aunque ya no sabía si era de angustia o de toda la felicidad que sentía.

* * *

><p>-:- Italia se tarda demasiado…- dijo Ludwig mientras veía desde el patio de su casa.<br>-:- estas apresurado porque me vaya?- preguntó Frederick, que seguía igual de infantil que siempre frente a su padre. el mayor le palmeó al cabeza despacio-

-:- no, solo que estoy preocupado por él… es natural…. porque nos amamos…  
>-:- como Gianfranco y Raffaella?...- preguntó tumbando su cabeza. el alemán se quedó en silencio y después de titubear unos momentos respondió aun inseguro-<br>-:-no. no como Gianfranco y Raffaella….- nosotros nos amamos de verdad…  
>-:- y por eso están separados?...- Ludwig sentí que no podía responder. y solo el acarició al cabeza con cariño. cambiando de tema.<br>-:- donde está tu hermano?  
>-:- estaba en el cuarto…- vio al alemán sentarse en el césped y él le siguió, buscando un abrazo… todo sería tan fácil si todos los amores fuesen tan fáciles de aceptar como el de sus padres.<p>

* * *

><p>Austria se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto al joven que seguía removiéndose ensueños, y lo abraza para inmovilizarle los brazos y contener esa manera súbita de temblar que venía trayendo. quizás lo mejor era realmente romper el matrimonio y afrontar la guerra.<p>

-:- basta!- grito el suizo sentándose en la cama. y miró a Austria temblando, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cuando cerró los parpados para esquivar esos ojos violetas sobre él las lagrimas se derraman-

-:- suiza… estas bien?..- preguntó preocupado por él-

-:- yo…..  
>-:- estuve pensándolo bien…. y… creo que voy a romper nuestro matrimonio… esto…. no es de ninguna manera una salida aceptable…<p>

-:- vas a dejarme Austria?...- preguntó y se puso pronto de pie. aun con las piernas adormecidas salió del cuarto y corrió por el pasillo. el austriaco lo siguió sin ponerse el calzado .  
>la carrera acabo delante del piano de Liechtenstein. el suizo levantó la tapa y comenzó a tocar, esa canción que se sabía de memoria, esa canción de amor, que no era para él. Roderich se quedó mirándolo confundido al respecto y lentamente fue acortando distancias, cuando apenas quedaba un paso entre ambos Ash azotó las teclas con ambas palmas, un par de veces. maltratando el instrumento lo más que podía.<br>-:- basta! suiza basta!...- el sujetó al manos porque notaba que al otro ya le dolían de tanto azotarse.- por el amor de dios…- susurró abrazándolo un poco- ya basta….  
>-:- porque nací?... - preguntó contra el pecho ajeno al cual abrazo- tengo en mi cabeza todos los recuerdos que quieren meterme pero no son míos!... no sé cómo ser el verdadero suiza….<br>-:- … uno no nace con un motivo… debe descubrirlo con el paso del tiempo…- apoyó su mentón en el cabello rubio de ash, sentí mucha vergüenza de sí mismo. se suponía que el hijo de su amor imposible debía ser una prioridad… prometió cuidar de Lily, y por extensión de este joven, al que no hacía más que torturar…. ¿Por qué suiza le había encomendado una tarea tan difícil? cuando regresaría?

* * *

><p>-:- de.. despacio Derek… que haces?...- John intentaba de decir mientras su primo lo besaba y le quitaba despacio el abrigo. claro que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. no era tan estúpido.<p>

Pero el otro no parecía tener intenciones de contestar, solo buscaba besarlo, quitarle el aliento mientras le fuese posible, y sus manos lentamente sacaban el abrigo de su pareja, y cuando la mano de John venía para detenerlo con indecisión. él solo se la sujetaba unos instantes hasta que el otro dejaba de luchar. se le tiró encima, haciéndole caer en la cama, con los pies aun apoyados en el piso. Derek subió las rodillas a la cama, para comenzar a quitarle la parte superior de la ropa por completo, mientras John seguía insistente preguntando que hacía.  
>-:- que estás haciendo?...- dijo intentando de mantenerlo un poco lejos. hasta que sintió que el besaban el cuello. era un punto tan sensible en su cuerpo, solo pudo quedarse inmóvil, para sentir esos mimos, después demostró su complacencia con un pequeño gemido. estaba mansamente dejándose tocar por Derek, apenas notó cuando dejó de besarle para sacar su camiseta. y después mientras las sensaciones agradables retornaban sintió unos agudos dientes mordiéndole. dio un chillido y empujó al otro , alejándolo de él. sonrojado por la vergüenza y la agitación.<br>-:- auch! John!…- se quejó Derek jadeando- que pasa?  
>-:- no… no lo hagas así….- entrecerró los ojos- no…. no estoy listo... no es muy…pronto?<br>-:- te ves tan tierno cuando te pones así…- se rió un poco, lamiéndose los labios y regresó a besarlo, pero el otro esquivaba su boca- no te gusto?... no existe un muy pronto… o un muy tarde… solo si quieres y yo quiero…  
>-:- yo no quiero…- dijo temiendo que respuesta podía acarrear esa afirmación, se sentía temblar, y ese calor que lo mantenía agitado.<br>-:- déjame intentarlo… nos detendremos cuando quieras…  
>-:- no!...quiero que te detengas ahora..- dijo nervioso- no quiero… no quiero equivocarme….<br>-:- tsk… como quieras…- se sentó Derek entonces junto a John que se quedó mirando el cielo raso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada. Derek con el torso desnudo también estaba mirándose los pies. la cama se había vuelto de repente muy incómoda ya ninguno se le ocurría ni por asomo mirar al otro.  
>-:- no quise decir eso…-dijo John.<br>-:- basta… no quiero escucharte…- dijo mirándolo algo dolido- …. no quiero hacer que te equivoques tampoco…- se levantó de la cama-

-:- espera! a dónde vas?- sintió su corazón con una constricción que lo asfixiaba, si salía de ese cuarto se sentiría solo de nuevo.  
>-:- a mi casa… nos vemos después…- dijo mientras se alistaba la ropa-<br>-:- no… no! espera…!?...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y estaba desesperado por retenerlo. - quédate! podemos hacerlo! hagámoslo si quieres…- comenzó a desprenderse el cinturón, peor las lagrimas no le dejaban ver bien.  
>-:- no seas tonto….- dijo Derek un poco frio, con la cabeza gacha- nos vemos mañana…- se acercó a John y le besó la frente. marchándose en silencio-<p>

John se quedó en su cama, así a medio desvestir. solo quería saber porque había sentido tanto miedo…. si parecía algo tan condenadamente normal. tenía ganas de salir corriendo detrás de Derek. pero eso no iba a solucionar nada. 

* * *

><p>-:-yuki…. yuki….- el griego despertaba a su hijo despacio mientras se sentaba en su cama despacio- yuki…- insistió una tercera vez, cuando finalmente el joven se dio por vencido y se sentó también. obligado a despertarse.<br>-:-solo era una siesta…- dijo sobándose un ojo. al principio estaba por acomodarse de nuevo o preguntarle al heleno porque lo había despertado, pero por casualidad lo miró unos instantes antes de hacerlo. su rostro se veía raro.-papá?  
>-:-hijo… creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… algo que nunca quise mencionarte… porque creí que nunca llegaría el momento…- el menor se sonrojó. no quería una lección de sexo, esas palabras incomodas, sobre como tomar medidas anticonceptivas y esas cosas… todas esas cosas que él ya sabía… del otro lado de la puerta el japonés estaba oyendo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. sobre todo porque Heracles no era precisamente sutil al momento de hablar de temas de ese calibre.-<br>-:- papá!... - dijo intentando detenerlo de la charla.  
>-:- …. debes hacer siempre de tu vida lo que se te antoje… no pienses en lo que les gustará a tus padres o a las otras personas… porque la vida parece terriblemente larga… hasta ese segundo en que sabes que te vas a morir…. y cuando ese momento llegue… no quiero que te hayas arrepentido de lo que no viviste….- los ojos de Heracles se humedecen un poco y baja la mirada. yuki mira al suelo también. eso sonaba tan raro de Heracles, que solía vivir de forma tranquila y el día a día.<br>-:- esto viene por lo de Turquía?- preguntó finalmente. pero el griego negó con la cabeza, aunque no del todo seguro.  
>-:- en parte selo merecía… - el japonés estaba por intervenir y sujetó el picaporte, peor como su esposo continuó guardo silencio- …. yo no recuerdo como era mi vida antes de que sadiq conquistase mi casa… mil veces me pregunto si Grecia antigua en ese segundo antes de saber que iba a morir… se arrepintió de algo…. yo me arrepentiría de no haberte dicho esto… "haz siempre lo que se te plazca, a final de cuentas es tu vida…. y su fallas siempre me tendrás a mi… hasta que me muera…<br>-:-…. - se sintió abrumado. quizás por eso Grecia era de ese modo, por eso no hablaba mucho de su vida, aunque le gustaba hablar de lo que descubría de Grecia antigua. - … Entonces Turquía si se lo merecía…- reflexionó.  
>-:- si se lo merecía llegó muy tarde…cuando todo el daño ya está hecho…- tomó aire-<br>-:-girisha-san!- dijo el japonés abriendo la puerta y avanzando- que cosas tan atroces dice!? la prioridad ahora es ese pobre niño!... además toruko-san era mi amigo…  
>-:-eso no cambia lo que pienso… lo lamento por Lucciano, porque alguien tuvo que haberlo matado antes de que lo separara de romano y de España… él mismo mordió más de lo que podía masticar… para mí está bien muerto…- salió del cuarto. necesitaba oxigenarse. porque en su interior había una enorme disputa entre sus recuerdos de aquel opresor y conquistador que le imponía su cultura por las malas… y por el otro lado ese hombre que se fingía distante, pero que siempre terminaba siguiéndolo para que no se golpease, lo más parecido a una familia que tuvo hasta que Japón apareció en su vida. caminó hasta su jardín y se acostó en la hierba…. ya no habrían más discusiones esporádicas… o ratos de miradas incómodas… nada de nada…. así era la muerte. mientras contemplaba el cuelo, se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pensado ese último segundo el turco?<p>

* * *

><p>fin del capítulo 25. <p>

* * *

><p>lo dejo aquí. espero que les guste!<br>espero sus reviews! son el néctar que me alimenta!

o3o yo ya sé bien lo que deseo hacer…. PERO siempre amo escuchar sus teorías o lo que les gustaría que pase.

saludos!


	26. junto a mí

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leido "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agardecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

capitulo 26: junto a mí

Derek ingresó a su casa en mitad de la madrugada, esperando que todos ya estuviesen dormidos. pero se encontró de hecho con Gilbert sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con un jarro de cerveza aun completo.  
>-:- vaya horas de llegar..- dijo desanimado el prusiano<br>-:- …. ¿estoy castigado?  
>-:- estabas con tu tío?<br>-:-…si…  
>-:- entonces no…-suspiró-<br>-:- estas bien papá?  
>-:- toma asiento… creo que tenemos que hablar…- Derek traga saliva y se sienta delante de su padre. nunca había visto al hombre con tal seriedad en la cara.<br>-:- sabes que Ivan te quiere mucho.. y eres su heredero… lo más probable es que ay no lo seas, porque después de todo el hijo de estados unidos e Inglaterra resulta ser hijo de tu tío…  
>-:- a donde quieres llegar papá? tu estas en contra de que salga con John? - Derek ya sabía que era mala idea ser tan frontal si temía una respuesta del mismo calibre.<br>-:-no, no es eso… solo que -se rascó un poco el pelo- y luego se sujetó ambas manos- cuando queremos a alguien… no podemos ver si hay intereses ocultos… y cuando los vemos ya es muy tarde… y solo seguimos adelante… porque la verdad a esa atura ya no nos importa…  
>-:- de que hablas?...- Derek lo miró unos momentos-…no entiendo…<br>-:- que yo creí que simulaba mejor que tu madre no me ama como yo la amo…  
>-:-….- Derek dobló la cabeza, a que venía semejante comentario?- se van a separar?... digo… no son los mejores padres del mundo ya veces me gustaría que fuesen adultos… pero… me gusta verlos a ambo cada día….<br>-:-no… no nos vamos a separar… es solo… que… tenía deseos de hablar esto con alguien… pero west tienen sus propios asuntos… además que no puedo simplemente darle la razón…

-:- la razón?  
>-:-… vete a la cama mejor… - Gilbert sentía que ya estaba fallando demasiado como para seguir hablando sus problemas sentimentales con su hijo.<br>-:- hablas como si fuese mi madre la de los intereses ocultos… sin embargo me parece sospechoso que te hayas casado con ella sabiendo que no te amaba… misteriosamente ella es una nación, y tu no…  
>-:-…. si… quizás…- dijo el mayor bebiendo por fin la cerveza-.. esta caliente…- dijo mirándola de mala manera, mientras Derek subía los escalones. esa frase también le había matado…sentía como s i fuese el día de golpear al "asombroso yo"… que cada vez tenía menos de asombroso.<p>

…  
>Derek cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. al final… parecía que John hacia lo correcto al "no equivocarse"… ellos mismos parecían heredar los problemas de sus padres por "equivocaciones" del pasado, quizás cuando pasase a buscarle al día siguiente debería felicitarlo por su actitud-<br>…

…

Gianfranco se sentó e golpe en la cama. a su lado estaba durmiendo su hermano. después de todo Feliciano había llegado alterado y Ludwig le pidió que se quedase a pasar la noche. el mayor de los hermanos bajó las escaleras, camino a la biblioteca. tenía mucho que leer si pensaba en recuperar a Raffaella y sin dañar a sus padres a la vez. los libros tenían esa respuesta escrita en algún lado. solo debía interpretar correctamente esa información.

…  
>-:-doitsu…-Italia despertó al alemán que dormía en el sofá-<br>-:- Italia..- se sentó- ya no estaba enfadado y la bofetada de su hermano le había hecho reaccionar bastante, por lo que se mostró amable y se hizo a un lado, dejándole sentarse-  
>-:-…. Lucciano está desecho… me llamó como país… y se veía muy fuerte… pero cundo me desperté antes de que me viese… estaba llorando como el día que lo devolvieron… lo recuerdas…<br>-:- lo recuerdo…- susurró el alemán.- …e s como si nunca hubiese logrado adaptarse del todo su ruidosa familia…  
>-:- que dices doitsu!... se veía encantador…- bajó al voz- aunque nunca pude saber bien en que pensaba…<br>-:- Egipto dijo algo cuando el contaste?  
>-:-…. no pude decirle… - se tapó el rostro con las manos- fue horrible…d eje que sea Lucciano quien se lo diga…<br>-:- … está bien Italia… -Alemania abrazó a Feliciano, que se dejó hacer, esos brazos fuertes eran lo único que podían hacer desaparecer su deseos de llorar. dentro suyo su pequeño le decía que debía saber Alemania de su existencia. peor Italia no quería dejar a su hijo mayor soportar esta penuria solo. ya había tomado una decisión y la mantendría tal cual-  
>…<p>

…  
>Egipto había regresado tarde a la casa. sabía cuan egoísta podía sonar lo que había hecho, peor se sentía muy responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Turquía, después de todo él había deseado un hijo con demasiada fuerza… había torcido el destino de todos a la fuerza.<br>-:- hijo? ya llegue…- dijo con el tono monocorde aun algo alterado pro las lagrimas, sin embargo Murat no respondía en lo absoluto.- hijo?...- lo buscó por su recamara, pero no pudo encontrarlo . lentamente caminó hasta el estudio del turco. un sitio en que nunca había irrumpido, simplemente porque no le interesaban todos los secretos que el otro país pudiese guardarle. pero por como habían acabado las cosas ya clausula de respetar el secreto ajeno quedaba rota. empujó con fuerzas la pesada puerta de madera labrada. y se asustó al toparse con una luz encendida, de hecho alguien estaba en el escritorio leyendo, peor la luz de la mesa le encandilaba un poco y sus ojos cansados por llorar querían creer que era él, que se había levantado para ponerse a leer, o a escribir sus memorias...  
>-:-… esto no va a quedarse así <em>baba<em> lo prometo…- dijo Murat al tiempo que apagaba el velador sumiendo al cuarto en sombras.- esos mentirosos lo pagarán… quisieron darme su familia… sin que yo se los pidiese… y a cambio me quitaron la mía… todo eso podía perdonarlo… pero ya no más...  
>-:- hijo…- Egipto estiró sus brazos en la obscuridad, quería abrazar a su pequeño y consolarlo. a pesar de que hablaba con claridad y firmeza él podía sentir como se desmoronaba suavemente.-… no tienes que pasar por esto tu solo…<br>-:-no, claro que no _baba_ pasaremos por esto juntos…- de repente Egipto sintió que el sujetaban el antebrazo- verdad?... nadie va a poder separarnos de nuevo…

-:- lamentarán todo lo que hicieron… todo el dolor que causaron…. los haré pagar por eso…- Egipto abrazó s u hijo y susurró algo en su oído, muy despacio. ambos quedaron así entonces, seguros de que por lo menos ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

….

…

Italia se había dormido en los brazos de Alemania, y este lo cargó en brazos, llevándolo a la alcoba, a mitad de la escalera Feliciano abrió los ojos y Ludwig se detuvo.  
>-:- puedes fingir que aun sigo dormido?... a mí me encantaría…-desvió la mirada-<br>-:- a mí también me encantaría…- le susurró despacio y el besó al frente- … ojalá siempre estuvieses despierto.. y no en tu mundo de fantasías….- dijo como dura crítica, aunque su voz era un susurro suave y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Feliciano sintió un hoyo en su alma y unos dolores en su abdomen, Alemania estaba firme en su postura, parecía capaz de arriesgar todo para demostrar que tenía razón.  
>-:-… pero….<br>-:- no es momento de hablar… dijiste que te trate como si estuvieses dormido…- se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo bastante maleducado y se corrigió- discutí con mi hermano, no quiero tener que discutir contigo también… prefiero dejarte dormir en mi cama y bajar al sofá nuevamente.

-:- si no quieres discutir conmigo… quédate en la cama… prometo no abrazarte … recuerdas cuando éramos amigos? siempre despertaba en tu cama…

el alemán tropezó con un escalón, resbalando l suelo, aunque no soltó al italiano. aunque sus caras habían quedado muy cerca. Ludwig quitó la mirada a esos ojos que eran capaces de hacerle deshacer lo dicho. Feliciano acarició el rostro del alemán con cuidado, cada poro de su piel le era conocido, simplemente porque adoraba verlo dormir… verlo respirar, verlo en lo cotidiano…. y extrañaba mucho el no verlo. ambos cerraron los ojos y se permitieron un alto al fuego en su pequeña guerra. el pijama de Alemania sobre el cuerpo diminuto del italiano se fue cayendo casi solo, mientras Feliciano desabotonaba la camisa del rubio. lentamente sus guardias bajas se chocaron, sus labios se encontraron y buscaron reconocerse, había pasado tanto entre ellos, habían dicho tantas cosas horribles… habían callado cosas tan grandes…

las manos de Ludwig pronto estaban acariciando todo el cuerpo de su esposo, este acariciaba la espalda del germano, intentando de que todos los sonidos que quería producir se limiten a meros suspiros y respiraciones fuertes. sus cuerpos despedían un calor nuevo… el fuego de la reconciliación que uniría su fractura, haciéndolos uno solo nuevamente. las palabras no cabían, solo gemidos y suspiros, miradas a los ojos y sonrisas un poco nerviosas, no querían volver a perderse….

…  
>Inglaterra cerraba la puerta del cuarto de John, aun recordaba cuando habían elegido el nombre para el pequeño. echó llave y dejo esta en la cerradura. era una puerta que había decidido cerrar… miró la puerta de su habitación compartida siempre con Alfred. y entonces en lugar de cerrarla la abrió de par en par. abrió las ventanas de par en par, no es que no doliese el haber dicho adiós…. simplemente era que ya se sentía vivo… estaba realmente vivo y la muerte de una nación frente a sus ojos después de tanto tiempo… solo le hacía notar cuan corta es la vida… tantos siglos parecían tan pocos para esa nación que murió… uno solo podía ser consciente de semejantes cosas si alguien se lo recordaba de vez en cuando… no quería morir sintiéndose encadenado…. después de todo, ese dolor paralizante había sido culpa de encadenar algo que nunca fue suyo…<br>…

…

el alba traía con ella pegada hilos de destino, y un viento tempestuoso amenazaba con enredarlos a todos aun más. Egipto haría aparición publica tras varios años de reclusión en su casa. todos se preguntaban si el pesado titulo de nación sería retomado por este o si caería en los hombros del joven del cual tenían custodia.

el abrasador calor del desierto hacia aun más incomodo el ya incomodo compromiso de saludar a los deudos. el viento no dejaba de soplar, haciendo que al arena caliente de la casa del africano se metiese en la ropa, y quemara un poco.  
>Liechtenstein no había dormido en toda la noche. era vivir su tragedia desde el otro lado… y al adentrarse en la casa ajena pudo verse de nuevo… en el centro del salón un ataúd cerrado y a unos metros el egipcio sentado en una silla. con la mirada puesta al frente, aunque no miraba nada en particular. la mujer cerró los puños el féretro cerrado le daba un dolor en el pecho, ella recordaba cuanto había rogado porque no cerraran el de suiza… ¿Por qué este hombre había permitido que lo cerraran sin más?.<br>detrás de ella entró su hijo. que en realidad estaba preocupado por ver a Lucciano. no podía ser de gran ayuda, pero no quería dejarle solo en ese momento. tragó saliva de forma pesada, el ambiente estaba tan cargado que parecía que alguien había dejado las llaves del gas abiertas. se acercó al egipcio, el cual pareció ni percatarse de su presencia y pese a que sabía que palabras debía usar, solo dijo lo que tenía e su mente en ese momento  
>-:- donde está Lucciano?... -<br>-:-…mi hijo no tiene nada que hablar con los países europeos….- dijo mirando la entrada. suiza le tomo el antebrazo para rogar por una respuesta más clara- … no me hagas culparte de cosas que no te involucran…  
>-:- peor estoy preocupado por él!...<br>-:- esta triste… pero estará mejor muy pronto… - ante las evasivas el suizo quiso sacudirlo aun más, peor Austria lo detuvo, sacándolo del brazo de ese sitio. quizás necesitaba aire para refrescarse las ideas.

Italia y Alemania no habían hablado desde esa noche. era obvio que esquivaban ese tema, pero se sostenían de la mano en todo momento. Ludwig creyó poco indicado participar de la ceremonia fúnebre después de todo lo ocurrido, pero no ir, sería casi como decir que se lo merecía.

Grecia había preferido ir solo, aunque Japón acabó proa acompañarlo de todos modos, aunque con la distancia que el caso ameritaba, el griego se acercó hasta el egipcio y se inclino para poder abrazarlo, por final africano mostraba algo de humanidad, hundiendo sus dedos en el abrazo del griego y ocultando su cara en el hombro de este. su se dijeron algo era imposible saberlo, ese universos e veía tan diminuto y cerrado que fue hermético. y fue tan largo como hermético.

apenas se soltaron cuando Raffaella se acercó al egipcio. este no pudo mantenerle la mirada. los ojos de la joven estaban cargados de mucha fuerza.

-:- esto no tenía que pasar…- dijo ella lamentando de cierta forma- pero esto no hubiese pasado si nos hubiesen dejado en paz… Lucciano es mi hermano… no pueden separarlo de mi después de tanto tiempo… bien merecido se lo tenían!... - los concurrentes se quedaron sin palabras. y Grecia ya estaba por sacar a la muchacha afuera cuando esta continuo- no te permitiré salirte con la tuya! este ataúd está vacío! por eso está cerrado!- y mientras se le zafaba de las manos al heleno Raffaella empujó al plataforma donde reposaba el féretro, habiendo que se precipite al suelo. todos los presentes quitaron al vista. el sonido contundente al caer les hizo saber de todas formas que realmente contenía un cuerpo en su interior, aunque por fortuna la tapa no se abrió.  
>la muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos, y recorrió con la mirada el salón. todos esquivaban la mirada de ella, salvo un par de ojos que recién ingresaban, con un jarrón de agua. que se precipitó al suelo.<br>el tiempo parecía detenido. los hermanos se miraban, igual de incrédulos, ella esperando desenmascarar una farsa que no fue tal y él simplemente sin creer cuanto sadismo más podían alojar aquellas personas que tanto tiempo llamó su familia.  
>-:- si ya acabaste de burlarte de nuestro dolor… te recomiendo que te marches….- dijo tras suspirar hondamente<br>-:- espera… Lucciano!... tenemos que hablar…  
>-:- no tenemos nada de qué hablar… te ruego que… te vayas…- a pesar de que un abrazo de ella era lo que más necesitaba ahora-<br>-:-yo… creí… yo no pensé…  
>-:-…yo creo que de verdad… ay has hecho todo el daño que has podido…<br>Alemania finalmente tomó a su sobrina con mucho cuidado y la llamó hacia la salida, su relación diplomática ya estaba lo suficientemente destruida como para continuar agravando las cosas. Raffaella finalmente se sujetó del brazo fuerte de su tío, cuanto desearía que fuese Gianfranco quien estuviese con ella en esos momentos.  
>….<p>

….

Gianfranco y Frederick se habían quedado en la casa, el menor estaba jugando a sus habituales videojuegos cuando su hermano mayor desconectó al consola. los ojos claros intrigados del rubio se fijaron n los de su hermano.  
>-:- me habías dicho que me amas?<br>-:-si…  
>-:-y que aun así prefieres que yo sea feliz con Raffaella?<br>-:- sí, porque te amo muy profundamente…- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hermano.  
>-:- darías todo por mi?... sin importar el sacrificio?...- le tendió la mano a su hermano, que ahora tenía a menos de un metro de distancia.<br>-:-Gianfranco…- sonrojado lo miró a los ojos y sonrió decidido- yo lo doy todo por ti… lo que me pidas… lo haré sin preguntar…-  
>-:- inicia una revolución conmigo…. te quiero peleando a mi lado… palmo a palmo, codo a codo mein bruder.<p>

fin el capitulo 26!  
>ahhh! esto está que arde!<br>Raffaella tiene agallas… pero también mala suerte. que se ocurrió a Gianfranco?  
>Lucciano? que harás ahora? cuanta intriga!<br>que el susurró el egipcio a su "hijo"?


	27. junto a mí (parte dos)

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

* * *

><p>capitulo 27: junto a mi (parte dos)<p>

Frederick miró la mano tendida hacia él y al sujetó con fuerzas. no sabía en que se embarcaba. pero y había tomado una determinación. seguir a su hermano sin medir consecuencias. amar demasiado significaba confiar completamente.  
>Gianfranco aun tenía dudas de su decisión, pero sentir la mano de su hermano sujetando la suya disipó cualquier duda. Frederick no podría prestarse jamás para algo que no estuviese bien. podría estar con Raffaella y aun así no hacer daño a su familia… todo estaría bajo control.<p>

* * *

><p>Raffaella estaba siendo consolada afuera por sus tíos Alemania e Italia. ahora se sentía realmente deshecha. realmente España había asesinado a una nación… y ahora realmente su hermano los odiaba.<br>-:- en que estabas pensando..- Alemania sabía que no era momento de reproches, pero esa falta de respeto de seguro había puesto mucho más difícil la situación.  
>-:- es que no es justo… los adultos se pelan… y nosotros somos los únicos que sufrimos… acaso no importa lo que nosotros queremos?...- el germano sintió que hablaban de otro tema. parecía que la discusión era siempre la misma-<br>-:- Raffaella…. todo va a estar bien….- dijo Italia peinándole el cabello- deja que Alemania y yo te llevemos a casa…  
>-:- papá lo mató realmente… no creí que fuese capaz…. no entiendo porque…- estaba muy decepcionada, su padre no era ya a sus ojos aquel hombre amoroso que siempre sonreía y buscaba el lado bueno de las cosas. ¿como verlo ahora? Lucciano debía estar pasando por un infierno aun mucho peor.. ¡como hacía para no volverse loco?<p>

suiza estaba sentado en el exterior del salón. Austria le sujetaba los antebrazos e intentaba explicarle que no era el mejor momento para atacar al egipcio, y que Lucciano era un territorio bajo custodia del africano, por lo que si él no quería, el joven no tenía motivo para salir.  
>-:- es una mierda…- dijo el mejor mirando a si esposo- él ya tiene edad de hacer lo que quiera…<br>-:- no es simplemente una cuestión de edad…- suspiró dándose por vencido ante la insistencia del rubio- .. además ni siquiera nosotros las naciones podemos hacer lo que nos apetezca… esa parece una cualidad solo de los humanos…- dijo con tristeza recordando al historia de Italia y el Sacro Imperio Romano.  
>-:- y entonces qué? simplemente debo esperar a que él quiera dejarme verlo? no le veo sentido, esto no pasaba cuando vivía con España y romano.<br>-:- las cosas cambiaron desde entonces… - Ash se quedo en silencio unos momentos- ¿así fue cuando murió suiza también?... a ninguno le importó una mierda el momento que pasaba mi madre?-  
>-:- … las naciones…<br>-:- una mierda las naciones…- dijo enojado, pero sin levantar la voz- no les importó.. y fueron por cortesía… para no tener problemas después… pero por dentro todos estaban felices de no ser ellos, de no estar involucrados…- le tomó en antebrazo a su esposo y se puso de pie- vámonos a casa. se terminó la función. - Austria no dijo nada más y le siguió. estaba cada vez más convencido de que este suiza jamás seria "su" suiza.

* * *

><p>Derek no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. y tan pronto pudo fue a casa de su tío para encontrarlo. pero al abrir la puerta e ingresar a la casa se encontró con Alfred viendo TV, el mayor arrugó un poco el ceño y apagó el aparato mirándolo; no había ido al funeral, tanto él como Ivan estaban de acuerdo en que no sería bueno para él en su estado.<br>-:- buenos días.- dijo Derek sintiéndose un intruso en la casa que siempre había tratado como suya- está John? necesito hablar con él-  
>-:- John no quiere hablar contigo… e Ivan no está… ¡quieres venir más tarde?<br>-:-no. gracias voy a esperar a mi tío en su estudio.  
>-:-ok- dijo el americano. pero interrumpió el paso del joven hablando de nuevo- … no deberías jugar con John, él te quiere… no se qué pasó entre ustedes, pero no puedo permitirte que juegues con él.- tras eso encendió el televisor y siguió mirando fijamente el programa de comedia. Derek caminó escaleras arriba, pero se metió en el cuarto de su primo.<p>

encendió la luz y lo vio aun dormido, todo seguía en su sitio, como si la noche anterior no hubiese acabado. se acercó despacio a John y le acarició el cabello, despertándolo suavemente.  
>los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y el angloparlante se sonrojó un poco, quitando de inmediato la mirada, pero Derek el giró la cara para verlo bien.<br>-:-por qué volviste?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.  
>-:- porque nunca tuve que haberme ido… lo siento John… no quiero que nada nos aleje nunca… - es ahora Derek el que se sonroja pero no puede quitarle la mirada a esos ojos amatistas que lo presionan a demostrar sus palabras con actos.<br>la distancia entre los dos ya era muy pequeña, pero a partir de ahora, y en menos de un segundo sus bocas se estrecharon robándose mutuamente el aliento.  
>-:- no quise lastimarte…- dijo entre los besos y los suspiros John, que seguía culpándose por esas palabras crueles.<br>-:- no podrías lastimarme ni intentándolo… - John le sonríe y quedan contemplándose. a veces una palabra hiriente dicha a tiempo ahorra mucho más dolor que un silencio eterno.

* * *

><p>Italia y Alemania llevaron a Raffaella con Romano y con España. sería mejor notificarles pronto de lo que había causado la joven. Alemania se quedó en el auto, sabía que no poseía mucho tacto, además que de cierto modo España le causaba un escalofrió extraño, no recordaba nada en particular, pero si el sacro imperio romano le temía, sabía que debía permanecer alejado.<p>

Feliciano sujetaba la mano de su sobrina mientras entraba a la casa, ya no se apreciaba ese aura calurosa y divertida. y romano estaba tomando notas en la mesa de la cocina. no había señales de España. la chica se acercó despacio hasta su padre. este la miró y después a su hermano, sonriéndole de lado.  
>-:- estuviste cuidándola?- preguntó romano ofreciéndole asiento a su hermano con la mano, se veía algo cansado. y con la mano corrió un poco los papeles y los anotadores.<br>-:- si, descuida no le sucedió nada….  
>-:- el bastardo debe estar dolido…- dijo el italiano de manera despectiva- … se lo tiene merecido… ahora va entender como estuve yo todo el tiempo que Lucciano estaba lejos de mi… -suspiró- ¿lo viste?... como estaba mi Lucciano…- Raffaella que estaba ahí parada se sintió de nuevo opacada por la sombra de su hermano. acaso era lo que más importaba siempre?... por más que lo quisiera mucho y lo extrañase, sus celos… esos celos que tenía al creer que no compartían la misma sangre eran inevitables.<br>-:- pobrecito….- fue lo único que dijo Feliciano. Romano bajó al cabeza de inmediato y Raffaella continuó.  
>-:- creo que él ya eligió de que bando va a estar… yo le obligué a decidir… no fue mi intención…<br>-:- … está bien… él debe estar confundido ahora… pero volverá a nosotros… como corresponde…- Raffaella se alejó algo insatisfecha por la respuesta. solo quería descansar.  
>-:- España está bien?- preguntó el italiano al no ver a su cuñado-<br>-:- no lo sé… nunca lo vi así…- admitió romano negando un poco- cuando él viajaba a América… yo solo lo veía regresar como siempre… solo después de mucho tiempo me enteré de todo lo que hizo allá… y ahora… dice que esto lo "hizo por mi"… ese estúpido… nunca me deja comprenderlo…  
>-:- todo estará bien..- dijo Feliciano tomándole la mano y chocando su frente con al de su hermano.- recuerdas… cuando Lucciano volvió contigo?... yo tenía pena de decirle a Alemania que tendría un bebé… algo me dice que esta vez también Lucciano regresará de la misma manera..- se llevo una mano a su vientre, claro que la diferencia radicaba en que él no estaba separado de Ludwig en ese momento y que nadie había muerto-<br>-:- el macho patatas ya lo sabe?- preguntó lovino algo alterado, después de todo si una batalla se avecinaba no quería arriesgar a su hermano-  
>-:- pensaba decírselo cuando Gianfranco y Raffaella pudieran estar juntos… pero cada vez eso parece menos posible… -lovino guardó silencio desvió la mirada. su hermano entendió el gesto y cambió de tema- Raffaella debe sentirse sola, yo también me puse muy triste cuando nos separaron… tu también?...<br>-:- bueno… yo tenía mucha envidia.. parecía que eras tan perfecto y el favorito de todos… incluso a España le gustabas más… y a veces me sigo preguntando que tienes de especial y porque siempre te sales con la tuya… pero simplemente eres tú… por eso es que te aman… y yo también te quiero mucho _fratello_… - Feliciano abrazo fuerte a su hermano después de tantos sentimientos habían legrado permanecer juntos siempre. era la señal más natural de que Lucciano volvería con ellos, al lugar donde pertenecía, la misma sangre le acabaría llamando.

España bajó las escaleras se lo veía bastante calmo, parecía no entender ni de lejos la gravedad de la situación, o que no le importaba en lo absoluto. le ofreció algo de beber al italiano que declinó con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, la tranquilidad del ibérico le ponía la piel de gallina, después de todo había asesinado a otra nación y no parecía demostrar remordimiento.  
>-:- vino a traer a Raffaella… parece que estuvo causando problemas en el funeral - romano intentó iniciar una conversación.<br>-:-ah… si… es que para ella es difícil..- dijo Feliciano intentando defenderla- solo que volteó el ataúd de Turquía… y acabó peleando con Lucciano… él está triste.  
>-:- no te preocupes… Lucciano volverá a ser feliz junto a nosotros… solo queda un obstáculo… peor puedo atravesarlo.<p>

El aire se vicio de repente. quizás porque los hermanos habían interpretado lo que España quiso decir. Antonio dejó la sala al ver que toda aparente conversación había acabado, diciendo que aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Feliciano también se disculpó con su hermano y se marchó de ahí. no podía entender a las personas que le rodeaban. ¿Por qué no podían sentarse y hablar?

sin embargo no podía ser tan hipócrita, al sentarse en el asiento del acompañante tenía a su esposo, ya ni querían hablar … seguían amándose y aun así no podían tomar una decisión.

Bielorrusia entró a su casa y vio a Gilbert sentado en la sema, claramente le aguardaba, habían dos tazas de café servidas. a la mujer no le hicieron falta más datos y tomo asiento. mirando la bebida que tenía delante, sabía que Prusia comenzaría a hablar de un momento a otro, quizás de cuan fabulosos era ser él y ese tipo de trivialidades que a ella ya le tenían sin cuidado. pero contrario a eso él se quedo en silencio. y los minutos se hicieron eternos hasta que él pronuncio la primera palabra.  
>-:- Derek ya ha crecido bastante…- ella lo miró y asintió, sacando al mirada después.<br>-:- es muy apuesto… ibas a decir eso?  
>-:- iba a decir que si no me quieres… no hay motivo para que ….- de repente se le fue la voz y no pudo terminar la frase. como si le hubiesen cortado las cuerdas vocales.<br>-:- ah… era eso..- ella no aprecia preocupada. miró a su pareja de nuevo, y le vio más pálido de lo que este era, sudando mientras no podía juntar el coraje para terminar con una frase siquiera- … parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…  
>-:- me rindo…- dijo Gilbert llevándose la mano a la cara para limpiarse el sudor y en parte cubrir la vergüenza por el momento pasado- … al principio decía "ella es tímida, yo la quiero así", después paso a ser "nos entendemos sin palabras, no somos de esas parejas que se la pasan hablando de lo que piensan"… y hasta hace poco era "nos queremos lo suficiente para estar juntos a pesar de todo"… pero ya es suficiente… nunca me has dado ni una prueba de que esto significase algo para ti… -se puso de pie y la miró, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo ella seguía parpadeando, a patica como siempre, esperando a saber que más tenía para decir el germánico- .. bueno… ya me iba…- dijo finalmente y se encaminó a la puerta. su paso firme le significaban un gran dolor. pero no más grande que sentirse como sacado a patadas de un sueño.<p>

no importaba su ropa o sus cosas, podía pasar por ellas cualquier otro día, cuando estaba por sujetar el picaporte sintió algo caliente en su espalda, y dos cálidas prolongaciones que envolvían su pecho. su esposa estaba abrazándolo, antes de poder preguntar nada la escuchó sollozar y se volteó pronto, para consolarla.  
>-:- no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado… te necesito..- le dijo mientras tenía su rostro pegado al pecho de Gilbert. siempre le eran difíciles esas palabras. pero por no haberlas dicho a tiempo casi perdía a alguien muy importante.<p>

* * *

><p>Gianfranco esperó a sus padres en el jardín de la casa aun le temblaban un poco las manos. pero estaba más que decidido. al veros acercarse les cortó el paso a la casa con una frase que los dejo helados<p>

-:- me declaro una nación independiente de ustedes, ya no estoy bajo su protección o sus ordenes.- Gianfranco hablaba en serio, dio medio paso hacia adelante al ver que sus progenitores le miraban en silencio. Italia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y le agarró el brazo a Alemania, esperando a que este pudiese decir algo ya que él no tenía palabras. sin embargo, este no dijo anda tampoco, solo se tensó por completo y trago saliva. él conocía mejor que nadie la mirada de su hijo. hablaba más en serio que nunca.  
>-:- que bueno que llegaron!-se acercó su hijo menor corriendo, pero Gianfranco estiró la mano impidiéndole acercarse a sus padres. el menor entonces se quedó detrás de su hermano mayor y miró a sus padres, saludándoles tímidamente con una de sus manos.- hola -susurró. Alemania siguió estático e Italia también sacudió la mano por lo bajo, de manera muy tímida.<br>-:- para nosotros solo hay dos salidas posibles. la emancipación o la muerte….- dijo Gianfranco serio, y su hermano menor se sorprendió, él no quería eso?... ese era el plan que debía acompañar hasta las últimas consecuencias?

* * *

><p><strong>fin de este capítulo de hijos del conflicto<strong>. lamento que se está haciendo taaaan largo. ene so la guest review tiene razón XD  
>pero este es un fic muy telenovelezco, porque es para fangirlear y sufrir un rato, con enredos y esas cosas.<br>aunque no parezca de a poco se van a ir cerrando las cosas. pronostico unos 5 capítulos o más. y pensaba hacer capítulos "elije tu propio final" donde cada una pudiese elegir como quiere que termine esta historia. les gusta la idea?

felices pascuas.  
>no soy creyente, y me inclino más por la celebración pagana de la primavera como la llegada de la primavera al polo norte.<br>como sea, disfrútenlo, son días de descanso, para dedicárselos a sus familias y amigos o a ustedes mismos.

el 27 se cumplieron** dos años sin mi papá**. espero que esté_ andando en motocicleta en el cielo_. puesto que aquí no hubiese podido hacer nada de lo que_ amaba hacer._  
>este capítulo va dedicado para él.<p>

hoy 28 de marzo falleció García ferré, pero sus personajes quedarán tatuados en la memoria contemporánea de los argentinos, con personajes llenos de inocencia, y que nos demostraban que hasta los villanos tienen un corazón permeable.


	28. el camino dificil (parte uno)

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

capitulo 28: el camino difícil (parte uno)

Alemania bajó la cabeza, su hijo había dicho las palabras más dolorosas que se le ocurrió alguna vez oír. parecía que en un intento de protegerlo había acabado ahogándolo. Italia le movió el brazo con un empujoncito, esperaba que dijera algo que calmara esa iniciativa por parte de sus hijos, ya que él mismo no era capaz de imaginar ninguna manera de evitar cualquiera de las dos opciones.

-:-…crees que solo tomar la iniciativa de ser independiente te hará realmente una nación?- preguntó el alemán en un tono neutral  
>-:- me ganaré el respeto de los otros países como no pude ganarme el tuyo…- dijo haciendo medio paso hacia adelante. su hermano menor no s e había movido en lo absoluto y desviaba la mirada constantemente, estaba incomodo y no quería se parte de ello-<br>-:-… todo esto… es por Raffaella?- pregunto Ludwig  
>-:-<em>nein<em>, simplemente no quiero que tomen decisiones por mi… y si quiero la libertad de actuar, debo aceptar las responsabilidades de ser una nación, no importa la edad, como con suiza, o el sacro imperio romano.  
>el alemán sintió un escalofríos recorriendo toda su espalda, el pensar que su hijo se comparase con esa parte de él que había que tenido que morir para permitir el surgimiento de otras naciones.<p>

avanzó pronto al brecha que el separaba de su hijo y lo tomó por la ropa, la mirada de ambos encontrada fue muy penetrante, Italia no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, solo alcanzó a decir un "no" que nadie escucho, Ludwig intentaba de pensar lo que diría, pero no podía, recordar esos horrores en los que se había visto envuelto, y como había perdido a Italia aquella vez.  
>-:- ¡sabes como el sacro imperio romano se ganó el respeto de las otras naciones?-no dio tiempo e respuesta- aplastando en el frente de batalla a humanos inocentes… regando los campos y arroyos con sangre y aplastando sus cabezas sin miramientos.- Gianfranco tragó saliva y estaba listo para responder, pero Alemania continuó de inmediato- y aun así nunca dejaron de atacarlo. el sacro imperio romano apenas era un niño y vio morir a todos los humanos que le rodeaban y el servían. hasta miró su propia muerte a la cara… no tienes idea de lo que hablas.- lo soltó despacio. Gianfranco se sintió contagiado de una opresión en el pecho, muy poderosa. apretó los puños y resopló intentando de hacer que el malestar se fuera.<p>

Frederick se asustó y corrió a abrazar a Italia, además que sabía del estado de su padre y no quería hacerle daño a él o a su hermano en camino. Feliciano estrechó a su hijo en sus brazos, esperando que de un momento a otro dijeran que solo era aun juego, jamás había deseado para sus hijos la dura vida que ser una nación representa.  
>-:- estoy bien,,, no te preocupes- le susurró e l italiano a su hijo al notarle la angustia-<p>

….  
>por algún motivo la muerte del turco no solo había hecho estallas un conflicto que venía gestándose desde hacía mucho, sino también había sembrado una falsa paz… una situación tensa e incómoda. en las reuniones ya nadie se quedaba más de lo necesario ni llegaban mucho antes de tiempo. nadie llevaba a sus hijos a las reuniones. y el sitio el turco seguía vacio, ni el egipcio ni su hijo habían hecho una sola aparición. de la misma forma Romano había dejado de asistir, temía tener la horrible visión de su hijo representando al país que les había causado tal infelicidad.<p>

Alemania e Italia seguían manteniendo unas dolorosas apariencia de cara al mundo, mientras cada vez se extrañaban más y ese intento de independencia, si bien no s e había vuelto a repetir la tensión estaba servida y solo estaban esperando otro intento más contundente.  
>era casi como si todas las naciones hubiesen quedado en un esplendido aislamiento.<p>

-:-cuanto tiempo llevamos así?..- preguntó suiza a su esposo  
>-:-…- el austriaco solo negó con la cabeza, no relvaba cuenta de los días, de todas formas había tomado la decisión de hacer lo posible para mantenerse neutral.-eso no importa… nos mantendremos al margen de esto…<br>-:- no es lo que tenía en mente…- susurró. sabía que su padre había hecho todo lo posible por no meterse en problemas de otros, i por más que quisiera imitarlo… esto no era a sus ojos problemas de "otros".  
>-:- no tenemos parte en esta discusión… mejor no correr riesgos. -intentó seguir prestando a tensión a la junta.<br>-:- te equivocas!- se puso de pie. al verse el centro de las miradas tragó saliva, se disculpó y se apresuró a salir del lugar, estaba ofuscado.  
>por el pasillo se encontró con Yuki y titubeó sorprendido por encontrarle. este hizo una vana sonrisa y coloco su índice siseando, para llamarle al silencio<br>-:- nadie sabe que estoy aquí, no le dirás verdad?.  
>-:-¿no quieres que le diga a nadie?...e entonces andando…-le tomo el antebrazo y lo sacó del edificio, le alegraba ver a una cara conocida después de tanto tiempo.<p>

-:- espera ash.. me estas apretando fuerte del brazo… además yo tenía que encontrarme con Canadá..  
>-:- con quien?..- se detuvo cuando llegaron a una plaza y se sentó en una de las bancas. agitado el otro joven le imito.<br>-:-la reunión terminó antes?-  
>-:- no, me escapé… creo que voy a explotar si sigo quedándome callado.. porque todos hacen como si no le importase?...<br>-:- y porque tú crees que les importa?- dijo yuki, haciéndole cambiar la óptica del asunto. -… bueno… yo no voy a las reuniones, pero si todos se empeñan en hacer de cuenta que anda pasa… quizás no crean que es su asunto…  
>-:- para ti que es "tu asunto"- pregunto el suizo, su expresión era algo dura, estaba últimamente muy cansado de ese término.<br>-:- Canadá y yo… son mis únicos asuntos…- dijo convencido- mis amigos y mi familia me importan… pero sus vidas no me parecen mi responsabilidad…. lo siento…  
>-:- … no es la respuesta que pensaba escuchar… quiero pensar que te equivocas…- dijo mirando el piso- mi padre pensaba igual que tu… y aun así murió… él no tenía razón..<br>-:- pero no murió por tomar partido en una guerra que no estaba dirigida hacia él?... en ese caso el error fue interesarse en un conflicto ajeno.- yuki miró a un costado, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, el haberse acostumbrado a ser invisible le había hecho al lengua más filosa, después de todo nadie estaba escuchando lo que decía- …¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiese peleado?...- lo miró unos momentos.  
>-:- yo no hubiese nacido… - yuki le quitó la mirada de inmediato y se sintió algo angustiado, no sabía cómo solucionar sus palabras. ambos quedaron mudos, haciéndole espacio a los sonidos de su entorno.<p>

:….

Alemania miraba la reunión sin prestar atención, a pesar de tener a Italia tan cerca sentía que le escondía algo… como si no tuviese ya la confianza para decirle todo lo que le ocurría. y por otro lado aun no había hablado con su hermano. estaba realmente considerando que en realidad el "encaprichado" debía de ser él, de otro modo ¿Por qué estaba quedándose solo?...  
>-:- Italia?...- le preguntó al verlo pálido de repente y tenso-<br>-:-s….si?- intentó simular una sonrisa, peor estaba nervioso, cada segundo temía que el alemán supiese de su hijo en camino. y ese miedo le jugó en contra, porque con una mano cubrió su vientre, que aun no llamaba la atención, pero que para el italiano era muy evidente ya-  
>-:- Italia…- susurró el alemán, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quizás estaba imaginando cosas, se sintió de repente ofuscado, pero mientras se acomodaban las ideas en su cabeza colocó su mano sobre la del italiano, sintiendo como este temblaba- te sientes bien?...- intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero en cuanto el italiano negó despacio sintió mucha preocupación y el tomó la mano, sacándolo de ahí, aunque luchaba contra sus deseos de hacer mil preguntas y criticas.<br>una vez fuera del recinto lo llevó despacio hasta la entrada, para que tomara aire.  
>-:- lo siento…-susurró el italiano sin estar seguro de cual de todas las cosas quería disculparse primero.<br>-:- cuanto tiempo?...- preguntó Ludwig un poco rígido, y es que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía bastante dolido por el secreto de algo de lo que debió enterarse casi al mismo tiempo que su pareja.  
>-:- está bien… de verdad… yo lo estuve cuidando muy bien y…- dijo nervioso, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- pero el alemán seguía mirándolo igual de serio que antes, haciendo que se inquiete aun más-… como mucho y duermo bien… va a ser fuerte… y…<br>-:- Italia!- dijo sin levantar mucho al voz y recibió un pequeño quejido como respuesta de su asustado esposo- hace cuanto me ocultabas esto?...  
>-:- bueno…- los labios el temblaban en su mente había recreado miles de reacciones posibles del germánico, pero siempre es alemán acababa alegrándose ¿Por qué ahora no lo veía feliz?- … antes de que pudiese decirlo, Gianfranco y tu ya habían discutido, no quería que te enojaras y creí que podríamos solucionarlo pront…<br>-:- estás oyendo lo que dices?..- dijo frunciendo el seño Ludwig- …no hay excusa para habértelo callado!... ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?  
>-:- …- el italiano rompió a llorar, incluso ahora que quería ser fuerte no podía, no quería siquiera imaginar que Alemania fuese a odiarlo - lo siento mucho…- se cubrió al cara para esconderse un poco, no quería que sus lagrimas fuesen alguna clase de chantaje para el otro-<br>-:- I… Italia… no llores…- loa cercó a su pecho, lo que debería ser una buena noticia parecía estarse convirtiendo en todo lo contrario, por más que lo intentase, no podía dejar de sentir que lo había dejado al margen de ese acontecimiento importante.- … me alegro que esté sano y fuerte…- dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda al más bajo. el cual seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos- …por favor, di algo, no te quedes callado…  
>-:- lo siento mucho…- repitió- lo siento mucho, creí que hacia lo mejor… esta vez no quería esconderme… lo siento…<br>-:- Italia -levantó l rostro de su pareja suavemente y lo miró a los ojos, aun tenía esa expresión herida, aunque el enojo había desaparecido- .. resististe lo suficiente… buen trabajo…- habló el alemán como en sus viejos tiempos de guerra juntos. Feliciano pudo sentir las manos de Alemania temblar mientras le sostenía el rostro y se acercaba para besarlo.

Italia se puso de puntitas de pie para acortar más rápido la distancia entre ambos, tomando a Ludwig por sorpresa y abrazándolo. el fornido alemán solo se dejó besar y abrazó con cuidado a su esposo. era temprano para decir que no habrían nuevos problemas, pero al menso había ahora un puente fuerte que los mantendría juntos y fuertes.

…

romano se pasaba todas las horas que España estaba en las juntas sentado en el sofá, con el abrigo y las llaves a mano. temía de momento a momento una mala noticia. su hija casi siempre permanecía indiferente. peor hasta ella estaba harte de esta "puesta en pausa" de sus vidas. se sentó junto a romano y se quedó mirando el mismo punto inerte que el italiano.  
>-:- ¿Por qué haces esto?- ella esperó una respuesta que no llegó, solo vio a su padre tragar saliva- antes de que lo trajeran a casa… nosotros no teníamos una vida? o nos generamos espontáneamente a partir de Lucciano?- Romano no dijo nada, pero volvió a tragar saliva- papá! - le gritó ella poniéndose delante de él- quiero que me quieras! quiero que sean felices conmigo también! ya no les importo!? - todo lo gritó con los ojos cerrados, con ganas de estallar en cada grito, y de nuevo no había respuesta, cuando abrió sus ojos Romano había bajado la cabeza y se sujetaba las rodillas con fuerza- después de todo yo soy tu hija papa… ¿no?- se acercó hasta su padre y se arrodilló delante de él, para verle al cara que escondía y par aponer sus manos sobre las del italiano.<br>-:- yo dije que no lo perdería de nuevo, y España me prometió que seriamos felices los cuatro. tsk.. cuando me atreví a pensar que yo también podía tener mi cuento de hadas…  
>-:- yo no necesito un cuento de hadas papá… yo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…<br>-:- la normalidad éramos nosotros cuatro…- dijo romano intentando de que las lagrimas no se le cayeran- extraño esa normalidad también….  
>-:- … por tu egoísmo, te mereces que Lucciano no vuelva a pisar esta casa…- se contenía las lagrimas también. romano al escucharla ala tomó los hombros un poco rudo, pero sin llegar a lastimarla<br>-:- es tu hermano!...  
>-:- no es mi hermano! es de hijo del turco! es claro que no nos ama lo suficiente para volver!... yo si soy su hija… deberían estar felices de tenerme!- se deshizo del agarre de su padre y retrocedió molesta y aunque lo ocultaba, asustada.<br>romano quedó perplejo, no entendía que sucedía, sobretodo consigo mismo. si bien siempre había extrañado y pensado en su hijo antes de que Egipto lo devolviese él junto a España habían logrado salir adelante y ser felices, enfocándose en la pequeña Raffaella. aunque en ese tiempo los hermanos s e habían hecho más cercanos y sus hijos s e habían criado juntos.  
>-:-ambos son mis hijos… de que hablas?<br>-:- no te creo… nadie te cree… - se retiró dejando a romano ahora con una duda enorme. y si esta era cierta tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a su hijo sin más sangre.

….

-:- ya no quiero seguir con esto de ser independientes..- dijo Frederick acercándose a su hermano- me gusta vivir con nuestros padres… además… quizás si hablamos con ellos  
>-:-habías dicho que me seguirías en todo… en cualquier cosa- dijo algo decepcionado Gianfranco- creí que contaba contigo para todo…<br>-:- no es eso…- miró el piso el menor- si quiero hacer todo lo que digas… solo que esta elección en particular, no me gusta.  
>-:- está bien… solo quería compartir algo contigo, y creí que confiarías en mi…<br>-:- confío en ti!- dijo acercándose un poco más, temiendo quedar como un cobarde para su hermano- pero.. de verdad quieres ser como el sacro imperio romano?... papá te dijo como acabó…  
>-:-bueno, no quiero ser un imperio, solo quiero que al casa de Raffaella quede bajo mi comando.. . así sería lo más lógico que estemos juntos… como cuando se casaron Austria y Hungría<br>-:- pero entonces… planeas una guerra, yo no quiero ser parte de eso! vas a salir herido!  
>-:-me dejarás solo? este plan ya no puede detenerse… te entiendo si no quieres…- se le acercó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros- …pero si estoy solo en esto es obvio que saldré herido… por eso yo te necesito hermano… juntos seremos invencibles…<br>-:- no quiero pelear con nadie…- se quejó indeciso, sin querer contrariar a su hermano, pero claramente en contra de los planes que este venia armando-  
>-:- ya veo…- quitó las manos de los hombros de su hermano de inmediato y retrocedió, en cuanto el menor intentó avanzar hasta él puso distancia con su mano- no, está bien, entonces no puedes acercarte… estas del otro bando ahora…- se sentó de nuevo en el sofá pretendiendo que no lo veía. Frederick se sintió desamparado unos momentos y s ele acercó, saltando a su regazo.<br>-:- mein bruder! no me dejes… yo haré lo que sea! prometo no volver a discutirte… lo siento!...- Gianfranco sonrió convencido, su táctica había resultado.  
>-:- está bien hermano… yo se que estaremos bien…<p>

…

-:- no debiste haber ido a la reunión antes del ultrasonido para ver a nuestro pequeño…- le regaño el ruso mientras acariciaba el vientre del americano que lo alejaba un poco, el enorme ruso llegaba a ser un poco intimidante cuando buscaba tanta cercanía entre ambos, además de que verlo tan cerca le hacía desear besarlo, y siempre después de sus besos venían más cosas.  
>-:- b..basta!- lo alejó sonrojado, su pequeño parecía estar inquieto también.<br>el ruso estaba nervioso y miraba de cerca todo movimiento que el operador hacia, poniéndose principalmente incomodo porque ese sujeto hablaba con mucha confianza con Alfred, y además tenía el descaro de untarle un gel como si nada. el americano al notar a Ivan tenso le indicó que se acercase un poco, y algo tímido le acarició al mano, para que el más alto la tomase.  
>-:- bueno… aquí está el pequeño o la pequeña…- dijo el operador y con la punta de su bolígrafo esbozó las partes del cuerpo que se podían distinguir entre tantas líneas grises, bancas y negras. el ruso sujetó e entonces la mano de Alfred, no entendía del todo al forma, pero estaba seguro que se veía muy tierno, nadando despreocupadamente dentro del americano.<br>-:- es muy linda..- dijo el ruso embelesado. Alfred se sonrojó y miró a su pareja, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dejado estar del mismo modo con John.  
>-:- como que linda!? es un niño!... - dijo Alfred para llevarle la contra de manera cariñosa- además lo sé porque es más grande que John cuando tenía su edad! es el nuevo Hero!<br>-:- está seguro señor jones?- miró el operado al historia clínica de su embarazo anterior- creo que será un detalle muy interesante para que consulte con su obstetra cuando venga a buscar los resultados..- le ayudó a limpiarse el gel después de haber tomado las impresiones necesarias.  
>-:- es algo grave?- Ivan se veía algo letrado.<br>-:- no, en lo absoluto.- acompañó a ambos hasta la salida del consultorio y les despidió cordialmente. ambos habían quedado algo inquietos.  
>-:- no puedo esperar hasta la semana entrante… intentaré de ver a mi doctor lo antes posible..- el americano sacó su teléfono. Rusia suspiró y recordó de nuevo que preciosa se veía su pequeña en el monitor, y como la notaba despreocupada, flotando con una paz absoluta, sin dudas ser un bebé tan pequeño debía de ser muy agradable.<p>

…

Egipto acomodaba unas fotografías en un álbum mientras miraba a su hijo aspirando las alfombras del enorme salón, desde una punta la otra. miró las fotografías una vez más y suspiro, palmeando la silla que estaba junto a él. como reacción Murat apagó e artefacto y lo miró, mientras tomaba asiento.  
>-:- quiero contarte la historia de tu padre, y al de tu origen… - la voz del país sonó casi hipnótica, mientras acariciaba las imágenes, acomodándose para una larga anécdota, llena de placeres y tormentos, la muerte solo era un obstáculo menor para el turco, que ahora quedaba casi como el héroe de su diminuta familia.<p>

…..  
>fin del capítulo!<br>2 de abril. los argentinos ingresan en las islas Malvinas y toman puerto argentino (port Stanley) enarbolando el pabellón celeste y blanco.

dos meses después habían más de 600 argentinos muertos y unos 250 británicos.  
>¿valió la pena? NO… ni para nosotros, ni para nadie…<br>la mayoría de esos muertos argentinos tenían entre 18 y 22 años… eran apenas jóvenes, con muy poco entrenamiento y ninguno preparado para las condiciones exigentes de aquellas latitudes… a nadie le importó.

esta guerra les dio un enorme respaldo a la junta militar desfavorecida y a Margaret tatcher….  
>cuando acabó la guerra la junta militar que gobernaba por la fuerza vio que la movida que los había ayudado ahora era una bomba de tiempo, y al democracia quería su espacio en el castigado cono sur.<p>

quizás suene hasta hipócrita, pero este capítulo va para todos los pobres mártires de Malvinas los que murieron allá y los que regresaron con una parte de su espíritu muerto, chicos que apenas habían terminado el secundario e inocentes creyeron en la victoria de un pequeño ejército en contra de una potencia militar (dos, considerando la ayuda de estados unidos), esos ingenuos que pasaron hambre y frio solo para mantener una fachada de un gobierno de facto que desapareció a 30mil jóvenes por pensar distinto…

sin embargo también va para la dama de Hierro, ella que mostró su carácter, y no cambió su criterio solo por "ser mujer". ella se ha ganado también un sitio en la historia.  
>y porque no a los 250 soldados británicos…<br>NADIE DEBE MORIR POR UN CONFLICTO QUE PUEDE RESOLVERSE HABLANDO.

esperamos de corazón negociaciones entre argentina y el reino unido. no importa cuanto tiempo lleve hablarlo, pero que se pongan a hablar….


	29. el camino difícil (parte dos)

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

* * *

><p>capitulo 29:el camino dificil, (parte dos)<p>

la noche ya había caído, Alfred estaba junto a John, mientras Ivan tenía casi lista la cena.  
>-:- me parece muy difícil pensar que yo fui así de pequeño...- dijo el menor, mirando el vientre de su padre, el cual se rio un poco-<br>-:-pequeño?... yo nunca te sentí pequeño... eras algo muy evidente para mí...- dijo el americano y después de sonreír se puso un poco serio- habías dicho antes que no querías un hermano... pero... cuando nazca... no te enojes con él.. no tiene la culpa...

-:- no quería un hermano que me fuese a dejar afuera...yo sería como una especie de molestia entre su familia feliz... me gusta ser hermano mayor...- sonrió despacio y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de América, para sentir a su pequeño hermano, preguntándose como hubiese sido y él también hubiese estado junto a su verdadero padre desde el primer momento.  
>-:_- vas en serio con Derek?..- preguntó Alfred un poco nervioso, era extraño tener que tomar las riendas de una conversación seria, siempre esquivaba esos asuntos y era alguien más quien se encargaba.<br>-:- ...sí, estamos seguros de lo que queremos y...- dejó de dar explicaciones cuando vio que el americano solo sonrió.  
>-:- está bien, solo quería saber... solo quiero que evites ser lastima... y eso casi siempre se evita cuando uno no daña al otro...<br>-:-...porque me dices esto?  
>-:-...creo que experiencia propia... no lo se...<br>-:-de que hablaban?- se acercó el ruso y comenzaba a servir la cena-  
>-:- de que el hermanito de John es un varón...- dijo Alfred mientras miraba al otro país servir la mesa.<br>-:-entonces debo corregirte, es una niña, John deberá cuidar muy bien de ella...- dijo a tono de broma también  
>-:- yo no voy a cuidar de nadie!- se rio John, era extraño ver como todo encajaba tan bien, incluso aun cuando hacia tan poco que vivían juntos. es como si siempre debió haber sido así.<p>

España llegó entrada la madrugada a la casa, en puntas de pie para no ser descubierto, pero la luz de una linterna le dio de lleno en los ojos.  
>-:- donde crees que vas bastardo?- preguntó de mal genio romano, sin apagar la linterna-<br>-:- romano?- pregunto el español cubriendo el haz de luz con su mano- solo necesitaba pensar.  
>-:- no tienes nada en esa cabeza hueca tuya! para que vas a salir a pensar!?... no ves que tenemos algo que arreglar aquí en la casa!?... -apagó la linterna y encendió las luces.- creo que raffaella nos odia...<br>-:- no nos odia, solo tiene tu carácter...- intentó reírse, pero al ver que romano seguía serio se quedó en silencio.  
>-:- y tiene razón, que clase de padres somos?.. . no le hemos dado ni una sola muestra de lo mucho que la amamos y de lo felices que somos de que haya nacido...<br>-:- ... romano, somos de la clase que ya tuvo que sufrir la ausencia de su hijo una vez, y que no queremos que vuelva a suceder... esos estúpidos siempre esquivaron las partes más difíciles... ellos no vieron crecer a Luciano dentro de ti... ni se encargaron de enseñarle lo que el mundo es... no tiene ningún derecho sobre nuestro hijo!...  
>-:- pero tú no escuchaste como raffaella me trató ella está dolida, y tiene razón en estarlo!<br>-:- no te entiendo.. que quieres que haga?... hace nada de tiempo me odiabas por no tomar la iniciativa, y ahora resulta que te moleste que vea la forma de recuperar a nuestro hijo!?... no te entiendo!.  
>-:- bien... no me entiendes, pero ve arriba y habla con tu hija!<br>-:- si, por poco y no es mía- dijo España y cuando vio como le cambio al cara al italiano se arrepintió por sus palabras y solo subió las escaleras pronto, para hablar con Raffaella.  
>...<p>

...

Hungría estaba dormida, cuando sintió algo meterse bajo sus sabanas, al principio le ignoró, pero acabó por no poder descansar y girarse, viendo que era su hija, la arropó con cuidado y cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormirse-  
>-:- mamá... porque es tan importarte saber quién es tu padre? todo el mundo pensando en eso... y en realidad no me parece inteligente, lo que importa es quienes están a tu lado y deciden ser tu familia o no?...<br>-:- en realidad para nosotros no es importante... porque nuestros padres no siempre pueden estar con nosotros, pero a veces olvidamos ese detalle y queremos imitar a las personas...  
>-:-... yo también quiero saberlo... y creo que no habría nada de malo si me lo dijeses.<br>-:-... quizás más adelante.- sonrió y le acarició el cabello- ahora es hora de dormir.  
>-:- porque no quieres decirme? mi padre no querría conocerme? sabe que existo?<br>-:-ya es muy tarde... hablemos de esto en otra oportunidad.. si?  
>-:- buenas noches..- Lorand se levantó de la cama y fue a su cuarto nuevamente, se sentía contagiada de esa curiosidad que rodeaba a sus amigos. se sentó frente a su tocador y se quedó mirándose al espejo. no importaba cual fuese su origen, lo que le molestaba era que su futuro no se viese compartido con la persona que amaba, el solo pensar que Raffaella siguiese enamorada de Gianfranco le hizo lanzar un golpe hacia ese reflejo que la miraba , quizás juzgándola por su egoísmo.<br>los pedazos del cristal cayeron sobre toda la mesa y ella se sujetó el puño lleno de sangre. así no iba a solucionar nada.  
>...<p>

Prusia se despertó en mitad de la noche y vio que su esposa no estaba en la cama. pensó en voltearse y continuar durmiendo. pero su curiosidad natural le ganó y decidió averiguar el motivo de su ausencia.  
>-:- Natalia?...- salió por el pasillo, después de constatar que no estaba en el baño del cuarto, bajó hasta la cocina, donde había una luz encendida, pero no había nada más allá de la cafetera. se tentó y se sirvió un poco. mientras daba el primer trago recordó que buscaba a su esposa y dejó al taza sobre la mesa, se acercó a la puerta de salida, preguntándose si habría salido, quizás debiese llamar a su cuñado y preguntarle si estaba acaso en su casa, pero antes de comenzar a alarmarse decidió subir las escaleras y ver si Derek estaba bien. empujó despacio la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio a la bielorrusa parada junto a la cama, observando a su hijo dormir.<br>-:- que haces aquí?- preguntó Gilbert algo escandalizado, aunque aliviado de que la mujer estuviese dentro de la casa. ella de inmediato el hizo callar cubriéndole la boca con su mano- no me hagas callar.. fuiste tú quien me asustó n primer lugar..- dijo con al voz baja, pero aun así en un tono demandante, tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco- temí que te hubieras ido... y no sabía qué hacer para encontrarte.  
>-:- ... no quiero que se vaya..- dijo refiriéndose a su hijo- acaso no es feliz con nosotros?<br>-:- no s e trata de eso... - la abrazó despacio, e intentó guiarla fuera del cuarto  
>-:- quiero quedarme..- dijo la mujer plantándose en su sitio, junto a la cabecera del joven.<br>-:- ¿puedo quedarme contigo entonces?- propuso Gilbert, ella no contestó y solo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

:..  
>-:- Austria... despierta..- le despertó Suiza. el mayor se puso los lentes aun con los ojos cerrados e intentó torpemente alcanzar la luz de su mesa de noche- despierta!...- lo sacudió un poco, finalmente el mayor encendió la luz y lo miró sorprendido, sin saber que comentario sería correcto.<br>-:_ para que me despertaste?...- intentó simular que no notaba tan obvio cambio. Ash aun con las tijeras en las manos cerró los puños pero sonrió un poco y se tocó su cabello rubio, ahora mucho más corto y peinado en otra dirección.  
>-:- te gusta?...- su voz estaba algo insegura, y sus manso temblaban un poco ahora notaba lo mucho que le importaba que el austriaco pensara de él.<br>-:-no.- el pecho del menor se encogió, dolorido, cerró los ojos para guardar la compostura, porque no sabía siquiera como reaccionar ante aquella cruel silaba. Austria le acarició el cabello despacio y continuo- esta desparejo... cortémoslo mejor mañana... solo entonces te quedará bien...- Austria, entonces pudo sentir que el joven inclinaba un poco la cabeza para imprimirle un poco más de profundidad a la caricia y se vio tentado entonces, tomándolo por los hombros despacio, acostándolo despacio sobre él.  
>-:- que haces!?- se alejó un poco, sonrojado.<br>-:- así me gustas más...- reconoció con pesar el mayor.-  
>-:-no es verdad...-se quejo despacio el menor.- ni siquiera tu puedes creértelo.<br>-:-al menos esta vez, déjame solucionarlo...- acercó su boca a la ajena y al hizo suya en un beso, el menor se dejó hacer mientras sentía un abrazo que le envolvía completo. y ese vacío que había sentido hacia unos momentos, ahora le hacía cosquillas y sentía que podía quedarse sin aire. no sabía que sucedería mañana pero realmente no importaba tampoco.

...  
>Derek abrió los ojos antes de que su despertador sonase, y tragó un grito de espanto. sabía que sus padres eran extraños, peor que estuvieran vigilando su sueño era un punto difícil de medir en alguna escala.<br>-:- buenos días...dormiste bien?- preguntó su madre, Derek no pudo contestarle y solo se levanto. al ver la cama tibia Gilbert bostezó y se metió de inmediato en el lugar vacio.-  
>-:- estuvieron toda la noche viéndome dormir!?... - la mujer asintió con normalidad- tienen que dejar de ser tan extraños... van a volverme loco...- suspiró y estaba por desprenderse el pijama, pero su madre seguía mirándole.- ¿puedo cambiarme?<br>-:- vas a abandonarnos?.. porque te juntas con ese chico... no te merece...  
>-:- que?... no abandonaré a nadie. yo amo a John... y no es extraño.. no podemos considerarnos primos, después de todo... hace casi nada que nos conocemos...<br>-:- ese chico no te merece... no está a tu altura... te hará sufrir... no quiero que sientas dolor.  
>-:-te equivocas, mientras haga lo que quiera a mi modo es imposible sentir dolor.<br>-:- ese chico quiere robarte el favoritismo de mi hermano mayor...  
>-:- no es forma de empezar un día...- se levantó Derek molesto y buscó su cambio de ropa- me vestiré en tu cuarto, porque me estás molestando. John no quiere robarme nada.- salió del cuarto y la mujer se sentó en la cama de Derek, mientras oía a Gilbert roncar cubierto por las mantas.<p>

Rusia aun dormitaba mientras el americano se vestía, había conseguido una cita con su obstetra, pero Alfred prefería hablar con el profesional a solas y luego comentarle al respecto al ruso, Ivan no estaba de acuerdo, pero prefería no hacerle pasar malos ratos y solo obedeció.  
>-:- ya te vas?...<br>-:-si, pero no tardaré nada...  
>-:- eso espero...-se sentó en la cama y atrajo a su pareja hacia él, haciéndolo sentarse sobre la cama, dándole varios besos<br>-:- I...Ivan... basta...- se sonrojó y lo alejo después de corresponder uno de los besos- me harás llegar tarde...  
>-:- creo que no importa.. yo llegué un poco tarde para conocer a John...<br>-:-...- el americano se levantó de repente no podía quejarse por el comentario, pero sin dudas le había dolido- regreso enseguida.  
>el trayecto conduciendo le había sido muy útil para relajarse, conducir siempre ayudaba cuando estaba tenso. parecía que Rusia jamás le perdonaría del todo, y por extraño que pudiese sonar, le parecía bien, porque él mismo quizás nunca lo hubiese perdonado tampoco.<br>su doctor le esperaba ya aunque parecía interesado por el estado del estadounidense este se mostro un poco ansioso e interrumpió la típica conversación trivial propia del saludo de dos personas.  
>-:- cuando dije que mi bebé es más grande que mi hijo cuando tenía su misma edad... me mandaron a consultarle... ¿sucede algo malo? traje las ecografías de mi hijo mayor... para que las compare... - sacó de su bolso dichos papeles y se los entrego al hombre que sonrió para tranquilizarlo.<br>-:- ... déjame ver...- no veo nada extraño- dijo después de varios minutos, solo que quizás debió haber hecho un chequeo antes...  
>-:- antes?- preguntó el americano.<br>-:- claro, es normal que este pequeño tenga un mayor tamaño y desarrollo que su hijo John al momento del primer ultrasonido, dado que este embarazo es bastante más avanzado.  
>-:- no puede ser... si este bebé es de Rusia...- dijo poniéndose de pie aunque sintió de inmediato las piernas que el flaqueaban, ye l corazón que se le salía del pecho.<br>-:-por favor, intente relajarse!-se puso de pie el profesional y rodeó el escritorio para sujetar al americano que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.  
>-:- no puede ser... me tengo que ir!..- se liberó de mala gana del agarre y salió corriendo, aunque sentía que podía morirse en ese mismo instante se subió a su coche y lo encendió, comenzando a conducir, no importaba a donde le llevará el camino, definitivamente la velocidad le hacía pensar mejor.<p>

...

...

España miraba a su hija, que le miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa. ninguno de los dos había emitido un sonido aun. pero sin embargo tenían mucho para decir en sus ojos. él se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la silla de su hija, pero esta se corrió pronto. su padre intentó acercarse nuevamente y ella le esquivo, por fin una tercera vez él intentó acortar distancia, cuando ella le dio un golpe en las costillas y lo miró.  
>-:- quien eres que te acercas de la nada a mi?<br>-:- raffaella... tenemos que hablar...  
>-:- no quiero hablar con desconocidos...<br>-:- soy tu padre hija, déjame hablar contigo...  
>-:- mi padre?... no se nota... parece que solo tienes un hijo que alimentar, tu enorme ego...<br>-:- no tienes idea de lo que dices!...- se quejó el español, que no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese cruce, raffaella tenía toda la frontalidad de romano, pero parecía también tener la suya propia.- no es una cuestión de ego! quiero a tu hermano aquí con nosotros y si es necesario voy a salir a buscarlo.  
>-:- búscalo si lo encuentras... porque no creo que él quiera verte, y cuando regreses... yo no querré verte tampoco...- dijo mirándolo seriamente, su voz era firme y determinada, al ibérico se le puso la piel de gallina.- ese muchacho no es mi hermano.. y mientras no lo reconozcan me arrastrarán a su infelicidad miserable... y yo no quiero ser parte de eso...- dijo raffaella, bajando un poco el tono de voz al notar que había dado muy duro en un sitio muy frágil para el español.<br>-:-... de verdad crees que Luciano no es tu hermano?... creo que hay una parte de la historia que debes escuchar detenidamente...- corrió una silla y se sentó. suspirando por que había que remontarse a momentos difíciles de explicar. raffaella lo miró y también se acomodó junto a él, Romano que se había mantenido al margen también se acercó, con las manos temblando de pura ansiedad.

* * *

><p>fin del 29 y así, de pura ansiedad les dejo yo! nos veremos después!<p> 


	30. mi deseo

_**Hijos del conflicto**_

_**.**_  
>historia solo entendible si has leído "conflicto embarazoso"<br>mis agradecimiento a todos mis lectores! *w* quienes me dan las fuerzas para continuar!

…

…

Capitulo 30: mi deseo.

las tijeras hacían que algo de pelo cayeran en los hombros de Suiza, su esposo estaba detrás de él, cortando con cuidado esos hilos dorados, y por cada hebra que caía, era como echar por tierra una ilusión de volver a ver a su enamorado. mientras en su cabeza resonaba esa promesa de regresar.  
>-:- no estoy cortando demasiado?- preguntó el mayor mientras terminaba de peinarle<br>-:- mientras más cortes, mejor para mi... a ti no te duele?- hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos y Ash sintió un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza -  
>-:- como esperas que no me duela?... jamás podré volver a soñar que cumple su promesa...<br>-:-... ya no hay nada que nos acerque ni un poco verdad?  
>-:- el me prometió volver...¿como no esperarlo?<br>-:-... suena a una excusa, pero descuida... haré de cuenta que tiene validez.  
>-:-todo este tiempo eh sido muy injusto contigo... haciéndote una y otra vez todo lo que detestaba que hicieran conmigo cuando tenía tu edad...<br>-:-...- Austria le acercó un espejo de mano al otro país, donde podían verse ambos reflejados, después de contemplarse juntos un momento el austríaco se alejó del ángulo de espejo-  
>-:- naci como una nación guerrera, o eso se pretendía... y todo el mundo cuando volteaba sus ojos a verme, lo habían esperando a que actuara de otro modo, que pensara de otro modo... y yo me miraba preguntándome "¿que es lo que está al conmigo?" "¿porque no puedo simplemente ser lo que todos querían de mi?"<br>-:- cual fue la respuesta, Austria?- preguntó ASh volitándose para mirarlo.  
>-:- creo que yo encontré mi respuesta..- se acercó hasta Ash y se arrodillo delante de él- quizás tu también hayas encontrado la tuya...- le acarició el costado del rostro, contemplando sus ojos verdes, antes de acercarse suavemente y besarlo.<p>

:::

:::

Japón llegó a la sesión agitado y con cara de preocupación, Grecia le seguía de cerca y se veía que intentaba relajarlo un poco. ya desde iniciada esa asamblea parecía que sería un día agitado.  
>-:- Canadá-san! - mi hijo desapareció!... ayúdeme a encontrarlo..- dijo el japonés inclinándose ante en americano que retrocedió un paso.<br>-:-desapareció?.. preguntó y se acomodó los lentes.- eso es imposible... desde ayer que está en mi casa... - le costó apenas unos segundos entender que el menor había tomado la determinación paralelamente a sus padres.  
>-:- ves? te dije que no te preocuparas..- dijo el griego rascándose la cabeza-<br>-:- pero porque yuki no me dijo nada... él debe estar en casa.  
>-:- eh.. si ese es un inconveniente, después de la reunión puedo llevar a yuki a su hogar sin demora..-dijo el canadiense algo tenso.-<br>-:-no Alfred, no hace falta- dijo el griego. Canadá intentó corregirle, pero solo guardó silencio, ya no tenía sentido. Grecia le apoyó una mano en el hombro al japonés y lo alejó, llevándolo a su asiento-  
>-:- me molestaría menos si yuki nos lo hubiese dicho...<br>-:- es algo que tú mismo te ganaste... además yuki es rebelde como yo... me dedique a ser un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera que quisiera cortarme las alas... - el dio un beso en al frente- además con mi permiso... bastaba...- sonrió, alejándose con la excusa de ir por un café.  
>-:- permiso!?- pero lo dejó alejarse sin más, Heracles era muy particular, y aunque parecía no saber nada, siempre estaba pendiente de todo.<p>

Grecia estaba ya casi saliendo de sala, cuando se chocó con otro de los países, de repente el bullicio se llamó al silencio, y el heleno no pudo disculparse de lo sorprendido que estaba. a paso lento, pero firme Murat se sentó en el espacio vacío que varios ya creían se quedaría así para siempre. mirando hacia adelante y sin mostrar nerviosismo alguno colocó ambas manso sobre el escritorio, solo esperando no cruzarse ni con España ni con romano.  
>-:- perdón por llegar tarde...- se venía disculpando España mientras cruzaba la puerta- que silencio.. ya empezaron?...- vio al cara de Grecia, que seguía aun sorprendido, y miró directo donde los ojos del heleno apuntaban.<p>

-:- lucciano!- España corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, sin embargo este no se movió, ni lo alejo ni aceptó el abrazo- que haces ahí sentado? estás loco?- le dio un beso en la frente y lo sacudió un poco, pero el más joven no le prestó atención.  
>-:- ya basta... - dijo despacio y lo alejó- no me siento cómodo con sus muestras de afecto. y podría verlas como una afrenta a nuestra relación internacional... - lo miró unos instantes a los ojos- yo soy el nuevo representante de Turquía y de Egipto. si toma asiento podemos esperar a que lleguen los países restantes, o dar inicio a la asamblea... ya estamos muy retrasados.- se quedó mirando a otro lado, y aunque se veía calmo por dentro tenía un mar de sentimientos.<br>España intentó sujetarlo de nuevo, algo dentro suyo le detuvo, sentía tanto odio de que el turco le hubiese ganado, que su propio hijo le hablara como a un completo extraño.

Rusia intentaba comunicarse con Alfred, pero el teléfono le daba ocupado, solo esperaba que todo estuviese bien y el americano se hubiese quedado dormido en la casa. no podía no preocuparse. el americano no era precisamente el país más reflexivo de todos, y este cambio de planes de no asistir a su sitio de trabajo podía ser un simple capricho o algo peor.

...

-Alfred llegó a la casa del ingles pensaba en decírselo para no repetir la historia a la que había empujado a John, lo diría ahora, que no sabía que estaba sintiendo, que esa maraña de sentimientos le quemaban. pero no se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, quizás cuando el inglés saliera a hacer algo. pero qué?... miró su teléfono, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Ivan, y vio después la hora, se suponía que debía asistir a otra reunión. lo había olvidado. entonces la casa estaba vacía  
>-:- lo siento mucho bebito... no quiero ponerme triste... pero no puedo evitarlo, soy un completo imbécil... es imposible que aun no hayas nacido y ya te haya metido en este problema.- el americano rodeo la casa, buscan do una ventana abierta, quizás solo dejase una nota y ya... no tenía nada de comportamiento heroico, sin embargo ya había demostrado que más bien era el villano de la historia siempre.<br>encontrar algún sitio por el cual colarse le había sido imposible, Inglaterra era pulcro con sus cosas y dejaba todo correctamente cerrado al marcharse. no habría más que esperar, decirle la noticia lo más rápido posible, y alejarse, antes de hacer aun más daño, se acarició su barriga y recordaba las palabras del ingles... y las de su hijo... ahora realmente temía que su pequeño retoño llegaría al mundo odiado por todos y sin ningún arma para defenderse.

...

Murat se sintió bastante solo en toda la reunión, espera al menos poder ver alguna cara conocida, como al suizo por ejemplo, peor este había faltado pro algún motivo, no podía ser exigente, Egipto ya le había comentado que el camino de las naciones era largo, y la peor parte es que era muy solitario. aun teniendo a España tan cerca, no le había dirigido la mirada una sola vez. en su interior estaba convencido de que no había motivo alguno para volver a hablar. aunque sus brazos extrañaban mucho un abrazo, y su pelo una caricia que solo Antonio podía darle. en cuanto la reunión culminó se apresuró a levantar sus cosas y marcharse, pero sintió la mano de España sujetándole , y aunque intentó seguir marchando el mayor simplemente siguió sujetándolo, a l punto en que el menor no pudo avanzar ni un centímetro más.  
>-:- volvamos a casa... que todo sea como antes...<br>-:- las cosas no podrán ser nunca como antes...  
>-:- te están usando y no puedes verlo, porque eres inocente. ellos te mintieron este tiempo, y para el colmo Egipto puso este peso en tus hombros... nadie que ame a alguien de verdad lo obligaría a eso.<br>-:- es que no me obligó... yo elegí... y en parte eres responsable de esa decisión... y no deberías de hablar de engaños, cuando ustedes me escondían cartas...  
>-:- ¿porque lo eliges? acaso no te hemos brindado amor todos estos años?<br>-:- no es eso... pero estoy convencido de que lo entenderás sin que te lo explique... - dijo cuando su voz comenzó a temblar y se alejo del español, que intento seguirlo, pero sus pies se habían quedado clavados al suelo.

:::

el británico notó un automóvil muy familiar estacionado frente a su casa, la manera irresponsable en la que este estaba lejos del cordón le hacía pensar de inmediato en el americano. ¿le habría pasado algo a John?... bueno, ese ya no era su asunto de todos modos.  
>-:- América... ¿porque faltaste a la reunión? -dijo al salir de su vehículo, en voz alta, esperando ver en algún lado al dueño del automóvil. pero no había nadie en el jardín, ni dentro del coche.- Alfred?...- se dio la vuelta, hasta el patio trasero y lo encontró en el columpio que habían construido para John cuando este era un pequeño.- que haces aquí? porque no fuiste a la reunión? - le preguntó molesto, pero al acortar distancias lo vio que acababa de llorar y se repensó la forma de hablarle- pasa, tomemos un té... te ves algo nervioso...<br>-:- y eso que no me viste hace unas horas...- intentó reírse, pero solo salió un sonido vacio y bajó la cabeza-.. me gustaría ir dentro, pero no puedo. ¿no podrías traerme agua hasta aquí?...  
>-:- no sé cuánto tiempo más ese columpio te aguante, ya estás muy pesado...<br>-:- Inglaterra, solo te estoy pidiendo agua, no debe ser tan difícil darme solo un sorbo ¿no?- dijo molesto el americano, que sentía un nudo terrible, el cual quería desatar de alguna manera. el ingles se molestó por esa reacción, pero solo fue dentro por un vaso de agua para su vista, algo no andaba bien, era obvio y no podía evitar preocuparse.

Arthur llegó con el agua y se la ofreció a su visitante, el cual dio un sorbo muy corto y tosió, como si el nudo que le impedía tragar fuese literal.  
>-:- hace mucho, me obligaste a callarme y culpa de eso, lastimé a muchas personas... esta vez no voy a hacerlo...-ante la atenta mirada de su antiguo tutor el América llevó una de sus manos a su vientre, Inglaterra se sintió herido dentro, aun dolía.<br>-:- te felicito.- dijo rígido- igual no era necesario que vinieras a decírmelo. felicita al padre también- dijo lascivo, se preguntaba si el americano se burlaba de él.  
>-:_ te felicito...- dijo de inmediato como respuesta el americano, dejando caer el vaso, al tiempo que las cuerdas del columpio se cortaron y quedó en el piso.<br>-:-... América...- se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este lo apartó un poco, mientras se limpiaba las rodillas- estas bien?  
>-:- no lo sabré por mucho tiempo... ni siquiera tú te ves contento con la noticia...<br>-:- como pretendes que esté contento... idiota...- dijo sincero y apretó los puños-  
>-:- ya tengo que irme..- dijo alejándose del inglés, este se giró y estaba a punto de dejarlo ir sin más, peor le sujetó el antebrazo.<br>-:- viniste a alterar mi nueva vida... y te irás así como si nada?... -el americano lo miró intentando leer sus ojos verdes- siempre que abres la boca me dejas en las manos una bomba... hubiese sido mejor que no hubieses venido.- lo soltó y lo vio alejarse ahora corriendo.

...  
>España entro corriendo a su casa y le tomo la mano a romano, sentándolo a la mesa, sacándolo de sus actividades.<br>-:- estás loco idiota?- contestó romano al sentarse a la mesa y sobarse el brazo.  
>-:- lucciano hoy estuvo en la reunión.. tomó el lugar del bastardo de Turquía.. - Raffaella se acercó a ambos<br>-:- mi hermano es una nación ahora?... porque!? él me dijo que no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de suiza.. tengo que ir a hablar con ese idiota!.. no me importa cuánto me odie.. me va a escuchar!- salió corriendo, antes de que alguno de sus padres pudiese detenerla.  
>-:- me dijo-continuó España- que era una decisión que había tomado por su cuenta.. pero que yo era responsable de de esa decisión... - romano chistó, pero al ver que el español estaba aun pensativo le acarició la mano y sonrió despacio- todo estará bien... - al tener los de España sobre los suyos se sonrojó y tartamudeó- mas te vale que todo esté bien idiota!...- el agarre de sus manos fue fuerte y se quedaron mirándose. que todo estaría bien era una certeza en sus corazones inquietos-<p>

:..

-:- Raffaella! a dónde vas?- preguntó Gianfranco que se dirigía a visitar a sus tíos.- no corras...- le sujetó despacio.  
>-:- yo...- no supo cómo reaccionar.. el tenerlo en frente después de tanto de no verse era extraño, en su interior tenía ese resentimiento porque él no había luchado por mantenerse juntos, pero el amor no había mermado ni un poco.- tengo que irme...- dijo mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.<br>-:- Raffaella... yo- sujetó sus manos para que no temblasen más- te haré mi esposa... ese día no está tan lejos...- le dio un beso en la frente, pero Raffaella retrocedió un paso.  
>-:- para que vienes a mi casa?... crees que con el problema que tenemos con mi hermano... mis padres aceptaran que estemos juntos?...<br>-:- ellos aceptarán... - entrelazó los dedos de ambas manso con ella y la miró a los ojos- solo dime que me seguirás a donde sea que vaya...  
>-:- Gianfranco...<br>-:- dilo...- susurró acercándose más a ella- ... todo estará bien...  
>-:- ...no te seguiré desde atrás...- dijo con la voz temblorosa- porque iré a tu lado...- le dio un beso en los labios, y ese beso hizo despertar sus labios que tanto habían extrañado los ajenos, y le hizo a los miedos ocultarse bajo la alfombra, la respiración de Gianfranco era lo que quería sentir a cada momento. y en el joven ese beso le hizo sentir las fuerzas y la determinación que a veces le flaqueaban. si otros habían iniciado imperios porque dios se los había pedido, el lo haría porque Raffaella era mejor que cualquier paraíso de la próxima vida.<br>-:- a donde ibas?...  
>-:- voy a acomodarle las ideas a mi hermano... ¿puedes creer que haya tomado e lugar de Turquía!? ...- Raffaella estaba por explicar más pero vio que el joven no estaba prestando atención- me estas escuchando?<br>-:- si, lo siento... entonces quiero acompañarte...-le sujetó la mano- no te dejaré sola en esto... Gianfranco aun no entendía porque Raffaella volvía a tratar a Murat como su hermano, pero sin dudas debía hablar con su primo, después de todo siempre se había mostrado reservado y el tomar le puesto de nación no parecía algo propio de él.

fin de otro capítulo. lamento hacerles esperar, pero es que aunque no parezca.. quiero ir cerrando las historias, y por ello no dejo mi imaginación galopar libre XDDD

tengo nuevos fics en la mira... peor no quiero comenzarlos/continuarlos hasta que no acabe con este.  
>solo adelanto que son de parejas crack.. o333o y que quizás vuelva a mi pasión.. escribir fics históricos. (?)<br>pero aun no estoy segura...  
>espero que todas las madres hayan pasado un precioso día de las madres .<p> 


End file.
